Ash Master of Pokemon
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash Ketchum doesnt have many pokemon this will change and he shows to a certian pokemon not all humans are bad. Many more captures per each Region and Trade Tauros. Please wait while write more. Hoenn started hopefully done fully by March 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash Master of pokemon**

Ash

Brock Misty and I arrive at New island a huge palace with pools for water pokemon and space for all other kinds. On the island 3 trainers Fergus Corey and Neesha. They had all 6 of their pokemon out and they all looked incredibly powerful. Fergus had Nidoqueen Seadra Tentacruel Golduck Vaporeon and Gyarados. Corey had a Venasaur Hitmonlee Scyther Rhyhorn Sandslash and Pidgeot. Neesha had a Blastiose Vileplume Dewgong Wigglytuff Ninetails and Rapidash. Ash sent Bulbasaur and Squirtle out. While the trainers were talking a huge light engulfed the centre platform and a humanoid creature floated down. The woman in the cloak said. 'The worlds greatest pokemon trainer is also the most powerful pokemon Mewtwo.' Ash muttered Mewtwo. Mewtwo explains how he plans to destroy the world with his storm and save pokemon from humans. 'I was once a tool and all pokemon are treated as tools I will make sure that all pokemon are libirated and rule the world.' pika pika 'You say you are not this humans servent you are his friend. You are as pathetic as the rest.' Mewtwo grabs Pikachu with Psychic and throws him at Ash toppling him Squirtle. Corey yells 'If you are a pokemon there is no reason I can't capture you. Go Rhyhorn.' Rhyhorn charges at top speed to Mewtwo stops Rhyhorn and throws it across a table and smashes a fruit bowl. Fergus announced ''A pokemon can't be a pokemon master no way.'' Mewtwo picks him up with psychic and throws him to a pool with his Gyarados Tentacruel and Seadra.''We'll show you let's go Gyarados. Gyarados Hyper-beam attack.'' Gyarados fires a powerful hyper-beam at Mewtwo. Using his psychic powers Mewtwo stops and sends the attack back at Gyarados. After Mewtwo explains how like most people he began with Charmander Squirtle and Bulbasaur. However their evolved forms were cloned and supercharged. ''What about the Dragonite that delivered our invitation Ash questioned?'' 'He is my friend abbandoned by a trainer the same as the Fearow I had fly over and watch you and your pokemon.' Mewtwo used psychic to awake a Venasaur Charizard and Blastiose. Having three segments open and brought them to the room and announced they could beat the real Venasaur and Blastiose. Ash sent Charizard out who hit Mewtwo with Flame-thrower. 'Your Charizard is poorly trained.' Then a new area opened to a huge stadium. Corey and Bruteroot his Venasaur went first with Razor-leaf only for Mewtwo's Venasaur to use Vine-whip to bat the leafs down and then pick Bruteroot up and toss it across the stadium. Neesha sent ShellShocker her Blastiose next with Hydro-pump. Mewtwo's Blastiose used Rapid Spin and deflects Hydro-pump and smashes ShellShocker into a wall. Blastiose was out next was Ash's Charizard ''Charizard use your speed not power and you'll win.'' Charizard fought valliantly but was defeated. Mewtwo summoned three extrodinary pokeballs and caught Charizard Blastiose and Venasaur. Misty yelled 'What are you going to do with those pokemon?' ''I am going to use their DNA to make clones for myself they will remain safe on the island with me while my storm destroys the planet.'' Mewtwo created more pokeballs and sent them to take all the pokemon Fergus was first loosing Gyarados Seadra Golduck Vaporeon Tentacruel and Nidoqueen. Then Corey's Rhyhorn Scyther Hitmonlee Sandslash his Pidgeot flew away but was caught anyway. Then Neesha's Dewgong Ninetails Vileplume and Rapidash while Wigglytuff tried to run but was caught anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash

All other pokemon caught Bulbasaur and Squirtle were fighting. I recalled them but the pokeballs took them and Brock carried Vulpix who was caught same as Misty's Psyduck. In a laboratory downstairs team rocket and Meowth got hair stolen from his tail and a clone appeared and soon the pokeballs were rolling and DNA stolen and after the pokeballs containing them opened letting them out. This is after the clones awake and go off to Mewtwo whose Charizard Blastiose and Venasaur are holding Nurse Joy Misty Brock Corey Neesha and Fergus hostage. 'Humans you have served my purpose I am sparing your lives for the moment.' The clones then burst onto the scene following an explosion and Mewtwo anounces 'With humans and pokemon elimanated the clones shall inherit the world.' ''You can't do this I won't let you.'' Ash and the natural pokemon burst onto the scene. Misty is happy to see Psyduck and Brock Vulpix. ''It's not going to end like this Mewtwo your mine.'' Ash runs to punch Mewtwo who uses Psychic to stop him and send him flying into a stone pillar when a soft pink bubble saves him. 'What.' Mew appears after all the time and wants to play with Ash. Mewtwo launches a shadow ball and sends Mew flying but it comes back slamming Mewtwo to the ground. Mew Mew Mew. Meowth translates to team rocket ''It doesn't matter if cloned or born natural all pokemon's power comes from the heart.'' 'My clones don't need power to prove their worth.' Mewtwo announces the pokemon want to fight and soon Mewtwo blocks special abilities and it becomes a death battle and Mew and Mewtwo are about to launch huge energy at each other when Ash runs yelling ''CUT IT OUT!'' The enrgy hits Ash turning him to Stone. All pokemon natural and cloned cry and the tears begin to bring him to life again. 'Fool trying to stop our battle.' Ash's natural Pikachu comes straight to his trainer. 'Ash you have proven that all pokemon have a place it doesn't matter how we were born what matters is how we act and I have acted discrasfully. I have one request.' ''Sure Mewtwo.'' 'Train me as your pokemon and friend I will not disapoint you.' ''Mewtwo are you sure. What about the clones and Dragonite and Fearow.'' 'Yes they do present a problem. I have it.' Calling Fearow and Dragonite out of their roosts he explains Ash's kindness and both are shaky at first but when all clones agree as well they concide to join him. Mewtwo uses Teleport on Ash himself Dragonite Fearow and the clones to a seculded Area and Ash pulls a pack of 30 Pokeballs out of his rucksack. 'This will feel weird at first but accept and you will go to Proffessor Oak's Laboratory and corral. This is where I got my pokedex from so all pokemon over 6 I catch are automattically sent their. I have 5 pokemon so one of you will automattically come with me and we can go back get Misty and Brock then go to Pallet town.' ''Ok Ash now who first?'' Ash was stummped any would be a great addition to his team and any that he didn't have would shock Oak. Ash asked the pokemon to line he picked one pokeball and shut his eyes. ''What are you doing?'' 'Luck of the draw. Who I catch will be on the team the rest sent to Proffessor Oak. Ash threw the pokeball and caught Sandslash. Then after the pokemon sent to Oak were Hitmonlee Dragonite Fearow Golduck Scyther Vileplume Wigglytuff Dewgong Psyduck Ninetails Vulpix Nidoqueen Vaporeon Bulbasaur Squirtle Pidgeot Charizard Venasaur Blastiose Seadra Pikachu Meowth Tentacruel Gyarados Rhyhorn Rapidash Vileplume. In his laboratory Oak was making notes on Ash's Muk and Krabby. When his computer said 'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon.' What one Oak thought a Hitmonlee wow. 'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Dragonite. 'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Fearow. 'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Golduck. 'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Scyther.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Vileplume.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Wigglytuff.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Dewgong.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Psyduck.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Ninetails.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Vulpix.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Bulbasaur.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Nidoqueen.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Vaporeon.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Pidgeot.

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Tentacruel

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Seadra

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Charizard

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Venasaur

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Blastiose

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Rhyhorn

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Meowth

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Pikachu

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Rapidash

'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new pokemon a Gyarados

Oak was astounded how so many pokemon? Then on his Profile a Sandslash as well. Ok Ash had some explaining to do.

Ash Mewtwo Misty Brock teleported to Oak's Laboratory the clones were outside anxious to meet Tauros Muk and Krabby. Ash then explained the story to Oak about Mew and Mewtwo and let Sandslash Pidgeotto Squirtle Charizard Bulbasaur out and they mixed with Tauros Muk Krabby and the clones. Ash wished Primeape Haunter and Butterfree were here as well. Ash wanted to train for the pokemon league and explained to Mewtwo and the clones what it was. All roared except his natural Charizard who just yawns and thinks he can get away with little now. Ash says 'If you don't pull your weight you prove Damian you are weak.' The mention of his former Charizard rose and blasted flame-thrower into the sky scaring several pidgey away. Charizard started to listen more after that. Just as his clones and natural pokemon were meeting who should come to the lab. Ash rival Gary Oak. Seeing Ash with the large group of pokemon he asks ''Yours?'' 'Yeah we are a team and I will be the victor of the pokemon league.' ''Ok Ash let's have a battle.'' 'Your on.' ''Go Nidoking Gary calls.'' His Nidoking roars to the field. 'Rhyhorn let's go.' Ash calls. His Rhyhorn is energised and ready for a battle. 'Use Earthquake.' A strong damaging move to Nidoking. ''Horn Attack.'' Gary calls. Gotcha 'use Horn attack as well.' Rhyhorn full of health and energy rams Nidoking who is tired and badly hurt. Nidoking faints. 'Grampa I will see you later I still have training to do.' ''Ok Gary becareful.'' Gary goes off to train. 'Ash I have a phonecall for you from Anthony.' ''Anthony the P1Grandprix trainer who I left Primeape with wow.' 'Hi Anthony whats up?' ''Ash Primepae wants to come back too you we trained hard and he beat Hitmonchan so I think it is time you took him bac.'' 'Thank you I want him back.' Ash then told Anthony he would come and recatch Primeape. On his way to his pokemon Brock and Misty piped up. 'Ash trade me the water pokemon Misty said.' ''No way I caught them I will train them.''Misty storms off. 'Where's she going Ash asked Brock.' ''No Idea now are we going to see Primeape or not.' ''Yeah let's go I am taking Pikachu Bulbasaur Squirtle Rapidash and Scyther with me as well.'' Ok Proffessor we are going to get Primeape do you have his pokeball. Oak then retrives the pokeball and Ash and Brock begin the hike to retrive Ash's Primeape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 3**

Ash

Brock Pikachu and I left Pallet town to go and get Primeape back. After a few moments we arrive in Viridian City and I buy 10 pokeballs. ''Why did you just buy some more pokeballs?'' 'Well Brock I want to catch Weedle Abra and Poliwag on the journey and I have extra for other pokemon.' ''Ok if your sure.'' The guys continue their journey and in the Viridian forrest Ash spots a Weedle sending Scyther to weaken with Quick Attack Ash throws his pokeball and catches Weedle. Ash Brock and their pokemon then reached Pewter city. Brock had to stop at the gym to find his dad running it smoothly he won a few battles but lost a few as well. The guys are happy and move to Mt Moon. It is starting to get dark so the pokemon centre on the outskirts provides a rest stop for our heroes. Ash phones Oak and sends Scyther Rapidash Bulbasaur Squirtle back for Hitmonlee Dragonite and Vaporeon. He would keep one space Weedle and Pikachu. The next morning Ash and Brock set out bright and early in the caves Ash trod carefully not to disturb pokemon when a wild Geodude moving fast slams into him Ash is unsure what to do when Geodude starts panacking. Ash realises why Jessie James and Meowth are in the cave causing trouble. 'Arbok Weezing go they call.' '' Go Pikachu Weedle.'' Ash calls and Pikachu pushes Arbok and Weezing down with thunder-shock and Weedle's Tackle does some damage inspite of the level. Weedle is engulfed by a bright light and soon is a Kakuna. ''Kakuna use Tackle go.'' A hit Pikachu Thunder-bolt Kakuna use Poison-sting. That sent team rocket blasting off. ''You were great thanks both of you.'' Geodude was impressed and tugged at Ash's jeans with a look that said train me. Ash caught the rock pokemon and then moved on wards to Saffron city. After a while they emerged from the labariynth of caves making up Mt Moon. Ash and Brock were panting as they got out thinking about Geodude Ash's newest team member. After a short walk Cerulean City was in view. While in the city Ash sends Geodude Kakuna back to Oak's lab. Oak is impressed Ash is catching more pokemon and all in good shape for the pokemon league. Geodude didn't go near the water and trained with Sandslash Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen. Learning Earthquake Rock-slide and Rollout. Ash Brock and their pokemon moved on. Soon reaching Saffron city and Haunter and Sabrina were going around town to heal her Alakazam after a tough battle but spotting Ash Haunter floats over brining Sabrina with him. ''Ash Haunter is a much better battler but he misses you so would you take him again I will be ok.'' 'Sabrina are you sure.' Sabrina was and gave him Haunters pokeball recalling his ghost type to train later. Moving forward he vows to be the best trainer the world had ever seen. Primeape was in a small gym outside the city not far and in the ring a Machoke Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Primeape uses Mega Kick on Hitmonchan Brick-break on Machoke and to Finish Cross-chop on Hitmonlee. Anthony emerges from talking with his Daughter. ''Ash Primeape has become to powerful for us to handle and Machoke is wild and Primeape's best partner and would hate to be split up from him.'' 'Anthony do you want me to catch Machoke. Only if Machoke consents to join my team I will catch him but if not I won't.' ''Ok Ash kindness is a rare quality and I am happy Primeape has a strong kind trainer.'' 'Thanks Anthony and for all you have done with Primeape as well.' Primeape is eager to come back with me. Machoke looks confused. ''Machoke this is Ash Primeape original trainer and Primeape is going back with him.'' Machoke is upset about loosing his sparring partner. Machoke wants to stay with Primeape to get stronger as well as Cross-chop Brick-break and Mega-kick. Machoke wants to join Ash as Primeape would be battling hard now. Machoke didn't want to be behind infact Machoke leaps forward to battle Primeape is Ash's choice. Anthony calls 'Primeape Vs Machoke battle begin.' ''Primeape Mega-kick.'' A hit in Machokes chest and Machoke was sent flying. Ash then threw a pokeball for a clean catch. 'Machoke welcome Primeape return.' Brock what should we do now? ''Ash you are training for the pokemon league correct.'' 'Yes Anthony why.' ''Well there is a trainer tournament in Celadon city and the grand prize is an egg.'' 'Ok I might enter then for a shot at the egg.' ''I would but trainers must have 10 pokemon to enter.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 4**

Ash was shocked his cloned pokemon were as well as were Oak and Brock. Butterfree told Mewtwo who translated the pink Butterfree didn't want a family and left Ash's Butterfree was devestated so he flew day and night to find Ash or his pokemon and wanted to battle at Ash's side again but when he saw Scyther and Beedrill he thought Ash replaced him. 'Butterfree you were the first pokemon I caught on my journey and I would never replace a pokemon I catch other pokemon for the team but for new friends. Of course you can comeback.' Butterfree was extatic it would be the strongest Butterfree in the world. Ash told Butterfree where he was located and Flying at a speed Fearow and Pidgeot would have been asstouned by Butterfree headed for Celadon City. Ash spotted him after leaving the pokemon centre and recatchs his old friend. Butterfree was a welcome addition and like Pidgeot Pidgeotto Fearow Beedrill and Dragonite it could fly so if any pokemon or humans went missing there was an air rescue team essentially. Ash was happy to have him back. Mewtwo was stunned Ash had several more pokemon. Ash wanted to use Mewtwo In the pokemon league and asked Oak could he. ''Ash I will call Charles Goodshow the league president he will want you to register him for the purpose as no-one has seen this pokemon before unlike Fearow Gyarados or Rhyhorn.'' 'Thanks proffessor I am heading to a tournament in Celadon City I will call after I register Ok. I would like to take Gyarados Rapidash Rhyhorn and Vileplume please. I will call tommorow for round 2.' ''Good luck my boy I will be rooting for you.'' In the city Ash registers for the tournament at the pokemon centre. The tournament is 20 trainers so 10 rounds and the winner wins a pokemon egg. Ash is the 3rd battle agianst a trainer named Steven. Steven chooses Electrode so Ash chooses Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn's earthquke hurts the electric type badly for horn-attack to knock Electrode out. Ash was moving on too round two. His next opponent had a Sandslash registered so Ash could use either Gyarados or Vileplume for an advantage and if anyone had a fire type Tentacruel Seadra Vaporeon Nidoqueen Golduck Squirtle Natural or clone Blastiose Sandslash Dewgong Psyduck could work well. But Ash chose his Vileplume just so if round three had a ground rock bug or fire type. ''Ash Ketchum vs Lucian Smith for the 2nd round battle in the Celadon tournament begin.'' The referee calls. 'Sandslash I choose you.' ''Vileplume I choose you.'' Ash calls his flower pokemon ''Vileplume stun-spore go.'' That covered the field and paralyzed Sandslash. ''Good now Giga-drain.'' This hit and damaged Sandslash. ''Vileplume sludge-bomb.'' That finished Sandslash off and battles for today. On their way to the pokemon centre Ash and Brock see Misty who stormed off from Pallet town. 'Ash will you now trade me those water pokemon?' ''No Misty I caught them and I plan on raising them.'' 'Fine I won't be journeying with you anymore because I want those water types for the gym.' ''Ok Misty so because I am not making a trade you are leaving Brock and Me.'' 'Yeah that's the gist of what I am saying now goodbye.' Misty storms off never to be seen again. Ash and Brock go to the pokemon centre to Heal for tommorow and the last few battles. His first opponent was Corey from New Island. I had Scyther sent over as Corey registered his Scyther. ''Corey been training hard enough.'' 'Yeah Ash just because on New Island you met some new pokemon don't think you'll win. Scyther I choose you.' ''Scyther let's go. Wing-attack.'' Ash's Scyther attacked first with blinding speed and struck Corey's Scyther. ''Now Slash go Scyther.'' That was all Corey's Scyther could take it fainted and Ash moved on to the semi-finals. His Opponent was Fergus who kel suprise he was using Gyarados. 'Gyarados I choose you.' ''Go Gyarados.'' Ash's Gyarados was ready for a good battle and when it saw his clone he was facing Gyarados never felt so ready for a battle. ''Use Hydro-pump.'' Ash called and a hit. 'Hyper-beam.' ''Dodge then dragon-breath.'' Ash's Gyarados is to powerful and eliminates Fergus Gyarados. This put's Ash in the final round agianst Neesha but Ash wants to make a quick exchange of his team. Neesha is using her Wigglytuff so Ash calls Primeape. ''Primeape use cross-chop go.'' Cross-chop strikes Wigglytuff hard. 'Wigglytuff Ice-beam.' ''Dodge it then Brick-break.'' That finished Wigglytuff. ''Ash Ketchum has won the tournament now the prize a pokemon egg.'' Ash recived a white egg. 'I wonder what pokemon your egg will hatch to Ash.' ''I do aswell Brock but I don't care I will raise it to be strong and healthy.'' Ash proclaimed on their way to leave the city they see Team rocket grunts blocking a building. Ash and Brock are suspicious and went to the grunts who told them ''Not strong enough but we will take the egg. Raticate get him.'' 'Pikachu thunder bolt.' Zapping Raticate and leaving an angry grunt at the door but Officer Jenny showed up and was happy as Ash had defeated the grunt and he was arrested. Inside Ash saw an Abra Porygon and Poliwag. 'These pokemon are prizes beat one pokemon pick one beat two pokemon pick two and beat three pokemon take all three a voice called. Ash wanted Mewtwo sent and the voice complied as he knew he would want another pokemon. 'Proffessor Oak I need my Mewtwo.' ''Ok my boy. why are you whispering.'' 'Because I am in an area that is giving pokemon as prizes I want to rescue them.' ''Ok I will send him over.' So the voice called how many pokemon would you like to battle for? 'All three as it is wrong to give pokemon as prizes.' So it is three pokemon ok go Rhydon. 'A Rhydon. Ok I choose you Ash calls.' Mewtwo emerges and is enraged at what this place? 'It is a place where innocent pokemon are treated as toys I hope you and I can stop this.' ''Of course we can Ash remember I was trained by Giovanni to be the ultimate pokemon this Rhyhorn is a pushover.'' 'Ok Mewtwo Psychic attack.' Mewtwo picks Rhyhorn up and throws it across the room. Not bad the voice calls pick. ''Abra I promise I won't hurt you and if you should want to leave my team I will happily set you into the wild. Abra goes to the trainer who picks him up and makes sure he is healthy. He is in an empty pokeball he catches Abra. Porygon and Poliwag see Abra go to a kind and caring trainer. Go Kingler the voice called. Mewtwo Thunder-bolt. Ash had Pikachu clone teach this attack for such an eventuallty. This shocked Kingler litterally and won Ash two out of three battles. ''Poliwag come over here.'' Giving the same speech as Abra. Poliwag is stronger than Abra with Bubble-beam and Body-slam attack. Go now Golem. Ash was supprised the rock pokemon was strong but also had immense weight to use as well so Ash was cautios after all he had a Geodude the pre evolved for Golem. ''Mewtwo confusion attack.'' This picked up and inconvienced Golem. 'Ash Psychic is my best attack why confusion.' ''Because I know Golem has better defense than the Rhydon so that may have opened the door to a victory. Go use Psychic to finish this then.'' Golem is picked up by Psychic and thrown on to his trainer Mewtwo's nemisis Giovanni. The police burst in allowing Ash to keep the pokemon he caught as he brought the leader of team rocket and arrested him and his pokemon sent to the wild to be raised by caring and proper trainers all but Cloyster who needed water badly and was splashing up and down on the floor.'Ash catch Cloyster send it to proffessor Oak he can go into the pools.' Ash does this and Cloyster is sent to Oak's lab along with Abra Poliwag and Porygon to allow them to meet Ash's other pokemon. Ash gets Mewtwo to teleport him Brock Pikachu and the egg to Oak's laboratory. At the laboratory Abra Porygon Poliwag and Cloyster are staying away from Ash other pokemon. Letting out Gyarados and his other pokemon Ash explains Abra Poliwag Cloyster and Poliwag situations. The pokemon greet them warmly. 'Ash the pokemon league is coming in two months. I think we should train hard to make sure we are prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash spent the next two months training his pokemon fericly and Poliwag became a Poliwhirl learning Hydro-pump attack. Abra became Kadabra learning Psybeam and Psychic attack. The biggest suprise how ever was his egg hatching into an Eevee and this Eevee was so adorable all it wanted to do was play. Brock was helping care for Eevee but Vaporeon became a parent figure to Eevee. Eevee then was playing with Pikachu and discovered a stone Ash and Pikachu moved the stone as it was a fire stone and it would force Eevee to evolve same for Vulpix who slept a lot as Ninetails was more of a battling pokemon and Vaporeon was his Eeveloution. Ash had his fire pokemon training and Eevee saw flame-thrower and wanted the attack but to do this it had to become a Flareon but Ash wouldn't allow him to evolve until he got some special training on Eevee and then the baby began training the next day.

As Ash and Brock traveled to the Indigo Plataeu for the pokemon league they see a runner with his Hitmonchan with an officer Jenny and large RV behind him. Ash and Brock watched and found out he was running the torch of Moltres and the president saw Ash's sprit in making sure it was safe and allowed Ash a run but then. Team Rocket showed up for the Torch sending Arbok and Victrebell out to grab the torch. Ash chose Charizard and Geodude to stop team rocket and Geodude began to evolve to Graveler which was wonderful for Ash's team now. Machoke Haunter Graveler and Kadabra had to be traded to evolve to their final stages and Ash would like this because all four pokemon are strong. Ash goes to regsiter for the pokemon league and soon is given accomidation and is placed on the water field and has Krabby Golduck and Seadra sent over. This was because Krabby was trained hard at the ranch who wanted to battle hard. Ash was agianst Mandi who used an Eggsecutor first and Krabby was Ash's choice and using the water dove in to aviod a Psywave attack. Then Mandi had Eggsecutor use Psychic to create a whirlpool and Krabby was being spun around and around and then 'Eggsecutor Egg-bomb attack.' This created a barrage and Ash was trying to recall Krabby for Seadra or Tentacruel but the barrage was making it impossible so Ash called ''Bubble attack go.'' spitiing some bubbles on the drenched coconut pokemon did very little. ''Krabby Vice-grip.'' That clamped to Eggsecutor's leafy roof and prevented attack. ''Leer attack.'' This petrefied Eggsecutor and lowered it's defense considarblly. ''Now Stomp.'' that was it Krabby won coki coki coki then a bright light engulfed the river crab pokemon and it morphed into a much bigger crab Goggie it shouted. ''Krabby evolved.'' Ash cried. Kingler the pincer pokemon this pokemon's claw packs 10000 horse power to deliver a powerful blow. New moves Bubble-beam hyper-beam Crabhammer. This really gave Ash confidence Kingler Tentacruel and Seadra all good water pokemon. 'Kingler may be strong but is it a match for this go Seadra.' Mandi calls. ''Kingler good work now rest up Seadra I choose you.'' 'Sedra Agility.' Mandi is trying speed. Ash thinks. ''Seadra Agility into Twister.'' Mandi Seadra was no match for that attack being sucked into the vortex and spun high then dumped in the water to surface belly up and out of the battle. 'Pokemon fans may I present Golbat go.' Mandi ace pokemon a Golbat. ''Seadra return you were great. Now I choose you Tentacruel.'' Ash calls. ''Tentacruel use Hydro-pump attack.'' A hit on Golbat and some serious damage. ''Good now Ice-beam.'' That struck and cooled Golbat off freezing the bat solid. Golbat was out. 'The winner of this match on the water field is trainer Ash Ketchum.

That night Ash Brock and their pokemon went to the village for food and to heal their pokemon. 'Ash do you know who you are using in round 2 on the rock field Graveler and Rhyhorn would be good choices.' ''Brock I checked my opponent has Pidgeot Graveler and Nidorino registered. I was going with Rhyhorn and Graveler and Hitmonlee.'' This was Ash's strategy and round one was quite an easy match for Ash and this selection of pokemon were far from terrible for the field and matchup. Rhyhorn could take ou Pidgeot. Hitmonlee could take out Graveler and Graveler could take out Nidorino. The next morning came and Ash the pallet rookie had a bigger fan base than just Oak his mum and Brock. _'_ Ash from Pallet town agianst Dave from Vermillion city will now begin. _'_ 'Go Graveler.' Dave called his powerful looking rock pokemon. ''I choose you Hitmonlee.'' A good matchup for Ash. ''Hitmonlee Rolling kick.'' This hit and hard on the rock pokemon. ''Good work Hitmonlee now let's try your Mega-kick attack.'' This slamed into the rock pokemon and sent it flying into a rock. 'Graveler you were great now return. Go Pidgeot.' The bird pokemon screeched as it exited its pokeball. ''Hitmonlee great battle now return and take a rest. Go Rhyhorn.'' Rhyhorn roared to the field. 'Pidgeot Aerial ace attack.' ''Rhyhorn Horn attack.'' The two moves collided fiercly. Flinging both pokemon back several feet. ''Rhyhorn Rock-slide go.'' The falling rocks bombarded Pidgeot and that took the bird pokemon out. ''Rhyhorn great battle I am proud of you.'' Rhyhorn was engulfed in a light after the battle. Pidgeot was a high level pokemon and gave Rhyhorn enough expirence to evolve into Rhydon. ''Rhydon return.'' 'Ash you are a good trainer and have some exceptional pokemon but I want to win this with the help of Nidorino.' ''Dave thanks but I have been training my pokemon so hard I am winning this and the league. Go Graveler.'' 'Nidorino Double-kick attack.' ''Dodge it use Earthquake attack.'' Graveler leapt above Nidorino and as it came down slammed into the ground causing a powerful earthquake which hurt Nidorino badly. ''Gravler rock-slide attack.'' These rocks are more powerful than Rhydon's as Graveler has been training the attack for longer and beat Fearow Dragonite Pidgeot Pidgeotto Scyther Butterfree Beedrill Rapidash and Ninetails. Ash won quite easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 6**

Round three on the Ice-field red corner trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and in the green corner Pete Pebblemen from Pewter City. 'Go Seaking.' Pete called his goldfish pokemon. ''A Seaking then I choose you Golduck.'' Ash called. ''Golduck Psychic attack.'' This lifted the Goldfish pokemon and threw it in to an ice block. ''Great Golduck keep up pressure Hydro-pump.'' This hit the stunned Goldfish pokemon and finished Seaking off. 'Seaking Return. Cloyster Go.' ''Golduck great now return. Go Dewgong.'' Gonng Gonnng. ''Dewgong becareful this Cloyster seems powerful. But Ice-beam should do some damage.'' A hit from Ice-beam did not much but some damage. Dewgong more pressure on Cloyster Water-pulse. Another hit with little success but Cloyster was confused and it began hurting itself. ''Dewgong great now lets use Headbutt.'' This did enough to finish Cloyster off. 'Return Cloyster. Go Arcanine.' _''_ This is a suprise Arcanine a fire pokemon and not an Ice or water pokemon. _''_ ''Dewgong Water-pulse go.'' Ash called to his pokemon. 'Dodge and use Fire-blast.' That hit hard and took Dewgong out of the battle. ''Dewgong you were great now take a nice rest.'' 'Arcanine great pal.' ''Go Vaporeon. Vaporeon Shadow-ball.'' This hit Arcanine but not a lot of damage. 'Arcanine Hyper-beam.' ''Dodge Vaporeon and use your Hydro-pump.'' The volume of water finished the fire pokemon off quite easily. Ash was moving to round four. After his match Ash and Brock went to the rock field to watch Gary's fourth round match both trainers were on their last Pokemon. ''Nidoking Horn-Attack.'' Gary called to his drill pokemon. Nidoking charged at Mellisa's Golem. Golem caught Nidoking by the horn. ''Nidoking Double-kick attack.'' That slammed into the rock pokemon. 'Golem your ok try your Rollout attack.' Golem began rolling on a course for Nidoking. ''Nidoking Earthquake attack.'' The force took the rock pokemon out of the battle. ''Great Nidoking.'' Gary recalled Nidoking and went to the pokemon centre. ''Brock looks like I will be battling Gary soon.'' _'_ Ash becareful he has improved drastically and did you see Nidoking's earthquake attack. _'_ Ash was not down as Nidoking was a powerful pokemon but his Kadabra Haunter Sandslash Gyarados Squirtle (clone and natural) Blastiose or Nidoqueen could handle it and any other pokemon Gary had.

The grass field was Ash's fourth round match and his opponent looked strong. 'Ash I know your a good trainer but I am winning this pokemon league.' ''Jannet I am winning this and I will move on.'' 'Go Beedrill.' ''Beedrill huh I choose you Pidgeot.'' Ash called his clone Pidgeot out. ''Pidgeot Aerial Ace then Wing-attack.'' Pidgeot attacked Beedrill at blinding speed. Beedrill couldn't take the attacks at the speed they were launched at. 'Beedrill Return. Go Scyther.' ''Pidgeot great battle my friend. Scyther I choose you.'' 'Scyther Quick-Attack.' ''Scyther you use Quick-Attack as well.'' Both mantis pokemon charge at each other at blinding speed. A head on collision was inevitable but Ash's Scyther was a little bit stronger. ''Scyther Wing-attack.'' That was all Jannets Scyther could take. ''Scyther great now take a rest I promise you will get another battle in the league.'' 'Ash I have been easy on you now I choose you.' ''Ash was expecting more than a Bellsprout but Jannet clearly had a plan. ''I choose you.'' Throwing a pokeball to reveal his Muk. 'Uhh.' Jannet screamed at the smell of Muk. 'Bellsprout flying Muk kick attack.' Launching itself at Muk Bellsprout planted it's foot inside the sludge pokemon. Doing absoletly nothing as Muk was made of sludge it absorbed the force of the attack. ''Ok Muk time for a Body-slam attack.'' Ash called to his pokemon and the sludge pokemon complied smothering Bellsprout and taking it out of the battle. Ash had won all four rounds and was now on the way to the main competition. As was his biggest rival Gary Oak. Then Ash's mum and Proffessor Oak came and took Ash and Brock to a fancy resturant where Delia began cooking and the chef's wanted her recipies. In the elevator to go home a young man named ritchie who was like Ash's clone came running inside aswell. The elevators ran out of power. 'I have a solution Sparky come out Ash your Pikachu can help too.' Calling out his Pikachu. 'Sparky thunder-bolt.' ''Pikachu you as well and Raichu can help aswell.'' His clone Pikachu had evolved in training. The thunder-bolt's powered the lift. ''Ritchie thanks for that idea to get us out.'' 'Ash no problem I am not spending the league in an elevator I have battles to win. ''I do as well infact I have a league to win.'' Outside Jessie James and Meowth were possing as pokemon inspectors and stealing all pokeballs from trainers obviously not heard Team rocket was dispanded. ''Give those pokeballs back Team rocket doesn't operate anymore.'' 'TWERP. What Team rocket is dispanded.' ''Yeah now give those pokeballs back before I take them by force.'' Holding Kadabra's pokeball up. 'Arbok Weezing Go.' Jessie and James called. ''Kadabra I choose you.'' Ash called. _''_ Zippo I choose you. _''_ calling a Charmander. ''Kadabara Psychic attack go.'' Using the Psychic to hold Arbok and Weezing in place. ''Ritchie would you like to finish this.'' _''_ Yeah Ash I would. Zippo Flame-thrower. _''_ Zippo for a Charmander had an extrodinary flame-thrower attack. Burning Arbok and Weezing to a crisp. 'Team rocket recalled their pokemon and moved away now jobless.' _''_ Ash you have done an amazing job with your pokemon. _''_ ''Thanks Ritchie but I only give my pokemon training to make them confident enough to battle at my side if anything happened to any pokemon I would be devestated.'' Ash and Ritchie took the pokeballs back to the stadium and their rightful owners. President Goodshow was on hand to reward both young men. _'_ In honnour of your bravery to retrive these pokeballs I hear by present you with medals for pokemon conduct and I am allowing teams of 10 pokemon each. However in battle 6 pokemon is the maximum. _'_ The boys were so appricitive of this that Ritchie nearly forgot to go and pick his next opponent for the 8.00pm match that night. He chose Ash as his opponent though and because there was some time both decided to research their opponent to get an idea of their pokemon.

Ritchie Smith

From: Frodomar City

pokemon status top 16

next match: Ash Ketchum 8.00pm

Pokemon used

Pikachu Butterfree Charmander Bulbasaur Squirtle Pidgeotto.

Ritchie Meanwhile was having trouble with Ash

Ash Ketchum

From: Pallet town

pokemon status top 16

Next match. Ritchie Smith

Pokemon used

Hitmonlee Rhydon Dewgong Seadra Tentacruel Kingler Graveler Golduck Pidgeot Vaporeon Scyther Muk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 7**

The battle was fast approaching between Ash and Ritchie and Ash had the 6 pokemon he would use agianst his rival. The stadium was full to capacity and Oak and Ash's Mum were in the stands cheering for Ash. ''I hope your ready to loose Ritchie.'' _''_ No way Ash I am winning. You are an incrdible trainer but I won't loose this. Go Sparky. _''_ Calling his Pikachu out. ''I choose you then.'' Ash chose his Sandslash. ''Dig Sandslash.'' Digging a huge hole and making Sparky run to try and aviod the attack. ''Ritchie you know Sandslash has incredible hearing so moving is just making Sandslash change Direction.'' _''_ Sparky when it comes up use quick-attack. _''_ Sandslash came up and slammed into Sparky. Sparky was not able to handle Sandslash's dig and was knocked out. _''_ Sparky return you were great. Go Happy. _''_ Ritchie called his Butterfree and this Butterfree looked serious in battle. ''Sandslash great now return. Go Rapidash.'' Rapidash was eager to battle at Ash's side. ''Use Flame-thrower Rapidash.'' a hit. How Ritchie's Butterfree got up after the attack Ash will never know _''_ Happy gust go. _''_ Ritchie called to Butterfree. ''Rapidash dodge it use flame-wheel.'' That attack finished Butterfree.

 _''_ Happy thanks you were great. Now Evo Go. _''_ Ritchie's Eevee came out of his pokeball and although Eevee was cute he was fiesty. ''Rapidash I am going to rest you now ok. Go Tauros.'' Ash had trained one Tauros above the other 29 because the large herd simply stampeded. _''_ Evo quick-attack let's go. _''_ The little pokemon was extremly speedy. It slammed into the wild bull pokemon. Not a great hit but moderate. ''Tauros Take-down.'' _''_ Evo Agility. _''_ Evo ran and disapeared causing Tauros to run around and wore it out. _''_ Evo take-down. _''_ ''Tauros take-down.'' The two pokemon collided. Tauros stayed up as Evo fell in defeat. Tauros was exhausted after the battle aswell but had more stamina thanks to the tough trainig regime. The reason Tauros was tired was concentrating durning agility and having to constantly change direction and Take-down's recoil built a toll aswell. The announcer called 'Ash had all six pokemon while Ritchie had only three. There is a 5 minute interval. Ash knew Ritchie would save strong pokemon from now. Ash had Squirtle (clone) Kadabra and Bulbasaur (clone) to go. He was confident they could win or his first three could also battle aswell.

The announcment came that both sides were to return to the battlefield. Ash went to his side of the battlefield and Ritchie had some new found confidence in his eyes. _''_ I choose Shell. _''_ Ritchies Squirtle appeared on the battlefield and was rimming with confidence. Ash saw Ritchie had put a lot of effort into the tiny turtle pokemon. ''Bulbasaur I choose you.'' Ash's clone Bulbasaur was so excited to battle. ''Bulbasaur leech-seed go.'' Leech-seed hit and began sucking Squirtles health away. _''_ Shell Hydro-pump. _''_ Hydro-pump was a powerfull attack and Bulbasaur was sent flying backwards. _''_ Now Skull Bash. _''_ Skull-bash smashed into Bulbasaur. ''Bulbasaur Vine-whip go.'' Vine-whip whipped the turtle pokemon and with the health lost by leech-seed Bulbasaur clinched the win with Vine-whip. _''_ Shell you were great I am so proud. Go Seed. _''_ Ritchie called his own Bulbasaur to the battlefield. His Bulbasaur was at full health and was rearing to battle. ''Bulbasaur you were excellent I am so proud of you. Go Kadabra.'' Ash called his psychic pokemon Mewtwo would wait until the finals. ''Kadabra Psychic attack.'' Lifting Bulbasaur with telekentik force Kadabra then slammed Bulbasaur into several walls of the stadium. ''Great now Psybeam go.'' A powerful hit and Ritchie's Bulbasaur was out. Ash had one pokemon to defeat now to move on. _''_ Go Zippo. _''_ Ritchie called his Charmander a powerful pokemon more so if evolved but Ash knew his Bulbasaur and Squirtle were strong without evolving. Ash also had seen how Zippo moves in other battles he had seen.

 _''_ Zippo your my last hope so lets battle well together. _''_ Ash chose his clone Squirtle who was ready for battle. ''Squirtle I have faith you can win this match, lets win this Water gun.'' A good move as Water gun will damage Zippo a lot. Ash thinks. _''_ Zippo dodge then use Slash attack. _''_ Zippo leapt above the stream and slashed the turtle pokemon. Squirtle was hurt badly by the attack. ''Skull-bash Squirtle.'' Ash called. _''_ Zippo Dragon-claw _''_ Zippo's Dragon-claw and Squirtle Skull-bash smashed into each other. Squirtle however was up after the collison so Zippo was down and out. Ash had won the match.

Ash and Ritchie shook hands after the match. Ash went to his cabin and saw he was agianst Assunta in the semi finals. She had just beaten Gary. Ash wanted to battle him. Oh well in any future competitions he would battle Gary. Maybe even before competitions.

Ash was researching Assunta. She had a Rhydon, Venasaur, Venomoth, Nidoking, Tentacool, Spearow, Ninetails, Haunter, Pinsir Dodrio, Golem, and Nidoqueen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 8**

It was nearly time for Ash to battle Assunta. She would be his toughest battle yet. Assunta was on the battlefield with her pokemon ready as Ash came through for the battle.

''I choose Nidoking.'' Assunta called her powerful drill pokemon. This had beaten Gary's Arcanine and Scyther so Ash knew this pokemon was no pushover.

''I choose you.'' Ash threw a Pokeball and sent his Gyarados out. Gyarados has the type advantage Ash saw.

''Gyarados Hydro-pump.'' Gyarados released a torrent of water at Nidoking and that struck and hurt the drill pokemon. Nidoking was up but lost energy from the attack.

''Nidoking use hyper-beam.'' Assunta called. Nidoking gathered energy and launched the beam at Gyarados. Gyarados used it's body to slither out of the way and Nidoking was immobalised.

''Gyarados Hydro-pump once more.''Ash called to his atrocious pokemon. Hydro-pump went into Nidoking and the damage taken previously made it impossible for Nidoking to get up. This put Ash in the lead. Assunta then called Scyther. Ash recalled Gyarados and chose his own Scyther. Both Scyther charged at each other. Assunta had her Scyther use double team and a barrage of Wing-attack followed. Ash's Scyther was confused and fell. Ash next chose his newly evolved Flareon. Eevee had evolved in training. Flareon was quick and powerful. Using Flame-thrower to beat Scyther in one hit. Assunta then chose her Golem. Ash recalled Flareon and sent out Machoke.

Machoke used Cross-chop and Brick-break to beat Golem. Next was Assuta's Dodrio. Dodrio used Agility and Drill-peck to beat Machoke and then Flareon. Ash then chose Kadabra and beat Dodrio. Assunta then chose Ninetails and fire-spin trapped and beat Kadabra. Ash chose Gyarados and Ninetails used fire-spin once more. For Hydro-pump to beat it and eliminate the fox pokemon. Assunta then chose Ivysaur her most powerful pokemon and it used Leech-seed and Sleep-powder on Gyarados. Gyarados was asleep and Leech-seed sucked away the health. Solarbeam was next and Gyarados got the full force of the attack. It was now even. Ash chose his Ninetails. Ash did have the advantage but Ivysaur was tough. Ninetails flame-thrower and fire-spin made short work of Ivysaur.

Ash won. The finals were next and his opponent was unpredictable to be sure. He had 35 pokemon. Ash was ready his team was Dragonite, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastiose, Mewtwo and Pikachu. These 6 would be a match for any pokemon.

Ash's final match drew closer and closer every second. The pokemon were ready. Ash had all his pokemon ready and when the time for Ash to battle in the final he chose first. Mewtwo and his opponent used a Golbat. Mewtwo managed to sweep Golbat then Onix and Machamp. His opponent could then see how powerful this was. Mewtwo had been registered and when Ash was the only trainer the pokemon league committee made Mewtwo a legendary pokemon. Ash's opponent couldn't take any more and forfit the battle.

The pokemon league drew to a close. Ash was it's victor and the end ceramony had all the trainers who competed there to wrap up an excellent league and some excellent battles.

Ash was given a huge trophy for winning and the second and third place trainers received trophies and fireworks commeorated the league. Ash and Brock the next day journeyed to Pallet town where Delia and Oak had a huge party for Ash. Gary was off training and Oak asked Ash to go to the orange archipelago and retrieve a pokeball. Ash took Pikachu, Bulbsaur, Squirtle Pidgeotto & Charizard. (Natural and left his other pokemon with Oak.) He and Brock went to Route 1 and a group of Spearow were terrorising Pidgey and Pidgeotto. The leader was a Fearow that hated Ash. From his 1st day as a trainer. Well Pidgeotto took a beating from Fearow. It lay on the ground.

''Pidgeotto maybe your to hurt to help them now.'' Ash said to his fallen pokemon. Like Ash Pidgeotto became stubborn and glowed and evolved to Pidgeot. Pidgeot let Ash and Pikachu on his back and flew high into the sky. Gust and quick-attack beat Fearow. Then Pikachu leapt to Fearow's back and launched Thunder-bolt and Ash threw a pokeball and caught the trouble making Fearow. Ash and Brock continued and soon were in the air in a blimp heading for the orange archipelago.

Once on Valencia island Ash takes Gyarados for Pidgeot and he and Brock journey to Proffessor Ivy's lab and see her out with the pokemon she takes care of. She rides her Gyarados to shore and gets the pokeball for Ash. Brock sees the state of her lab and begins to tidy for her and stays behind to ''Become the captin of the ship.'' Is how he put it. Ash hopes on Gyarados and goes to another island where he sees a rare pokemon Lapras on the beach being attacked by three thugs. The thugs have a Hitmonchan, Spearow and Beedrill out. Lapras is seriously weak so Ash sends Pikachu to help it. A random guy calls Tracy walks past and measures Hitmonchan and says. ''Not getting enough exercise.'' Spearow didn't have enough Vitamins and Beedrill could loose a little weight. Pikachu was perfect.

''Can I see a Thunder-bolt.'' Tracy asks hooking something to Pikachu's cheek. The thunder-bolt is so powerful it shocks Tracy the thugs and their pokemon. They run off crying we need to get stronger before the orange crew. Ash and Tracy take Lapras to the nearby pokemon centre where it rests in the pool. It is just a baby Lapras and was seperated from it's herd during a big storm. Lapras was not trustful to humans. After the beach Ash wasn't surprised. Ash took the medicne for Lapras out and Lapras used it's flipper to swat it away. Three trainers came to the centre asking for a Starmie, Voltorb and Jigglypuff to be healed. Lapras is then spotted by a Poacher who attaches it to a truck and Ash runs in hot pursuit and soon catches and unhooks Lapras cage and on a bend the poacher is hurled into the sea. Ash, Pikachu and Lapras are too. Tracey calls his Venonat to try and find Ash later. He is riding Lapras who he caught earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 9**

Ash Pikachu and his new friend Tracey ride Lapras to Mikan Island where the 1st Orange League Gym is. The Mikan gym is a pool and cans are placed so both pokemon must use water-gun and Ash chooses Squirtle and the Gym leader Cissy who introduced herself earlier used a Seadra. Ash thought of his Seadra at Oak's lab. Squirtle and Seadra tied in the water-gun contest and next was a race. Cissy was on her Blastiose and Ash chose Lapras.

Lapras started to fall behind and launched an Ice-beam at the shore and jumped on the slick icy surface pushed Lapras to a win. Unforteunatly for Ash Lapras couldn't stop and he was thrown face first to a coconut tree. Ash got his Coral Eye badge.

He Tracey and Pikachu left the island and when they were on the next island where in the harbour a group of Magnemite a Voltorb and Grimer were attacking their trainers. Pikachu went angry all of a sudden as if it's mind was taken over. Pikachu shocked Ash who walked in land. Magnemite and Voltorb joined and then Voltorb exploded and when the smoke cleared all the pokemon were gone. Ash and Tracey saw Officer Jenny who said for a few days the pokemon have been going off as if their minds were being controlled. Some psychic pokemon must be doing this.

Jessie James and Meowth arrived at the island as trainers. Meowth had the same go wrong with it. Jessie and James went off and found a suspicious building and when they saw their old rivals Cassidy and Butch using a Drowzee and Hypnosis was taking control of pokemon. A Ponyta, Magikarp, Hitmonchan, Magnemite, Voltorb, Grimer, Mankey, Growlithe, Poliwag, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Electabuzz, Starmie, Kingler, Seaking, Vulpix and Wartortle. They sent Victrebell, Weezing, Arbok and Lickitung. Drowzee's hypnosis took Arbok, Weezing, Victrebell and Lickitung over and they sent Jessie & James out. They reganied conciousness at the police station. Jenny had a Gastly. Ash had Haunter sent to help out and James had a bad arm and when Ash tapped the Arm he screeched in pain. They told Ash and Jenny saw what happened and followed them to the building.

The group arrived at the building and broke in consieled in a trolley of pokeballs. When they were launched at Cassidy and Butch they leapt back in fear. Ash Tracey and Jenny jumped out. Butch had Drowzee come down and Haunter and Gastly were ready to battle and Drowzee commanded the pokemon to attack. A huge Vortex of fire, water and electric attacks where launched. Gastly used protect but it couldn't withstand much and soon the attack vortex was breaking through. Ash saw Pikachu and Drowzee over ruled Pikachu's mind and Pikachu launched electric attacks at Ash. Ash ran to Drowzee's casing and the thunder-bolt launched destroyed the cage and Drowzee got the brunt of the attack and collapsed and fainted. The pokemon were free suddenly and Gastly smashed the gate to send the pokemon to their trainers. Growlithe had no trainer it was abbandoned and started too nuzzle Ash's leg. Ash caught Growlithe. Butch and Cassidy had Drowzee up and outside where there was a huge antenna and if Drowzee got Hypnosis of the attenna and took control of the pokemon on the island.

Jessie James Meowth and their pokemon wanted revenge. Arbok launched bite attack Drowzee teleported out of the way. Mega punch then beat Weezing, Lickitung and Victrebell. Drowzee then used metrenome which was explosion knocking itself out and destroying the antenna and Jenny carted Butch and Cassidy to jail.

Ash got an honarary citizenship as did Jessie and James. Then our heroes left the island on Lapras for the next adventure.

The next day our heroes see a bottle in the ocean. Ash has Lapras pick it up and reads the note inside. About the next island. When they get there it is full of trade in glass shops. Crystal Glass and Clay figures where traded around the island. Then a little girl comes out of a shop crying as someone is insulting her brother Mateo and his glass making skills. Ash comforts the girl and shows her the letter.

Ash Pikachu and Tracey go with Mateo and his sister to find a legandry Crystal Onix. Tracey sends out a Marill and uses it's super sensetive ears to find the cave where Onix supposedly lives. It is across a stretch of sea. The sea reccedes and Ash and co cross. The island is one giant cave inside is a huge lake. No sign of Onix. Until it shows it's face in the crystal clear water. Rising out of the water Onix is huge. Mateo is prepared sending out a Cloyster to battle it. Water-gun is launched however Onix's crystal body reflects it. Then Rapid fire doesn't work. Onix goes with tackle and sends Cloyster flying into a wall. Mateo then sends a Charmeleon his glass making partner. Ember works well then fire-spin does massive damage. Mateo gets some red hot insperation and our heroes journey back to his home where he makes a crystal Pikachu to thank Ash for his help. He also makes a statue of Onix rising like what he saw. Mateo is remembering what his grandfather said about the Onix. Whenever he needed insperation he thought of when he met the crystal Onix. Mateo soon is swamped with customers placing orders for all kinds of pokemon figures in crystal. A Dodrio, Tauros, Kingler, Alakazam, Hypno, Magmar, Seaking are just a few of the pokemon trainers wanted.

Ash Pikachu and Tracey arrived at an unknown island where Ash let Fearow out who attacked him. A flying pokemon trainer came past and did a trick and Fearow went calmly down.

''That was amazing Ash said.'' He explained Fearow's backstory and the flying trainer wanted a Fearow and Offered a trade to Ash. He had a Magby and it warmed straight to Ash. Ash accepted and Magby was a much better fit to Ash's training style. Fearow was happy too. Ash and Tracey went to the pokemon centre and Ash took Vaporeon, Flareon, Pidgeot and Dragonite. The pairsoon left the island as they couldn't train anymore. Oak was amazed at Ash's pokemon collection now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 10**

Ash Pikachu and Tracey continued their journey. Vaporeon was enjoying a swim too. When suddenly Vaporeon's senses picked something up. Flareon burst out of the pokeball to. Vaporeon swam off in the direction of a large forrested island. Known as Stone island. It had an abundance of Leaf stones Fire stones Water Stones and Thunder stones. Lapras docked and Flareon ran off.

Ash sent Dragonite to look for them. He found Vaporeon with three Eevee and Flareon digging stones up. Flareon was fairly close to the beach and Ash caught him quickly and Flareon gave Ash all the stones it found. 5 of each. When Ash saw Vaporeon with the Eevee they were the only pokemon on the island. Ash saw how frail they were and caught them. One Eevee saw the thunder stone and it's eyes glistened looking like a child at a toy.

Eevee trained hard and soon as if by accident slipped where a thunder stone was buirred and became a Jolteon. The island wasn't uninabited though and there were trainers and 5 wanted a Tauros. Ash saw them and challenged them to battle. He won quite easily and when he heard some of the trainers wanted Tauros Ash had 5 of the non battling Tauros sent. He was offered a Kanghskhan, Kabuto, Omanyte, Doduo and Slowpoke. He accepted. His new pokemon were strong and Slowpoke began fishing in the sea just off the beach and caught 2 Wild Shellder in one bite. Both had a bite on the tail. Slowpoke flicked them out of the water. Ash soon caught one Shellder with Jolteon's help and the second clung to Slowpoke and caused it to evolve to a Slowbro. Ash was supprised at this.

He Pikachu and Tracey left the island aboard Lapras.

Lapras was drifting to nowhere in particular when they saw a boat and news crews on one of the islands. Our heroes went to the island to hear. ''It's the find of the century.''

Ash asked what had been discovered and a horde of Kabuto fossils were buirred on this island somewhere. Nurse Joy and some archeolgists where about to go excavating with 2 Rhydon and 2 Machoke with Growlithe using their sense of smell. Ash wanted to go along and soon was going on an excavation to find fossils when suddenly on the mountian 2 huge boulders came rolling at Speed to the excavation crew.

''Nurse Joy use the Machoke.'' Ash said quickly wishing his was here. The Machoke went and caught one boulder each and soon tossed them over the cliff side. Further on a nother rock-slide came tumbling down.

''Rhydon Horn-drill now.'' Joy called the Rhydon's horn smashed the rock to pieces and made it like pebbles. Soon the team reached a pit with a huge cave or crevass. Inside was thousands of Kabuto fossils. The day went excavating them and soon it was evening fall and the moon was blood red. There was a legend that Kabuto oil kept them alive for ever. A man came out of the bushes and he was the cause of the rock-slide. Saying ''You should have left the fossils alone. Whereever they go the island sinks on a red moon.'' The moon made all the fossils come to life and the island started sinking so Ash had the pokemon start making a raft for the people and Lapras and Vaporeon to pull it.

''Marill help out.'' Tracey called. Marill was a strong swimmer so could help. The news teams boat was on the other side of the island and would most likely sink and when the island collapsed beneath the waves. The island did sink but the boat was safe and the news team got aboard. They lost their cameras and footage. Getting everyone safely to the nearby island and then departing again. Looking for new adventures.

Ash and co then left and started on a new adventure aboard Lapras. They arrived at an Island with a pokemon showboat and bought tickets to the performance. There was a Clefable Hitmonchan and Machoke in the performance. Machoke and Hitmonchan were about to battle and Clefable was worried for Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan won and then Ash and Tracey saw the performers and they were people. Voicing over the pokemon. To make it look like they were talking. Ash and Tracey saw a girl who was with her Raichu but neither performed as they were nervous and not in sync with each other. Ash helped her and soon they became close and could perform with each other. Ash and Tracey then continued their journey with the G-S ball safe for Oak. They meet a water pokemon trainer named Marinia who challenged Ash to a water type dual. Golduck and Seadra won quite easily Ash swapped them on the boat. Next they meet a tan Nurse Joy with a huge Magikarp and she canoes to local islands healing the pokemon. During a storm Magikarp evolves and takes Joy to heal a baby Seel. Seel is greatful. Gyarados then carries Joy and Chansey to her pokemon centre on one of the islands. Gyarados joins Joy and becomes a transport pokemon to help the weak and Injured. Ash was thinking about Misty and how she would want Lapras now. Suddenly there is a ferry going past and Misty is aboard. Looking starry eyed at Lapras. Ash refuses to trade and Lapras is scared of her. Ash promised to get Lapras home safely to its family and friends. Misty wanted Ash's water pokemon and offered to trade what she thought was a great deal.

''Psyduck for Lapras.'' Misty offered. Ash refused. This she hated Psyduck and that was no reason to throw him away.

''I have a Psyduck remember and a Golduck.'' Ash told her back. Misty begged and begged and begged. Ash refused to trade he caught those pokemon. He battled with them at the pokemon league and he would be training them. Ash would not be suaded.

''Alright then lets battle if I win you make a trade of any water pokemon and if you win.'' Misty challenged him.

''If I win Ash said you agree not to make me trade.'' Misty accepted and chose Goldeen. Ash chose Lapras.

Lapras used Ice beam and water-gun for a win. Psyduck was next Ash chose Gyarados that he had sent on the last island's pokemon centre. Gyarados used Hydro-pump to beat Psyduck. Misty then chose Staryu. Gyarados used Hyper-beam and this blasted Staryu through several rocks that were floating in the sea. Ash had beaten Misty and she came back on the journey to try and catch more water pokemon.

The next island our heroes arrive at is Navel island home of the Navel gym and Ash has Scyther, Charizard, Bulbasaur and Magby sent over. Misty fawns over Magby but Ash refuses to trade him away.

The gym leader is Danny and the first challenge is to freeze gyser water with Ice-beam. Lapras tries but is no match for Danny and his Nidoqueen. Next was carving the Ice. Ash chose Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charizard. Flame-thrower made the ice perfect and Ash beat Danny and his Nidoqueen Machoke and Scyther. The race was next Ash chose Pikachu, Magby and Scyther. Scythyer was going to steer and Ash and Danny fought for the lead and Ash's Scyther made a wrong turn and Ash and his pokemon came out over a cliff into the lead. Their sled crashed into the sea ahead of Danny. Ash won his Sea Ruby badge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 11**

Ash won his Sea Ruby badge from Navel island. He Tracey and Misty continued their journey. They came on the seven Grapefruit islands and a lady called Ruby accused them of being theives as something had been stealing Grapefruit. The culprit was a Snorlax and Snorlax was strong beating Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Staryu & Goldeen. Ash had Primeape, Hitmonlee and Mewtwo sent over for the next battle. Ash and co got Jigglypuff to sing Snorlax to sleep. Hitmonlee was sent out and used Rolling-kick and that hurt Snorlax Ash then threw a pokeball as Jigglypuff song came through and the giant Snorlax was sent to sleep.

Ash caught it then he Hitmonlee and Pikachu fell asleep too. Jigglypuff began to draw all over the trainers and pokemon. When they awoke all laughed and new trees had been sprouting where Snorlax had been.

Ash and Co left the island on Lapras and went of for new adventures.

While on the next island for supplies and swapping the pokemon teams around Ash hears of an Orange League trophy that is 300 Years old in the museum. Ash went to check it out but some crooks had already made off to sea with it. Ash chose Seadra, Gyarados and Lapras to follow them. Soon both crews found an abbandoned ship and went aboard. Togepi got lost and the crooks were attacked by ghosts who showed them their master who won the trophy it was a Haunter and Gastly.

Ash and co left the trophy and jumped on Lapras as the ghost pokemon lifted the ship and left. The gang continued their journey. There was a large island and it was an Island where Meowth were worshiped. Ash and co left as Ash's Meowth was well trained and enjoying relaxing at Oak's lab Ash did swap his team and had Growlithe. The next stop was Murcott island.

Ash and co docked. They instantly saw a Beedrill. Misty screamed and wanted to stay on the beach or go to town. No wanting to explore the island. Ash and Tracy were to happy to explore.

Ash and co went into the huge forest where Ash and Growlithe began training. Ash caught himself a Paras. Tracy saw a weak injured Scyther. He used his Venonat sleep-powder he caught it and took it to the pokemon centre. Ash and co watched Scyther heal.

It had lost the battle to lead it's swarm. It's pride was hurt more than it's body. Ash and co heard Scyther jump out and try to fly back to it's swarm. It fell as it was weak.

Ash and co followed Scyther into the forest and it's swarm was attacked by a poacher. Tracy's Scyther beat the poacher and saved it's swarm and officer Jenny arrived and arrested the poacher. Tracy recalled Scyther and Ash and co carried on their journey. They went to an island and sent out their whole team for lunch.

Tracy Scyther and Ash's Scyther that he had sent over before formed a rivalry. Ash and Tracy had to seperate the two Mantis pokemon. They tried to battle each other all day.

Ash and Tracy finnaly said the two should battle. They did and the two clashed countless times. The noise was immense off two powerful pokemon. The Scyther scythes clashed and made clang like swords. They fought battles all day. Ash's Scyther was the more powerful. It was younger faster and had more variety in attacks. Like Slash, Wing-attack, Silver-wind, Quick-attack. Ash had all his pokemon out and were training. The Scyther were really into their battling. Ash and co left the island and went to Madarin island where Prima of the elite four lived.

Ash was battling and beat a Tauros and Persian when she walked over.

''My My My you really did an excellent job with your pokemon. I can see why you won the indigo league. I have been training here along time.'' She said to Ash.

''Thanks but my pokemon won the league as a team.'' Ash never took credit. He raised his pokemon well though. Ash and Prima could battle after she beat trainers in a stadium. All of the trainers were head strong and charged to battle. No plan no type matchups. Just litterally went and challenged her.

Prima used her Slowbro to beat a Machamp. Ash saw how simple it was for her. Slowbro was strong. The one's he had battled hadn't been too strong but decently raised.

Prima used her Dewgong to beat a Butterfree. Ash's Butterfree and Dewgong would make these two look pathetic. However Prima knew how Ash's pokemon had been trained to the limits. Prima for her final match used Cloyster agianst a Kadabra. Kadabra was frozen by Blizzard and that left it out unable to battle.

Ash and co went to Prima's personal house. She had a stadium in the back. One on One would suffice for her. Prima chose her Cloyster. Ash chose his Pikachu.

''Pikachu quick-attack that should do agianst a slower pokemon like Cloyster.'' Ash called to Pikachu. It charged at full speed at Cloyster.

''Cloyster reflect.'' Cloyster made a reflective barrier. It stopped quick-attack cold. Ash was stunned. AHH

''Pikachu thunder-bolt.'' Thunder-bolt was a special attack. If this hit massive damage.

''Cloyster withdraw.'' Cloyster withdraws to it's shell. Massive defense boost. Cloyster is a defensive pokemon already. Thunder-bolt hit but bounced off. No more damage than if Ash used a weak tackle attack.

''Pikachu use quick-attack.'' Ash forgot about reflect. It showed up. Ash had a plan. Use Brick-break. A new move. It smashed the barrier and hit a stunned Cloyster. Then thunder-bolt was commanded. It hit and did massive damage. Cloyster was paralyzed too.

''THUNDER-BOLT once more.'' Ash called to his partner. Ash saw Pikachu do the attack and zap Cloyster. Ash had won the match. Pikachu used a lot of energy too. When a poacher jumped out and snagged Pikachu.

Prima called her Jynx and froze the Poacher and sent him flying. Ash and co went to the pokemon centre. Healing and then leaving the island. Ash and co arrived on the next island and see two young trainers. They hated eachother. They had a Nidoran each. The Nidoran loved eachother. Ralph had a Male Nidoran. Emily had a Female Nidoran. Misty wanted to help the two see love.

Ash doesn't understand. Misty just goes and sends gifts to the trainers. However Emily is allergic the flowers sent and Ralph has airsickness and hates aeroplanes like the model Misty sent. Ash and co saw the battle coming with the trainers. Ralph and Emily had the same pokemon. Raticate, Pidgey, Oddish, Caterpie, Vulpix and obviously Nidoran. Just different Genders.

Ash and co were about to leave and the Nidoran wanted to be together. Misty made them stay. The Nidoran did some battling agianst an Arbok and Victrebell. It was team Rocket's. The Nidoran won and kissed. Both Nidoran evolved. Ash checked on his Pokedex.

''Nidorina the Poison pin pokemon. It emmits supersonic waves from it's mouth. It can also use poison. Nidorina is the evolved form of the female Nidoran.''

''Nidorino the poison pin pokemon. It has a powerful horn. It has poison in it's horn. It can use it's horn as a weapon and making it a formidable opponent. Nidorino is the evolved form of the male Nidoran.'' Ash and co waved bye to Emily and Ralph and went to their next adventure.

The gang conitnued and journeyed and found a long dry dusty trail to a ferry port. It would take days to cross by foot. When a Tauros pulled cart came with a Jolteon, 6 Magnemite and their trainer Ethan. He went around the island delivering electricity as that was the main method of electricity on the island. Ethan wanted some help with Magnemite 6 his final and newest Magnemite. Ash helped and even helped Magnemite evolved to Magneton. Ethan thanked Ash for his help and took the gang too the city with the port.

They went to the next city and island. One more and Ash could get another badge. He needed four for the Orange league competition. The island was Trovitopolis and the mayor was corrupt and wanted to keep power. There was a monster with long slimy things emerging from the sewers. Ash had his Muk sent over. He went to the sewers with his friends. They tracked through the dank sewers and Misty meets the slimy things and is pulled to the water and found what it was.

Muk, Ash Tracy and Pikachu they went further onwards. Ash and co see a room with a way out. It was a Bulbasaur and has the Mayor's sigil on it's coller.

He had abbandoned the pokemon cos it wouldn't evolve. Ash and co took it to the pokemon centre. The mayor had the sewers sealed however Ash and co managed to get their.

Ash and friends went off after leaving Bulbasaur with nurse joy. Officer Jenny took the gang to Trovita island. Ash could challenge the gym here.

The boat ride was only 20 minutes. Ash and co saw a little girl with a seel. She was drowining. Misty and her Staryu went too the rescue and dragged her to shore. The girl's brother and the gym leader took a liking to Misty. Ash and co got to the island and went ashore. Ash challenged Rudy the leader and girl who was called Marri. Ash sent out his natural Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle with Pikachu. And they smash targets and Rudy Accepts Ash's challenge.

Ash chooses Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. The next day Ash's battle was about to begin. Pikachu was first. Rudy chose Electabuzz. Pikachu used thunder-bolt and Electabuzz absorbed the power. The a quick-attack collision and Pikachu and Electabuzz went back. Pikachu used Brick-break and Electabuzz Thunder-punch and both collapsed of exhaustion. Ash chose Bulbasaur next Rudy Eggsecutor. Bulbasaur sleep-powder hit and made Eggsecutor collapse. It fell and Vine-whip caught it and Rudy recalled it. A draw and win for Ash. So the last match was Ash's Squirtle vs Rudy Starmie. Both used Water-gun and they tied. Rudy had Starmie spin into thunder-bolt and Ash had squirtle use water-gun agianst the ground and it launched itself. Then it went to it shell and was spinning and fired a bigger torrent. Squirtle had hydro-pump. Hydro-pump hit Starmie and then skull-bash left it unable to battle. Ash took his badge and Misty stayed with Rudy. Ash and Tracy went on their journey.

The next island boasted huge Pidgeot and Rhydon. Pikachu was attacked and seperated from Ash. He and Tracy went searching and the Pidgeot flew to it's nest and Pikachu zapped it and ran away. There was a Rhydon. Pikachu didn't manage to beat it.

Ash sent Snorlax and Mega-punch and it sent Rhydon flying.

''Thanks Snorlax.'' Ash called to his sleeping pokemon. He recalled it. Ash had his Pikachu back and went off.


	12. Chapter 12 The Power of One Movie

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 12**

''Disturb not the harmony of fire ice or lighting. Less the titans reek distruction in the world in which they clash. Though the waters great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone it's song will fail less the earth shall turn to Ash. O chosen one into thine hands bring together all three their treasures combined the beast of the sea. When the treasures of fire ice and lightning combine. The song of the beast of the sea will harmonise with their powers. '' A mystery man said. In a flying palace with everything he collected. It even had a golden Mew card. He went to the islands of fire ice and lighting. The home of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Fire island was first and the ship fired Ice over the island covering the caves. One of the caves housed Moltres and it felt the sudden tempreture drop and blasted a fire through the cave and melted the ice. Moltres flew out of the cave and Lawrence III man of the ship sent a capture machine not a pokeball he fired weird shaped machines and they trapped the bird of fire and dragged it to the ship shocking Moltres too.

Lawrence III had one bird down. He was playing chess with legandary birds. They were pawns in his game. This was cruel to pokemon. Lawerence wanted the gaurdian of the seas as a trophy.

Ash and co were on a boat with a person called Melody. It would be another hour or so before arriving at the next island. Ash sent Lapras out to relax. Next were Bulbasaur and Squirtle. They relaxed on deck. Tracey sent out Marill, Scyther and Venonat. Ash next sent Snorlax however the weight almost tipped the boat. Ash called it back and next was Charizard. No Ash had to recall him too. Ash and Tracy were being pursued and a whole school of Magikarp swam past in a rush. Nature was at an inbalance. Ash and co got forced to the next island. Ash called his pokemon back.

Ash and co went to a festival celebrating the Legandary birds. There was a chief in an Articuno mask and dozens of people in Moltres and Zapdos masks. Melody the boat driver noticed her sister and greeted her. She was welcomed to. Ash and co got into the festivites and soon darkness fell. Ash and co wanted to go to Shamouti island and surrounding islands and Melody agreed to take them. Ash and co went to fire island first and on the way the wheather went agianst them the sky turned so dark and thundery. Ash saw a glowing sapphire thing. Apparently it was a treasure. Ash and the others felt the crackle of lightning.

It was Zapdos. It had taken Fire island due to Moltres Abbsence. Zapdos and Pikachu began exchanging sparks. They were communicating via electricity.

Zapdos and Pikachu sensed something was coming. It was Lawrence ship and he caught Zapdos, Ash and co. He came down in the weirdest chair it could go to any floor. He was a collector. Treating pokemon like stamps or dolls. This annoyed Ash as people and pokemon needed to live together in peace and harmony. Lawrence had collected pokemon like chess pieces. He wanted a special prize. These were legandary pokemon and not keys for some better prize. All pokemon were equal in Ash's eyes. If they wanted to become strong just how could Ash help was his goal.

Ash and co decided to use their pokemon and after several combined attacks they opened the cage of Moltres with a combined attack. Moltres then used one hot fire attack and got Zapdos free.

Moltres and Zapdos were flying free attacking each other then the ship. It went for a crash landing. Lawrence looked in horror. His two prizes were flying free and Articuno had changed course. Lawrence saw Articuno. Using some fire projectiles to melt the ice. One awoke Lugia. Who created a water vortex.

Articuno had the ability to bring winter wherever it went. It did. A tropical paradise was frozen over. Snow and Ice everywhere. A few hours ago it was the hottest place Ash had ever been. Palm trees that had swayed in the breeze were frozen solid. Articuno fired ice-beam all over the islands and even the ocean. Ice beam sent everywhere. Millions of people were watching the news and saw tens of thousands of pokemon heading to the island. What for? No-one knew or could even guess at.

All kinds of water and flying pokemon. Then the pokemon that couldn't cross massed the lands near the islands. A helicopter flew by. Overtaking Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearow, Butterfree,Zubat and Golbat.

''With me now is Professor Samuel Oak and Feleina Ivy to shed some light on the phenominon.'' A newsman said. Passing over to Oak. Who discribed what could be going on.

''Near Shamouti lay the islands of fire, ice and lightning possibly and called the source of the ocean. Considering what happens when combining Fire and ice.'' Oak said drawing a diagram. Delia was looking at her and Ash mentor. The balance of power was the source of the powerful sea current. It could flood the whole planet. All of the pokemon felt the inbalance and wanted too help stop it. Lawrence saw Articuno. Using some fire projectiles to melt the ice. One awoke Lugia. Who created a water vortex.

Ash saw a new pokemon and it asked for the treasures. Then a vortex of sea water shot up.

Lugia came out of the sea. Lugia was greatful to Ash for two treasures and the other legandary birds were fighting each other.

''We are here too.'' Ash heard. Mewtwo it was coming. All Ash's pokemon too. Ash's whole team was being carried by psychic. Slowking could see Ash's team had confidence in him. Lapras, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Snorlax came out to show the confidence they had too. Ash saw all the pokemon coming to help. Ash and co escaped the ship and fell down the ramp and started running from the exploding ship.

Ash needed to get the ice treasure the last one. Ash started walking but soon fell in the snow. Ash made a chariot and his pokemon began to pull him. Lugia flew over head. Ash's pokemon were trying to stop the birds from destroying the sledge. Pikachu and Charizard used thunder-bolt and flame-thrower to stop Moltres and Zapdos. Lugia used protect too. Ash soon arrived at the island and Ash grabbed the treasure when Articuno fired Ice-beam and froze the sled. However Moltres and Zapdos appeared and fought Articuno. It was sent crashing to the ground then slammed it's head on the treasure shrine.

Ash recalled his pokemon and Pikachu and he climebd the slick ice to the top and ran down the side.

''The treasure.'' Lugia asked. Ash nodded. I got it. He called.

''get on.'' Lugia called.

''Pikachu.'' Ash called his partner ran onto his arm. Ash jumped to Lugia back. Lugia began to fly. The legandary pokemon had to avoid the other legandary birds. Lugia also used protect when the legandary birds started attacking it.

Lawrence III had a machine to catch Lugia.

''Soon Lugia you will be mine. My collection will be reveared through the world.'' Lawrence muttered to himself. He fired the capture tools and caught Lugia. Lugia fired Aeroblast it's strongest move and hit the ship causing more damage.

Lugia fell into the sea. Ash went with him. He hit his head and was uncooncieous floating. Ash's pokemon could see the damage. They could also see three pokemon wanting to help him. A Drowzee, Magnemite and Cubone.

Zapdos came charging. Ash was soaked Zapdos could shock him. Magnemite used Protect to stop Zapdos attack. Drowzee used confusion to lift him. No way to get to Ash's other pokemon. Drowzee could use it's psychic attacks to lift Ash. Magnemite could use protect. Cubone could fight the legandary birds to make sure Ash was safe.

Drowzee, Magnemite and Cubone had another idea. Drowzee and Cubone acted as a suport mechanism. Magnemite could protect over head. They made it.

''You saved me thank you so much.'' Ash said when he came around. The three pokemon blushed. The chosen one they would always help.

Lugia was in the sea. Fighting the capture machine. Melody played Lugia song. It restored strength. Lugia came back up at full power. Ash placed the treasure and all three began to glow green. They went to the pillars surrounding the shrine. Then water flowed green water. It melted all the ice. It restored the legandary birds and they went back to peace.

Slowking had the Magnemite, Drowzee and Cubone that helped Ash and hos pokemon around. Lugia offered Ash one last fly on it's back. Ash jumped on and soon Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno flew alongside Lugia. Ash saw all of the water and flying pokemon leaving to go back to their habbitats. Lawrence III saw Ash flying and looked envious. He saw his golden Mew card. Muttering to himself.

''Where it all began and will begin again,''

Ash and Lugia had a large trail of water from the sea following them. Ash and Lugia took a long flight but soon landed.

''The fate of the world couldn't have been in better hands.'' Lugia said to Ash. Before diving back into the sea to rest.

''Ash we want to join your team. If you accept of course.'' Slowking said to Ash while motioning to the Drowzee, Magnemite and Cubone.

Ash accepted and got out some pokeballs. Oak and his mother came down just as he was going to make the capture.

''Ash Ash'' His mother called. He could hear the concern and anger in her tone. Ash could see why.

''Alright start talking.'' Delia told her son angrily. Ash could see why.

''I was told that if I didn't the world would end.'' Ash hoped that would be enough. Delia looked proud but scared.

''Professor these pokemon will be joining me. They helped me greatly.'' Oak nodded. Ash had all his pokemon ready. To go back to the lab. Slowking, Magnemite, Drowzee and Cubone were caught and sent back. Mewtwo used psychic to take Ash's other pokemon back.

Ash's greatest adventure was over. Now the orange league was his goal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 13**

Ash and co had just been through their greatest adventure on Shamouti island. They continued their journey and saw a trainer. He challenged Ash to a battle on the nearby island. His name was Tad. Tad was intrested in powerful pokemon. Tad called out a powerful Poliwrath. Poliwrath had won a tournament in Tad home town. Ash chose Charizard. Charizard flew into the air. Poliwrath used water-gun. Ash had Charizard dodge then use ember. It hit but little damage. Ash then had Charizard use slash. That hit and did serious damage and got a critical hit. Then Charizard used seismic toss it grabbed Poliwrath flying high and spinning and then came down at speed and threw Poliwrath into the sand on the beach. Poliwrath was unable to battle. Tad leaves the island and goes to train. Ash and co leave the island too.

Ash and co arrived at the next island. There was a team of Wartortle fighting a blazing fire. Ash sent Squirtle out to help. Soon the turtle pokemon extinguished the flames. A fire fighter stepped out he was called Aiden or Captin Aiden as he was a fire captin. Ash's Squirtle wanted to do some training with the Wartortle. Aiden agreed and Squirtle went straight to training. The Wartortle didn't think Squirtle would be able to keep up. There was a running track. The head of the Wartortle and Ash's Squirtle began racing eachother. They managed to set a new speed record for Turtle pokemon. There was a call coming through to say a terrible fire was in the town. Ash and co went with Captin Aiden and the Squirtle and Wartortle began to extinguish the fire. Tracey used his Scyther for Sword's Dance and Marill water-gun. The blaze was extinguished. Ash and co went off to the pokemon centre and swapped his team. Ash kept Pikachu and Lapras. He took Magby, Magnemie, Growlithe, and Kabuto. Ash and co left and went onwards to the orange islands.

Ash and co arrived at another island. There was a smattering of trainers. Ash had won several battles. There was one trainer who used a Pidgeotto while Ash chose Magnemite. Magnemite had learned Thunder-bolt, Shock-wave and Supersonic. Magnemite was battling hard. Pidgeotto used quick-attack and Magnemite used protect. Magnemite used thunder-bolt while Pidgeotto was close. Pidgeotto got zapped in the process of retreating. Magnemite then used shock-wave a critical hit. Pidgeotto collapsed onto the ground. Ash had won the battle.

''Great job Magnemite.'' Ash praised his Magnet pokemon. Magnemite gave a cheerful response. Soon Ash and friends were eating lunch and Magnemite began to glow. It was evolving. Ash had a Magneton. Magneton was much stronger than Magnemite.

Ash and Co left on their journey and went to do more battles and got all his pokemon leveled up. The next island pokemon centre Ash contacted Oak. All his pokemon were doing very well in training. There was a storm and no one could travel until it passed. Ash and co decided to do some training. Ash's Snorlax was battling Magneton. They were doing a power battle. Magneton used thunder-bolt. Snorlax used hyper-beam and blasted Magneton. Magneton retalliated with shock-wave and got a critical hit on Snorlax. The storm showed no signs of clearing. So Ash went to change his team again. Sending Magneton, and Snorlax taking his Haunter and Poliwhirl. The storm finally cleared and Ash and co jumped on to Lapras and moved on to the next island and Ash's final Orange island gym battle.

Ash and co arrived at Kumquat island and it was a luxury resort. There were hotels around the beach and thousands of tourists. There was one lady calling for people to stay at her hotel. She saw Ash and was running to him. She said Ash looked like her son. Her son was called Travis and went on a journey with a Pikachu on his shoulder like Ash. Ash and co went to find the gym. Luana was the gym leader and she was the person who was treating Ash like her son. Ash challenged her. Luana liked Ash's spirit and accepted it would be a double battle. Luana had her hotel staff prepare a deluxe suite for Ash and co. They were relaxing in the hot spring Ash was contemplating his strategy maybe Haunter and Poliwhirl could work. The battle time came around and Luana chose Alakazam and Marowak. Ash chose Haunter and Poliwhirl. Those two had been doing some intense training. Poliwhirl used hypnosis and put Marowak to sleep. Haunter disappeared and then used sludge-bomb and shadow-ball to hit Alakazam. Alakazam was poisoned too it tried to use syncronise ability however Haunter's poison typing made it useless. Shadow-ball got a critical hit. Poliwhirl used hydro-pump and bubblebeam and got two critical hits on Marowak. Ash called a shadow-ball and hydro-pump combination. The two moves hit Marowak and Alakazam and left them unable to battle. Ash got his Jade Star badge he was clear to enter the Orange league. Ash felt Poliwhirl tug his leg and point to the pack of stones in his jacket poket. Ash pulled out a water-stone and asked if Poliwhirl wanted to evolve. Ash pulled out a water-stone and tapped it to Poliwhirl. Ash soon had a Poliwrath.

Ash got his Pokedex out to check.

''Poliwrath the Tadpole pokemon. Poliwrath's brawny muscles never tire no matter how much it exercises. Poliwrath's muscles allow it to swim an ocean without effort.'' Poliwrath was a much stronger pokemon than Poliwhirl.

Ash and co got on Lapras and went of for the Orange League. Tracey went to get some sea water for research. There was schools of Magikarp swimming to a nearby island. There was a submarine too a man got out he had pokemon watching equipment. He had put bands on all the Magikarp. Some had red from 1 year ago Some had blue for 2 years ago and yellow bands from 3 years ago. Ash and co follow the man who is Dr Quackenpoker a famous Pokemon Watcher. Tracey idolised him and they went to Rind Island where the Magikarp where going. The Magikarp were going to the island to evolve. Ash and co see the schools of Magikarp swimming up stream and up a waterfall. Ash was amazed most people considered Magikarp weak pokemon. Ash and co saw the Magikarp in a lake and night began too fall. The Magikarp began leaping out of the water and Ash and co woke up when the Magikarp were out and beginning to evolve hundreds of Magikarp evolved to Gyarados. Tracey and Quackenpoker did some calculations and over all 70% of the Magikarp had evolved and that was the highest number yet. The morning soon came around and Ash and co left for the next adventure.

Ash and co were looking at Ash's badges and then a wave snapped them into reality and planning his strategy for the Orange league. As Ash and co walked into the forrest and Pikachu and Tracey walked head first into a Vileplume who sprayed Stun-spore and paralyzed the two. Ash took his two injured friends to a nearby cabin. Ash sent his Poliwrath, Haunter out and told them to keep watch. Ash went to find Romea weed. Ash went to a nearby lake and sent out Lapras to try and find some. Ash and Lapras dove under the water and saw Romea weed but it was only accsessable if a small water pokemon went down. Ash and Lapras re surfaced and went to land. Ash could get Poliwrath it could help. In the nearby woods a Poliwag appeared. Ash started petting the little Poliwag and Ash asked if Poliwag could help with the Romea weed. Poliwag did help Ash get the Romea weed to help Tracey and Pikachu. Ash saw Poliwag follow him. At the cabin Ash made a tea with the Romea weed and healed Tracey and Pikachu. Ash and co were ready to leave for the Orange league until Poliwag tapped Ash's leg and Ash caught it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 14**

Ash and co were sailing on Lapras and saw a huge flying beast. It was so fast. The beast was most likely a pokemon. Ash thought it was a Dragonite. It had the right shape and was flying fast like Dragonite could.

Ash and co arrived at Pumello Island and saw the stadium. Heading there Ash saw many statues of Dragonite. The champion had a Dragonite that was the reason the champion Drake hadn't been defeated. Ash went and sent his team out. Poliwrath, Haunter, exhausted and Snorlax was asleep and it wouldn't wake up for days. Ash called Oak to change his team. Ash took his Mewtwo and Dragonite. Ash also had Charizard, Lapras, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Ash went too challenge Drake. He accepted and well the battle began. The battle was 6 on 6 Ash had experienced this at the pokemon League.

''I hope this one leaves a good impression.'' Drake called to his challenger. Drake threw a pokeball and sent out Ditto. Using Ditto was a strategy Drake won with many times. Ash chose Pikachu.

''Ditto transform.'' Drake called Ditto's only attack. Ditto transformed to a copy of Pikachu.

''Pikachu thunder.'' Ash called to his starter pokemon. Pikachu blasted Ditto with an intense Thunder attack. Ditto took some damage but stood strong.

''Ditto Thunder attack back.'' Drake called to his transform pokemon. Ditto did a copy of Pikachu's Thunder. It hit and not as serious as the damage to Ditto.

''Pikachu Thunder-shock. Ditto use Thunder-shock back.'' Ash and Drake called. The two pokemon shot electricity at each other. The attacks met and the volts could be seen. Neither side was giving an inch. The rock Pikachu was standing on collapsed.

The battleground was crumbling. Ditto navigated the debris with ease however Pikachu was getting pelted by small rocks. Pikachu took a lot of damage but got up. Pikachu then used agility and as it got closer Ash commanded Pikachu to use it's tail. Pikachu's tail glowed with electricity and slammed into Ditto leaving it unconceious.

''You did a great job. So did you Ash but this next one's gonna rock you.'' Drake called out. While throwing another pokeball out came an Onix. Onix being a rock and ground type was strong agianst Pikachu.

Ash recalled his Pikachu with a deserved stroke. Poliwag was Ash's next choice. Tracey looked concerned Poliwag was only young not much experience and this Onix looked strong.

''Poliwag water-gun.'' Ash called to his tadpole pokemon. Poliwag shot a small torrent of water agianst the huge Onix.

''Onix dive underground.'' Drake retalliated to the rock snake. Onix burrowed underground and easily dodged water-gun. Poliwag was a sitting duck Drake thought. Ash had a plan though.

''Poliwag use water-gun and launch yourself into the pool.'' Ash commanded and Poliwag shot a torrent and forced itself into movement. Landing with a SPLASH.

Onix re-appeared and was searching for Poliwag no luck though. Ash decided to finish this now.

''Poliwag bubblebeam.'' Ash called and Poliwag re-appeared and blasted Onix with bubblebeam. That finished the rock snake pokemon. Ash was 2-0 in the match.

''Onix return now. Ash you have beaten 2 of my pokemon. Now you don't stand a ghost of a chance.'' Drake called as he threw another pokeball this time it was the ghost pokemon Gengar.

Ash had no real plan for this type of Pokemon. Not many people used ghost pokemon so why worry.

''Poliwag good work my friend. Now let's have more luck I choose you Tauros.'' Ash sent his wild bull pokemon out. Drake smirked at the choice.

Tauros was not a good matchup. The only move that might work was fissure and that was a risk.

''Let's shake em up fissure.'' Ash bellowed. Tauros slammed it's hoof into the ground and sent a shock wave at Gengar.

''Gengar jump now.'' Drake ordered the shadow pokemon. Gengar leapt above the battlefield. Making Tauros useless now.

''Gengar confuse-ray.'' Drake called to Gengar. Gengar hit Tauros with the confuse-ray and the wild bull pokemon went on a stampede.

''Tauros return. Lapras go.'' Ash substituted his pokemon. Lapras was stronger now and rearing to go. Lapras was straight in the pool.

''Gengar Hypnosis.'' Drake called another sneak tactic. Ash had Lapras dive underwater. Lapras was hidden from hypnosis.

''Lapras water-gun attack.'' Ash called to the transport pokemon. Lapras hit Gengar with an icy cold water-gun. Which did a good amount of damage despite the level difference.

''Gengar Night-Shade/Lapras Ice-beam.'' Ash and Drake commanded at the same time. Ice-beam and night-shade collide with avengence. Creating a huge explosion in the field...

The smoke and explosion cleared and Lapras and Gengar were unconceious on the field.

''Lapras/Gengar both are unable to battle.'' The referee declared to the frenzy crowd. Drak had lost three pokemon Ash had lost one. There was a break and a field change.

Ash in the break had Pikachu doing some stretches. The champion held the pokeball on his necklace. His ace pokemon was in there. The battle soon resumed. The field was a sandy desert field.

''I choose you Venasaur.'' Drake called his seed pokemon. Venasaur had won many, many battles in the stadium and many challengers had gone home empty handed.

Ash knew Venasaur was too strong for Bulbasaur and Lapras needed a rest. Tauros was sent out to the battlefield once again.

''Tauros use Fissure.'' Ash called to the wild bull pokemon. However the fissure fissled out. The sandy field absorbed the fissure attack. Tauros hooves were stuck too. Venasaur used a Vine-whip to attack Tauros the vine-whip hit the bull pokemon.

It also smacked it out of the sand. Tauros used Take-down next and hit Venasaur hard. Then it was trying to get traction on the sand with not luck. Tauros was commanded to use horn-attack to flip Venasaur. Venasaur used a Solarbeam in the air and flipped around to use Solarbeam. The solarbeam actually freed Tauros from the sand. Tauros then used another horn-attack and caught Venasaur and sent it flying. Venasaur the heavy seed pokemon crashed into the field and it's petals fell down.

Drake had lost four of his six pokemon now. Ash had only lost Lapras in the battle not bad for a kid from Pallet town.

''You put up a fine battle Venasaur. I choose you Electabuzz.'' Drake called the electric pokemon. Electabuzz was a powerful Pokemon.

Ash decided to give Tauros a rest. Tauros had done well in the battle. Admititly agianst Gengar Ash could have made better choice. Ash chose his Bulbasaur agianst the electric pokemon.

Ash had Bulbasaur start with leech-seed which began sapping Electabuzz health from the hit. Ash then had Bulbasaur use razor-leaf and to finish Solarbeam. Electabuzz was hit by the barrage of attacks and collapsed.

Ash was on Drake's final pokemon. Drake called praise to Ash. Not many challengers got this far with their pokemon fainting let alone staying healthy.

Dragonite was sent out for the final round. Dragonite was the toughest pokemon Ash would face from another trainer.

Ash knew Dragonite wouldn't be an easy pokemon to beat. Ash had a strategy for this Dragonite.

''Bulbasaur leech-seed let's go.'' Ash hoped a health draining move would work. However Dragonite just took flight Drake needed not even command with some moves.

''Dragonite use your Ice-beam.'' Dragonite sent a freezing ice-beam. Ash's old friend had no chance with the power. Ice-beam hit and froze Bulbasaur and left it unconceious on the field. Ash had now lost 2 of his 6 pokemon or 1/3 of his team.

''Great Bulbasaur take a rest. Now Poliwag let's go.'' Poliwag came back to the field. Poliwag was rearing to go. The way Ash raised him was with love and care but to be strong.

''Poliwag bubblebeam.'' Ash called hoping distance would work. Dragonite was hit but the attack was not strong. Water type moves did not damage Dragon pokemon too much.

''Dragonite use thunder now.'' Drake commanded and Dragonite launched a powerful Thunder at the tadpole pokemon. Leaving Poliwag unable to battle. Ash had now lost three pokemon 2 of them from Dragonite which looked as though it had just woken up.

''Thanks Poliwag you were great. Go Tauros.'' Ash called next for his wild bull pokemon. Tauros was ready for some prime battling now. Tauros was so ready for this battle.

''Tauros take-down.'' Ash commanded the wild bull pokemon. Tauros charged forward at a high speed and slammed into Dragonite. That did a lot of damage.

''Dragonite fly up then body-slam.'' Dragonite spread it's wings and flew high. Then charged at Tauros. It slammed on to the Wild Bull Pokemon. Dragonite actually got Tauros free from the sand again as Tauros hooves get stuck easily.

Dragonite was also caught on Tauros horns.

''Tauros send it sailing.'' Ash commanded Tauros. Tauros charged and flung Dragonite from it's horns and it was down.

''Use Thunder Dragonite.'' Drake commanded again. The shock hit Tauros. Tauros collapsed it was unable to battle.

''I am proud of you Tauros return.'' Ash called to his fainted pokemon. Tauros was sucked back into the pokeball.

''Ash sent out his own Dragonite next.'' Dragonite was a power pokemon now. Ash and Dragonite had a bond.

''Dragonite dragon-rage then Twister.'' Ash called to the dragon pokemon. Dragonite launched an orange ball of energy at Drake's Dragonite. The attack connected doing a lot of damage then Twister hit and eliminated Drake's Dragonite. Ash had won the Orange League.

Ash was presented the winners trophy and had his picture done for the Orange league hall of fame.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 15**

After winning the Orange League Ash, Tracey and Pikachu were riding Lapras to the next island. Ash was gazing at his latest trophy amazed at how tough Drake had been.

Lapras makes a sudden and very sharp turn. Ash is shocked for a moment and offers to send Lapras to Professor Oak and have Gyarados or Dewgong complete the journey to a ferry port to Kanto.

Ash soon sees the reason for the turn Lapras had sensed it's family. It calls too them and one light coloured Lapras looks back. The leader of the school nudges it along.

The leader attacks Ash and Tracey with a water-gun attack. Lapras avoids the attack and then is lost when the school use mist. Lapras lost all of his school.

Ash and co continue swimming on Lapras for a while and eventually find land. Officer Jenny said Lapras schools always swam by the island this time of year. Attracting poachers and pirates too however when Lapras roamed there was a no catch area.

Ash explained about his Lapras and officer Jenny accepted what he did as right. Ash decided to at least help his Lapras find it's family again. Ash and Lapras were swimming and having pitiful luck with the school even using Lapras sound waves.

Eventually Ash saw the reason. There was a pirate ship and firing something at the Lapras. Tracey on his binoclulars saw it was Pokeballs containing Tentacruel. Ash knew what was going on. The pirates were using the Tentacruel to bully the Lapras.

Tracey grabbed one pokeball and sent his Marill out. They would get officer Jenny. Ash was so glad he swapped his team out before coming here. Sending Vaporeon, Poliwag and Golduck to protect the Lapras. The pokemon began attacking the ship. Poliwag began to glow after hitting several Tentacruel and soon Ash had a Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl and the other pokemon soon had Captin Crook down. Jenny went in and made sure to disable all their weapons for poaching.

The sun was setting as Captin Crook and his crew were Tentacruel were set free and swam off peacfully. Jenny thanked Ash and Tracey for their help.

Ash sends his Lapras to it's school. Lapras and it's mother have a tender moment. Ash didn't want Lapras to leave and was about to look away when the school knew Lapras wanted to stay with Ash. Lapras swam back to Ash and wouldn't leave. Jenny allowed Ash to recall his friend however the school departed and Lapras called too them. Ash had raisesd this Lapras so it was fitting for him to keep it. Ash and friends bid Jenny goodbye and swam off on Lapras for new adventure.

Ash and friends arrive at another island and Ash swaps his team. There is a ferry and Lapras needed some rest so he was sent for a break. The island was deserted apart from some ominous looking eyes in the alleyways. Ash and Tracey moved very carefully. There was a man walking around the island.

Ash thought he was a poacher or theif. He was apparently a Diglett rancher. The rancher was named Poncho and he was here to help clear the abundant Electrode.

As the people walk around the island Tracey sees a Voltorb and it goes around with the group. Voltorb is the pre evolution of Electrode so it will be useful to lure them and get Poncho's Diglett to dig tunnels to get them to the plains outside of the city.

Voltorb is able to get many Electrode out of alleys. Poncho threw dozens of pokeballs all containing Diglett and they began digging tunnels. The Electrode rolled down the tunnels that lead to the plains. Then the Electrode that rolled out of each alley tripled. Poncho sent out his ace a Dugtrio. Dugtrio was able to dig 3X faster than Diglett. This helps send all the Electrode to the plains.

The sun was setting when Ash and co looked at herds of Electrode roaming and not wanting to explode anymore without a cause.

Tracey was holding Voltorb and was going to set it to be with it's old friends. Voltorb refuses to go and stays with Tracey. Tracey is happy to have a new pokemon with him and there is a ferry from the port in the city direct to Pallet town. Ash can soon be at home.

The ferry is departing at 3:00 pm. Lucky for Ash and friends make it to the port at 2:55 so the very last passangers abroad the ship. Ash decides to have Poliwhirl sent over and had some training time with the Tadpole pokemon.

The ferry was direct but it was a long voyage of two days. This would be over a week on Lapras. Ash and Tracey introduced Voltorb to their pokemon. Voltorb was accepted by the group of pokemon.

Poliwhirl was training and the Hydro-pump attack was much stronger than when it evolved.

The boat was moving ahead of time until a poacher aboard tried to kidnap everyone's pokemon. The poacher sent out an Onix and Graveler. The only pokemon left was Poliwhril who managed to beat the two feirce rock types mostly because of type advantage.

Poliwhirl was exhausted after the battle and Ash ran to his tadpole pokemon.

''You were amazing my friend. I am so proud.'' Poliwhirl loved the praise however from when it was a Poliwag. The captin came running to Ash to thank him and Poliwhirl and offered two water stones as thanks. Poliwhirl touched a water stone and began to evolve.

Poliwhirl grew to about 4ft 3 inches and got much bigger muscles. Poliwrath had a new move with it's fighting type which was Brick-break. Ash and co relaxed and soon the day turned to night.

Ash and friends ate and relaxed all night and soon fell asleep. The next morning rolled around and Pallet town wasn't far off now.

After a few hours aboard Ash saw the hills outside the town. Ash was nearly home. Tracey was getting nervous about meeting Professor Oak.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 16**

Ash and Tracey were in Pallet town after the Orange island. That was a great adventure for Ash and his friends. Ash went home to his mother and she enveloped him in a hug.

Ash managed to pry himself free and showed her the trophy. Ash had one a regional competition and now another league. Ash's mother Delia was so so so proud of her baby boy.

Ash also goes to the kitchen to see a familiar face. Brock was there doing the dishes. He was a bit shaken after a traumatic event with professor Ivy. Brock was blue at the mere mention of her name.

Ash left the trophy at and friends left the house. Ash walks past a hollow mound. Most would leave it but this was special to the young trainer. Ash played with an Oddish and Bellsprout here many years ago. They emerged when they saw Ash.

Pikachu was storing electricity to shock them but Ash made his partner stop. The Oddish and Bellsprout wer his friends. Ash wished he had come back and caught them before.

The elderly professor welcomed them inside. Tracey was a bundle of nerves. Oak was his idol and Ash wasn't surprised at the nerves. The elderly professor asked what was wrong.

Ash explained Tracey idolised Oak and wanted to show his sketches. Oak took the G.S Ball and examined it with a fine tooth comb. Oak found nothing with it.

Tracey was shaking in his seat when Oak re emerged.

''Whats wrong?''

''I was hoping you would view my sketches.''

Oak nodded and Tracey shakily passed him each sketch book. Oak looked through in silence for a while.

''These are wonderful best sketches of Pokemon I have seen in a long very long time.''

Ash and co then walked outside sending all his pokemon out to relax. Kingler scuttled to a pond and jumped in with Poliwrath and the other water pokemon joining. Oddish and Bellsprout were introduced to Ash's other pokemon and welcolmed as new members of the team.

The people were walking the grounds when Team Rocket appeared and flung a circus tent over the whole facility. Ash's Bellsprout began using razor-leaf and that bounced off the tent like it was nothing.

Team Rocket threw rings catching Ash, Brock, Tracey, Oak, Pikachu and the other pokemon. A Jigglypuff outside had been following Ash and co since the city that never slept. It was outside and a mysterious trainer in a cloak with his Nidoqueen stood outside.

Team Rocket sent out Hitmonchan and Golbat. Ash saw his Muk had used it's body to get free and sent it into attack. Golbat used supersonic and confused Muk and that meant Ash couldn't use it. Omanyte and Kabuto had gotten free as well.

Ash commanded a double hydro-pump. The fossil pokemon shot powerful torrents of water hitting the two grunts pokemon and sending them straight back to their trainers.

''Golbat supersonic now'' A grunt commanded and confused Omanyte and Kabuto.

As all were trapped and could do nothing. Then outside the trainer nodded to Nidoqueen whose claws ripped through the tent and then Nidoqueen ripped it off and had saved the facility.

The trainer then threw the cloak off and it was Ash's long time rival Gary Oak. Grandson of Professor Oak. He had been training with all of his pokemon over the year gone by and was much better now.

''I beat the Orange crew and league there.''

''Congragulations. Ash you may have won the Pokemon league and Orange league but the trophies didn't help agianst Team Rocket.''

''Let's battle then.'' Ash challenged his rival. Both trainers went to opposite sides of the field.

''I choose you.'' Gary threw his pokeball to reveal an Eevee. Eevee had a fierce look of determination and wouldn't be easy to beat.

Ash chose his partner Pikachu not the supercharged clone. Pikachu was ready to battle.

''Pikachu Quick-attack.''

''Eevee reflect now.''

Both trainers called their attacks. Pikachu charged at blinding speed. Eevee put up it's reflect barrier and barely felt the quick-attack.

''Pikachu thunder.''

''Eevee double-team.''

Pikachu sent a powerful thunder through each copy. Eventually striking Gary's evolution pokemon.

''Eevee use skull-bash.''

''Pikachu Thunder-bolt.''

Skull-bash and thunder-bolt collide with avengance. There was a huge explosion and both pokemon were down. Pikachu got up though.

''Eevee is unable to battle. Pikachu wins.'' Brock commented as referee. Gary ran to Eevee and recalled it.

Gary was going to a region called Johto next. That region had many new pokemon for Ash to train.

Oak knew Ash would depart in the morning and gave him a new Pokedex and device called a Pokechecker it would enable Ash to swap pokemon even if not near a pokemon centre.

Before Ash departed Oak asked if he would do the trades to get Kadabra, Haunter, Machoke and Graveler to evolve and he nodded as did his pokemon.

Ash got the pokeballs and recalled Graveler, Haunter, Machoke and Kadabra. Oak got his pokeballs and got his trade machine.

In no time flat Ash had Machamp, Gengar, Golem and Alakazam. They were all much stronger than before. Alakazam even had Psychic attack and this was a powerful move it could help Drowzee learn. Drowzee was practising Psybeam and Ash and Alakazam went to see the practising. Not bad Ash thought power and a good control. 

Ash decided to go back to the safari zone for more training and new pokemon. He hoped on Pidgeot with Brock on the clone. They entered again and went on a catching spree well Ash got another 28 Tauros. Aswell as a Seaking and Staryu.

Brock caught himself 2 Rhydon one liked him instantly the other didn't then a Scyther, Kangskhan, Pinsir, Doduo, Venonat, Eggsecute, Tangela, Nidorino, Nidorina, Seaking, Staryu, Slowpoke, Poliwag and 15 Tauros.

Ash and Brock went to Pallet town not disapointed. Oak also had two odd items for Scyther and Seadra. One was a coat of shiny polished metal called simply a Metal coat and one was a scale known as a Dragon scale. These items helped the pokemon evolve.

Ash asked if Scyther and Seadra wanted to evolve. Both were unsure Ash went off home to prepare for the Johto region.

The night came and Ash was in bed thinking about Seadra and Scyther. They were great now. Evolution would help them become much stronger. Ash tossed and turned thinking about evolving his team.

The harsh light of day shone through Ash's windows. Ash jumped out of bed ready for the adventure. Ash went for his breakfast and engulfed the feast prepared. After Ash consumed all the food he went to Oak's lab to arrange a team for Johto. Pikachu, Seadra, Scyther and two of his Eevee.

Ash took the items from Oak. While looking at them he saw Seadra and Scyther thinking. The two walked over to Ash and aggreed this is best.

Seadra touched the dragon scale. It grew in height and became a lighter shade of blue. Scyther touched the metal coat and grew to five feet eleven inches in height and a bright red colour.

Ash got his pokedex out on these two pokemon.

''Kingdra the dragon pokemon. Kingdra live on the ocean depths. A simple yawn can create whirlpools. Kingdra has new attacks in Ice-beam and Waterfall.''

''Scizor the pincer pokemon. Scizor is part steel type. The claws with eye patterns are moved so fast they are like additional heads. Scizor has blinding speed. New moves Metal-claw.''

Ash and Brock soon arrived in Johto. Ash was mock battling with his Eevee before heading to New Bark town. While on the way they see a new pokemon. It is shining like Crystals but vanshies before Ash can scan it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 17**

Ash and Brock soon arrive in New Bark town. It is simmilar to Pallet town in many ways. Mostly a famous researcher lives here giving out starter pokemon.

Ash registered for the Johto league here with Professor Elm. He was a former student of Oak. Ash also saw three really cool looking pokemon. Ash got his Pokedex to examine all three.

''Totodile the big jaw pokemon. Totodile loves to use it's fangs trainers beware.''

''Chikorita the leaf pokemon. Chikorita has a huge leaf atop it's head which releases a pleasant smell.''

''Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon. Cyndaquil must light the flame on it's back to attack it is docile mostly.''

Ash wanted all three however three new trainers showed up. Ash was a bit jealous but moved over. One trainer asked for all three but was told one per trainer.

Ash watched as each trainer studied each pokemon. He didn't know what to pick either.

''Ash one moment please.''

''What is it professor?''

''I have been told you have two Eevee on you. Is this true?''

''Yeah Come out Eevee.''

Ash sent his two evolution pokemon out. The Eevee were adored by the new trainers. Ash picked them up and went with Elm.

''In Johto we have two new evolutions for Eevee. Espeon the sun Pokemon and Umbreon the moonlight Pokemon.''

Ash was shown a picture and couldn't guess at which evolution was what. Elm pointed each evolution out to Ash. Ash was also told to evolve Eevee into Espeon it had to have serious training during the day. Umbreon was the same only serious training during the night.

Ash saw one Eevee wanted to become an Espeon the other an Umbreon. He vowed that they would have their dreams. Ash after registering for the Johto league decided to triple his Eevee's training.

Ash and Brock had left New Bark town and Elm's lab behind. It was a beautiful day and Ash had one of his Eevee in serious training. Eevee was more pumped than ever. Soon his tiny evolution pokemon needed a rest. Ash knew the feeling. Ash and Eevee fell back after special training.

While on their way to the Johto league Ash and Brock stop for lunch after special training. Ash and Eevee go to get firewood and in the forest they see many new pokemon.

Ash also sees a small house. What was in the house? Ash saw some people but decided to look later.

Ash and Eevee returned with the firewood. Brock had let all of his pokemon out. Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Vulpix, Tangela and Pinsir. Ash did the same with the second Eevee, Scizor, and Kingdra. After feeding the pokemon Ash and Eevee went back to training. Eevee worked so hard in training.

All the other pokemon were impressed. Ash asked Brock for a mock battle to complete the training. Brock accepted to help Ash.

''The battle will be two on two.''

''Vulpix come on your up.''

''Eevee let's go.''

Both trainers had their pokemon out.

''Vulpix fire-spin then quick-attack.'' Vulpix shot a hot, hot fire-spin at Eevee.

''Eevee dodge it the quick-attack back.'' Eevee leapt out of the fire-spin path. Both Eevee and Vulpix charged at incredible speed. Both were sent right back.

''Vulpix flame-thrower.'' Vulpix used flame-thrower and where Eevee was so close it took a lot of damage.

''Eevee swift let's go.'' Eevee shot the swift attack and pummled Vulpix. The swift hit hard.

Eevee soon began to glow. Eevee had become an Espeon. Espeon was a psychic pokemon.

Espeon launched a Psybeam at Vulpix. That finished the battle off pretty quickly.

''Great Vulpix I am so proud. Next is Onix.'' Brock sent his most powerful pokemon out to battle.

''Espeon take a rest. Scizor let's go.'' Scizor was a good match agianst Onix.

''Scizor metal-claw.'' Scizor charged forward at blinding speed with it's claws glowing a bright white. Scizor slammed it's metal-claw into Onix stone body.

Onix fell down with the force and power of the attack.

''Onix rock-throw.'' Rock-throw slammed Scizor with rocks doing good damage.

''Scizor Steel-wing.''

''Onix Iron-tail.'' Iron-tail had been learned during training with Ivy. Onix and Scizor slammed their steel moves into each other. Scizor and Onix were both sent flying.

Ash called one more metal-claw and that finished the match.

Poor Espeon and Scizor were exhausted. Kingdra could use a little rest. Ash got his pokechecker and sent Scizor, Kingdra and Espeon back to Oak.

Ash decided too have a few spaces for catching and training new pokemon. Ash also told Brock about the house in the woods.

The two went to check it out. As Ash and Brock were on their way a huge storm comes.

Ash and Brock see the warm glow of the house not far and sprint there.

''Hello there.'' Ash and Brock hear from a kind old man. He used to be a trainer but now helps abbandoned/orphaned pokemon. Ash and Brock walk inside.

''WOW look at all the pokemon.'' Ash was amazed with new pokemon. Ash got his Pokdex.

''Mareep the wool Pokemon. Mareep stores Electricity in it's wool. It is very even tempered and prefers not to battle.''

''Wooper the water fish pokemon. Wooper walks on land with a slippery film which is poisonous.''

''Slugma the lava pokemon. Slugma has a body made of magma it mustn't stop moving or it's body cools and hardens.

''Hoppip the cottenweed pokemon. Hoppip is so light even a gentle breeze can send it flying. Hoppip are even tempered and rarely battle.

''Sentret the scout Pokemon. Sentret has a cautious nature so it uses it's tail to lift itself and scan the area.''

Brock saw some cool pokemon too. They were babies and took a liking to the breeder. The storm was fierce and Ash and Brock helped comfort the little pokemon.

As the storm passed the pokemon took a liking to Ash and Brock. The old man allowed them to adopt and raise them. Ash and Brock bid farewell to the man.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 18**

Ash and Brock have just met a kind old man who allowed them to adopt some pokemon. Ash was training with some of them while Brock made breakfast.

Ash's new Mareep was a bit of an explorer and wandered into the forest. This was not like Mareep. Very rarely did it wander off by itself. Ash took Wooper, Slugma, Hoppip and Pikachu to find the wool pokemon.

Mareep was with two bug pokemon.

''Spinerak the string spit pokemon. Spinerak shots string to make a web. It's web allows it to wait motionless for it's prey.''

''Ledyba the five star pokemon. Ledyba is a timid pokemon and normally travel in swarms. Ledyba also huddle together during cold nights.''

Ash understood Spinerak they would be either in a swarm or alone. Ledyba though was a mystery. Ash got his pokechecker for Mewtwo and Slowking to translate what Ledyba said. Ledyba was seperated from it's swarm. Ash was gonna help them but first breakfast. Spinerak and Ledyba ate with the other pokemon. They liked Ash and his pokemon and soon Ash caught Spinerak. Ash saw a Ledyba swarm it was the one that Ledyba was from.

They were gone as soon as they appeared. Ash had only one option. Catch and train Ledyba. Ash saw that the new pokemon were sent to Oak's lab. Ash had them train with his other pokemon and even sent the other new pokemon there too.

Ash kept Mareep because the gym in Violet city the closest one was a flying type gym. Ash took Growlithe for a little training. Along with Charizard, Fearow and Bulbasaur (Natural)

Ash and Brock were walking again and saw a new trainer. The trainer had began her journey a week ago. She had a Chikorita, Pidgey and Rattata.

She challenged Ash to a battle. Not a good idea. The rookie had three pokemon. Ash had champion level pokemon.

''I am Cassey.''

''I am Ash.''

Cassey sent out her new Rattata out first. Ash chose Growlithe.

''Growlithe flame-thrower.'' Growlithe shot a hot flame-thrower at Rattata. This hit the rat pokemon and eliminated it.

''Good effort Rattata now rest up. Pidgey go.'' Casey threw her Pidgey out to battle.

''Growlithe another flame-thrower.'' Ash calls. This strikes Pidgey for the same result. A one hit knock out.

Cassey throws out Chikorita next.

''Chikorita use your sweet smell.'' Chikorita used it's leaf to send a sweet smell and it slowed Growlithe down.

''Growlithe another flame-thrower.'' Ash called to his puppy pokemon. Growlithe used another flame-thrower and it hit the grass type Chikorita and eliminated it.

Ash had won the match. Ash had told her he was a champion of two leagues so not a problem in loosing to a champion.

Ash and Brock bid goodbye to Cassey and went on their journey. Cassey went on her journey. She was also going to an Electabuzz baseball game she was a major fan of the team.

Ash knew nothing about baseball but wished her luck. The two parted ways now fierce rivals.

Ash and Brock continued their Johto journey and were soon at a huge forest however though it was summer most of the trees were dead/dying. Ash saw flocks of Butterfree flying to other trees with a weird looking pokemon sucking sap from trees.

Ash thought that they were cool and wanted to catch one. Ash grabbed his Pokedex to analyse the pokemon. A forrest ranger warned that catching a Heracross could do damage to the forest.

''Heracross the Single horn pokemon. Heracross posses great strength. However these pokemon are docile and prefer not to battle.''

Ash and Brock saw a huge stampede charging towards the tree with Heracross and Butterfree. Ash sent out his Bulbasaur, Growlithe, Charizard and Fearow. It was a large herd of Pinsir charging to destroy the forrest by sucking all the sap from trees thus scaring all Butterfree, Heracross and other pokemon out of the forest. Ash had his pokemon scare the Pinsir out of the area. It worked well as the Pinsir stampeded back to their side of the forest and left the Heracross and Butterfree in peace to eat when they returned.

One of the Heracross hadn't left with it's friends. There were still some Pinsir nearby and they jumped the tree and were attacking Heracross. Ash commanded his pokemon to stop them.

The Pinsir were sent back to their side of the forest. The ranger Woodruff explained Pinsir never came over to the Heracross side of the forest and in recent weeks it had become daily. Ash, Brock and Woodruff went too see why the Pinsir were invading the Heracross side. Ash saw many Pinsir leaping through the trees. Ash had Pikachu be cautious as the Pinsir weren't attacking and so this could cause an attack. Pikachu didn't attack and Bulbasaur helped cut down fallen trees and logs in the forest. Bulbasaur noticed something.

The Heracross that wouldn't fly away was going with them. Ash and co arrived at the Pinsir side of the forest and saw Jessie, James and Meowth. They had re joined Team Rocket and had a machine to suck sap from trees.

Ash saw that Heracross was determined to stop them. Heracross actually flipped the machine up and Pikachu blasted the machine and Team Rocket with thunder-bolt sending them flying. The forest returned to normal. Ash and Brock left but soon heard footsteps it was Heracross wanting to join Ash. Ash caught the single horn pokemon and went on his journey to Johto. Ash would stop Team Rocket once again and however many more times it was needed. Heracross was to ready to battle too. The night was drawing in so Ash and Brock set up their camp and Ash swapped his team to let Heracross meet his other pokemon.

Ash took Mareep for training along with Gyarados, Dragonite and Doduo. Mareep was doing mock battles agianst Gyarados and Doduo. Ash told them to let Mareep win for experience.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 19**

Mareep had been doing major training and was getting exhausted. Ash sent it back to Oak's lab and began training Wooper, Spinerak and Ledyba. Ledyba had learned the moves aerial-ace and silver-wind. Spinerak learned spider-web and poison-sting. Wooper learned water-pulse, and mud-shot. The training went really well for Ash and soon he and Brock packed up camp and went to the mountians.

The mountians rumbled like an earthquake. Ash, Brock and Pikachu struggled to stand. As the tremor subsided the two trainers ran and Pikachu clung to Ash's shoulder. The tremors started again and Ash saw a unique pokemon charging at the mountians. Ash grabbed his Pokedex.

''Donphan the armour pokemon. Donphan can find precious stones and gems in mountians. The tusks reflect the level.'' Ash saw the Donphan charging had tiny tusks and it was newly evolved. A lady came out with several other Donphan. Her name was Rochelle. Rochelle collected the precious stones and used them to make jewllary for people. She had several Donphan to help her track down the stones needed.

''I know you. Your Ash Ketchum winner of the Indigo Plateu pokemon league. A battle would really help my Donphan grow.''

''I accept but can we have a two on two battle I need some experience on some of my newer pokemon.''

''Of course now Donphan let's go.'' The Donphan Ash had just seen was the first to be used.

''Heracross let's go.'' Ash had Heracross sent for some training. So this was a perfect opertunity.

''Heracross be careful with Donphan it must be strong.'' Heracross looked at Donphan with envy because it wanted too be that strong one day.

''Donphan take-down.'' Donphan charged at Heracross at full speed. There was power behind the attack.

''Endure then Brick-Break.'' Ash commanded and Heracross took the Donphan's attack. Then with it's hand glowing it slammed into Donphan. Donphan was sent flying back.

''Use Rollout and flatten Heracross.'' Rochelle commanded. Donphan rolled into a ball and slammed into Heracross. Heracross was weakened but refused to give up.

''Use Horn-Attack now.'' Ash called to Heracross. Heracross lifted Donphan and rammed it with the horn and sent the newest evolved Donphan into a rock on the other side of the field.

Rochelle then used her oldest highest level Donphan. This pokemon was like Ash's Pikachu. Ash recalled Heracross as it had sustained massive damage from the last battle.

''I choose you.'' Ash sent his Gyarados next. Gyarados was not the best choice for this field but it had the type advantage.

''Donphan use Rollout then take-down.'' Donphan rolled up and shot forwards at Gyarados.

''Gyarados use hydro-pump.'' Gyarados fired a torrent of water at Donphan and the ground type was engulfed and blasted backwards. Donphan could barely stand. Donphan then tried to run which didn't work well. So when Ash commanded Gyarados to flick Donphan with it's tail and send it flying Donphan crashed down unable to battle. Ash had won but Rochelle gained experience to train her Donphan. Ash and Brock left Rochelle and began to continue their journey.

As Ash and Brock journeyed further through the mountians of Johto Ash saw a pokemon laying on the floor. It was abbandoned. Brock took the small pokemon in his arms. It was an Igglybuff. Brock began nursing it back too health. Ash sent all of his pokemon out to train. The pokemon began working on all of their attacks and Ash decided Heracross needed a rest from training. So he sent it to Oak's lab for a break. Ash also left an open space for new pokemon to join his team instead of a swap.

Ash's team really came along way. Brock was finally done with Igglybuff and slowly introduced it to his older pokemon. Who welcomed Igglybuff and soon helped it start some serious training. The day soon passed and before heading off.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu awoke the next day. They walked further and found a huge forest. Ash and co entered the forest and were walking for a while. Then Ash saw Gary. Gary had a Hoothoot at his side.

''This forest is so thick Hoothoot's eyes glow and make it easily passible. Course your not prepared Ashy.''

''Why you. My pokemon are still much better than yours.''

''Well how many new pokemon do you have?''

''I have a Mareep, Spinerak, Ledyba, Heracross, Espeon, Sentret, Hoppip, Slugma, Scizor and Kingdra. Why what about you?''

''I have some but I'm waiting for the Johto league to show them off.''

''Well we can take them off.''

Jessie, James and Meowth appeared and were going to steal Hoothoot, Pikachu and the other pokemon.

''Oh yeah Alakazam go.'' Gary sent his Psi pokemon out. It was really strong.

''Go Slugma.'' Ash had his Slugma sent at the last pokemon centre before the forest and was glad now.

''Victreebel get in there.''

''Arbok, Lickitung.''

''Slugma ember on Victreebel.''

''Alakazam Psybeam.''

The two attacks hit their marks and Team Rocket's pokemon were out so they charged with a net.

''Pikachu Thunderbolt Slugma flamethrower.''

The two attacks hit and sent team rocket flying. Gary said he got his Hoothoot from a hut further in the forest. There is a woman who appears at Ash's side.

''Ash this must be an illusion. Nothing that ugly can be real.''

''I AM REAL SONNY. This is my Hoothoot I rent them to travellers. But this Hoothoot is not very reliable.''

''This one will do we need to get to Violet City.''

''A Hoothoot should be avaliable in a couple of days.''

''We can't wait two days. This will have to do.'' Ash insisted to Hagatha. She decided to let Hoothoot go. Hagatha had a sister who lived at the other edge of the forest. Hoothoot would be sent back via her home.

Ash and Brock took Hoothoot and began walking through. Hoothoot however was not the best. It was slow and scatty. Numerous Haunter and Gengar began causing illusions. Ash was shown all the gym badges.

''Ash something is wrong.''

''Yeah Brock. Hoothoot do something clear.''

Hoothoot was hoping around panicing. No use to Ash or Brock.

''HOOTHOOT WAKE UP. We need you. I believe. Fine Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Pikachu blasted the electric attack but the ghost types disappeared.

Hoothoot saw Ash and Pikachu get so determined and found confidence to attack. Hoothoot's eyes glowed bright red and it saw the ghost types with forsight then Pikachu electrocuted them. Ash and Brock kept using forsight and after some wandering made there way out of the forest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 20**

Ash and Brock dropped Hoothoot to Nagatha and left the forest. They arrived at a city called Flowender. There was a street performance. Ash decided to swap his team out sending Gyarados, Mareep, and the other members aside from Pikachu to Oak.

Ash took his Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Kadabra, Graveler, and Eevee. Eevee was training for it's evolution Professor Oak had been researching Umbreon and Eevee liked the look of this evolution. Ash saw an Alakazam, Flareon, Ditto, Wartortle, Psyduck, Bellsprout, Mankey, Poliwhirl, Slowpoke, Starmie, Krabby, Pidgeotto, in solo performance. While an Oddish was balancing on an Electrode. Ash was amazed and decided his pokemon could perform as well as any others. Ash and Brock walked further up with Pikachu stopping to admire the performances.

Ash stops and is bewildered by two small pokemon with flowers on their heads dancing. Ash grabs his pokedex.

''Bellosom the flower pokemon. Bellosom dance in fields. It is a beautiful and elegant pokemon. Bellosom evolve from Gloom through a Sun Stone.''

Ash saw the Bellosom and their trainer performing. The Bellosom were really great at their performance. Bailey their trainer was so pleased with them.

''Guys let's try the loop de loop.'' Bailey instructed her Bellosom. They jumped and began to loop de loop but one fell and Ash caught it in his arms.

''Thanks so much.''

''No problem Bellosom are great pokemon.''

''Thanks. I hope to be a performer one day.''

''You will with that technique. I'm Brock let's perform with our pokemon together.'' Brock tried to flirt to Bailey. But failed as Ash pushed him out of the way.

Ash sent his pokemon out for some battle practise. But they began playing with the Bellosom. Brock sent his pokemon out and watched them join Ash and Bailey's pokemon.

ELSEWHERE

Team Rocket were performing with Victreebel and Arbok. Until Victreebel tried to eat James. He got himself free after an intense struggle. No people came to watch their performance. Jessie decided to take the other pokemon for the boss. They would steal the pokemon the next day when a massive performance was due.

Back with Ash

He had Bailey were doing some training and evening was coming in. Bailey offered Ash and Brock to stay at her place that night. They accepted but Ash's Eevee was really training despite it being late. Ash got woken by Pikachu when Eevee went outside and was battling in the nearby areas.

Ash, Brock and Bailey sprinted outside to see what Eevee was up to. Ash saw Eevee battling a wild Beedrill and win with it's Tackle and Quick-attack.

''Eevee what's wrong?'' Eevee turned to Ash and looked red. It was embarrased.

''There is nothing wrong with training. So why run?'' As Ash asked the questions Eevee began to glow. It grew in height and got rings around it's body. It was an Umbreon. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Umbreon the Moonlight pokemon. Umbreon has rings on it's body they glow when exposed to the moons aura. Umbreon is a pure dark type pokemon.''

Ash was so proud of Eevee evolving into Umbreon. He let out all his other pokemon to show Umbreon off. The other pokemon were impressed. Even with the moves of Pursuit and Faint-attack. Ash's team was now very well balanced in dealing in any kind of attack.

Kadabra and Graveler wanted to evolve but needed trading. So Brock and Bailey offered to help in the morning. But Ash decided to have Machoke and Haunter sent also in case of their evolutions. But before that Ash recalled his pokemon and went off to bed.

The morning light shone. Ash and friends awoke and Bailey, Bella and Bell were training. The two Bellosom had nearly perfected their loop de loop trick. Ash contacted Oak and sent Umbreon and Wigglytuff back for Machoke and Haunter. Ash told the four pokemon his idea for evolution. Kadabra and Graveler were okay as it turned out so where Machoke and Haunter.

Ash recalled his team and went to the street performance. He soon saw Bailey, Bell and Bella they were perfect at their routine now. The performance began with Alakazam using it's psychic attacks to make people feel like they were at a magic show. Alakazam and it's trainer left and the trainer with the Electrode and Oddish came to perform and it was great for the people.

The other trainers came and went and as Bailey and her Bellosom were up. Team Rocket showed up and used smokescreen and caught all the pokemon including Pikachu. Ash and the others began to search and after a while they saw a trail of petals. The Bellosom had used petal-dance and left trails to get the trainers on the right path.

Ash and co soon see Team Rocket with their pokemon in a cage. They didn't know how they had got to them.

''GIVE BACK OUR POKEMON.''

''No Never. Arbok go.''

''Victreebel come out.'' Victreebel made an instant turn around. It was trying to eat James. Ash grabbed his pokeball and sent Kadabra and Dewgong out.

''Kadabra and Dewgong use Psybeam and Ice-beam.'' The two attacks hit their marks and damaged Arbok and Victreebel.

''Victreebel Stun-Spore then Razor-Leaf.'' The fly trap pokemon launched it's stun-spore and paralyzed Kadabra and Dewgong. Then the sharp razor-leaf hit the two pokemon.

''Kadabra use Psychic attack on the cage controls.'' The balloon had a box and Psychic hit it and destroyed it. Pikachu, Alakazam, Oddish, Electrode, Mankey, Ditto, Flareon, Bella and Bell, along with the other pokemon escaped.

''Pikachu thunderbolt.'' The thunderbolt blasted through the air sending Team Rocket flying. Ash then recalled Dewgong and Kadabra praising them for the great battle. Ash and Brock started to leave when he remembered he and Brock needed to do the trades. Brock and Ash made their way to a pokemon centre and traded Kadabra for Onix. Graveler for Graveler. Machoke for Vulpix and Zubat for Haunter. The four of Ash's pokemon evolved.

Machamp, Alakazam, Gengar, and Golem were both sent back to their original trainer. Ash was so proud of his new team. Ash and Brock went to find the next town.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 21 Spinerak attack, Snubbull snobbery, Little Big horn**

Ash, Brock and their pokemon made it to Cattalia City. There was a sprawl of amazing buildings all over the city. Ash and Brock went to the pokemon centre where Ash sent his team accept Pikachu to Oak's lab for Bulbasaur (natural), Squirtle (natural), Charizard (natural), Heracross and Doduo. Ash and Brock walked through town.

A short while later they came across a mansion with spider webs over it. Ash saw a Spinerak drop down from the web. Officer Jenny was right behind it. Brock went all mushy and walked to Jenny in almost a trance. Ash was embarrased.

''What's going on?'' Ash asked Jenny.

''Well here in town the police have had Spinerak for generations. Since my great grandmother. This house was burgled by people following th blach arachnid.'' Jenny explained to Ash and Brock who was suddenly normal.

''I wanna help stop the criminal or criminals.'' Ash said angrily. He had dealt with Team Rocket enough times for a loathing of criminals. Ash and Brock went to another house.

This was where the criminals had left a note saying they would strike next. Ash sent his pokemon out to help patrol the grounds of the house. The owner was hiding his most prized possesion as that was the target of the black arachnid.

That night three shadows were on the roof of a building opposite the house. It was Team Rocket in disguise. They were following the Arachnid due to him using a Meowth with the move Pay-day. Team Rocket were using James' bottle-cap collection much to his dismay.

The night was quite dark. Ash and the others lay in wait for the Black Arachnid to show up to take the treasure. Team Rocket broke in through a window and crept through the house taking small treasures and trinckets. Ash and co didn't know they were in the house until it was too late. Team Rocket found the most priceless treasure.

Meowth went forwards and grabbed it. The three went to escape however Jenny had Spinerak spit string on it. This acted as a homing becon as Ash, Brock and Jenny could follow the string. Brock had also sent his Onix, Golem, Zubat and Vulpix out in case Ash needed back up.

Team Rocket made it to the courtyard and were soon surrounded by Ash, Brock, Jenny and the pokemon. Jessie and James each held a pokeball for battling back. Jessie threw Arbok into battle while James chose Weezing. Arbok and Weezing did a double attack on Spinerak which sent it flying and out of the battle. Ash told Doduo to use quick-attack and Heracross to use Horn-attack. The two moves did hit Arbok and Weezing but they could still battle.

Ash then commanded a full on attack from his team. His Pikachu used thunderbolt. Bulbasaur used razor-leaf. Charizard flamethrower, Squirtle used hydro-pump and Doduo used tri-attack. The attacks hit Team Rocket and sent them blasting off once more. They dropped the treasures and Ash had Heracross, Charizard and Bulbasaur catch them. He caught the most priceless treasure in a very lucky move. 

The house's owner came out. He was breathless from rushing for the commotion. He took the trophy from Ash and gathered his other treasures to put back in his display cases. Ash was thanked as were his pokemon. Ash recalled his pokemon and he and Brock went to find a place to stay for the rest of the night.

The next day Ash and Brock were ready to leave the house in Cattalia City. Ash and Brock departed waving to Jenny. Jenny told them a quick way to the Violet City gym was through the mountians. They would also benefit from stopping in Cherrygrove City along the way. Ash and Brock walked along.

After stopping Team Rocket as the Black Arachnid in Cattalia City they continued through a town. They saw a new pokemon wandering the streets of the town. Ash got his pokedex.

''Snubbull the fairy pokemon. Snubbull has fierce jaw power it can bite down and not let go until the target is down.'' The pokedex said. Ash was impressed it would also be a nice addition to his team.

''Ash it has a collar so it belongs to someone.'' Brock said to his friend. Ash was always eager for new pokemon and adventures. Ash saw this collar and it had an address on it. The two were in Palm Hills with the mansion's surrounding them. Then a car pulled up and a woman got out of the back.

''I am Madame Muchmoney. My Snubbull have you seen her?'' The lady asked. Ash and Brock pointed Snubbull. Madame Muchmoney scooped it up.

''Why did you walk out? Aren't you happy?'' She asked over baringly. Brock was suspicious. Snubbull didn't look happy to see it's owner. Snubbull should have some joy in seeing it's trainer or owner. She offered the boys lunch as a thanks for helping her Snubbull.

The two got in the car and went to Madame Muchmoney's mansion. The house was gigantic. Ash and Brock saw staff all around the place. Muchmoney had ordered a meal from her gourmet chef. Snubbull didn't like the meal much.

''Snubbull what is it? Would you prefer something else?'' She asked about to call the chef. Brock stood up.

''Madame I am training to be a breeder I am a bit of a cook for my friend here. Maybe I could whip Snubbull something.'' Brock offered kindly. Muchmoney was not used to this kind of talk. Brock went to the kitchens and shortly after came back with some pokemon food. Snubbull ate the whole lot in a few minutes.

''Well I can't believe it. Snubbull hasn't eaten like that in a while. She is quite fussy you see. Maybe we should get the recipie.'' Muchmoney said to Brock. Brock could see Snubbull wanted a battle. Ash was with his pokemon outside. Snubbull went charging at them. Muchmoney grabbed Snubull up. She saw her neibours watching with their Growlithe and Snubull. Ash offered a training match for Snubbull to grow. Muchmoney declined as she would not have Snubbull battle. Team Rocket were in the affluient town too. James was used to these kind of mansions due to his family's wealth. He saw Growlithe in gardens and was reminded of Growlie his pet. Jessie and Meowth weren't used to this kind of wealth. She was from a poor family and Meowth was a street pokemon before Team Rocket.

They saw the Snubbull with Ash. The three hatched a plan to steal Pikachu and Snubbull for Team Rocket. That night Ash, Brock and their Pokemon were still at Muchmoney's mansion. Snubbull was itching to battle. Team Rocket put Meowth's tail at the window. Snubbull saw and went chasing instantly. Pikachu and Ash saw as did Brock and Muchmoney. They went outside to see what was going on. Team Rocket were waiting with Snubbull.

''We'll Take Pikachu and any other pokemon to go.'' Jessie said. Ash wouldn't have it.

''Give me my Snubbull please. She is engaged to be married off.'' Muchmoney pleaded to Team Rocket.

''Madame you need to use force.'' Brock said to her. She didn't understand.

''How could you arrange a marrige between Pokemon?'' Brock asked her. Muchmoney just looked at him.

''Well it makes sure that Snubbull will have someone to love it aside from me.'' Muchmoney said back. Ash and Brock were preparing to battle Team Rocket.

''Arbok get Pikachu.'' Jessie called throwing a pokeball. Her Arbok appeared tall and gleaming. Snubbull went and bit down on Arbok's tail. Meowth was relieved as it's tail was now in pain from Snubbull's fangs.

Arbok thrashed about throwing Snubbull off. It skidded back to Muchmoney.

''JAMES HELP.'' Jessie called out. James grabbed his pokeball's.

''Weezing Victreebel go.'' He called out. The two pokeball's were thrown. Weezing appeared next to Arbok. Victreebel went back for James. Snubbull charged due to Victreebel's vine. James threw Victreebel off. Snubbull's fangs found the vine and bit down on it. Victreebel shrieked in pain but used it's vine to throw Snubbull to James. He caught it. Snubbull went back to Meowth's tail. Meowth ran away. Arbok went and rammed Snubbull with a headbutt.

''Snubbull.'' Muchmoney called out worried. Brock had an idea.

''Tell Snubbull to use it's tackle attack.'' Brock told her. Muchmoney was confused.

''Snubbull tackle attack.'' Snubbull charged and rammed Arbok sending it back. Brock called a praise to Snubbull.

''Go Weezing sludge attack.'' James called out. Wezzing hit Snubbull with Sludge. Blinding it. Ash took over.

''Pikachu quick-attack.'' Ash called out. Pikachu went blindingly fast. It slammed into Weezing. Sending it flying back.

''Victreebel Razor-leaf.'' James called out. Victreebel shot leafs at Pikachu. The electric type dodged easily.

''Arbok Poison-sting.'' Jessie commanded also. Pikachu used it's speed to avoid the poison-sting.

''Pikachu I would say it's time for a thunderbolt.'' Ash said to his starter. Pikachu blasted Team Rocket with a huge bolt of electricity. This sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

A few moments later a lady came to Muchmoney's mansion. She had a Snubbull too. This was the one Muchmoney's Snubbull was too marry. She saw that Snubbull had sludge on it's face.

''Well Snubbull just had a battle and did remarkably well.'' Muchmoney said to the other lady. She looked at her.

''A battle my Snubbull will never marry some pokemont that does that.'' This didn't bother Muchmoney's Snubbull in anyway. She loved to battle.

Muchmoney would have a yard built for her Snubbull. The other Snubbull was tired so the lady departed.

The next day Ash and Brock spent the day helping build Snubbull training area. It got to sunset and they departed Palm Hills. Watching Snubbull train in it's new yard. After they went Snubbull got a wiff of Meowth's tail and broke free running off into the sunset.

The next day after leaving Palm Hill's Ash and Brock were in a park to get to the centre of town. Brock saw a pair of antlers from a bush. Ash got his pokedex out.

''Stantler the big horn pokemon. Stantler can cause illusions from it's antlers. They travel in herds.'' The pokedex said. Ash and Brock saw it was a young Stantler. Brock saw it was injured and ran to help it with a potion. The young pokemon was scared of humans and shy'd away from Brock. Brock gave it the potion and it winced in pain. Brock knew he would have to go to the Pokemon Centre.

Stantler made a scared noise. Soon Ash and Brock were running from a huge herd of Stantler. They charged through the town after Ash and Brock. The Stantler went through many of the buildings in town. Ash and Brock noticed this after ducking into the pokemon centre.

Stantler was given care by Nurse Joy. Brock went into his flirting mode again. Ash had to pry him away. Stantler was really hurt so Joy had to keep it in over night. Team Rocket saw Stantler while going through town.

''It's a baby but we could get a whole herd.'' Jessie said greedily. James and Meowth thought of the promotion they would get from a herd of Stantler being sent to HQ. The three went off to scheme. The next day went quickly Ash and Brock went to make sure Stantler was okay.

Stantler was healing nicely. After a short while Stantler was healthy. Brock and Ash took it to the mountians to re unite it with it's herd. Team Rocket came over in their ballon. The baby Stantler didn't want to leave Brock from all the care he gave it. Stantler's herd was nearby and went to the young pokemon quickly.

Team Rocket dumped the balloon and went to a giant robot. The baby Stantler got away when they came around and sucked the whole herd inside. Brock saw and went to help.

''Go Onix.'' He called out. Brock's strongest pokemon appeared and rammed the robot with all it's force. The robot tipped over when the hole opened and the Stantler came running. Team Rocket had no means of escaping the Stantler and Onix. Stantler charged forwards and Team Rocket were sent blasting off again from the charging herd.

A short while later Brock was watching Stantler. The young Pokemon didn't want to leave Brock. Stantler's herd saw what was happening. The mother walked over with her baby to Brock. They wanted to join the breeder on his journey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 22 The Chikorita rescue, Once in a blue moon and the whistle stop.**

 **The Chikorita rescue**

Ash and Brock were in the mountians after saving Stantler. Brock was preparing lunch for the others. Ash was working with his pokemon to be ready for the Johto League. While he was training a wild Chikorita appeared. Chikorita wanted to battle. Ash threw out his Charizard.

''Charizard flame-thrower.'' Ash called out. Chikorita used Vine-whip on Charizard's leg. This knocked it over. The flame-thrower hit Ash. Ash told Charizard to use flame-thrower once more. Chikorita dodged and used Vine-whip which hit Charizard's head. Charizard flew in the air dazed. The vines were caught around it's neck so Chikorita was taken with it. The two crashed into a mountian and they fell to the ground with a thud. Ash recalled Charizard. Ash picked Chikorita up and ran to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy wasn't surprised as many Chikorita who lived nearby battled tougher opponents.

Team Rocket spied on Ash from a bush and saw Chikorita. Jessie wanted it for Team Rocket or herself. They had Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing and Victreebel for pokemon to battle with and maybe Meowth. Chikorita was badly hurt and resting in the Pokemon centre. Ash and Brock left their pokemon to be treated as well.

A van pulled up outside the centre. Disguised as emergancy doctors Jessie and James ran to get Chikorita. They took the bed claiming to take it to a specialised health centre. They ran with the bed out the door to their van. Ash went running after them.

''Weezing smog attack.'' James called out. His Weezing put it's self at the back doors of the van and blasted smog at Ash, Brock and Joy. Ash ran off but the smog over whelmed Brock and Joy. Ash ran after the van but couldn't keep up. He and Pikachu saw a hill and ran up it.

As Ash reached the top the van came down the path quickly. Ash jumped and landed on the roof. Unknown to Team Rocket. Team Rocket went to their hideaway. They were talking to Chikorita.

''With you on our side we would win.'' Jessie said to Chikorita. Chikorita was not amused.

''Let's make it official.'' James said to Chikorita. The small grass type backed away. Meowth had a trap ready. When the door went. Jessie and James went to see what it was.

Ash stood there with Pikachu. He made his own version of their motto. Chikorita ran to Ash. The three ran outside. Meowth pushed a button and had traps spring on Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita. The three tried to run in seperate directions but to no luck. Ash strained with all his might and broke free. Pikachu and Chikorita tried the same. Their ropes broke from the main trap and they reached a hillside. The three went tumbling down in a circle making a huge snowball. The snowball was launched into a tree where the snow fell from Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita. They fell from branch to branch and the rocking caused all the snow from atop the tree to cover them. Team Rocket went passed on a Snowmobile.

''They slid away.'' James said jokingly. 

''That's not funny.'' Jessie snapped back.

Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita emerged once Team Rocket had departed. Ash and the others saw a small snow storm brewing. Chikorita ran off to find shelter. Ash and Pikachu found a small cave and went in. Ash got some tree branches and sticks. Pikachu used it's electricity and made a small fire for the two.

''Pikachu I will go and find Chikorita.'' Ash said running off. There was a shaking bush. Ash knew it was Chikorita.

''Come out I promise to help you. We can be a great team.'' Ash said to the grass type. Chikorita was nervous but when Ash picked it up and took it to the cave. Ash and the pokemon were waiting out the storm. After a few hours the storm dropped down. Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita headed back to the pokemon centre.

On the way Team Rocket appeared and Meowth had a machine with two nozels. Jessie and James shoveld snow into the pallet part of the device. Meowth bombarded Ash and the others with snowballs. Ash and the pokemon danced around to dodge.

''Chikorita use vine-whip on the machine.'' Ash called out. Chikorita shot two vines and whacked the machine. The machine went wrong and pelted Team Rocket with the snowball's. They went running around. Eventually the snow ran out.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Chikorita use Razor-leaf.'' The two pokemon blasted their moves. They sent Team Rocket blasting off again into the clear mountian air.

Ash and the pokemon headed back to the pokemon centre. They saw it Brock and Joy had Ash's other pokeball's. They spoke for a small while before Ash and Brock decided to leave. Chikorita was upset to see Ash go. It ran after Ash and jumped into his arms. Joy said he should catch it.

''Your a perfect team. Team stubborn.'' Brock joked. Ash laughed and tapped a Pokeball to Chikorita. It was sent straight to Oak's lab. Ash went and sent his Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Doduo to Oak's lab for Chikorita, Magby, Mareep and Bellsprout. Ash and Brock continued their journey.

 **Once in a blue moon.**

Near a lake bed on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City Ash polished his pokeball's. He believed that pokeball's cleanliness was as important as a diverse and well raised group of Pokemon. Ash also had the G.S Ball out. Being polished it was sparkling when he was done. Ash and Brock had all their pokemon out training. Bellsprout helped develop some of Chikorita's moves. Ash knew his Bulbasaur, Venasaur, Vileplume and other grass types would have to work with Chikorita. Ash wanted Bellsprout to grow and train with other types to power it's moves up. Ash and Brock saw a pokemon head just above the water line.

Ash got his pokedex. Brock had a feeling for what pokemon it was.

''Quagsire the water fish pokemon. Quagsire is the evolved form of Wooper. It is a water and ground type. It battles on water and land. Quagsire is quite an adapt swimmer.'' Ash was about to use Bellsprout or Chikorita to beat it. Ash saw a notice saying not to attack or catch Quagsire. They gathered round objects this time of year for a ritual. Jenny was patroling nearby when a Quagsire took Ash's G.S ball. It swam away holding it.

Ash ran to Jenny to report the incident. Jenny said Quagsire go into town and take all round items to their home at Blue moon falls. The Quagsire apparently shoot the items using water-gun and whatever item gets closest to the moon and floats back to town safely first is the luckiest item for a whole year. Ash Brock and their pokemon went into town. Ash saw more Quagsire stealing items from homes he also saw a child's ball get stolen. The day was full of Quagsire getting items.

Later that night Ash and Brock went up to the Blue Moon falls for Ash's G.S Ball. Jenny warned them against it. Ash and Brock saw the Quagsire shoot hundreds of round objects at the full moon. The Quagsire with Ash's G.S ball was about to launch it however Team Rocket flew overhead in their balloon. They saw the Quagsire group and knew that one or the pack would benefit Team Rocket's power greatly.

The three lowered the balloon to the ground. James saw a really powerful water-gun launch Ash's G.S ball in the air. It went closest to the moon and hit the top of the waterfall. Ash saw Team Rocket and told them to leave the area and Quagsire. James threw out Weezing and Victreebel. James had Weezing use smokescreen to block Ash and Brock's view. Ash threw Bellsprout to use razor-leaf and blow the smoke away. Victreebel was using razor-leaf on the Quagsire. Most had fallen. Ash's Bellsprout blasted Victreebel with Razor-leaf. James threw a pokeball. He captured one Quagsire and soon he threw another for a second catch. 

''Leave them alone. Onix, Geodude let's go.'' Brock called out. James ignored them. Jessie and Meowth were getting prepared for a mass capture. Jessie threw out Arbok and Lickitung. Onix easily ploughs through them with a tackle attack. James had his two new Quagsire pokeball's in his hands. When Bellsprout slammed Victreebel with a vine-whip.

Ash and Brock went to see the Quagsire and the items. The items were making their way to town. Ash threw Chikorita's pokeball hoping it could get the G.S Ball back. Chikorita used Vine-whip but a Quagsire hit it with water-gun knocking it back. Ash's Bellsprout was battling hard against Weezing and Victreebel so Ash had Pikachu help with thunderbolt while Chikorita used razor-leaf on Jessie and Meowth to stop them catching any Quagsire. James was about to send a Quagsire to HQ when Vine whip knocked Victreebel and Weezing into him and his comards.

Pikachu then used a thunderbolt to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and Brock turned to the lake current where the G.S ball was rolling off. Ash and the others were about to run when Ash's Bellsprout launched a vine-whip but hit and pushed the G.S ball instead of grabbing it. Bellsprout began to glow aswell and soon evolved into a Weepinbell. Ash praised his grass type however they ran to catch the G.S ball. The light of day came around and in town people gathered at the river side and saw their items.

Jenny noticed the G.S ball first and saw it was heading to town the fastest. She also knew it had got the closest. Ash Brock and their pokemon came running. Ash said to save the G.S ball as it was important. Jenny scooped it from the water.

''Why do you have a Weepinbell, Chikorita and Onix that look like they have been battling?'' Jenny asked Ash and Brock.

They explained about Team Rocket's attack and how two Quagsire were captured and now being used by the evil team. Jenny was furious but told Ash he would have the best luck of the year.

''Well that means I'll win the Johto league and meet lots of new pokemon.'' Ash said to the crowd. Brock nodded at him.

Team Rocket landed and James used a device from HQ to send the Quagsire to Giovanni for his plans.

Giovanni responded in seconds saying one Quagsire was sufficent so the other was sent back to James.

Ash and Brock were in the Pokemon Centre and Ash sent his team accept Pikachu to Oak's lab. He swapped for Mareep, Magby, Gyarados and Heracross. Ash and Brock continued their journey's. But before they could leave Ash was called to the lobby. His mother had sent him a gift. It was a fishing rod. Ash gladly took it and called his mother to say thank you. She was happy to send it to him. Ash folded the fishing rod down and placed it in his bag. He and Brock continued their journey.

 **The whistle stop.**

Ash and Brock were in a beautiful sunlit meadow. Ash was battle practising with his pokemon. Brock was preparing a small lunch while his Onix, Geodude, Stantler, Vulpix and Zubat were relaxing. Ash saw a flock of Ledyba flying with something attached to them. The Ledyba flew to the ground and landed.

A trainer got off the thing the Ledyba were carrying. Ash and Brock went to see what was happening.

''I'm Arielle. These are my Ledyba we have been together for a long time. I have nurtured these Ledyba since they were babies. They can respond to my whistle. Team Rocket were spying from the bushes nearby. Jessie decided to take the whistle and use it to get the Ledyba. Team Rocket went to their balloon and used Weezing for a smog attack. In the smog Jessie sent Lickitung which retrived the whistle and used supersonic on the Ledyba which attracted them to the Balloon. Team Rocket flew off with them.

Ash and Brock offered to help Arielle retrive her Ledyba. She accepted and the three formulated a plan. Brock had his Zubat use supersonic to track the flute's noise. This backfired however when our heroes encountered a flock of Golbat in the forest.

Ash, Brock and Arielle ran to a clearing. This was lucky as the other side was where Team Rocket had hidden to train the Ledyba to obey them. Arbok was coiled around a tree holding rope which held the Ledyba who struggled.

Jessie and James were practising the whistle but no good. The Ledyba got very anxious and irritated. They pulled at the tree but Arbok held them in place. Ash, Brock and Arielle were about to run at Team Rocket. When they saw and had pokeball's ready to battle.

Jessie threw Lickitung. James chose Victreebel which went back and tried to eat him. James freed himself and then sent Victreebel to battle Ash and co.

Ash grabbed two pokeball's he sent Magby and Gyarados to battle. Magby used smokescreen and then Gyarados used hydro-pump to stun Weezing and Lickitung. In the smokescreen Magby used a newly learned fire-punch and flame-thrower to hurt Victreebel. Then Team Rocket launched a net which captured Ash, Brock and Arielle. Their pokemon couldn't battle as their trainers were in danger. Lickitung and Victreebel went and used Stomp and Body-slam on the trainers swapping who they hit. The Ledyba gathered all their power to save Arielle. They charged at full speed dragging Arbok. Lickitung and Victreebel looked around as the Ledyba elevated slightly. Arbok was used to ram Victreebel into Lickitung. They went flying. Magby burned through the rope with a small flame-thrower.

Magby then burned the net away with flame-thrower. Ash, Brock and Arielle were free. Ash stood and told Pikachu, Magby and Gyarados to combine their thunderbolt, hydro-pump and flame-thrower. The three moves hit and sent Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash praised and recalled his pokemon. He and Brock went off on their journey.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Ignorance is Blissey**

Ash and Brock were in a town on their way to Violet City. They were stopping in the pokemon centre. Ash went to contact Oak. He swapped Gyarados for Magneton and also taking his clone Charizard.

Ash and Brock were about to order some food. When a pokemon waddled out. Both Ash and Brock didn't know what pokemon this was. Ash got his pokedex.

''Blissey the happiness pokemon. Blissey is evolved from Chansey. It uses it's fur like radar and then shares it's egg with anyone who is unhappy. Blissey is a kind pokemon who rarely battles.''

Nurse Joy walked out to see Ash and Brock. She welcomed them to her Pokemon Centre. Blissey was about to get their food but Joy told Ash and Brock Blissey was to trusting to anyone.

Joy knew Ash from his previous league wins and Brock showed his trainer card as proof. Team Rocket were on the roof of the pokemon centre. They would use Blissey to try and steal food and Blissey for their boss.

Team Rocket went off to formulate their scheme. Jessie had a look and saw a necklace around Blissey. She recognised it.

''I don't want to steal Blissey.'' She said to James and Meowth. The others looked at each-other then her.

''Why Jess we have a great chance.'' James said back. She looked at him.

''Before I joined Team Rocket I studied to be a pokemon nurse. That Blissey was my only friend there.'' She said pulling out a necklace with the same symbol.

Ash and Brock finished their meal quite happily. When Blissey came out with a huge meal for Ash and Brock. They managed to eat it but Blissey tripped carrying something and spilled it over Ash. He laughed it off but went to wash his clothes. Joy rushed out and appologised to Ash on Blissey's behalf. Ash shrugged it off. He washed his clothes then took his pokemon outside for some training for the battle against the Violet gym.

Ash's pokemon gained massive experience and managed to find new ways to dodge and power up their moves. Ash's Magby even managed to knock out Magneton in a battle. Magby was growing well with massive boost's since Ash got it in the Orange islands.

''Magby excellent at this rate you'll be a really strong Magmar one day.'' Ash said to his fire type.

Team Rocket were well hidden watching the Kanto league winner and his team. James wanted to steal all Ash's pokemon at once. Jessie warned it would be painful if it failed.

The night rolled around quickly. Team Rocket were above the pokemon centre while Ash, Brock, Joy and the pokemon slept. They got into the kitchens and made massive platters for themselves filling up and then all extra food putting in a sack. Team Rocket then made an escape however they tricked off motion sensor camera's.

They were outside near the balloon when Ash, Brock and Nurse Joy came running. 

''Drop the sack.'' Ash said to them. Jessie saw Blissey come waddling out too.

''Never. Now go Arbok and Lickitung.'' Jessie yelled throwing her pokeball's. The pokemon appeared ready for battle. Blissey noticed and recognised Jessie. Blissey waddled over to her.

''Arbok Bite. Lickitung slam.'' Jessie commanded. Arbok and Lickitung launched at Blissey.

They sent Blissey flying witht their moves. Jessie went over to Arbok and Lickitung.

''Just pretend to attack Blissey.'' Jessie told them. Arbok and Lickitung began mock attacking it. James yelled out taunts. Jessie smirked but Blissey walked over to Jessie as it remembered all the good times they shared.

Jessie had to have her pokemon do one more attack. Blissey was on the ground now bruised from the real attack's before. Arbok and Lickitung double teamed on Blissey which sent it flying back. Ash threw out Mareep and Magby while Pikachu jumped into battle.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Magby flamethrower Mareep thundershock.'' Ash commanded quickly. The moves struck and sent Arbok and Lickitung flying back. Magby's flamethrower also burned the rope with the sack and the huge sack dropped from the balloon. Jessie had jumped into the basket waiting for the end of the battle.

Ash's Pokemon launched their thunderbolt, thundershock and flamethrower and sent Arbok and Lickitung into the balloon and Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and Brock carried the sack of food back into the pokemon centre.

Joy went off to prepare a meal for Ash and Brock. Blissey went off to help her. She looked at the sky thinking of Jessie from all their time together.

Team Rocket landed in some water. Jessie had put Arbok and Lickitung in their pokeball's. James wanted to get the food. He was starving as was

Meowth.

''I'm glad we helped my old friend Blissey out of a Jam.'' Jessie said to James and Meowth.

''Jam would be nice.'' James said back. His stomach rumbled. Meowth nodded to him.

Ash and Brock were ready to head to Violet City. Joy and Blissey waved them off while they walked on.

 **A bout with sprout**

Ash and Brock were in a town on their way to Violet city. Ash was training his pokemon to be strong in the gym match. Ash saw all his pokemon gain experience against random trainers. Magby was growing well as was Charizard. Ash saw two young kids come over to his Pikachu.

Ash warned them to stop. Ash knew what happened when people prodded and poked his Pikachu. They got shocked. The kids were from the nearby Accademy. Their teacher came over to stop the children fighting over Pikachu.

The children were introduced the boy was Zackie the girl was Lizzie. Zack was desperate to become a trainer. Ash and Brock decided to show off their Pokemon. The teacher took them to their accademy.

''By the way I'm miss Prisscilla.'' The teacher introduced herself. She was near Brock who had fallen in love once more.

When they got there Ash and Brock were amazed at the size of the accademy. They saw a lot of other students. The teacher took Zackie and his class to the playground.

''Everyone out.'' Ash called throwing his pokeball's. His Charizard, Magneton, Magby, Mareep and Chikorita out. Ash had Chikorita sent from Oak's to train it. The kids went and played with the pokemon.

''Come on out.'' Brock called while throwing his Vulpix, Zubat, Geodude, Onix and Stantler out. The kids went over to see the pokemon. Team Rocket were flying over in their balloon. Jessie and James saw Ash and Brock with all their pokemon out. They launched a net which trapped Pikachu, Magneton, Charizard, Mareep, Magby, Vulpix, Geodude, Onix, Chikorita, Zubat and Stantler. Ash and Brock looked up at them.

''Arbok Lickitung.'' Jessie called throwing her pokeball's. James had his in hand.

''Weezing Smog.'' James called out opening his pokeball. Weezing floated in the balloon launching a smog at Ash, Brock and the accademy. The principal came out dancing in a ballerena outfit. Ash and Brock passed glances at each-other.

Ash's Charizard launched flamethrower at the net. It burst so all their pokemon were back. Ash and Brock commanded a full team attack which sent Team Rocket blasting off again. Mareep even learned thunderbolt in the battle.

''So these are your pokemon?'' He asked Ash and Brock. The trainers nodded to him. The principal was offering a dance teacher position at the

school.

''This is Mr. EarlDurbish.'' Miss Prisscilla said to Ash and Brock. They moved away when he started to dance. Ash was enjoying showing off his pokemon. However he told the children about the others he had at Oak's lab. Miss Prisscilla said she loved people who danced with energy. So Brock had the same outfit on as the principal and span with him.

The kids were about to go to Sprout tower. Ash and Zackie walked their talking about pokemon. They heard about the tower and went with the class to experience it.

Zackie saw Pikachu and threw a pokeball at it. It bounced off Ash's Pikachu and hit something in the forest. He retrieved his pokeball. Zackie was disapointed in it not being a Pikachu. He opened it to reveal a Bellsprout. Zackie walked along disapointed in his catch. He and Bellsprout walked along whilst he did nothing but complain.

Ash and Zackie arrived at the tower. Brock, Miss Prisscilla and the children were outside. The tower was called the sprout tower as it's where people come to grow. All start off as a small sprout but grow with experience. There was smoke from the tower. Ash ran to get a water pokemon however on a balcony Team Rocket appeared.

''We have something inside that will carry you away.'' Meowth said holding a remote control. Ash saw Arbok, Weezing and Lickitung moving something to cut the central beam in the tower. Zackie told Bellsprout to use razor-leaf and this knocked the remote from Meowth's claws. Ash threw out Chikorita for a vine-whip grab of the remote control. Jessie and James recalled their pokemon and jumped on a rocket ship. They would use it to escape. However they went wrong and soon were blasting off again.

Zackie was with his new Bellsprout. The two would be a great team. One day they would challenge the champion of the region. Ash and Brock went off on their journey.

 **Fighting flyer with fire.**

Ash and Brock reached Violet city. Ash was ready for his first Johto league gym battle. Brock could see the excitement in Ash's eyes. Ash was prepared his pokemon were rested. Ash wanted his Mareep to get some experience from the battle as it was growing slowly.

Team Rocket had a disguise on for another scheme to steal Pikachu. They walked out as Pokemon inspector's. They took Pikachu to view it. Ash was suspicious. However when Team Rocket were inspecting Pikachu they walked to their balloon they put Pikachu in a glass cage. They said it was shock proof. There was a guy on a hang glider flying near the balloon. He had a Hoothoot on his shoulder. The guy looked mad. He was a trainer too. Ash saw him heading for the balloon.

''Hoothoot you know what to do.'' He said to the owl pokemon. Hoothoot flew to where Meowth held Pikachu's cage. Hoothoot put it's leg on the cage and grabbed it. Then pecked Jessie and James which caused a distraction while it flew away.

It flew to the hang glider. Ash was worried because this trainer could be a theif. Team Rocket were back to their normal ways after the stun from Hoothoot.

''Come here Arbok.'' Jessie called out. Her Arbok appeared quickly.

''Use poison-sting to send that hang glider into a tail spin.'' Arbok launched the poison-sting and tore the hang glider to pieces. The guy holding Pikachu's cage jumped and threw a pokeball.

''Pidgeot go.'' He called as the ball opened. His large Pidgeot appeared and he landed on it's back with Hoothoot and Pikachu.

''Arbok poison-sting again.'' Jessie commanded her cobra pokemon. Arbok launched another set of poison-sting at Pidgeot.

''Spin evade the stinger's.'' The trainer commanded. Pidgeot with blinding speed avoided all the poison-sting stinger's.

''Now fly by the balloon and tear it up.'' The trainer commanded. His Pidgeot launched at the balloon and tore a huge hole which sent Team Rocket flying once more.

The trainer and his Pidgeot landed by Ash. He gave Ash the cage with Pikachu and Ash soon had his partner back. Ash took Pikachu on his shoulder.

''I'm Ash this is Brock and finnaly Pikachu.'' Ash said to the guy.

''Hi I'm Falkner the Violet city gym leader.'' The guy introduced himself. Ash went back with shock.

''Your the gym leader.'' Ash said amazed. Falkner nodded back. He was used to the suprise from people.

''I'm here to challenge you for a gym battle. I'm gonna enter and win the Johto league.'' Ash said to him.

''I see I don't normally meet people before the gym battle. By the way what was with those guys and your Pikachu earlier?'' Falkner said to Ash.

''They are Team Rocket they have wanted my Pikachu since I saw them in Viridian City in Kanto. By the way your Pidgeot is amazing. I think it would give mine a good battle.'' Ash said to Falkner.

''Ah you have a Pidgeot eh Ash?'' Falkner asked him.

''Two. One was cloned and one I have had since the third day of my journey.'' Ash said back.

''You won the Kanto league and had some cloned pokemon. I'm now looking more forward to our gym battle.''

Falkner took to Ash and Brock to the gym. They could battle in the gym for Ash's first Johto badge. Ash, Brock and Falkner went to the roof of the gym. Falkner had many people waiting for him.

''Is this a cheering section?'' Brock asked the gym leader. Falkner nodded to him.

The gym leader went to one side of the battle field. His referee stood in the centre of the battle field. At the edge.

''This is a three on three battle for a Zypher badge. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon while the gym leader may not. Please choose your first pokemon.'' The referee said to the trainers.

''Ash I hope to give you a great battle. Hoothoot I choose you.'' Falkner said throwing his first pokeball.

His Hoothoot appeared flying above the battle field. Ash had a pokeball waiting.

''Falkner I want an amazing battle. Mareep I choose you.'' Ash called out. His pokeball revealed his sheep like pokemon.

''Mareep thunder-wave.'' Ash called out first. Mareep hit Hoothoot with a small shock of electricity. It paralyzed Hoothoot which slowed it down.

''Good a thunderbolt next.'' Ash called out. Mareep blasted the electric move it hit Hoothoot hard.

''Hoothoot tackle attack.'' Falkner commanded next. Despite all the damage. Hoothoot rammed Mareep with a lot of force and sent it flying back.

''Mareep thunderbolt once more.'' Ash commanded quickly.

Hoothoot was in too close to avoid the attack. The streak of electricity hit Hoothoot badly.

''HOOTHOOT.'' Falkner cried out worried. The owl pokemon fell to the battle field and was unable to battle.

Mareep gained experience. The sheep pokemon began to glow. It soon stood on two legs and bleated a new cry. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Flaffy the wool pokemon. Flaffy is the evolved form of Mareep. Flaffy stores electricity in it's wool. It's rubbery hide protects it from sudden shocks.'' The pokdex informed Ash.

''Flaffy great work.'' Ash called to his Pokemon. Flaffy bleated in response.

''Hoothoot you tried your best. This round won't be so easy.'' Falkner said recalling Hoothoot. He threw another pokeball. From it a Dodrio appeared.

''Dodrio.'' Ash called out a bit worried. This Dodrio looked like a high level pokemon.

''Flaffy you better rest up for now. You were amazing. Now Magneton let's go.'' Ash threw his steel electric type out. Magneton was an amazing choice for this battle.

''Magneton use thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded quickly. Magneton blasted a blast of electricity. Dodrio was hurt by this.

''Dodrio use agility then drill-peck.'' Falkner commanded. The three headed bird ran with blinding speed then hit Magneton with it's rotating beaks. Magneton was stunned. Dodrio almost had an advantage.

''Everyone knows Dodrio can't fly.'' Ash called out to Magneton. Falkner had a smirk.

''If thats what you heard then everybody's wrong.'' Falkner said quickly.

''You mean yours can?'' Ash asked in shock. While Dodrio leapt to the sky. Coming down with a drill-peck. Magneton was sent into the battle field with massive damage. It could barely battle.

''Magneton you were great now take a rest. Flaffy come back out.'' Ash called throwing his wool pokemon out. Flaffy was ready for a second battle. 

''Flaffy use thunderbolt.'' Flaffy blasted Dodrio with electricity. The previous thunderbolt hurt the three headed bird pokemon. Dodrio staggered back.

''Tri-attack.'' Falkner called next. Dodrio had a triangle in it's heads. That hit Flaffy with the normal type move. It hurt Flaffy due to the level difference. 

Flaffy was still able to battle. Ash commanded one more thunderbolt. This hit and eliminated Dodrio. Falkner recalled it stunned.

''Not many people beat Dodrio. Three heads are much more effective in battle than one. Now for my pride and joy.'' Falkner said throwing a last pokeball. From it his Pidgeot emerged ready to battle.

''Pidgeot start with hyper-beam.'' Falkner called out. Pidgeot blasted Flaffy with the hyper-beam and left it unable to battle. Ash recalled Flaffy with a word of praise and thanks.

''Magneton I choose you.'' Ash called out throwing his magnet pokemon. Magneton was damaged from before but had recovered some strength.

''Use tri-attack then thunderbolt.'' Ash called out fast. Magneton formed a triangle and launched it at Pidgeot. Pidgeot was hit but not a lot of damage. Then thunderbolt came quickly and zapped the bird pokemon. Pidgeot shook off the attack. Ash was amazed and not for a good reason.

''That should have sent Pidgeot to the ground. Flying pokemon are weak to electric types.'' Ash said too Brock. Brock nodded at Ash. Falkner was used to people coming with rock and electric type pokemon so he had strategies to stop them.

''My Pidgeot has been with me for years. We have battled countless electric and rock pokemon so we know all their attack patterns. Now use Whirlwind.'' Falkner said to Ash and Brock. While Pidgeot caused a huge whirlwind which blew Magneton to the side of the arena. It was unable to battle.

''Magneton you were great now rest up. Charizard I choose you.'' Ash said throwing his clone Charizard to the field. This was a good call to match Pidgeot in the air.

Charizard flew up to Pidgeot. The two glared at each-other in the sky. Ash made the first move.

''Charizard fire-spin.'' Ash commanded fast. Charizard launched a swirl of flames from it's mouth.

''Use whirlwind to blow it away.'' Falkner commanded next. Pidgeot flapped it's wings once more and reppeled the fire-spin at Charizard. Ash saw his Charizard get hit by it's own move.

''Charizard slash.'' Ash called next. This was a good call as it used Charizard's claws not fire. Falkner was ready.

''Use agility then quick-attack.'' Falkner called out. Pidgeot disapeared with blinding speed then reappeared behind Charizard. It slammed into it with incredible speed and force.

''Charizard flamethrower.'' Ash called for his next move. Falkner just had Pidgeot do the same as before. Ash noticed something very subtle.

''Charizard quick turn around use fire-spin.'' When Pidgeot reappeared Charizard faced it and trapped it in fire-spin. Ash then knew how to finish this match.

''Grab it and use seismic toss.'' Ash called out. When fire-spin died down Charizard grabbed Pidgeot and flew high spinning at an altitude then coming and throwing Pidgeot into the battle field. Ash had won the gym match.

Falkner handed Ash a Zephyr badge. He said it was an awesome battle. Falkner also said the next nearest gym is the Azelea town Gym in Azelea town.

Ash and Brock thanked Falkner. Then they walked out of the city to the next Johto league gym.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 24**

 **For Crying out loud.**

Ash and Brock were just at the pokemon centre ready to depart Violet city. Oak had just been sent Ash's Charizard, Magby, Flaffy and Magneton. Ash had taken Golduck, Rapidash Butterfree and Drowzee. Ash was ready while Brock called the Pewter gym. He sent his Stantler pair to the gym for some rest. Brock had a space on his team for new pokemon to join him.

Ash and Brock were soon in a forest. They saw wild Caterpie, Weedle, Beedrill and Butterfree. They soon heard a wailing sound like crying. The two went off to see what it was. There were some nice houses near a lake.

Brock saw a girl sat by the lake. He was in love once more and went over to her. However a Marill waddled from the bushes nearby. Ash recognised it from Tracey's in the Orange Islands.

''Marill the Aquamouse pokemon. Marill has amazing hearing and is a great swimmer. It can use it's tail to help it stay a float.'' The pokedex said. Ash wanted to catch Marill. Marill saw him and was filled with terror it ran to the girl. Marill had a ribbon on it's tail which meant it had a trainer.

Brock ran to the Marill. He gently scooped it up in his arms. Marill was gently nurtured by Brock. It stopped crying almost instantly. Ash and the girl looked at Brock.

''I'm Marill's trainer and my name is Whilemina.'' She said to Ash and Brock.

''I'm Ash and this is Brock. On my shoulder is Pikachu my partner.'' Ash said to Whilemina. They were about to walk to the next town. Ash, Brock and Whilemina walked off when a tractor pulled up. The people in it offered Ash and co a ride to town. The two accepted and got in the tractor. However as they were going to leave Ash saw some robot arms.

They grabbed Pikachu and Marill. Marill was terrified and began to cry again. Ash grabbed his pokeball's. He threw them to reveal his Drowzee, Golduck, Butterfree, Rapidash and Chikorita out. They followed the retracting arms.

Ash and co saw Team Rocket. They knew Marill would be traumatised by the three idiots from Team Rocket. Ash and the others went running fast to the arms.

Team Rocket were in a clearing. They saw Marill and Pikachu. The three looked at each-other.

''Well we got two pokemon.'' Jessie said happily. The three would get a bigger raise than when James sent the Quagsire to Headquater's. James and Meowth felt Marill's tears coming as it moved it's face. When it burst into tears Jessie, James and Meowth covered their ears.

Marill cried so loudly that Ash, Brock and Whilemina could follow it to Team Rocket's location. They burst into the clearing with Ash's team around them.

''Take this crybaby back.'' Meowth begged them. Marill waddled as fast as it could to Whilemina. Whilemina scooped it to her arms. Ash commanded Rapidash to use agility. With amazing speed Rapidash was at Team Rocket's side. It kicked Pikachu's trappings off then they got back to Ash.

Team Rocket had their pokeball's. Jessie threw out Arbok and James threw out Weezing.

''Weezing smog. Arbok poison-sting.'' Jessie and James commanded at once. Weezing covered the field with a poisonous gas. Then the poison-sting came threw and struck Rapidash and Pikachu. The two were poisoned from the attack. Brock went and got some antidote from his bag.

''Golduck Water-gun, Drowzee psybeam, Butterfree use silver-wind.'' Ash called out fast. The three pokemon launched their moves and hit Arbok and Weezing. Brock fed Pikachu and Rapidash the antidote. They were soon back to speed and recovered.

''Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Ash called out. Pikachu launched the electric move and sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash wanted to do some fishing for new water pokemon. Whilemina took him to the lake a great fishing spot. Ash left his pokemon out to enjoy the warm day. They were helping Marill develop it's confidence. Pikachu and Marill strolled along the lake so it could learn to fight when in danger or away from Whilemina.

Ash sat near the bank Brock was preparing some food. Ash had Golduck nearby incase he caught a tough water pokemon. Ash's rod was in the water when he got a bite. Ash saw it was tough. His Golduck and Drowzee grabbed the rod to help Ash pull the pokemon out. It was a puffy looking pokemon covered in needles. Marill was back and terrified of this pokemon.

Ash grabbed his pokedex. Whilemina and Brock watched him. They looked at each-other for a time. Neither knew this pokemon.

''Qwilfish the balloon pokemon. Qwilfish is a water and poison type. When Qwilfish is scared it puffs up and to launch the needles on it's body it inhales water at a rapid rate.'' The pokedex said. Ash sent Golduck to battle.

Qwilfish launched a water-gun at Golduck. Ash told Golduck to dodge the move. Golduck barely moved away from the torrent of water. Ash then told Golduck to use psychic attack. Golduck's eye's glowed blue and moving it's finger it lifted Qwilfish. Qwilfish looked paniced as it was weak to psychic moves. Golduck sent it across the lake and slamming into a tree. Qwilfish was nearly out due to Golduck's level and the force of the move. Qwilfish then dove into the water inhaling as fast and as much as it could.

When it re emerged it was full to the brim. Then it launched all the needles. Brock knew this was a pin-missle. The pin-missle struck and sent Golduck flying back. Ash told Golduck to retalliate with hydro-pump. This blasted Qwilfish and Ash threw his pokeball. He soon had a new water type pokemon. Ash then began to give Golduck some berries he found while casting his rod again. The lake had routes to the sea and many water types flooded in.

Ash had another bite on his rod. He pulled it out sharply and saw it was a small fish like pokemon. It wasn't Magikarp or Goldeen this was a new pokemon. Ash grabbed his pokedex once more.

''Remoraid the jet pokemon. Remoraid is extremly accurate able to shoot jets of water at prey 100 meteres away and hit. This water type also lives in lakes or the ocean.'' Ash decided to use Butterfree for this battle. Butterfree floated above Remoraid.

''Butterfree stun-spore then psybeam.'' Ash called quickly. Butterfree flapped it's wings and the powder hit and stunned Remoraid. Butterfree then launched it's psybeam and struck Remoraid. The small fish pokemon was sent flying back.

Team Rocket had landed and were watching forming another scheme to steal Ash's pokemon. James went through their belongings and found a bait box he decided to use the lake to add pokemon for Team Rocket. Jessie said it was her turn for a capture as James sent a Quagsire.

Jessie did agree that water pokemon could help in catching fire, rock and ground types. Jessie went in secret to the lake she managed to lure a Tentacruel to the surface. She sent Arbok to battle it. Arbok rammed Tentacruel with headbutt then a poison-sting did little to the water poison type. Jessie launched a pokeball and sucked the jellyfish pokemon inside. She then called Headquater's on the device to send Tentacruel over there.

Ash finished his battle with Remoraid making a successful capture. Ash and his pokemon went off for lunch. After they ate the group headed to the nearby village. Ash was amazed it was silent and all the people had quante homes and many different pokemon were around the village too.

Whilemina began getting her food shopping. Marill was with Pikachu and soon saw a wild Butterfree so Marill followed it. Pikachu went to stop Marill getting away. Whilemina and Ash had to go running after them. Brock bought some food supplies and medicines for the journey.

While chasing Pikachu and Marill Ash and Whilemina saw Team Rocket again. James had Marill in his hands while Pikachu was in another cage. Ash threw out Chikorita. Jessie threw out Arbok and James threw out Weezing. Marill fought and manged to stun James by soaking him with water-gun. Weezing went to tackle Marill to stop it escaping. Marill jumped over Weezing. Weezing went flying and into Arbok.

''Arbok poison-sting.'' Jessie commanded quick. Ash had a counter.

''Chikorita distract it with razor-leaf.'' Ash called out. Arbok felt the razor-leaf but not much. The attack hit Pikachu's cage and sliced it open. Pikachu ran to Ash.

Ash and Whilemina had their pokemon back. They were gonna get rid of Team Rocket now.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Chikorita razor-leaf.'' Ash commanded to his two pokemon. They launched their moves at Team Rocket.

''Water-gun Marill.'' Whilemina commanded. Marill launched the water at Team Rocket. The three moves struck and sent the team blasting off once again.

Brock came over from getting supplies. He saw Team Rocket flying off into the distance. Ash explained what happened. Ash and Brock knew it was time to go on. Brock said he hoped to see Whilemina once more and she felt the same.

 **Tanks a lot**

Ash and Brock were exhausted from traveling. So they took a sleep under a tree. They were being watched by a pokemon that was eating fruit. It was scared of humans. When Ash and Brock had a good rest they got up about to go along.

The two saw a machine coming towards them. It looked like a giant Arbok. It was a Team Rocket creation. The little pokemon had gone away scared of the commotion.

Ash and Brock wanted to stop the machine. Ash sent out Rapidash, Chikorita and Golduck. These three could stop the machine Ash thought and hoped. The three launched a hydro-pump, flamethrower and razor-leaf at the machine however the attacks bounced off harmlessly. Ash and Brock saw many pokemon leaving the route of the machine. Some Diglett and Sandshrew had burrowed underground and many Pidgey flew off out of the way.

Ash knew he would need to stop the machine. Brock decided to send his Onix out to help Ash. Onix slammed it's whole body into the machine. From nowhere a baby pokemon waddled out and dropped into the head of the machine along with the pokemon that watched Ash and Brock. Team Rocket from the tackle had been sent flying out. Ash saw the baby at the head of the machine and the Sentret he recognised the small brown pokemon inside the machine. Ash also saw a baby Togepi that had fallen inside the machine.

Ash told Chikorita to jump onto a ledge then use Vine-whip to rescue the pokemon from inside the machine. Chikorita launched the vines which grabbed Sentret and Togepi from the machine.

Team Rocket looked in horror as the machine was going off on it's own. They sprinted after it. Ash had a plan. Golduck launched hydro-pump in the air. It came down and soaked the controls of the machine. The wiring went wrong soaked through.

So the machine exploded and sent Team Rocket flying off again. Ash saw a Sentret herd come for their friend. It's mother was the first one to it. She scolded her baby due to the fear of loosing a child. Ash knew that too from his own mother. The baby Togepi had no family. Ash had it in his arms while Chikorita snuggled into Ash as it was a jealous pokemon. Pikachu was helping Togepi feel normal due to it being abbandoned.

''Togepi wanna join us?'' Ash asked it quietly. The small pokemon looked at Ash. Ash was the only human to show genuine kindness. Togepi nodded to Ash while he got a pokeball out. He was gonna send it to Oak's lab. Ash wanted a pokemon centre to send Golduck, Rapidash, Butterfree and Drowzee off as they had been growing well but Ash wanted to use other pokemon.

Ash and Brock went off on their journey. They saw the Sentret watching them off. However there was something good. Team Rocket's machine had made a huge tunnel. When Officer Jenny showed up she said the tunnel would be a shortcut to Violet City. Ash told her what had happened. Jenny nodded but knew the tunnel would save travellers much time.

 **Charizard's burning ambition**

Ash and Brock were at a huge valley. There were many Charizard statues around the valley. Ash wished he had his Charizard on him. Ash and Brock needed to rest as the journey to the valley was long. Ash's pokemon were exhausted from many battles from differnet trainers. Ash needed to swap his team. The valley had some doors inside. They creaked open when Ash and Brock went past. The two went in to see a huge flock or herd of Charizard. There was one female trainer with a Charizard wearing a pink bow.

''I'm Liza this is the Characific Valley. I train Charizard here.'' Liza introduced herself. Ash introduced himself and Brock was in love so offered to stay and help with the Charizard here. Liza refused him. She was more than capable of caring for the Charizard here.

Ash asked Liza if he could call Oak and swap his team. She said sure as Ash was the winner of the Indigo League. Ash decided to have both Charizard sent over to him. He kept Chikorita but took his new Togepi to keep it with him to grow.

Team Rocket followed Ash and Brock to the valley. They snuck inside before Liza closed the doors. They were making a robot for all the Charizard here.

Liza challenged Ash to a battle. His Charizard were eager to prove themselves here. Liza said no matter how strong Ash was Liza had trained many of these Charizard for a very long time. Ash chose his clone Charizard against her female Charizard named Charla. The two went off to a battle field. Both trainers stood at one end each. The Charizard went into the arena. Ash's natural Charizard watched annoyed as it wanted to battle too. Ash said he would use Charizard soon. The battle began.

Both trainers commanded flamethrower first. The streams of fire hit mid-air and caused a huge explosion. Ash knew this Charizard was high level. His fire types were trained to their limits before the Indigo league. Mewtwo while making the clones made sure they were super strong however Ash's caring method made them even stronger.

''Charizard use Slash.'' Ash called out next. Ash's clone Charizard shot forwards and caught Charla with it's claws. Charla shrieked as she was sent back.

''Charla a slash right back.'' Liza commanded next. So the femal Charizard did the same move to Ash's clone Charizard. Ash's Charizard felt the attack.

''Charizard while it's in close range grab it then seismic-toss.'' Ash called out fast. Ash's Charizard grabbed Charla and flew high while spinning. Charla felt the altitude from Seismic-toss. Then Ash's Charizard came flying down at speed and slammed Charla into the ground with amazing force. Ash had won this battle.

''Well it takes some amazing pokemon to beat my Charla. But you did win the Indigo league.'' Liza told Ash. Ash smilled at her and recalled his Charizard.

When Team Rocket came out with their balloon and sent a net over all the Charizard. Ash's natural was the only one left. James looked in horror that they left a pokemon behind.

''Charizard fly Pikachu up there. Then do a flamethrower. Pikachu use your thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded fast. He was sick of Team Rocket always following him. Ash's pokemon acted out their commands and sent Team Rocket blasting off again. The day passed quickly while Ash and his Charizard helped train the other Charizard in the valley.

''Would your Charizard want to stay here?'' Liza asked Ash. Ash and Charizard both looked at each-other. They didn't know what to do. All the experiences they'd shared and battles they had together. Ash didn't want to leave Charizard however he wanted them to grow as strong as they could.

''So what do you two want to do?'' Ash asked his natural and clone Charizard. The two didn't want to leave Ash. The natural wanted to meet it's old trainer again with Ash to show off his new strength.

Both Charizard chose to be with Ash. He thanked Liza for the offer though. Brock thought Ash would leave a Charizard here. Ash and Brock thanked Liza for everything and left the Characific valley for more adventures.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Grin to win**

Ash and Brock were partched from the hot sun. The nearest town was Bloomingdale. Ash then saw a leaking pipe he rushed for a drink of cool refreshing water. Ash inhaled the liquid as did Pikachu and when they were sent out Chikorita and Togepi. The owner of the house the pipe was leaking came outside.

She saw Ash inhaling the water. She began to tighten the pipe. Ash then asks if he can refill their canteen. She agrees and Brock goes to flirt with her. She refuses his advances but offers him some water to. Brock greatfully accepts the drink.

The lady introduces herself. She is Sunreeser. She explains how the sun shines nearly everyday and the town is used to seeing partched travellers on the road. It is a pretty little town. Sniffing around outside the town a Snubbull was trying to find Meowth for it's tail.

Ash notices every house has a certain pokemon in it. He gets his pokedex to investigate this pokemon.

''Sunflora the sun pokemon. Sunflora is the evolved form of Sunkern it evolves via a sun stone. Sunflora are active during the day but go and sleep at night. Sunflora convert solar energy into nutrition.'' The pokedex said to Ash. Ash realised this was a grass type pokemon. Ash wanted to search about Sunkern. However he knew he would meet one someday. Maybe even catch one. Ash's Chikorita was jealous of the other grass types that were getting attention. Ash knelt to it and petted Chikorita's head.

Team Rocket were in the town. They decided to steal all of the Sunflora in town. They went off to their hot air balloon.

Ash and Brock were told about a Sunflora contest in town. This town was well known for showing off their Sunflora. Ash wanted to have a Sunflora to show it off as he was a Pokemon league victor and could show off any of his powerful pokemon.

Ash and Brock were in the Pokemon centre. Where nurse Joy had a Sunflora helping her out. Ash and Brock had their pokemon examined to make sure they were healthy.

Togepi was nervous as it was a baby and never liked to be far away from Ash. Togepi had a scared look on it's face. Ash went to make sure Togepi was safe.

Joy came back a few moments later. All the pokemon were in perfect Health. Many towns people came in to have their Sunflora checked for the contest that night. Joy went in with all the Sunflora. Ash and Brock went to the vending machines. They got a can of soda and a bottle of water each. They also got some chocolate as it had been so long since either had some.

Ash went to the Pokemon centre. He called Oak to check on his other pokemon. Oak said they were doing well. His Oddish was getting restless. Ash decided to have Oddish sent in exchange for his clone Charizard. Ash then sent his other Charizard off for Qwilfish. Oak was happy to see Ash swapping his team around and getting experience.

Ash hung up the phone. He then contacted his mother. Delia was not home so Ash left her a message. He and Brock went off for some proper food. Togepi wouldn't leave Ash alone. He picked the small pokemon up. Togepi began moving it's fingers around.

''That's metrenome.'' Brock said worried. Metrenome was a risky move. It could come out as any attack. From a harmless splash to a destructive. Hyper-beam or Hydro-pump or Flamethrower. Togepi only got a charm attack. Ash and Brock breathed once more. Metrenome in battle was a total gamble.

Ash and Brock picked up their pokeball's. Ash recalled Togepi to make sure it got some sleep. Oddish was with Chikorita. The two grass types were admiring the hedges from the window.

Team Rocket were in their balloon preparing to attack the town. They noticed Ash and decided to take his Pikachu and the rest of Ash's team. Along with maybe the taller twerps. They didn't know Brock's name.

The town had an ampithetre set up. Ash met a man named Cyrus in a garden tending to his Sunflora. It was huge and Ash could tell it was raised well. The night was coming in. Night meant the Sunflora were going in greenhouses.

Ash and Brock went back to the pokemon centre. They booked a room for the night. Ash and Brock wanted to see the Sunflora contest. Sunreeser was just about to leave with her Sunflora. When a series of alarms went off.

Team Rocket had broken into greenhouses. They had rounded up dozens of Sunflora. Ash and Brock went with the towns people to save the Sunflora. Nurse Joy and her Sunflora were in the crowd too. Jessie and James launched a net which caught the remaining Sunflora.

Ash sent his whole team out to battle. His Oddish, Togepi, Qwilfish, and Chikorita were ready. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder. Ash saw Team Rocket fire another net. They scooped up Ash's pokemon leaving Chikorita. It jumped out of the way.

Ash told Chikorita to use Razor-leaf. The sharp leaves sliced through the nets. The Sunflora and Ash's pokemon fell to earth. Chikorita used Vine-whip to catch Ash's other pokemon. One by one it bought them to Ash.

Togepi was about to cry. Ash nurtured it. Togepi then went to the battle with the Sunflora and the other pokemon. Ash told Togepi to use metrenome. Metrenome turned into hyper-beam. Oddish used petal-dance, Qwilfish used water-gun, Pikachu used thunderbolt, Chikorita used razor-leaf, the Sunflora had a group solarbeam charged up. The solarbeam and other moves blasted Team Rocket.

The town's people decided to do the contest now. So each entrent went off to the ampithetre. Ash went with Sunreeser and Brock went around finding out about Sunflora caring. This would help his dreams of being a pokemon breeder.

Many towns people went. They showed their Sunflora. The judges were impressed but had seen stronger. Then Cyrus walked in showing off his Sunflora. This really impressed the judges. The final town's people went up. Sunreeser showed her Sunflora which was a great pokemon. Sunflora went back after showing it's moves. The judges made their descision. Cyrus and his Sunflora by a few points over Sunreeser. The town congragulated him. Ash and Brock then went off as it was getting late. They went to bed. As the morning came around Ash and Brock got ready and soon left the town of Bloomingdale.

 **Chikorita's big upset**

Ash and Brock were in a new town and Ash was using Chikorita to battle a trainers Raticate. Chikorita used razor-leaf and sent Raticate flying. Ash then commanded a tackle attack. Raticate's trainer commanded the same thing.

Both pokemon felt the force of the attacks. Chikorita was a lower level so it took a bit more damage. Ash called out one last razor-leaf and that sent Raticate to the ground unable to battle. The trainer recalled it with a word of praise.

Ash and Brock headed to the Pokemon centre to rest their weakened and tired pokemon. Ash had quite a few matches today as a legaue winner he won but his pokemon got tired.

At the pokemon centre Ash and Brock got something to eat while waiting for their pokemon. Ash and Brock heard the buzzer go off and Joy came and gave them their pokeball's back.

Ash got some food for Pikachu, Chikorita, Oddish, Togepi and Qwilfish. Brock ordered food for his Onix, Geodude, Vulpix and Zubat. The trainers and their pokemon ate well. Ash was considering swapping his team when Togepi began crying.

Ash went and nurtured it. Ash then went to see Pikachu. Chikorita was getting jealous of Ash's Pikachu. So much so that it started to run away from the pokemon centre. Ash looked up and was worried for his new grass type. Oddish pointed to the doors. Ash recalled his pokemon and ran after Chikorita.

Chikorita had found a dark alley. In the alley there was a Hitmonlee, Machoke, Primeape and Hitmonchan. They didn't like other pokemon in their area.

Ash was still trying to track Chikorita. Brock had Zubat using supersonic to find it and search from the air. Ash went and sent Qwilfish to Oak's lab for Growlithe. Growlithe had an excellent sense of smell and Ash used Chikorita's pokeball.

At the alley Chikorita was ambushed by the four fighting types. Hitmonchan launched forwards. Chikorita used vine-whip to repel it into Machoke.

Whilst they were weakened Chikorita used razor-leaf. The leaves hit Machoke and Hitmonchan. Primeape then launched forwards with a Mega-punch attack. So Chikorita grabbed it with Vine-whip and slammed it into Machoke and Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee went with a mega-kick attack. Chikorita was sent back from this but used razor-leaf to strike the fighting type.

The four fighting types ganged up in an all in one attack. Chikorita was in fear when the four fighting types launched at it. When out of nowhere a flame-thrower and thunderbolt struck them. Ash stood in the alley way.

''Chikorita I was so worried.'' He said to the grass type. Ash then went over to it. The fighting types retreated to the darkness. Team Rocket were flying over head.

They launched a net and scooped up Machoke, Primeape, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Pikachu. Ash had Chikorita and Growlithe use razor-leaf and flame-thrower on the net. The pokemon fall. Chikorita uses vine-whip to grab Pikachu. The four fighting pokemon land on the ground then. Ash commands a group attack.

Team Rocket had a shield on their balloon. James threw out Weezing and Jessie threw out Arbok. Arbok and Weezing were ready to fight too.

''Weezing smog attack.'' James called out. The smog covered the alley. Ash had to get the pokemon out. Ash told the pokemon to run out of the alley way. The four fighting types were not sure. However Jessie's Arbok used wrap to immobilise Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee, Primeape and Machoke went to save it. Chikorita jumped in front of them.

Ash commanded a vine-whip. Chikorita's vine-whip grabbed Weezing. Then spinning it threw Weezing head first into Arbok. Arbok loosened it's wrap and Hitmonchan ran to it's friends.

Primeape used it's thrash and battered Arbok and Weezing. Machoke used Karate-chop. Hitmonchan used it's mega-punch and Hitmonlee used mega-kick.

Ash then commanded Chikorita to use razor-leaf, Growlithe use flame-thrower and Pikachu use thunderbolt. Arbok and Weezing get sent flying into the balloon. The moves also send Team Rocket blasting off again.

Brock decides to offer the fighting types a home at the Pewter gym. He asks the fighting types. They agree as they can be raised well there.

Ash then tells Chikorita not to be jealous. Chikorita is then petted and fed by Ash to show he loved all his pokemon. Then he fed Growlithe too. Chikorita and Pikachu jumped on one of Ash's shoulder's each. Growlithe was recalled.

Ash and Brock then go to the pokemon centre for a good night's rest. They would depart first thing tommorow morning.

 **Foul weather friends.**

After leaving the town behind Ash and Brock were walking through a meadow and they saw many wild Gloom, Bellsprout and other grass types. Ash's Chikorita and Oddish were sent out and enjoying the day and the meadow.

Ash and Brock saw a Hoppip. They see it flying along in the breeze. Ash was tempted to get his Hoppip to see what was going on with the wild Hoppip. When a lady came over about her Hoppip.

''I'm Maraiah.'' The lady introduced herself. Ash introduced himself and his pokemon. Brock was in love and making a fool of himself once more. Ash said he had a Hoppip.

Maraiah allowed Ash to go and swap to get Hoppip to his team. Ash's Oddish was with Maraiah's as was Chikorita and Togepi.

Team Rocket were flying over head. They wanted to catch all the grass pokemon for their boss at headquater's. They flew over the meadow and launched a net catching many Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellsprout, Weepinbell and Hoppip.

Ash, Brock and Maraiah came running. Team Rocket mocked Ash's Chikorita and Oddish. As well as his Hoppip. Ash wouldn't let his pokemon be discouraged like that.

He commanmded Chikorita to use Razor-leaf. This sliced threw the net. Team Rocket retalliated by sending Arbok and Weezing to battle. Ash told his pokemon to do a group attack. They launched their moves which sent the two poison pokemon flying into the balloon. Oddish used a solar-beam. This burst Team Rocket's balloon.

Hoppip copied Oddish's solar-beam. The small grass types jumped for joy when Team Rocket were stopped. Both began to glow. Ash soon had a Gloom and a new green flying pokemon which he analysed.

''Skiploom the cottonweed pokemon. Skiploom's flower opens when the tempreture hits 64 degress farenheit or higher. The hotter the tempreture the more the flower opens. Skiploom drift on seasonal winds too.'' The pokedex said.

Ash also checked his new Gloom. Gloom was waddling around with the other grass type pokemon.

''Gloom the weed Pokemon. Gloom emetes a powerful smell from its flower when in danger the smell is horendous.'' The pokedex said to Ash. Ash went over to his new grass types and petted them.

Ash was amazed at his new Pokemon and how strong his team were becoming. Ash would manage to beat the Johto league at this rate. Also he decided to focus on varied movesets for each of his pokemon.

The rest of the day was spent mastering different moves. Chikorita was taught the defensive protect. Pikachu learned brick-break, shock-wave and light-screen. Togepi learned headbutt and pound. Gloom learned giga-drain and sludge-bomb and Skiploom mastered giga-drain and synthisis. Growlithe learned Dig, Flame-wheel and Crunch attack.

By the evening Ash was in need of a rest and a shower. His pokemon were exhausted but glad to have new moves on their side to help in tough battles.

That night Ash, Brock and their pokemon slept soundly in Mariah's house. She had her Oddish and Hoppip laying in beds too sound asleep. The other grass pokemon found hiding spots in the meadow and burrowed in for the night.

The next morning Ash and Brock gathered their stuff and went onwards Mariah pointed them the direction of the next town and it was a short walk through the forest.

Ash and Brock set of for more Johto adventures. They knew there were still many intresting pokemon to meet, catch and train.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 26**

 **The superhero secret**

Ash and Brock were continuing through the forest. Ash looks up at the trees and sees a shape gliding around. Brock recognises the shape as a pokemon.

''Ash this is a Gligar. I wonder if it's wild.'' Brock said suddenly. Ash had the look for catching a new pokemon. Team Rocket were in the shadows and watching for Pikachu and any other pokemon they could steal.

Ash and Brock move onwards to find town before darkness comes. As they walk however a trap left by Team Rocket gets them. Ash and Brock fall into a hole.

Team Rocket appear over them putting a gate around the hole. Then filling it with water. Their plan was for Pikachu to float to the top and then capture it.

''Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Ash says until Brock intrupts.

''Ash as we're in the water we'll be shocked don't attack.'' Brock tells his friend. However he doesn't know how to get out of this situation. Team Rocket feel somewhat smug as this could be the scheme that lands them a huge promotion from their boss.

They are mentally decorating their new offices when a bat like pokemon swoops in. It freaks Team Rocket out as they don't know what kind of pokemon it is.

Ash and Brock keep their heads above the water. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Gligar the fly scorpion pokemon. Gligar glides silently. When it sees prey it goes behind and uses it's tail stinger full of a potent poision.'' The pokedex said.

''I want one.'' Ash said grabbing a pokeball. He wouldn't not try and catch this new pokemon. However a man's voice cut his capture short. Ash could tell this was Gligar's trainer.

The man was quite pudgy. He wore a weird purple costume. Ash and Brock exchanged a nervous glance at each-other. The man leapt to the forest floor.

''I am Gligarman. I defend the defensless protect the weak and innocent with my trusty Gligar here.'' The man said confidently. Gligar flew over to him.

Team Rocket were near laughing. They could easily take a Gligar out they thought. Gligar flew to the gate and sliced a hole through it. This allowed Ash and Brock to escape and get their pokeball's ready for a battle.

''No need young people. Gligar will stop these thugs.'' Gligarman said to Ash and Brock. The two gave each-other another look. Despite it's size Gligar sent Team Rocket retreating to the forest and Pikachu sent them flying with a thunderbolt.

Ash and Brock thank Gligarman for his help. He just say's it's all in a day's work for a superhero. Ash and Brock watch him disapear into the forest. They reach the next town. In the town many people knew about Gligarman.

At the Pokemon centre Ash and Brock made calls home to see how their familie's and pokemon were doing. After finishing the calls Ash and Brock got some food and had their pokemon checked over.

After getting their pokemon back Ash sees a girl come to the pokemon centre. She has a Gligar simmilar to what Ash saw in the forest earlier that day. Brock falls in love and goes to make a fool when Gligar wards him away.

Ash asks what the girl is doing there. She is resting her and her father's Gligar. They had a battle in the woods that day which Ash realised was against Team Rocket.

After the Gligar are rested the girl offers Ash and Brock the night at her familie's estate. Ash and Brock accept and go off with the girl. The place she shows them is nice and her dad has a lot of Gligar and Gligarman memorobilia.

Ash wonders why the man has so much. The man's daughter introduces him as Mr. Parker, she is Latoya Parker. Team Rocket got sent to the town and they find the Parker's residence. Ash and Brock walked around the house.

In the attic Ash sees a costume. Latoya sees Ash and blushes when he sees the costume. Mr Parker owns a toy store which sells Gligarman stuff. Ash and Brock want to help him draw in more business.

The next day Ash and Brock walk around as superhereo's for a few hours. Many local and visiting children went to the store. Ash and Brock managed to make this Mr Parker's best day in months.

That night Ash and Brock go back to the Parker's home. Ash ask's Latoya about the costume in the attic.

''I want to be Gligargirl.'' She says to our hereo's. Ash and Brock want to know more about gligarman. Mr Parker has a gligarman whistle. He leaves it for Ash and Brock to use if ever their in trouble.

Ash and Brock the next day began helping out again. Their pokemon joined in. Skiploom, Gloom, Togepi, Chikorita and Pikachu were in costume. Brock's pokemon weren't in costume.

Team Rocket saw Ash and Brock. They hatched a plan to steal all their pokemon once again. They went in costume and flew over the toy store. Mr Parker had to go and change to Gligarman. Latoya went and became Gligargirl.

Team Rocket covered the pokemon with a net and dragged them to the balloon. The two superhereo's appeared from nowhere. Their Gligar punched holes in the balloon then sliced the net open.

Ash commanded Pikachu to use thunderbolt. This atatck caused a huge explosion which sent Team Rocket blasting off again. The Gligar look at each-other at the power of the thunderbolt. The two superhereo's look at each-other as well amazed at the bond Ash and all his pokemon seem to have.

After their adventures with Gligar and Mr Parker Ash and Brock head out of the town. They go onwards to Azela town. Mr Parker tells them to call if ever they are in trouble. Ash and Brock nodd in agreement and head onwards for more Johto adventures

 **Mild 'N Wooly**

Ash and Brock were on their way to Azela town. They were in a calm meadow. Ash and Brock began to count Mareep. However instead of falling asleep there was a herd of Mareep.

Ash and Brock saw a young girl with a Mareep. She was from a nearby farm. This belonged to the farm and was a Mareep ranch. Ash and Brock went to the house.

They needed to appologise for sleeping in a field. They could have been mistaken for theives. The girl Mary said there was no problem as theives would have made off with the Mareep.

As Mary bought Ash and Brock to the house her mother was making food. The smell was delicious. Mary's mother offered Ash and Brock the food. It was a great meal for them. From the garden a Raichu came into the house.

It helped out with the Mareep on the farm. Ash and Brock liked quiet farms like this. It showed how Pokemon and people could live in peace. Mary went out with her Mareep again.

Ash and Brock went outside to see Team Rocket hoarding the Mareep. The three had followed Ash. Ash's Pikachu were sucked up. Mary's Mareep was sucked up as was her mother's Raichu.

Ash, Brock, Mary and Mary's mother went running to get their pokemon back. Brock sent out Zubat to use Supersonic to find Team Rocket's hiding place. Zubat soon found Team Rocket. Ash had a pokeball in his hand.

Ash sent out Chikorita. Chikorita was told to use Razor-leaf. This sliced the cage that had Pikachu, Raichu and all the Mareep. Team Rocket looked in horror. The trainers had an idea for Team Rocket.

''Arbok go.''

''Weezing too.''

Jessie and James threw out their pokemon. The two poison pokemon appeared ready to battle. Ash and the others commanded a huge thunderbolt from the group of electric pokemon.

Arbok and Weezing took the electric blast. It sent them flying back to Team Rocket. They were sent blasting off again. Mary thanked Ash and Brock for their help in rescuing their pokemon.

Ash and Brock were almost ready to leave. However darkness fell and so Mary offered them a place to sleep for the night. Ash and Brock accepted greatfully.

The next morning Ash and Brock departed leaving Mary and her mother. They now knew more about caring for electric pokemon. Ash and Brock depart heading on for more adventures and experience.

 **Wired for battle.**

Team Rocket are in a forest. They lie in wait for Ash and Brock. This would be the day they stole all their pokemon. A blur goes through the trees. It freak's team Rocket out. As they prepare to move from their trap the blur takes on the form of a tall red pokemon with huge pincers. Meowth, Jessie and James scream at the top of their voices.

Continuing their journey to Azela town Ash and Brock are in a lush Forest. Suddenly a blur whizes through the trees. Ash and Brock know it's some kind of pokemon.

Ash gets his pokedex out. The blur lands it's the same red pokemon that scared Team Rocket earlier. Ash saw it was a pokemon he had at Oak's lab training.

''Scizor the scissor pokemon. Scizor is the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor's pincer's look like they have a face. It uses them in battle to intimdate foes.'' The pokedex said. Ash wanted to battle it. Ash and Brock saw a man come along this was Scizor's trainer.

''I am Murasmasa. I teach at a school nearby to help pokemon trainers. I bet you could give me an amazing battle.'' Murasmasa said. He was a former trainer.

Murasmasa took Ash and Brock on to the school. Ash saw trainers with a Nidoking, Primeape, Poliwrath, Machoke, Golem, Hitmonlee, Scyther and Hitmonchan. The trainer's knew Ash from his win at the Indigo league and some from the Orange Island's. Ash decided to swap his team over. Ash asked for use of the phone for some rotation. Ash sent Skiploom, Gloom, Chikorita and Togepi to Oak's lab. He took his Heracross, Squirtle (natural), Sentret and left a space on his team incase of new captures. Oak said the rest of his pokemon were doing very well.

Murasmasa was greeted with a lot of respect. His student's had seen him battle and his strategies. There was one student not in the yard. Ash heard he was up in a room on a laptop. He believed in analysing everything about opponents.

Ash went off and tried to get him to the yard. The youth was called Shingo. Shingo knew Ash from his league wins. The laptop had Ash's data and all the pokemon he had from Pikachu down to his Remoraid.

Shingo said there was no point in battling. Data made it so Shingo could easily get an upper hand on foes. Murasmasa was almost furious at Shingo. Despite Shingo's grades Murasmasa believed in bonding with pokemon.

Outside the accademy Team Rocket had survallence equipment. They heard about the data on Shingo's laptop. James knew stealing that data would help them find the best pokemon to steal.

James had a cable he snuck through the accademy and then plugged it into the laptop. Back at their camp James was downloading all the data. Jessie grabbed the cable and launched it for James. Meowth leapt and caught it.

Murasamasa's Scizor saw the intrudors and the laptop. It cut the cable of Team Rocket's PC. Ash, Brock, Shingo, Murasamasa went running. They saw who it was.

''What did you steal this time?'' Ash asked Team Rocket annoyed.

''Only his data.'' James said back. Ash would live with this. However Shingo wouldn't.

''I've had enough. Arbok, Lickitung.'' Jessie said frustrated. The two pokemon appeared ready for battle.

Arbok launched for the laptop at Jessie's command. Murasamasa called his Scizor which hit Arbok at speed. Sending the cobra pokemon back. James sent his Weezing and Victreebel. Victreebel went back for James.

James threw off Victreebel and sent it to the battle field. Shingo was in danger. Murasamasa sent Scizor to protect his student.

Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung and Victreebel got in a formation for an all out attack. Team Rocket mocked him for not having them in his database.

''MY DATA IS PERFECT.'' Shingo said angrily holding a pokeball. Ash was shocked. Murasamasa wanted to see this.

''Go.'' Shingo called throwing the pokeball. From it a Scizor emerged.

''It's back.'' Meowth screamed. Jessie and James looked in horror too. Shingo had a smirk.

''A Scizor.'' Ash said in suprise. Brock just looked at the teacher.

''This is Blade. My most powerful pokemon. It's stronger, faster and younger than the teacher's Scizor and lasts longer in battle too.'' Shingo said with confidence. Ash and Brock stood back and let Shingo get on with the battle.

''Blade use quick-attack.'' Blade shot forwards with amazing speed. It sent Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Lickitung flying backwards. Meowth was hit by the force of all the pokemon. Then they went back into Jessie and James.

''Now Blade finish with Metal-claw.'' Shingo called out. Blade went to Team Rocket and with it's claws glowing it sent them blasting off once more.

Ash and Brock looked amazed at the force of the move. Shingo then went and got his computer back. Ash challenged him to a battle.

Shingo didn't see the point. However Murasamasa wanted to see a battle between Ash and Shingo. Blade wanted another battle as well.

Shingo went to one end of the battle field. Ash went to the other. Ash chose his Heracross. Blade looked at the other bug type.

''Blade go metal-claw.'' Shingo commanded.

''Heracross Endure. Then Brick-break.'' Heracross endured the hit then slammed it's fist into Scizor's head. The bug and steel type was sent flying back.

Shingo was looking at his laptop. He told Blade the reaction times of Heracross. This was how Shingo would battle. The problem was Blade needed commands.

''Heracross horn-attack.'' Ash called out. Heracross slammed it's horn into Scizor's chest. This sent it back too. Shingo got away from his laptop.

''He is starting to see where he should be watching.'' Murasamasa said to himself. Shingo then commanded a quick-attack. With blinding speed

Scizor charged at Heracross.

Scizor rammed Heracross with speed. It sent Heracross back. Ash commanded a leer attack. This lowered Scizor's defenses. Ash decided to call out Megahorn. This was Heracross' most powerful move.

Shingo had a plan. He would command one final move. This battle had gone on for a while and both knew the pokemon were damaged badly.

''Blade false-swipe.'' Shingo called out. Blade went high then came down and slammed it's claws into Heracross' back. Heracross got up and used Megahorn which hit and knocked Scizor out.

Shingo got to his feet. Murasamasa saw what Ash had done to get his student back to battling properly. Ash and Brock left the accademy with many memories and experience in different battle techniques.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Good Quil hunting**

Ash and Brock were walking on the direct route to Azela town. The two were looking for new pokemon to add to their rosters. Ash saw a trainer. He wanted to challenge him to a battle.

Ash heard the trainer was hunting a Cyndaquil. Ash got excited thinking there was wild Cyndaquil nearby. The trainer walked off. Ash and Brock went in the same direction.

Ash recalled Professor Elm having a Cyndaquil it was a starter in the Johto region. In the bushes Team Rocket heard about wild Cyndaquil nearby. They knew one of them would get a huge promotion from their boss.

Ash and Brock found a labaryinth of holes in a cave. They knew it was a Cyndaquil next. The other trainer was there aswell. He had a Sandslash out. Ash went in with Pikachu. The two trainers were in competition to find the Cyndaquil. Ash and Pikachu walked around the caves looking but seeing nothing.

The other trainer. Was having worst luck than Ash. He saw a Cyndaquil but it managed to evade capture. The Cyndaquil went around the caves. Ash soon saw it moving. Ash had to get his pokedex.

''Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil's back heats up in battle. The more intense the battle the hotter the flames burn. Cyndaquil areas are often marked by charred remains of trees or food.'' The pokedex told Ash. Ash wished he had a water, rock or ground type. Then when he battled the fire type he would easily be able to win.

Team Rocket had entered the cave. They saw and pursued Cyndaquil. Team Rocket launched a huge rubber balloon at Cyndaquil. Ash saw it and then the balloon came down after them. Ash grabbed Cyndaquil and looked for an exit. Ash kind of suspected Team Rocket behind the attack. He was fed up with their antics and would stop them like he did in Celedon City.

The trainer saw Ash holding Cyndaquil. He ran out to stop them however the balloon run him over. His Sandslash went out after it's trainer. Ash, Pikachu and Cyndaquil saw an exit and jumped out. The balloon got stuck and blocked the exit.

Team Rocket assumed it trapped a Cyndaquil or two. They then saw the trainer and his Sandslash. Before either could react Team Rocket went to the forest outside. Ash was about to battle Cyndaquil for a chance to capture it. Cyndaquil wandered away so Ash had to run after it. Ash and Pikachu then challenged it to a battle.

Ash and Pikachu were about to battle it. When Team Rocket saw Cyndaquil. They ran over to steal it. Cyndaquil launches a flamethrower at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket is scorched. Ash then commands a thunderbolt from Pikachu. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash offers Cyndaquil to join his team. Cyndaquil accepts and Ash taps his pokeball to Cyndaquil's head.

The other trainer and his Sandslash come out of the caves as Team Rocket fly away.

Ash was praising Pikachu and Cyndaquil. The trainer challenges Ash to a battle. He wanted to catch this Cyndaquil.

''Sorry but this is my Cyndaquil.'' Ash said to the trainer. The trainer is very angry at this.

''I was here hunting Cyndaquil before you. Now let's make the battle more intresting. If I win I get Cyndaquil.'' The trainer said cockily. Ash wouldn't loose his Cyndaquil.

''I choose Cyndaquil.'' Ash while sending Cyndaquil to battle. The trainer named Koji. Koji's Sandslash was sent into battle aswell. Sandslash had a type advantage over Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil flamethrower.''Ash called out fast. Cyndaquil couldn't use flamethrower as it's back was cool so the flames weren't lighting up. Sandslash could use all of it's attacks.

''Sandslash use Sand-attack.'' Koji commanded. Sandslash kicked up a dust cloud which hurt Cyndaquil's vision. Sandslash then moved in close.

''Use fury-swipes.'' Koji commanded next. Cyndaquil struggled to avoid the slashes from Sandslash. It's claws cut through trees and bushes nearby. Ash and Brock winced thinking what would happen if Cyndaquil was in the way of the attacks. Sandslash had a problem one of it's claws was stuck in the bark of a tree.

''Cyndaquil use tackle.'' Ash commanded next. Cyndaquil rammed into Sandslash's belly when it got it's claw free. Sandslash was sent flying back and felt the tackle.

''Use swift.'' Kojo commanded next. Sandslash started to spin and from it's back it sent a barrage of stars at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was sent back due to the power of Sandslash.

Kojo thought this battle was over. Cyndaquil managed to get up and continue fighting.

''Cyndaquil please I need you to use flamethrower.'' Ash called next. Cyndaquil's back heated up intensly and the fire mouse launched the flamethrower which cooked Sandslash.

Koji saw his ground type cooked. Sandslash was laying on the ground in a bundle. It was charcoal black from the flamethrower. Koji grew frustrated and angry. He reached into his backpack and pulled a net out.

Ash and Brock looked angrily at him. Koji had no intention of keeping his promise to leave Cyndaquil alone after the battle. Koji recalled Sandslash. Then he launched forwards going to get the Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was in fear and it's flames started up again. Koji then felt the full force of flamethrower. Koji was charcoal black and he ran off crying that life wasn't fair as he didn't have a Cyndaquil.

Ash recalled Cyndaquil. He and Brock then set off for Azela town once again. Cyndaquil had been shown to be a competant battler.

 **A shadow of a drought**

Ash and Brock were walking along the road. The heat sent shimmering waves upward's. Ash and Brock went to take a some of their water. The day was hot, dry and dusty and when the canteen's were empty Ash and Brock knew they needed to find a town soon.

Luckily for Ash and Brock a nice sized town came to view. The best thing a well and it was solid as Ash put his hand on to see if there was water in the basin of the well. There were many Slowpoke waddling around lazily. Ash and Brock had never seen so many of one pokemon in one place.

Ash and Brock read the sign near the well. It shed a lot of light on the mystery.

'' _Welcome to Azela town and Slowpoke well._ '' The sign read. Ash jumped for joy he was in Azela town. He was ready for his next gym battle. Brock wondered why there was a well dedicated to Slowpoke at Azela town.

Already under the well at the water basin Team Rocket were in a machine that was like a Diglett and diving machine. There was a notice where Team Rocket were digging. The notice read.

''Slowpoke can make it rain when they yawn.'' Team Rocket had a plan for stealing the Slowpoke. This would greatly anger the townspeople. They began scooping up Slowpoke.

Above ground Ash and Brock entered Azela town. There were many people walking around the town. Ash accidently trod on a Slowpoke's tail. The Slowpoke yelped in suprise. All the townspeople went running after Ash and Brock.

''That was unlucky. Slowpoke are worshiped here. Many years ago when the first people found Azela town it was a dry desolate place. No crops would or could grow. However there were some Slowpoke nearby. The people left them. However the Slowpoke yawned for a nap and their yawning caused a huge rain storm.'' A voice called out from the shadows. Ash and Brock followed the voice. They saw a Slowpoke on two legs trying to help them move out.

Ash and Brock slipped down an alley. The Slowpoke went off in the direction of the well. The Slowpoke moved suprisingly fast. Ash and Brock knew they should follow.

Ash and Brock followed the Slowpoke to the well. They saw it jump down into the well basin. There was clumps of rock. The Slowpoke walked inside slowly.

Ash and Brock followed and saw the Slowpoke running from the machine. Brock threw out Onix which slammed into the machine. Onix then slammed it's tail to the machine and sent it out of the well. Ash and Pikachu went after it. However when the machine landed Team Rocket inside launched a missle this sent Onix over the water. Brock recalled it. When they landed the three began digging deeper.

The Slowpoke began to leave the caves of the well. The townspeople saw all the Slowpoke leave the well. They weren't used to the amount of Slowpoke out of the well at once.

Team Rocket got out of the machine after the flinging about. They wanted to be sick. The Slowpoke began to yawn. Then a huge rain storm. Team Rocket were soaked through as was their machine. Ash and Pikachu emerged.

''Pikachu these have caused enough trouble trying to steal the Slowpoke. Let's give them a shock with Thunder.'' Ash told his partner. Pikachu launched a lightining bolt at Team Rocket. Brock carried the talking Slowpoke up. They saw the huge lightining bolt blast Team Rocket away once more. The Slowpoke went off into the well for a sleep.

Ash and Brock went off to find Kurt. They took the Slowpoke back to town and put it on a bench to rest.

''We need to find Kurt.'' Ash said after. The Slowpoke moved it's feet. It was a costume under it an old man.

''I'm Kurt can I help you.'' The man said to Ash. Ash and Brock just looked at each-other with suprise.

''We have something from Professor Oak.'' Ash said to Kurt. Ash then pulled the G.S ball out of his backpack. Kurt looked at Ash and the pokeball. Kurt took Ash and Brock to his house.

 **Goin Apricorn**

After stopping Team Rocket once more. Ash and Brock were in Kurt's house in Azela town. Ash saw Kurt working on some pokeball's. Oak did say Kurt was an expert Pokeball maker. Ash saw him make one with a weird lightning pattern.

''Ash these are Apricorn pokeball's. If you look outside there are trees with Apricorn's growing. The riper the better.'' Kurt told Ash for the excitement Ash felt.

''Kurt I need these awesome pokeball's.'' Ash said enthusiastically. Brock came walking out.

''Ash go and find Apricorn's I will happily make you what ever pokeball's you like. My Granddaughter could accompany you.'' Kurt told Ash. Brock wanted these pokeball's too.

Ash saw Kurt had put the G.S Ball on a shelf to examine later. Ash and Brock went to find Kurt's granddaughter. They found her looking at the trees. Kurt gave each of them a fast ball. Ash wanted to get one of each Pokeball Kurt made. Ash found out Kurt made pokeball's from each colour of Apricorn. Fast balls were white Apricorn's. Green Apricorn's made a pokeball called the friend ball it increases the friendship when pokemon is captured. Blue apricorn's made the lure ball best for water type pokemon. Red apricorn's made the level ball. Pink apricorn's made the love ball which works on opposite gender pokemon to the one battling it. Finally yellow apricorn's made the moon ball which works on pokemon who evolve via a moon stone. Kurt explained to Ash and Brock.

Masie Kurt's granddaughter went happily with Ash and Brock to the gardens to find apricorn's. Ash saw a tree with White apricorn's. He ran excitedly to it. Masie called to him. These apricorn's weren't ripe yet so they wouldn't be able to make pokeball's yet. Masie led Ash and Brock further on the mountian fields.

Ash then saw blue apricorn's. These were very, very ripe according to Masie. Ash went and saw 10 perfectly ripe ones. Brock got 10 as well. The rest were not too ripe so they were left. Ash and Brock saw pairs of Nidoran in the trees and bushes. Diglett were moving through the ground.

The Diglett made the ground fertile with their movements. Ash and Brock realised the pokemon and trees worked with each-other. Ash and Brock then saw Black apricorn's some were ripe and some not. Brock then noticed something else in the tree. A group of Pineco dropped down.

Brock was more intrested in the Pineco than the apricorn's. He claimed this was an awesome Pokemon for breeders to work with. Ash went and picked 10 ripe black apricorn's. Brock launched for a Pineco however they began to selfdestruct sending apricorn's showering Brock he claimed 10 but left the Pineco alone. Ash and Brock then followed Masie to a yellow apricorn grove.

Ash claimed another 10 and so did Brock. However in the tree there was a Beedrill swarm. The Beedrill chased Ash and Brock down. The three trainers and Pikachu ran away. Pikachu then launched a thunderbolt which scared the Beedrill back to their nest. Ash, Brock and Masie went around a bit more.

Ash saw some ripe green apricorn's. He and Brock got 10 each of this kind to. Ash now had blue, black, yellow and green. He still wanted red, white and pink as he wanted all the kinds of pokeball's to help on his journey. After a few more minutes Ash saw 10 ripe white apricorn's hanging on a tree he went and got them. Brock saw some ripe white ones too.

Masie then pointed to a tree with Red apricorn's and some Pinceo. This time Ash got his red apricorns. Brock got some but Team Rocket showed up and were using a machine to harvest apricorn's. They had a fan on a bycicle and their peddling caused a wind storm to blow the Pineco and apricorn's from the tree. Brock rushed to help the Pineco. Team Rocket wanted to steal the apricorn's and pokemon for their boss.

One of the Pineco went charging up at Team Rocket. Brock called out to stop it. Pineco tackled the machine at full force and stopped Team Rocket's peddling. They were furious. Jessie called out Arbok. Brock went to protect Pineco. Masie told him to use the fast-ball Kurt gave him before they set off. Brock threw it. The fast-ball sucked Pineco inside.

Jessie and Arbok were ready for battle. James had one of his pokeball's in hand to. He called out Victreebel. Victreebel went back on James.

''Get the other creep the Pineco.'' James called out. He threw Victreebel into battle. Ash went to stop Team Rocket and help Brock out. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt on Ash's command. The bolt of electricity hit the bycicle and supercharged the power. It then blew it to pieces Team Rocket

were sent blasting off again.

Ash, Brock and Masie walked around and found Pink apricorn's which meant Ash and Brock had every single kind. Ash, Brock and Masie headed back to Kurt's house.

That night Ash and Brock said they needed to find the Azela gym. Kurt said it would take 24 hours to mould their apricorns into pokeball's. The G.S ball was on a shelf. Kurt needed to study it more and he would call Oak when more was known.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Gettin the bugs out**

Ash and Brock headed to the Azela gym. Ash heard that the gym leader was called Bugsy and specialised in bug pokemon. Ash went and got his Magby and Growlithe from Oak's lab these two needed some experience so a gym battle was perfect. Ash also took Flaffy for some experience.

Ash and Brock then headed to the Azela gym. Inside it was like a giant green house. Ash and Brock looked around they saw Caterpie, Weedle, Spinerak, Metapod, Kakuna and Aridos. Bugsy was up a tree.

''When you came in the door startled me. I kicked my ladder by mistake. Could you help me out?'' Bugsy asked Ash and Brock. The two trainers soon put the ladder to the tree and Bugsy was back on Terra firma. Bugsy gave Ash and Brock a tour of the Azela gym.

''Ash I know about your win in the Indigo and Orange Island leagues. So I raised some other bug types to be strong. Let's have a great gym battle.'' Bugsy told Ash. Ash smiled and aggreed to it.

The two trainers walked to opposite sides of the battle field. Bugsy's referee stood in the centre.

''This official Azela gym match for a Hive badge will now begin. Trainers are allowed use of three pokemon. However only the challenger may substitute one Pokemon out for another. Let's begin.'' The referee said.

''Have you heard he who learns about bug pokemon will rule the bug pokemon?'' Bugsy asked Ash and Brock. They just looked at each-other.

''No we haven't. Who says it.'' Ash asks Bugsy back.

''I say it weren't you listening.'' Bugsy said causing a sweat-drop. Ash just held his first pokeball. Bugsy had his pokeball ready to.

''Aridos go.'' Bugsy called out. He threw his giant spider like pokemon out. Ash chose his Magby first. Magby appeared on the opposite side of the field to Aridos.

''Magby be careful we have had battles in preperation for this.'' Ash told his small fire type. Magby faced Aridos with confidence.

''Magby smog.'' Ash called out. Magby breathed a poisonous gas over the field. It did minimal damage to Aridos due to the type matchup.

''Aridos use poison-sting.'' Bugsy commanded next. Aridos launched poison projectiles they struck and sent Magby back. Magby was poisoned from the attack.

''Magby try your flamethrower.'' Ash called out next. Magby launched a stream of fire at Aridos. Aridos was damaged badly from this attack. Magby was down on it's knees due to the poison. Aridos managed to get up. Ash knew one attack would end either pokemon due to the damage both had taken.

''Magby please one more flamethrower.'' Ash called out worridly. Magby went to do the attack however the poison was sucking all it's health away. Ash knew he needed to rest Magby.

''Magby take a good rest. Growlithe your next.'' Ash and Growlithe spent time training but not as vigorously as they should have.

Meanwhile in the gym Team Rocket were disguised as trees and a bush. However James Victreebel decided to appear. When it screeched all the bug types turned startled. They spat their string-shot coating Team Rocket. They were unable to move due to the string-shot covering them from head to toe.

Ash and Bugsy were still battling. Aridos was still moving quick between trees. Growlithe had to wait. This angered the puppy pokemon. Growlithe prefered direct attacks.

''Growlithe use your nose to find where Aridos is going. Then give it your best flamethrower.'' Growlith began sniffing. Aridos was in the west bank of trees so it went in and used the trees. When Aridos closed in Growlithe blasted it with flamethrower.

''Aridos use poison-sting then night-shade.'' Bugsy commanded next. Aridos launched the poison-sting. When it hit Growlithe was stunned and sent back. The night-shade hit and weakened Growlithe further.

Growlithe was sent back to Ash's side of the battle arena. Aridos emerged battered and tired to Bugsy. Both had limited energy left so the next move would be the end.

''Growlithe use flame-wheel.'' Ash called out. Growlithe surrounded itself with fire. Then charged at Aridos.

''Aridos double-edge.'' Bugsy called back. Aridos charged at Growlithe. The two moves collided in the middle of the field. Growlithe was still up but badly damaged. Aridos lay in a heap on the floor.

''Aridos is unable to battle. Growlithe is the winner.'' The referee called. Bugsy recalled Aridos with some praise. Ash decided to let Magby get some more experience.

''Growlithe you were great. Rest up. Magby I choose you.'' Ash threw out Magby's pokeball. The fire type had some rest but the poison was still sucking it's health away.

''Metapod your next.'' Bugsy threw a pokeball. From it a Metapod appeared. This was not a choice for a gym battle most people thought. Bugsy had raised Metapod well.

''Magby becareful use smog.'' Magby again launched the poisonous gas over the field. Metapod struggled to see and took some damage. Metapod was still able to battle though.

''Metapod disappear then tackle.'' Bugsy commanded. Metapod disappeared into the trees. Then when Magby couldn't see it. Metapod rammed into Magby with a lot of force. This combined with the poison really hurt Magby.

''Magby flamethrower.'' The torrent of fire hit Metapod. This really hurt the bug type. Magby gained some experience. This was good as Magby began to glow. While Metapod fell unable to battle. Bugsy recalled Metapod with some thanks.

Ash watched Magby grow in size. Then flames covered it's whole body. Ash had seen this pokemon a couple of times.

''MAGMAR.'' Ash called out excitedly. The fire type turned to Ash. Ash got his pokedex.

''Magmar the spitfire pokemon. Magmar live in volcanic crators. This pokemon emmits powerful heat and can burn anything to a crisp.'' The pokedex said to Ash. Brock just looked at Ash and Magmar.

''Ash I've never seen a trainer so determined. Now my ace and the bug type warrior. Go.'' Bugsy said throwing a pokeball. Ash and Magmar saw a Scizor appear on the battle field.

''Magmar becareful.'' Ash called to his spitfire pokemon. Magmar nodded at it's trainer.

''Scizor use swords-dance.'' Bugsy commanded. Scizor began spinning around.

''Magmar flamethrower.'' Magmar launched the torrent of fire at Scizor. However Scizor's spinning was so fast it repeled the flamethrower.

''Now hyper-beam.'' Scizor opened it's pincers to fire the hyper-beam. The powerful beam hit Magmar. Despite evolving the hyper-beam and poison left Magmar unable to battle.

''Magmar you were amazing. Growlithe now I choose you.'' Ash said recalling Magmar. He then threw the pokeball holding his Puppy pokemon.

Growlithe appeared more ready for battle than before. Growlithe knew not to underestimate Scizor.

''Scizor swords-dance once more then metal-claw.'' Bugsy commanded next. Scizor span around once more. Then it's pincers glowing a bright white it charged at Growlithe.

''Use flame-wheel.'' Ash countered fast. Flame-wheel and Metal-claw collided in the centre of the field. Both pokemon were sent back. Scizor had two swords-dance boosts on it's side to Growlithe felt the attack.

''Scizor use hyper-beam.'' Bugsy commanded next. The beam hit Growlithe and left it unable to battle.

''Growlithe you were great.'' Ash said recalling it. Growlithe was sucked into it's pokeball.

''Ash you may have won the Indigo league and Orange league so the champion maybe waiting at the end of the Johto league. I need to make sure to show the power of bug types.'' Bugsy told his challenger.

Ash knew his Cyndaquil was his best matchup. The fire type had limited experience but Ash made sure to train it before entering the town.

''Cyndaquil I choose you.'' Ash said throwing his Johto starter out. The small fire type appeared rested on the battle field. Cyndaquil was still half asleep.

''Cyndaquil please wake up. After this battle you can sleep for a day if you want.'' Ash called to his fire type.

''Scizor use metal-claw.'' Bugsy commanded next. Scizor charged forwards it's claws glowing. Scizor slashed at Cyndaquil. The metal-claw hit hard.

''Now fury cutter.'' Bugsy commanded. Brock knew why. The longer a battle went along the more damage a fury cutter did. Brock called out to Ash.

''Cyndaquil dodge it.'' Scizor slashed at Cyndaquil with it's huge pincers. Cyndaquil jumped out of the way.

''Cyndaquil jump and use flamethrower.'' Ash called out. His Cyndaquil jumped up and launched the fire move at Scizor.

''Use swords-dance.'' Bugsy commanded next. Scizor span around this deflected flamethrower.

''Spin and use flamethrower.'' Ash called out. Cyndaquil began spinning in the air. Then the fire torrent stopped Scizor's swords-dance. Bugsy knew this was badly damaging his partner.

''Scizor use fury cutter.'' Bugsy called out. When flamethrower ended Scizor slashed at Cyndaquil once more.

''Use flame-wheel.'' Ash called out. Cyndaquil coated in flames it rammed Scizor. Scizor fell to the ground unable to battle.

Ash ran to his exhausted Cyndaquil. He scooped the fire type up. Despite Cyndaquil's flames still burning. Bugsy recalled his Scizor. Then walked to Ash and Brock.

''Ash well done. Many have fallen to my Scizor especially when it has swords-dance boosts. Here is the hive badge proof of your victory here at the Azela gym. Now go rest those pokemon of yours.'' Bugsy told Ash. Ash and Brock went off to the pokemon centre.

Ash and Brock went to call home. Ash told Oak and his mother what happened in his gym battle. Oak was hopeful to study Magmar for a period. Ash also told them that the pokemon were resting after their amazing battle.

A few moments later. Ash's pokemon were rested and ready. Joy knew that he had a gym battle. Many trainers ended up here after getting to Bugsy's Scizor.

After leaving the gym and Pokemon centre. Ash and Brock were about to leave Azela town. They saw Masie running to them. She had two parcel's in her hands. Maise handed them over.

Ash and brock saw all kinds of apricorn pokeball's. Maise told them Kurt sends his regards however the G.S ball had given no secrets off. So that took most of his attention. Ash and Brock were also given an extra lure and heavy ball.

They left Azela town and headed off for the next gym and their adventures.

 **A Farfetch'd tale.**

Ash and Brock had entered the dense Ilex forest. Despite it being midday the huge thick trees made it look dark almost nightfall. They walked along wanting to find new trainers to battle. Ash and Brock decided to stop for a period and make lunch.

Ash and Brock sent out all their pokemon. Pikachu, Growlithe, Magmar, Cyndaquil, Flaffy and Togepi appeared. As did Brock's Onix, Geodude, Vulpix and Zubat appeared. The two began making lunch for their pokemon.

When lunch was prepared Ash, Brock and their pokemon tucked in. Soon a Farfetch'd appeared near them. A young man came running after it. This is the trainer of Farfetch'd.

''My Farfetch'd often runs away. We need to work together better.'' The young man said.

''My name is Sylvester. My father and I live nearby.'' Sylvester introduced himself. Farfetch'd went to Ash and Brock. The wild duck Pokemon ate their food. Ash and Brock were lucky that their pokemon had eaten a good share before.

Brock went to pack his supplies up. Sylvester offered Brock and Ash some special Charcoal for cooking. Brock knew it as Ilex charcoal. One amazing kind for cooking.

Brock went and began asking Sylvester many questions. Sylvester then offered to show off his families home where they made the charcoal. Brock and Ash went off. Outside where the logs were a man stood with a Magmar making the charcoal.

The man looked at Sylvester. This was his father and an amazing charcoal maker.

Farfetch'd was still not used to Sylvester so it would run away occasionally. This is what happened during Ash and Brock introducing themselves to Sylvester's father.

Ash and Brock offered to help him find it. This would help Sylvester grow as a trainer. Sylvester's father looked at his son.

''You need to learn to control both Magmar and Farfetch'd.'' He said sternly. Sylvester said yes scared as his father got angry at times. Then Ash and Brock devised a plan for finding Farfetch'd.

''Growlithe let's go.'' Ash said throwing his puppy pokemon out. The small fire type appeared on the forest floor.

''Zubat help us out. Onix you too.'' Brock said throwing his pokeball's. His Zubat appeared in the air. Onix could track from the underground. Growlithe began sniffing for Farfetch'd. Zubat used it's supersonic and flying cababilities. Onix burrowed underground. The three trainers ran off. They agreed to meet at the shrine Ash and Brock were eating at before.

Ash Pikachu and Growlithe went one way. They saw many pokemon in and around the forest. Ash's Growlithe was sniffing the best it could. Growlithe managed to find something burried in the ground. Ash went and picked it up. Growlithe had found a Sun-stone. Ash put it in his backpack. Growlithe went back to sniffing. Ash managed to find many evolution stones. This would be helpful however Growlithe and Ash went back to their task.

Brock's Zubat fluttered around and went back to Brock for checking. Zubat found no sign of Farfetch'd. Sylvester's was walking around the forest alone. Farfetch'd was his only pokemon. Sylvester had some worry in his steps however he wanted to find other pokemon to help as the more pokemon a trainer had the better their chances in battle or situations.

Sylvester saw his Farfetch'd. The wild duck pokemon was in ropes and being dragged by people with a huge red R on their shirts. Team Rocket had caught it for their boss.

Sylvester went to run after them. James however threw Weezing's pokeball. The poison pokemon came out. Weezing used a smog. The move blocked Sylvester's vision. Team Rocket disappeared into the woods.

Ash and Brock noticed a gas cloud rising. Zubat flew over and used it's wings to blow the smog away. When the trainers arrived they saw Sylvester.

Sylvester explained what he saw. Growlithe began to sniff out Team Rocket. The trainers followed Growlithe into the forest. Team Rocket were at a clearing holding Farfetch'd hostage. Ash was the first their.

''Arbok Lickitung.'' Jessie called throwing her pokeball's.

''Weezing Victreebel.'' James called doing the same. The four pokemon appeared.

''Arbok poison-sting.'' Jessie commanded. While Lickitung went to deal with Farfetch'd. James' Weezing and Victreebel were about to attack Farfetch'd.

''Growlithe stop them with flamethrower.'' Growlithe launched the torrent of fire at Weezing, Lickitung and Victreebel. The flamethrower hit and stopped the three pokemon attacking Farfetch'd. However Arbok's poison-sting was barreling towards Ash.

Onix from nowhere popped out and stopped the attack quickly. Ash then commanded Pikachu to use thunderbolt. This sent Arbok flying back coated in electricity. The cobra pokemon shrieked in pain and laned on Lickitung shocking both.

Brock and Sylvester had made their way to the clearing. Sylvester had run to Farfetch'd while Team Rocket were distracted.

''Farfetch'd see the bond Ash and his pokemon have. I want us to have a bond like that.'' Sylvester told his Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd looked at Sylvester but it knew this would help both grow.

''Now Growlithe flamethrower Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded quickly. The moves hit Team Rocket and sent them blasting off once more.

Ash and Brock walked Sylvester back to his house. His father saw how Sylvester and Farfetch'd had grown in just one day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ash master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 29 Tricks of the trade.**

Ash and Brock were at the seaside town of Pomplona. The two see a young boy with a pokemon. The boy is talking with it.

''Keep your back straight. We'll find a great trading partner today.'' Ash and Brock walked to him.

''Hi I'm Ash this is Pikachu and Brock.'' Ash introduced them. The boy said his name was Benny. Ash took his pokedex for the pokemon.

''Wobbuffet the paitent pokemon. Wobbuffet likes to live in dark caves it keeps it's tail conceled.'' Ash was intrested as he had never seen a Wobbuffet before.

''I'm heading to the Pokemon swap meet. It's where trainers gather to trade and brag about their pokemon.'' Benny said. Ash and Brock wanted to go. Benny offered to take them there.

Just outside town Team Rocket were with Victreebel and Lickitung. Meowth was out scouting for rare pokemon. Jessie washed her face after the refreshing wash Lickitung slobbered over her face. James watered Victreebel.

''Just remember how I care for you next time you want to bite the head that waters you.'' He said to the grass type. Victreebel still went for James' head.

Meowth came running back to his colleagues. He had a huge grin. Meowth overheard people talking about the Swap meet.

''Hey guys our troubles are over. I just heard about a huge swap meet in Pamplona.'' Meowth said excited. Jessie and James shared a look.

''Just think of all the pokemon.'' James said to the others.

''Just think of all the pokemon we can steal.'' Jessie said back. They ran off with Lickitung and Victreebel in pursuit. Just after their departure Snubbull came around for Meowth's tail.

Ash, Brock, Benny and Wobbuffet soon reached the town. It was set out like a huge festival. Ash was looking around at all the people.

In the town centre Ash saw people with a Butterfree, Raticate, Raichu, Sandslash, Wigglytuff, Oddish, Chansey, Kingler, Bellsprout, Dodrio, Krabby, Voltorb, Electrode, Farfetch'd, Magnemite, Starmie, Rhyhorn, Mareep, Quagsire, Sentret, Gligar, Drowzee, Cloyster. Mankey, Bellosom, Machoke, Venonat, Stantler, Ledyba, Hoppip, Sunflora, Donphan, Blissey, Scyther, and Scizor. Ash and the others felt the ground shake when a Tauros stampede came charging.

''What's happening?'' Ash asked puzzled. A local man said it was a tradition and anyone brave to touch a Tauros horn got a trophy from the mayor. The man then ran off to try and touch a horn. Ash went off to try this but leapt out of the way when all the Tauros came charging at full speed. Ash saw the Tauros enter a huge stadium. There was a Tauros competition.

Ash went to get his Tauros as he didn't want to be left out of the action. He ran to the Pokemon Centre and called Oak straight away. Oak answered quickly.

''Hello Ash what can I do for you?'' The elderly professor asked. Ash asked for Tauros straight away. Explaining he was going to enter a Tauros competition.

Ash's Tauros sent Fernado's Tauros flying into a wall. Fernado looked in horror. Ash and his Tauros had won when Fernado's had sent 10 challengers away. Ash left the stadium. He was hounded by three trainers.

''Your Tauros is amazing.'' One said kindly. Ash thanked him.

''It's the strongest Tauros ever.'' Another said quickly. Ash was shocked by this.

''Well I don't know about ever.'' Ash said back.

''How bout trading it to me for this great Onix?'' The first trainer asked. Ash was surprised at this.

''My Nidoqueen is super awesome.'' The second said fast.

''Ash I'll trade you my Rhyhorn.'' The third said.

''I'm sorry but I am not here for trading.'' Ash said to the trainers. Brock walked over to him.

''You do have several Tauros and only use the one for battle.'' Ash considered for a moment.

''I do have many other Tauros what about those. But I do have a Nidoqueen and Rhydon'' Ash asked the other trainers.

The two went off to get a different Pokemon to offer Ash for his Tauros. Ash went to get five Tauros for trading purposes. Ash called Oak and told him what was happening.

''Ash I have a sticker so you can remember your main Tauros.'' Oak said holding a pack of stickers up. When Ash sent his main Tauros Oak quickly put a star on the top of the pokeball Ash also sent his Cyndaquil, Magmar, Chikorita, Togepi and Flaffy to Oak's lab. Pikachu was with Brock while Ash made the call. Ash took his first five Tauros pokeball's. The trainer who offered him Onix was waiting for him at a trade machine. Ash placed his first Tauros pokeball on the machine. After a few seconds Ash had an Onix. Ash was about to send it out when Benny came running to him.

''Ash would you like to trade for my Wobbuffet?'' Benny asked hopefully. Ash nodded and got another Tauros pokeball to trade. Ash and Benny placed their pokeball's on the machine platform. Benny pushed the same buttons as the Onix trainer had before. Ash and Benny's pokeball's were sucked into the machine and swapped sides a few seconds later.

''Benny wanna walk with us while looking for more trades?'' Ash asked him. Benny nodded quite eagerly. Before moving Ash sent Wobbuffet and Onix out. Onix was bigger than Brock's and had a metal-coat around it's neck. Ash saw as Onix glowed white. He grabbed his Pokedex.

''Steelix the Iron-snake pokemon. Steelix body was compressed underground making it harder than a diamond.'' Ash recalled Steelix and Wobbuffet and two other trainers came running up.

''Excuse us we wondered if you would trade a Tauros for these pokemon.'' They asked opening a pokeball each. The male's pokeball opened on a small pig like pokemon. The girls opened on a water electric type with anglers on it's head. Ash got his pokedex to check them.

''Swinub the pig pokemon. Swinub have very good noses. They often find hot springs while searching for food.'' Ash was intrested. Swinub was an Ice and ground type. He then pointed the pokedex at the girls pokemon.

''Chinchou the angler pokemon. Chinchou has electricity in it's antane and will discharge. It can glow bright in the sea.'' Ash went and got two more Tauros pokeball's to trade and then the girl went first. Ash got the pokeball with his new Chinchou off the machine. He then went and swapped another Tauros for the man's Swinub. Ash had four powerful new pokemon for his team. Ash went to get some more Tauros and send his Steelix, Swinub, Chinchou and Wobbuffet to Oak's lab.

Ash and his friends walked around for a while. Ash was offered a Natu, Misdreavus, Girafarig and Chansey for four Tauros. He gladly accepted the trades. Ash soon needed more and got a Porygon which evolved into a Porygon2.

Ash was also offered a Delibird, Shuckle, Mantine, Bagon a newly discovered pokemon. A Beldum again newly discovered and Azurill again newly discovered. Ash also got traded a Hitmontop, Mantine, and Sneasel.

Team Rocket were scamming trainers out of pokeball's with their trade machine. They sucked in hundreds of Pokemon already. Ash and Brock went passed their machine but saw something wrong. The pokemon should show up on the monitor. They knew it was a fraud specially when they saw the familiar faces of Jessie and James.

Ash called them out. They recognised him and Pikachu. Team Rocket then packed up their machine and ran out of town. Ash told everyone to send their Tauros out. The Tauros made a huge stampede and stopped Team Rocket escaping. Team Rocket had a sack full of pokeball's in their balloon. The Tauros sent them flying to it. The sack dropped to the ground and all trainers ran for their pokemon. However this was a decoy. Ash yells that the pokeball's were all empty. Ash goes and swaps his team out as he wants to give Chikorita some experience. Chikorita was a bit scared at Oak's lab. Ash takes his pokeball's swapping the rest of his team as well.

He and Brock go off to find the real ones. Team Rocket's balloon was sent to the east. So Ash and Brock went quickly and carefully. When they arrived at the site of the crash Jessie, James and Meowth had divided the pokeball's into three piles. This would be how they gave them to their boss.

Ash and Brock went and made themselves known to Team Rocket. The three jumped up with their pokeball's in hand.

''We won't give the pokeball's up without a battle go Lickitung.'' Jessie said throwing her pokeball. Her licking pokemon emerged and faced Ash and Brock.

Ash was glad to have made some team changes. Ash chose his Chikorita. The grass type faced Lickitung. Lickitung was not scared of Chikorita.

''Use Vine-whip.'' Ash called out. Chikorita launched it's vines at Lickitung. The vines entangled it's legs and Lickitung was flipped upside down and thrown at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket lost the sack of pokeball's they had. Chikorita used Vine-whip to round all loose pokeball's. They were put back inside the sack. Pikachu went forwards.

''Pikachu send them flying with a thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded quickly. Team Rocket took the electric blast. They went blasting off once again. Ash and Brock took the sack back to town.

They gave out all the pokeball's. This made all the trainers sigh with relief to see their pokemon weather natural or traded back. Ash and Brock then departed the town for more adventures in Johto. Benny was waving to Ash. He wanted to challenge Ash one day with Tauros.

The sun was setting so Ash and Brock moved quicker to find a good camping spot for the night. Meanwhile on a cliff side. Team Rocket were dangling. Lickitung was out still and weighing Team Rocket down. Jessie wanted to recall it but she couldn't let go of the branch and her other hand was being squashed by Lickitung.

 **A.N:** I always wanted to see Ash trade his Tauros. I also plan on using Wobbuffet in the Johto and Sinnoh leagues.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 30**

 **The Fire-ring squad**

Ash and Brock had left Pompona. Ash was making sure the traded Pokemon were doing Okay at Oak's lab. Oak said they mingled with the other pokemon really well.

Ash decided to take both Squirtle his natural Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Ash heard about a firefighter grand prix. There were many teams competing.

Ash decided to enter with his Squirtle. Brock loaned him Onix and Golem as teams needed between four and five pokemon.

Ash and Brock went to the stadium. Ash saw Captin Aiden from the Orange islands. His Wartortle squad were looking very healthy. This was due to their intense training. Ash called over to him. Aiden went to say hello.

Ash introduced Brock to captin Aiden. Aiden introduced himself and each of his Wartortle. Brock commented on how well trained they seemed to be. Then Ash and Brock saw an Officer Jenny with the Squirtle Squad. Ash called his natural Squirtle out. It went over to his friends.

Ash and Brock went to see her. Jenny told them the Squirtle squad had been training very hard. Ash's natural Squirtle was saying hello to it's old friends. Jenny complimented Ash on how strong Squirtle had become. Ash thanked her but said it was due to Squirtle's many battles alongside Ash and his other pokemon.

Around the Stadium Team Rocket were watching and saw the mass of water type pokemon. All of which would make great additions to Team Rocket.

Team Rocket knew to wait for their opportunity to strike. Ash and Brock were amazed at the firefighter's teams with their water types. Ash also saw a team of four Muk. That team may have been able too use Muk's body but the stentch got the other trainers and the pokemon. Team Rocket noticed them from the crowd. They didn't want the Muk however their poison typing would work well for Arbok, Weezing and Victreebel.

The competition began soon after. Ash went over and did decently well in the first round. Team Rocket watched paitently watching the different teams compete in their own styles. Ash managed to learn some new water type pokemon battling styles. This would come in use when either using or facing these pokemon.

Ash and Brock watched Captin Aiden and his Wartortle show off their water-gun. The Squirtle squad did the same. Ash was amazed at how efficent and accurate and powerful the attacks were. Despite their being a team of Blastiose these two teams showed of they had superior skills due to their trainers.

Team Rocket then went to make their plan a reality. The firefighter's and their pokemon looked up just in time to see the balloon fly over. Team Rocket dropped a huge net. Both Ash's Squirtle were caught. The whole of the Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastiose and all other teams were sucked inside.

''Onix I need your help.'' Ash said to Brock's rock type that was loaned to him. Brock picked Zubat's pokeball. Zubat flew to the balloon. Onix used it's length to catch the basket in it's mouth. Zubat then used it's size and speed to annoy Team Rocket while Onix launched them to the ground.

Team Rocket had a machine that controled the net. Onix slammed it's rock solid tail into it. The machine broke. Onix felt the net burst. All the pokemon jumped free.

James knew his grass type Victreebel was the best match. So he threw it's pokeball. When Victreebel appeared it went straight back to James. Jessie and Meowth had enough so Jessie called out Arbok and Lickitung. Meowth would launch but Zubat fluttered around Meowth. Zubat used a supersonic on Meowth.

James pryed free of Victreebel. He also chose Weezing. James two pokemon both had poison typing. So the Muk would resist their poison type moves. So when James commanded Weezing to use sludge attack the four Muk shielded the other pokemon from their trainer's command.

The water type trainers commanded a group water-gun. The Muk trainer commanded a sludge attack. Then Ash commanded his Squirtle to use water-gun and Pikachu to use thunderbolt. The water-gun hit and sent Jessie's Arbok and Lickitung flying into Team Rocket. Then Weezing was hit by the torrent and was sent back. Victreebel was hit by the sludge and went back covered in the gunk into Team Rocket. Then Pikachu's thunderbolt zapped Team Rocket. They were sent blasting off once again.

The competition resumed after the intruption. Ash and his team did quite well in the following rounds. Some teams couldn't keep up. The Squirtle squad and Wartortle squad kept up even surpassing Ash's team. His Squirtle's competitive natures made it more intresting.

However after the bout with Team Rocket the final round happened. Ash's clone Squirtle helped put out the fire that they had to extinguish. Onix uses it's tail to blow dust over the fire. Golem was sent inside to retrieve the Clefairy. When Golem emerged with the Clefairy Ash saw the Squirtle and Wartortle squads do the same with amazing team work. Ash's clone Squirtle began to glow white after the extinguishing the flames. The clone Squirtle grew in height. It's tail fluffed up Then it had fur on it's head. When the glow died down Ash saw his Wartortle. The natural Squirtle was in awe but still had level advantage.

Ash and Brock left the stadium after the competition ended. The Squirtle squad had won the coveted 1st place. Ash saw they had won beaten the Wartortle by just one second. Ash smiled while his Squirtle went to congragulate it's old friends.

Ash and Brock said ther Goodbyes. They went back to the Pokemon centre to call home and get their pokemon rested. The two arrived at the Pokemon centre just in time for Nurse Joy to check them over. Ash and Brock strolled over to the phones.

Ash called his mother. He told her about his adventures in Johto. She was doing very well at home. Ash then called professor Oak's lab. Oak said his pokemon were doing better after a whole day. Brock called home and his family were enjoying the pokemon Brock had sent back. Macargo was great agianst grass types so Brock knew it was best at the gym. The Rhydon was doing well too and the Stantler were meeting the other Pewter Gym pokemon and growing well.

After hanging up Ash and Brock got their pokeball's back. They then went off for dinner and to bed for the night. The meal was delicious and hot. This made Ash very happy. Brock didn't have much of an appitite.

The night rolled around. Ash and Brock went to sleep but heard that the next gym was in Goldenrod City. So Ash and Brock knew that was the next major destination. Ash and Brock went off to sleep for the night.

 **No Big Woop**

Ash and Brock continue their way to Goldenrod city. They stop atop a bluff and notice a quiet house below. It looks so pleasant they want to stop and see if anyone is there.

Brock feels something jump on his back. This causes him to stumble and fall down the bluff. Ash and Pikachu have to follow him. When they get to the bottom a Wooper jumps from Brock's backpack. It laughs very, very mischeviously at what it's done to Brock.

Whilst Brock is on the ground in pain. A pretty young lady walks from the house to see Ash and Brock. She sees the Wooper laughing at him too. She walks over to scold Wooper for causing innocent people trouble.

Brock managed to get up. The woman went back flush when Brock began flirting with her. The Wooper was the girls pokemon. Ash introduced himself and then sent his pokemon out to help the girl with her Wooper.

The girl introduced herself. She was Alice. The Wooper belonged to her and her massive herd of them. Ash and Brock then saw a group of many Wooper. Team Rocket were flying overhead.

They saw the group of Wooper. Jessie knew they could help Team Rocket. James said about the Quagsire back to headquater's. She noted but knew more would help out.

Ash and Brock complimented Oliseia on how well her Wooper looked. Ash also had his own Wooper which could soon evolve into a Quagsire.

Team Rocket launched a net. James Quagsire was acting as a beacon for the Wooper. When they got close enough. The net got the whole hoard of Wooper.

James then sent Weezing out. Weezing was commanded to use a smokescreen. When the smokescreen hit. Team Rocket went to make a getaway. However Brock threw out Zubat. Zubat used it's supersonic to find Team Rocket.

Ash and Brock ran after Team Rocket. Alice was behind them. Wild Quagsire lived nearby. They ducked back into their pool's to avoid capture.

Ash and Brock found Team Rocket's balloon. The Wooper used Water-gun to stop Team Rocket. They cut the netting and hit the balloon which fell to the ground with a bang. Jessie then threw out her Arbok to stop the Wooper from escaping.

James and Meowth went to round up several. Ash, Brock and Alice soon arrived at the hiding place of Team Rocket. The Wooper began battling to stop Team Rocket. The Wooper used Slam and tackle on Arbok. Ash was amazed at how strong it was.

Team Rocket then felt a whole group water-gun from the Wooper. Ash then commanded his Pikachu to use thunderbolt and this sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Brock and Ash helped Alice get her Wooper to get back to her house. The group were more confident in battling. Ash and Brock were about to depart for Goldenrod City. Ash and Brock wave off Alice. She tells them to visit any time.

 **Tunnel vision**

Ash and Brock continue their journey to Goldenrod city. They hear about a place called Onix tunnel. It does shorten the journey considerably. Ash and Brock decide to go over that way. Before leaving the Pokemon Centre Ash has his Staryu, Wobbuffet and Steelix sent to his team. These could help weaken any Onix that want to attack them.

Ash and Brock soon find the huge tunnel. Ash calls Staryu and Cyndaquil out. Cyndaquil's flames and Staryu's core make good lights to see through the cave. Staryu was also a great match for Onix.

When wild Onix did show up Staryu had to use it's water-gun. The water torrent shocked Onix which burrowed underground. Ash and Brock moved fast. What they didn't realise was that Jigglypuff was following them as was Team Rocket and Snubbull.

Ash and Brock continued through the caves. Whilst Team Rocket got lost in one of the mazes inside. Team Rocket were searching for Onix to send to their boss at headquater's. Onix or Steelix would really improve the power of Team Rocket. Meowth suddenly let out a shirek.

Snubbull found it's tail and bit down. Team Rocket looked in horror as Snubbull clung to Meowth's tail with it's powerful jaws. Meowth began to run around swipping it's tail. Snubbull was hanging on. When an Onix came out from a hole in the cave.

James threw his Quagsire's pokeball. Quagsire popped out. The water and ground type hadn't been used as often as it should be. Quagsire used water-gun from James' command. The torrent made the Onix yelp in pain and suprise. James then threw a pokeball. Onix could fight back and used it's tail to stop the pokeball. Then Onix slammed Team Rocket through the roof of the cave.

Ash and Brock found an exit of the tunnel. They knew they were much closer to Goldenrod City. Team Rocket came down from being slammed by Onix.

''What do you want?'' Ash said as they slammed to the ground. Team Rocket got up. Meowth's tail still had Snubbull on it's tail. Before Team Rocket could do anything Jigglypuff came over.

Team Rocket called out Arbok and Weezing. Ash chose Cyndaquil and Staryu. He also had Wobbuffet's pokeball handy. Jessie then called out Lickitung to stop Staryu and Cyndaquil. Ash threw Wobbuffet's pokeball. The paitent pokemon appeared.

Team Rocket began to laugh. Arbok launched forwards. Wobbuffet used it's counter attack. Arbok was sent flying back and slammed into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff lost it's microphone. Jigglypuff was upset. Snubbull began to chuckle at it. Jigglypuff huffed and used a pound attack on Snubbull. Snubbull opened it's jaws and Meowth moved away at a lightning pace. It hid from Snubbull while being close to Jessie and James.

James had his Victreebel and Quagsire's pokeball's in hand too. Ash had Cyndaquil use a flamethrower. This hurt Arbok and Weezing. Then Staryu used bubblebeam on Lickitung which sent it back. Then James Victreebel and Quagsire sent them out. Ash's Cyndaquil used flamethrower which stopped Victreebel. Quagsire then retalliated with water-gun and sent Cyndaquil flying back. Ash recalled it then sent Chikorita out. Chikortia went back to Ash like Victreebel did to James. Ash then had Chikorita used razor-leaf on Quagsire which sent it flying back.

Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt which sent Team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash and Brock then went to help Jigglypuff find it's lost microphone.

Ash and Brock used all their pokemon however the Microphone was gone. Snubbull had gone off sniffing after Meowth's tail once again.

Ash saw how upset Jigglypuff was due to it's song putting people to sleep. He decides it would be a perfect pokemon for his mother. So Ash walks Jigglypuff to the nearby Pokemon centre. He calls Oak and his mother and asks if he can send it over. Ash's Wigglytuff looks a bit jealous due to Ash with it's pre evolution. But Ash knows his mother will give it a good home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Hour of the Houndour**

Ash and Brock were walking through another town. They saw Nurse Joy going to the Pokemon centre with her shopping. Suddenly a smog covered the area. A black shape moved around and stole Nurse Joy's ham. Ash and Brock had to go and help her.

The two trainers assumed it was Team Rocket. They went to the Pokemon centre so Ash could call on Mewtwo for dealing with the threat. Ash sent his Bulbasaur over to Oak's lab.

Ash and Brock ran to the forest after as that was where the shape headed. Brock made a sausage out of wood. It would act as bait. Whilst he and Ash waited Brock also put on real sausage's for Ash and himself. The theif was nearby. Ash and Brock couldn't see it. When the sausage's were done Ash and Brock ate along with their pokemon. Brock's Zubat began using its supersonic waves and found something loitering nearby.

The shape jumped out however three more joined it. Ash saw that one had the wooden sausage. It didn't look happy. Ash and Brock knew they would have to battle. Brock knew they were a pokemon so Ash got his pokedex out.

''Houndour the dark pokemon. Houndour hunt in packs and use barks to coordinate while hunting prey. No Pokemon is better at this technique.'' The pokedex told Ash. Ash chose Cyndaquil and Chikorita to battle. The Houndour began using leer. Brock chose his Onix to battle.

Pikachu went in the battle aswell. Brock had Onix use tackle. All the Houndour jumped out of the way. Ash then had Cyndaquil use flamethrower. The Houndour did a flamethrower right back. Ash then tried Chikorita's razor-leaf and that was dodged too. Ash then chose Mewtwo. Despite it's psychic typing being weak to dark types like Houndour. Ash had Mewtwo use it's newly learned thunderbolt to stop the Houndour. The Houndour's sensetive ears picked up something. They used smog and disappeared into the night. A short while later Ash and Brock were quietly following the Houndour. Ash's Chikorita and Cyndaquil were exhausted from the battle so Ash recalled them. Brock did the same for his Onix. Ash needed his backpack returned as it had all his supplies inside. Also Ash had his special pokeball's made by Kurt inside. He didn't know when but he knew he would use them on many different pokemon. Specially the friend balls that would help him make more new friends with Pokemon.

The Houndour pack had taken the food to a sick friend of theirs. At their lair a Golem was about to attack the weakened Houndour. Ash saw the leader of the pack try and fend Golem off. Houndour's flamethrower did little to Golem. Ash called out to Houndour to stop as fire moves didn't work well on rock types. Ash called out Chikorita and Staryu as these were his best matchups against Golem. Golem called out and four Graveler appeared at each side of where the Houndour lived.

Ash's commanded a razor-leaf and bubblebeam combination. These attacks hit the rock types and drove them away. Ash then called out Mewtwo. Ash's plan was to have Mewtwo teleport them to the pokemon centre. The Houndour were skeptical.

Ash went to the sick and injured one. Then Team Rocket appeared. They wanted the food the Houndour had stolen. The pack knew that they would have to fend Team Rocket off. Ash took the sick Houndour saying he would bring it home as soon as it was better. Mewtwo offered to teleport the Houndour to the pokemon centre. Ash and Brock left for the Pokemon centre.

Jessie threw her Arbok and Lickitung's pokeball's. James chose Weezing, Victreebel and Quagsire. The Houndour began with a leer attack. Just like they did with Ash and Brock.

Team Rocket's pokemon flinched back. Then the Houndour launched a group flamethrower and Mewtwo finished with it's psychic attack. This sent Team Rocket blasting off once more. At the Pokemon centre Ash and Brock gave Houndour to nurse joy. She was tending to it very well. Houndour needed a little more rest but after that would be good as new.

Mewtwo and the pack showed up. They were waiting for their friend to be healed. While they waited the leader went and licked Ash affectionatly as a way of saying thank you for helping it's friends and it. Ash strokes Houndour's head.

''Why don't you come along with me. When your friend is better your pack can live with my mother in Pallet town. She will take very good care of you and when I'm home we can play along with my other pokemon.'' Ash offered the dark pokemon. Houndour was not sure how to respond. When it's friend was recovered and came out of surgery.

Ash and the Houndour went outside for some air. When Team Rocket's balloon floated over head. They launched a net and four of the Houndour were sucked inside of it.

Ash and the Houndour leader looked at each-other. They knew what needed to happen.

''Houndour get Pikachu on your back and jump as high as you can.'' Ash called to the dark pokemon. Houndour leap into the air.

''Pikachu thunderbolt Houndour flamethrower.'' Ash commands with ease. Houndour launched the torrent of fire and burned the netting freeing it's pack. Pikachu's thunderbolt struck the balloon and sent team rocket

blasting off once again.

Ash makes Houndour the same offer as before and holds an empty pokeball. The dark type happily goes along with Ash and Brock. Ash then tells Mewtwo to teleport the pack back to his mothers house. That night Ash and Brock eat and sleep in the pokemon centre.

 **The Totodile duel**

After leaving the pokemon centre Ash and Brock were walking along a river. The scenery was picture perfect however a trio of troublemakers were loitering nearby. They were floating on a log in the river. Jessie's hair was in the water she was trying to get it out when a bite caused her to scream.

Jessie yanked her hair out. A Totodile was biting down on her hair. James and Meowth knew this was a good catch for their boss. Totodile was a starter pokemon and incredibly rare. Jessie was not happy when it ripped some of her hair. Totodile laughed and jumped back into the river. Ash and Brock were enjoying lunch with their pokemon out. Ash introduced Houndour to his team. The other pokemon welcomed it happily. Houndour was touched as it only knew it's pack for a family.

Ash and Brock were eating when Totodile jumped out of the river and began eating their food. Ash's pokemon went to stop it. Chikorita used a razor-leaf and stunned Totodile. Ash then threw a lure ball on the weakened Totodile. Totodile was sucked into the pokeball and was soon captured.

Ash went and got his lure ball. Totodile was sent out. Wartortle and the others were introduced slowly to Totodile. Totodile did a happy dance. It often did the dance.

Ash and Brock looked at each-other. Ash then got his pokedex to see if this was normal.

''Totodile the big jaw pokemon. Totodile has powerful jaws they can bite on anything they don't need to let go. Totodile's fangs grow back when they fall out.'' Ash and Brock didn't see why Totodile was dancing.

Ash and Brock's pokemon liked Totodile. Totodile was also a competent battler with it's water-gun stunning Houndour and even knocking it out. Totodile also had the moves Leer, Scratch and Scary-face.

Team Rocket got to their balloon and flew around looking for Pokemon. They saw Ash and Brock with their pokemon. Team Rocket launched a net from their balloon and sucked the pokemon inside. Ash's new Totodile danced out of the way. So that's what Ash used to stop Team Rocket.

''Totodile use your water-gun.'' Ash called out. Totodile's torrent of water hit the basket and Team Rocket lost control and fell from the balloon and released the net and Pokemon.

''That Totodile ruined my hair. ARBOK GET IT!'' Jessie yelled throwing a pokeball. Arbok appeared and launched at Totodile. Totodile took a powerful headbutt from Arbok. Totodile was commanded to use bite on Arbok. Arbok screeched in pain. Totodile's began dancing while holding Arbok in it's jaws.

Arbok was suddenly sent flying into Meowth. Ash then saw Totodile continued to dance. Brock said he would dance if he clobbered Meowth and Arbok.

''JAMES DO SOMETHING.'' Jessie roared at James. James threw Weezing's pokeball. The poison pokemon floated above Totodile.

''Weezing use smog.'' Weezing breathed the poison gas over Totodile. Ash knew Totodile needed to get out of their.

''Use scratch.'' Totodile used its scratch and hurt Weezing.

''Weezing don't stand for that.'' James yelled out. Weezing fell to the ground in pain. Ash then commanded Totodile to use water-gun. Totodile then blasted Team Rocket with it's torrent of powerful water.

Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt on the soaked Team Rocket. They were sent blasting off once again. Ash and Brock recalled their pokemon and soon were on their journey once more.

 **Hot matches.**

Ash and Brock were in the mountians. They were in a pokemon centre and watched a trainer come in with a badly beaten Growlithe. Joy had heard about a trainer living in the mountians and training a really powerful pokemon.

The trainer had beaten Growlithe with this pokemon. Ash and Brock asked and wanted to go and see them. Ash and Brock depart to head up the mountian's.

They walk around for hours and see nobody. Ash suddenly sees a figure in the trees. He asks about the trainer with the powerful pokemon. The figure comes out.

It's a girl and Brock goes off to flirt. Before he can a bird like pokemon appears in front of the trainer. She smiles.

''I'm Miki. This is my partner Skarmory.'' Miki introduces herself and her pokemon. Skarmory caws at Ash and Brock.

''We are on a quest to beat every type of pokemon and have done nearly all just a couple more fire types and our training will be complete.'' Miki tells Ash and Brock.

''Well how about battling my Vulpix.'' Brock offers Miki. Miki greatfully accepts.

''Skarmory let's go.'' Miki tells her flying and steel type. Ash waits back. He wanted to battle Skarmory.

''Vulpix I choose you.'' Brock throws his pokeball. Vulpix appears ready on the field.

''Skarmory use fury-attack.'' Miki commands first. Skarmory charges at Vulpix. The speed means Vulpix can't evade. Skarmory repetidly slams it's beak into Vulpix who screeches in pain.

''Vulpix flamethrower.'' Brock calls Vulpix best move. Ash waits to challenge Miki after.

Vulpix breaths the collumn of fire at Skarmory. Miki knows how to avoid this.

''Use agility.'' With amazing speed Skarmory dodges the fire torrent. Brock was in trouble now.

''Skarmory Steel-wing.'' Miki commands cooly. It's wings glowing Skarmory charges forwards and slams Vulpix sending it flying into Brock. Brock has to recall it.

''You have a lot of love for Vulpix.'' Miki says to him. Brock thanks her for the kind words.

''How about me next.'' Ash asks impaitently. Miki accepts the challenge. Ash goes to the side of the field where Brock was.

''Cyndaquil I choose you.'' Ash calls his fire mouse pokemon. Cyndaquil appears but it's flames are cold. Skarmory yawns at Cyndaquil. This causes it to become angry and fire up.

''Start with fury-attack.'' Miki tells Skarmory. The bird pokemon flys to Cyndaquil. Ash has a plan.

''Use your smokescreen.'' Cyndaquil breaths a plume of smoke from it's mouth. Skarmory can't see through the smoke. Cyndaquil has found a good attack position.

''Cyndaquil use flamethrower go.'' Ash calls out. Before Skarmory can react Cyndaquil launches the flamethrower which engulfs Skarmory. It screeches in pain. Team Rocket are watching nearby and want Skarmory for their boss.

Ash and Miki both know this match is nearly done. Skarmory is coated in fire. Cyndaquil has won.

''Finish with your tackle.'' Ash calls out. Cyndaquil aims a tackle at the stomach of Skarmory. It hits and sends the flying pokemon to the ground.

''Skarmory. Well you did so good. Being part steel type that flamethrower was bound to hurt when it hit.'' Miki says to her Skarmory. Ash didn't know Skarmory was a steel type.

Team Rocket have Weezing use a smog to distract Ash, Brock and Miki. They then net Skarmory and make a getaway. However Ash throws out Houndour. It's nose can detect Skarmory. So Miki has it sniff the pokeball.

After a few minutes Houndour is hot on Team Rocket's trail. Soon they are spotted trying to make Skarmory obey them. It has already sent Arbok, Weezing and Victreebel into nearby trees.

Ash and Miki emerge in the clearing. James throws Quagsire's pokeball and Jessie chooses Lickitung. The two pokemon appear on the field.

''Chikorita help Houndour.'' Ash calls throwing another pokeball. Ash's pokemon and Team Rocket's are in a face off.

''Quagsire use water-gun.'' James calls out. Quagsire launches the water at Ash's Houndour and Cyndaquil. Both of who jump out of the way. Ash tells Chikorita to use razor-leaf on Quagsire. This badly hurts the water and ground type.

''Use flamethrower.'' Ash commands and Lickitung becomes engulfed in a torent off fire and is sent back to Team Rocket flaming. Jessie and James have to recall their pokemon. However Weezing is ordered to use smog. Ash has his fire types use flamethrower once more. This collides with the smog and causes an explosion. Skarmory is un hurt but Team Rocket are sent blasting off again. Miki and Skarmory are reunited and vow to get even stronger.

After a good day of training and stopping Team Rocket Ash and Brock part with Miki. Ash now wanting to add a Skarmory to his own team. Ash and Brock continue their adventures in Johto.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Love Totodile style**

At the banks of a huge lake Ash let's his Pokemon out for some rest and relaxation. Brock does the same. Brock's Onix and Golem back as they are scared of water. Cyndaquil and Houndour go off and train their flamethrower. Totodile goes off for a swim. Ash sees it use water-gun on a bunch of Magikarp. The Magikarp jumped off the water-gun as it was stunning them.

Ash sees the Magikarp go down in the lake and soon disappear from view. Totodile still swims about practising moves. Ash is with Pikachu and his others. Brock begins cooking a nice lunch for Ash, himself and the pokemon.

Totodile enjoy's its swim. Suddenly an Azumarill appears. Totodile falls in love and goes over to it. Brock sees and begins saying how Totodile could impress Azumarill. Totodile begins using water-gun to make gestures on Azumarill. Azumarill runs off as it is a bit scared of Totodile. A Golduck also shows up.

The trainer of Azumarill and Golduck comes out. She is looking for her pokemon. After sending them for a nice relaxing swim. Brock begins to flirt with the trainer.

''Totodile come on it's dinner time.'' Ash called to his Big Jaw pokemon. Totodile waddled over to Ash. Golduck and Azumarill were with their trainer.

The trainer is offered to join Ash and Brock for lunch. She and her pokemon come over for lunch. Totodile waddle over and try and impress Azumarill. Golduck just pushed Totodile out of the way.

''My Golduck gets protective. I'm Trixie by the way.'' The trainer said to Ash and Brock.

''Well my Totodile is very energetic.'' Ash tells Trixie. Brock begins flirting with her again. Trixie's Golduck comes over and stops Brock from flirting. Ash asks how she keeps Azumarill and Golduck in such good health. Trixie also shows off her Pidgey and Machoke. The four are a circus group and make performance's for a living.

Ash and Brock ask for a demonstration. Trixie willingly shows off her Pokemon and what they do. Trixie begins by having Azumarill and Golduck display their water-gun. She then sends a Marill to join them. Pidgey then fly's between the water-gun attacks. Machoke then picks the others up to finish.

Ash, Brock and their pokemon do the best applause they can. Trixie and her pokemon take a bow. Totodile jumps on their stage and starts dancing with Azumarill.

In the bushes Team Rocket were watching. They wanted to steal Trixie's pokemon as well as Ash and Brocks for their boss. James sent his Weezing out to use a smog then they could steal the Pokemon.

James' Weezing created the gas cloud and Team Rocket leapt out made their move. They began reciting their motto. Ash knew what they wanted. So he had Totodile use water-gun. Brock had Onix use a sandstorm and this stopped Smog. Team Rocket had Azumarill in a cage.

Totodile launched a water-gun at Team Rocket. This soaked them and lossened Azumarill's cage. Despite this Azumarill still prefers Trixie's Golduck. Ash's Totodile is stunned and feels a bit depressed. Ash calls his Chikorita forward. Chikorita used a vine-whip and grabbed Azumarill's cage. Ash's Totodile then bit the cage and snapped two of the bars. Azumarill made an escape.

''We had that. Arbok go.'' Jessie called out. Her cobra pokemon appeared on the field. Ash's Totodile bite's down on Arbok's tail. Arbok shrieked in pain. James Weezing began to tackle at Totodile. Totodile flicks Arbok into Weezing then let's it go with and the two poison pokemon fly back to Team Rocket. Ash and Brock know how to finish these off.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Cyndaquil, Houndour use flamethrower, Chikorita use razor-leaf.'' Ash commanded. His pokemon launched their attacks. They sent team rocket blasting off again. Trixie thanks Ash and Brock for saving her Azumarill. Ash and Brock say it was no problem. Azumarill is with Golduck and Totodile is still heartbroken from Azumarill for choosing Golduck over it. Ash and the others go back to the lake shore. It is getting late so Ash and Brock know they should depart.

On the lake shore after Totodile runs after a female Quagsire. Brock goes and says okay boy hit her with everything I told you. Ash has to chase Totodile down with his lure ball to recall him. Brock begins to flirt with Trixie one more time. Ash went off and pulled him away saying goodbye to Trixie.

 **Fowl play**

Ash and Brock were continuing their adventures through the scenic Johto region. Currently our heroes are in a forest. In the trees are owl like pokemon. Ash gets his pokedex to check them.

''Noctowl the owl pokemon. Noctowl has incredible sight. It can see in the faintest light as if it's the middle of the day.'' The pokedex said. A flying type could really help his team. Ash did have 2 Pidgeot a Fearow, Butterfree and Dragonite at Oak's lab. Ash and Brock notice there is a smaller and off coloured Noctowl.

A man is in camoflauge trying too catch the odd coloured Noctowl. Ash and Brock want to know why he is in disguise to find the Noctowl. The man introduces himself as . He studies Noctowl in the forest. was almost obbsessed with the odd coloured Noctowl.

Team Rocket saw it from afar. They knew their boss would love one rare coloured pokemon and sending it to him would surley lead to a huge promotion and executive privilages.

Team Rocket go and get a huge Noctowl based robot. They think this will make it easier to steal the odd coloured Noctowl. Ash sees the machine as it comes charging through the forest. He gets Noctowl and begins to run. The flying type wants too escape but it's too dangerous. and Brock begin to get out of the way of the machine too. When Ash and co find a small clearing the Robot can't get into it. Ash calls out Totodile, Houndour and Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil and Houndour use flamethrower.'' The fire torrent heats the robot up. Ash then has Totodile use it's water-gun and cool it off. The same process is used many times until the robot begins to crack. Ash then has Pikachu use a thunderbolt.

After stopping Team Rocket one more time Ash sees the shiny Noctowl. Noctowl wants to go with Ash but first he must prove himself in battle. Ash is only to eager.

''Pikachu I choose you.'' Ash said sending his partner to battle. Noctowl is in a tree so can avoid moves by flying. Ash realises he would have to be cunning.

''Pikachu watch it's hypnosis and use agility.'' Pikachu zig zags to the tree. With blinding speed it goes up the tree above Noctowl. Noctowl doesn't know Pikachu's position.

''Now use shock-wave Pikachu.'' Pikachu launched the electric current at Noctowl. It hit and stunned the flying type. Noctowl flys out of the way of shock-wave. It goes to tackle Pikachu.

Pikachu isn't good at battling on trees. Pikachu stumbles to the ground. Noctowl goes around for another tackle attack. Noctowl gets closer and closer.

''Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Pikachu launched the electric blast at Noctowl. Noctowl flew in the path and was zapped it fell down to the ground. Ash threw his pokeball. Noctowl was sucked inside. The pokeball hit the forest floor. It shook three times before dinging signifying a sucessful capture.

 **Forest grumps.**

Ash and Brock are in another forest after catching an odd coloured Noctowl. Before going Ash had his Noctowl, and Wobbuffet sent to his team. Ash and Brock hear about many wild pokemon in the forest. It could be a way to meet new friends. Ash and Brock then encounter team Rocket. They recit their motto once more. Ash is about to give Pikachu the command to launch a thunderbolt at Team Rocket.

When a huge bear like pokemon roars out from a bush. It seems very very angry. Ash and the others run from it. The pokemon launches a hyper-beam at the humans. At a fork in the road. Ash, Jessie and Pikachu go one way. Brock, James and Meowth another. Whilst walking around Ash gets his pokedex to analyse the pokemon.

''Ursaring the hibernator pokemon. Ursaring is the evolved form of Teddiursa. It can gather food from towering trees. It will attack even without being provoked.'' The pokedex said to Ash. Jessie begins hatching plan to steal Pikachu.

Before she can start another Ursaring appears and begins chasing them. Ash and Jessie run while Pikachu clings to Ash's shoulder. In another part of the forest James, Brock and Meowth catch their breath. They know it's not safe so they need to find Ash and Jessie soon.

The two seperated groups head off. They are careful to avoid as many Ursaring as possible. They finnally find a way out of the forest but naturally one of each side disturbs an Ursaring so they run for it.

Ash and the others run from the Ursaring. Ursaring began blasting hyper-beam at the people. One Ursaring launched it's hyper-beam so perfectly it went straight to Ash and co. Ash's Wobbuffet popped out and countered the hyper-beam.

Wobbuffet sent the hyper-beam right back at Ursaring and knocked it out. Ash and the others reach a planky bridge. An Ursaring slashes the ropes holding it so the bridge falls and slams into the cliff face the other side. Ash and the others are clinging on.

''Bulbasaur, Chikorita I choose you.'' Ash says throwing his pokeball's the grass types appear a top the cliff.

''Maybe you can lend a tendril to. Go Victreebel.'' James calls throwing his pokeball. His grass type comes back on him.

''Victreebel get of me and hel the other pokemon.'' James says. Victreebel extends its vine and grabs to pull itself up.

''We need more Go Onix.'' Brock says calling his pokemon out. Onix appears with the grass types.

''Get up there Arbok.'' Jessie says throwing out Arbok. All the grass types use vine-whip to grab the bridge and pull. While Onix and Arbok wrap their tails around and pull using them.

The pokemon pull them closer and closer until the rope snaps. Then they use their moves to rescue the trainers. They get pulled to the cliff face. The pokemon meet and thank each-other in their language. The humans begin dancing and praising them.

''Our time together is over. Arbok attack.'' Jessie commands quickly. Arbok launches at Ash and Brock.

''Onix tackle attack.'' Brock calls back. Onix slams into Arbok. Arbok is sent flying back.

''That Arbok saved your life give it a break.'' Jessie roars at Ash and Brock.

''Victreebel razor-leaf now.'' James calls out.

''Chikorita use your razor-leaf too.'' Ash calls back. The razor-leaf attacks collide mid field. They stop and fall to the ground.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt.'' Ash calls out. The electric blast sends Team Rocket blasting off once again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 33**

 **The psychic sidekicks**

Ash and Brock are walking and see a sign. The sign read that people in the village used psychic type pokemon to ward off ghost types. Ash knows his Wobbuffet is a psychic type and his others could help that are at Oak's lab.

Ash and Brock notice a face sticking out from the bushes. Pikachu goes and touches it. The face makes a biting gesture at Pikachu. Then a Girafarig appears with it's trainer. Ash realises that this Girafarig is the young girl's pokemon.

''I'm Cherry this is Girafarig.'' The girl introduced herself. Ash and Brock introduced themselves.

''Wait your the Indigo and Orange island league winner.'' Cherry said to Ash. Ash nodded to her.

''What are you doing in our little village?'' Cherry asked him. She was amazed at this.

''We are on our way to the Johto league. I will win that. I also want to meet many new pokemon.'' Ash told Cherry. It was the truth. Cherry asked Ash if he would give her a battle.

''Of course happy to battle any trainer. Always good to battle different kinds of pokemon.'' Ash said to Cherry. Both trainers went to a small clearing.

''Pikachu I choose you.'' Ash said sending his partner. Pikachu went to the battle field.

''Girafarig go.'' Cherry said to her partner. Girafarig trotted to the field. It was eager to battle.

''Pikachu use agility.'' Ash told his partner. Pikachu went at blinding speed to Girafarig. Cherry had never seen a pokemon move at such speed. Ash told her how he worked on all his pokemon's strengths and weakness's to make sure they would be able to face any opponent.

''Girafarig psybeam.'' Girafarig launched the beam from the horns atop it's head. Pikachu easily moved out of the way.

''Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded next. Pikachu blasted Girafarig with the electric blast. Girafarig yelled in pain. It soon fell to the floor and was unable to battle. Cherry ran to it.

''Are you alright.'' Cherry asked her pokemon. Girafarig looked up sad. Cherry praised Girafarig for a great battle effort.

Cherry waited and fed Girafarig some oran berries to heal it. Cherry offered to take Ash and Brock to the village. The trainers accepted Cherry's offer. She led them to the small village nearby.

It was a quiet place. Many people were walking around doing normal activities. Ash suddnely saw an Abra in his arms. A lady came running.

''Young man don't let that little devil escape.'' She called to Ash. Before Ash could react Abra used teleport and was gone. The lady went around the village searching for it.

Team Rocket were at the sign. They decided to steal the psychic types for their boss at headquater's. They went and made a robotic Gengar. The tounge was extendable and they could use it to steal the pokemon.

Ash and Brock walked around town seeing many pokemon. Alakazam, Slowpoke, Drowzee, Eggsecute and Exeggutor. Ash watched with a smile all these pokemon were in good health.

A trainer came running. He looked horrified. The man stopped to catch what he could of his breath.

''My and I were fishing by the lake. A huge Gengar sucked inside.'' The trainer said sadly. Ash went off to get his Drowzee, Alakazam and Espeon. Ash and Brock were about to go and find this Gengar to stop it.

The two trainers went one way. The Gengar was near the village. The lady finally caught her Abra. The Gengar saw it. Team Rocket inside decided to catch Abra. They had a .

''Abra use your psychic attack to shoe this off.'' Abra blasted the Gengar with psychic energy. It was absorbed by Gengar. Team Rocket then extended the tounge. The tounge wrapped around Abra. It was sucked inside the machine. The lady ran back to the village. Ash and Brock found their way back. They never saw the Gengar.

''It's on the eastern side.'' The lady said between sobs. She had lost her precious little Abra.

Ash and Brock went off again. Cherry came behind them. Girafarig was much better and ready to make up for it's previous lost. The three trainers found the Genagr trundling along for the village.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded. Pikachu launched the electric blast at Gengar. It was stunned. The Gengar then launched it's tounge it wrapped around Pikachu and Girafarig.

''Girafarig use future-sight.'' Girafarig glowed for a brief period of time. Ash threw the pokeball's of Alakazam and Espeon. The other psychic types appeared.

''Use psybeam.'' Ash commanded fast. The psychic types blast the beam at the Gengar. The attacks are absorbed. Ash then commands a psychic attack to lift the Gengar.

This doesn't work on the robot either. Suddenly future-sight comes and pelts the robot. It crackles with electricity.

''Pikachu use your thunderbolt, Alakazam and Espeon psybeam.'' Ash commands. The robot is hit by the moves and explodes into thousands of little pieces. Team Rocket were sent blasting off once again.

Ash then got the and Abra from the wreckage and took them back to the village nearby. The trainers rejoyced at having their beloved pokemon back.

Ash and Brock decided to spend the night in the village. They went to book a room at the local pokemon centre. The two settled in for a cozy night's sleep. Just before they left the following morning Brock went and got more supplies.

Just before leaving Cherry comes running. She and Girafarig have connected psychically. This means the two will become much stronger and one day go on a journey.

Ash and Brock say their goodbye's. Ash knows he needs to work on a deeper connection with his psychic Pokemon. Ash would begin this intense training session on their journey.

Ash's and Brock wave to the villagers and head off for the rest of their Johto journey. Ash beginning to plan the new possibilities for a deep bond.

 **The fortune hunters**

Ash and Brock are in the next town. They are in the pokemon centre making sure their pokemon are all rested and ready to go. Ash and Brock hear many kids talking about a pokemon fortune telling book.

''Can I read it?'' Ash asks the kids. They nodd and pass the book to him. Ash flicks to find his birthday as this is how the book works. He discovers he is a Bellsprout type.

''Bellsprout types are easily suade by the opinions of others.'' Ash reads a loud. Brock begins to chuckle at his friend.

Ash then flicks to find Brock's birthday. He discovered Brock is an Onix type.

''Onix types are hard working and have great attention to detail.'' Ash read from the book. Ash also discovered that people who had the pokemon that matched their personallty they would have good luck.

Brock takes this to mean he will find a girlfriend. He then goes to flirt mode with Nurse Joy. He states he thought she would be a cute Clefairy type.

Joy blushes and hurries off to finish her duties. Ash and Brock leave the Pokemon centre and pass a breeding centre. They see a young trainer come out.

''I was looking for someone to trade my Golbat for their Seadra.'' He tells Ash and Brock. They decide to check out the centre. There is a sweet old man and woman inside waiting to help anyone else out.

Ash and Brock find out this is where trainers can leave their pokemon for trading. Ash and Brock decide to head off to continue their adventure. When many trainers complain their pokemon haven't been traded. Ash and Brock decide to go and investigate.

Team Rocket are walking to find pokemon to steal for their boss at headquater's. Jessie hears about the fortune telling book. She finds a copy and flicks through it.

''I'll bet I'm a cute Vulpix type or an elegant type.'' Jessie says reading through the book.

''I'm an Eevee type.'' Jessie says when she finds her birthday. Meowth and James look at each-other.

''Jess don't seem like an Eevee more like an evil.'' The two say to each-other.

''James shall I check your birthday?'' Jessie asks her colleague. Meowth asks about himself but realises it's a Pokemon.

''No thanks Jess.'' James says back. Jessie flicks through.

''Your a.'' Jessie says but stops in shock.

''He's a.'' Meowth walks up and looks.

''I'm a Moltres type.'' James says to the others.

''The Moltres type will always triumph and prevail. You will have good luck with money and beware of water.'' The book reads. James then notices something on the ground. It's a rare silver dollar. James scoops it up. It's worth a fortune.

James then goes for a drink at the fountain. The fountain is broken and soaks James through. Jessie and Meowth just look at each-other. They think the book is right.

''Well I saw a breeding centre in the last town. I think we should go there at once. I will lead you.'' James says with confidence. He walks back to town. They find a crane to begin their operation.

Ash and Brock see the breeding centre is shut. They then find a secret entrance. Ash and Brock see it's Cassidy and Butch. They are calling their boss to say they had pleanty of powerful pokemon.

Ash and Brock enter when the phone call stops. They look furious.

''So you made this a scam for people to hand over pokemon.'' Ash says angrily.

''How low can you go?'' Brock asks angrily.

''I know you. Your the twerps who ruined our scam once and then shut down Team Rocket for a period.'' Cassidy says back.

''Payback time.'' Butch says in his dry voice.

''I choose Raticate.'' Cassidy says throwing a pokeball. Her Raticate came out.

''Totodile come out and use Bite.'' Ash said throwing his lure ball. Totodile popped out and bit Raticate on the stomach.

''Primeape I choose you.'' Butch says throwing a pokeball. His Pig monkey pokemon appeared on the field.

''Primeape thrash attack.'' Primeape began pummeling Totodile. Totodile was sent flying.

''Totodile water-gun.'' Totodile soaked Primeape and Raticate. Before anything else could happen James crashed through in a Moltres costume and on the end of a crane.

''Victreebel go.'' James threw his pokeball. His grass type appeared. It went back for him but James kicked it to the field.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt.'' Pikachu blasted both sides of team Rocket with it's thunderbolt. Cassidy and Butch felt worse as they were soaking wet. They were all sent blasting off once again.

Jessie James and Meowth were also sent flying from a thunderbolt. As they land James sees another copy of the book. He checks his birthday again. He looks up in horror.

Ash and Brock then make sure all the trainers come back for their pokeball's. Soon all the pokemon are with their rightful trainer.

Ash and Brock continue their journey to Goldenrod city.

 **A Goldenrod opportunity**

Ash and Brock finally reach Goldenrod city. They see it is a huge place. The gym could be hidden anywhere in the city. Ash and Brock begin looking down many streets.

They discover an underground pass. It is a quick way to get around the city. Ash and Brock head down it.

They went up one path way. It was the food district. Despite Ash's protest they stopped for lunch.

Ash and Brock went back down. When a Clefairy appear out of nowhere. Ash wants to catch this pokeball ready. Clefairy runs or hops off. It finds it's trainer. Ash stops trying to catch it.

''Hi I'm Ash. Do you know anything about the Goldenrod gym?'' Ash introduces himself. He also asks straight about the gym. Then Brock walks over to them. He also introduces himself.

''I'm Whitney. I can take you there no problem.'' Whitney says back. She has them follow her up another set of stairs. Again the wrong ones. The group went back and searched around.

Team Rocket walked the city. They saw a department store with a promotion on food. They went and took from the buffet happily. When a woman came over angrily.

''Only these were free.'' She said to them. Team Rocket had taken most of everything.

''Well how are you going to pay?'' The woman snapped at them. They didn't know.

''How about our gratitude.'' James says back. She refuses and makes them work the food off.

Whitney and Ash were still on their way to the gym. They passed team rocket. The three criminals decided to steal Pikachu and Clefairy. They left work and hatched a plan.

The trainers looked for the Goldenrod gym. Team Rocket stayed a good distance away but kept their eyes on Pikachu and Clefairy. Down a dark alley Ash and the others found a dead end. Team Rocket sent out Weezing and used smokescreen.

In a flash Team Rocket swooped in and got Clefairy. They then disappeared. Whitney, Ash and Brock chased Team Rocket. Brock struggled as Whitney left him with all her shopping.

The others caught team rocket at Goldenrod station. The three thought the magnet train would get them away. However the trains weren't built yet. They jumped onto a handcart. Ash and the others soon came over.

''Pikachu rescue Clefairy.'' Ash told his partner. Team Rocket pumped the handcart. However they weren't moving very fast. Pikachu walked to catch them.

''Pikachu use thunder.'' Ash called out. Jessie yeilded and gave back Clefairy. Then she threw the sack over Pikachu.

''Clefairy use your metrenome.'' Whitney called out. Clefairy began moving it's hands. Soon a gust attack came from the metrenome. Then Team Rocket lost Pikachu.

''Now Pikachu thunder.'' Ash called out. Pikachu hit the cart. The magnets were supercharged at sent Team Rocket off.

Whitney then led Ash and Brock to the gym.

''I'm also the gym leader.'' Whitney tells Ash and Brock. They look at each-other.

Ash and Whitney go to opposite sides of the gym battle field. The referee said it was a three on three battle. The challenger could substitute his pokemon during the battle.

''I choose Nidorina.'' Whitney said throwing a pokeball. A Nidorina popped out.

''Cyndaquil let's go.'' Ash said throwing his pokeball. His Cyndaquil appeared on the battle field.

''Nidorina poison-sting.'' Nidorina launched the poison-sting at Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil flamethrower.'' Ash called quickly. Flamethrower melted the poison-sting.

''Use tackle.'' Whitney commanded Nidorina. Nidorina ran at Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil another flamethrower.'' Ash commanded fast. Cyndaquil launched a torrent of fire. It hit and beat Nidorina.

''Nidorina return.'' Whitney said holding a pokeball. Nidorina was sucked inside.

''Clefairy your up and you know what to do.'' Whitney said next. Clefairy hopped to the battle field.

It used a metrenome again. Ash braced Cyndaquil as Clefairy had a strong gust attack.

Clefairy jumped up and down. It was imitating Magikarp. Splash attack. It did nothing.

''Cyndaquil use flamethrower.'' Ash said fast. Cyndaquil blasted fire at Clefairy. The small pokemon jumped out of the way.

''Clefairy can't take this please hold your fire.'' Whitney said to Ash. Clefairy went back to Whitney.

''I have one powerful pokemon here.'' Whitney said holding a pokeball. She sent out a Miltank. Ash had one at Oak's lab. His was quite strong. Ash got his pokedex.

''Miltank the milk cow pokemon. Miltank make delicious milk. It's good for healing sick pokemon and helping children grow.''

''Use rollout.'' Whitney commanded fast. Miltank rolled into a ball it then barreled at Cyndaquil. It hit and hurt Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil tackle it.'' Ash called out quickly. Miltank rolled back around this time rollout was stronger it sent Cyndaquil flying into the gym wall. Ash had to recall it.

''I choose you.'' Ash threw another pokeball. His Wobbuffet popped out. It was ready to battle.

''Miltank rollout keep it up.'' Whitney called out. Miltank rolled at incredible speed at Wobbuffet.

''Wobbuffet use counter attack.'' Ash had seen this move on his journey a couple of times. Miltank hit Wobbuffet but counter made it so Miltank took all the damage.

Whitney tried the same strategy. It ended the same way. Miltank was soon exhausted. One more rollout went at Wobbuffet. Counter hit and sent Miltank flying back.

Whitney recalled her partner. She then handed Ash a Plain badge. She said there was something she wanted to show him and Brock in the morning.

Ash, Brock and Whitney headed to the pokemon centre to rest their pokemon after the tough battle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 34**

 **A Dairy tale ending**

The next morning Whitney met Ash and Brock in the Goldenrod pokemon centre. She wanted to show them a special place. Ash was swapping his team over. He had Houndour, Totodile, Chikorita, Girafarig and Miltank. Whitney led Ash and Brock to a farm just outside the city.

There were lots of Miltank around. It was Whitney's Uncle Milton's farm. Ash and Brock enjoyed the trip as they were given some of the special nutritious milk. Whitney tells Ash to send his pokemon out. Ash calls out Totodile, Houndour, Chikorita, Miltank and Girafarig.

Milton let Ash's Miltank go and join his in the fields out the back. After eating Ash and Brock offer to help around the farm. Milton and Whitney greatfully accept. Whitney also sends her Miltank out as it needs some training time.

Whitney's Miltank is taken off to train. Ash and Brock begin brushing other Miltank. Brock got a nice calm Miltank. Ash's Miltank wandered off. Ash grabbed it's tail. Miltank got annoyed when it's tail get's pulled. Miltank kicked Ash hard and sent him flying into the wooden fence.

''I'm sorry should have warned you about that one.'' Whitney said walking over with Milton. That Miltank hated it's tail being pulled. Ash found that out the hard way.

Ash got up from the fence however his pokemon had to help him. Milton led the Miltank to the barn. He hooked them to a machine. The machine gently milked all the Miltank.

Ash and Whitney even hooked their Miltank to it. They got milked as well. The milk went to make yogurt, cheese, butter and obviously was bottled for drinks. Ash and Brock were given a bottle each as were the pokemon. Totodile began dancing which it did quite a lot. The other pokemon downed their drinks too. It was delicious. All Ash's pokemon were raring to get training.

Whitney offered a mock battle against Miltank.

Ash accepted his pokemon began sparring with each-other. Brock went off to watch the battle. Team Rocket had returned late last night they saw Ash and the others heading off that morning.

James wanted to steal all the Miltank. He could use their milk to make a small ice-cream parlour and then sell it to a huge corperation and make a fortune. Team Rocket began making their plans for stealing the Miltank. They went off and got a giant barrel robot.

Ash and Whitney were battling doing well. Ash was winning with Pikachu. Whitney was glad not to face this due to Pikachu manouvering around Miltank well.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt.'' Ash called out. Pikachu launched the bolt of electricity at Miltank. Miltank felt the full force of the electricity. Whitney ran to her strongest pokemon.

Team Rocket were at one far end. The barrel had two massive hands out. They went off to where Pikachu had launched a thunderbolt. Team Rocket knew what the move would do while they were out of their robot. However the barrel was built to withstand moves.

Team Rocket rolled up to Ash and Whitney. They recited their motto once more. Whitney asked what they wanted. However Team Rocket showed them by grabbing her Miltank and Ash's Pikachu.

Milton comes running. Whitney tells him to gather his Miltank and run away. The Team Rocket members saw the old man and went to run him down.

''Houndour flamethrower and Totodile water-gun.'' Ash commanded fast. The two pokemon blasted their moves at the barrel. Ash's pokemon stunned them so Milton could move out of the way. Team Rocket used the arms to scoop the Miltank from the fields. James then sent Weezing out. He had it use smokescreen. While nobody could see. He jumped out and went to the barn with Meowth. They then hauled all of the Miltank milk and dairy products including Cheese, Yogurt, Butter, and Ice-cream.

They jumped back in the barrel. Ash and the others knew they needed to stop Team Rocket.

Brock threw his Onix out. Onix rammed the machine with it's tackle attack. Team Rocket were stopped but only for a minute. Ash had Totodile use water-gun to make ditches. The robot got caught in the ditches. Onix then reached it's head inside and smashed the cage holding the pokemon.

Ash's Pikachu came back as did Whitney and Milton's Miltank went back to their trainers. Onix then got all the products and Milton and Whitney took the products to the storage facility.

Ash then had Totodile soak the robot with water-gun. Totodile danced while performing the attack. Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt. The soaked robot was going mad as the water got in the controls.

Pikachu's thunderbolt then caused a huge explosion. It sent team Rocket blasting off once again. Whitney and Milton thanked Ash and Brock for their help. Onix was lucky enough to avoid the water gun from Totodile.

Milton offered Ash any of the Miltank products to help him on his journey. Ash said he didn't need them but was happy to send Team Rocket off once more. Ash and Brock were going to leave when Whitney called them to visit any time they wanted. Ash and Brock said they would. Milton waved them off as well as his Miltank.

Ash and Brock went around the huge sprawl of buildings. They passed the radio tower where Ash was asked to give an interview on defeating Whitney.

Ash agreed but said could it be the following day. The sun was going down and Ash and Brock went to the pokemon centre for a good sleep. Brock offered to help Ash prepare for his interview the next day.

In the cafateria of the Pokemon centre after eating and feeding their Pokemon Ash and Brock practised most of the questions that should be asked in the big interview tommorow. Nurse Joy said it would most likely be Mary's show he was on for the big interview.

This was the most popular radio show in the whole Johto region. Mary was world famous from this show alone. Ash and Brock thanked Nurse Joy then headed off to their room for the night.

 **Air time**

The next morning Ash decided to take Charizard and Noctowl for Miltank and Girafarig. Ash and Brock headed off too the radio tower. Mary was waiting at the reception desk for them. Mary took Ash and Brock to her studio.

It was Poketalk so Ash has too give a story about himself and pokemon. It is hard but Mary sets the scene. Team Rocket enter the radio tower in disguise and join Ash's story which makes him leap in shock.

The story is a good fantasy set in a medieval kingdom. Ash is the prince and Jessie and James the king and queen respectivly. Jessie and James hatched a plan to steal Pikachu.

The story got a bit sad when the prince left home. Most mother's felt the same when their child left on a Pokemon journey. Ash told the story which allowed mother's to see it was good to let their children grow on a journey.

Mary listens intently when Team Rocket spring a trap and take Pikachu in a small cage. They make a break for freedom. Team Rocket run off to their balloon. Ash grabs his pokeball's. He sends out Noctowl and Charizard the

two flying types get a head of team Rocket.

Meowth has bought the balloon to a safe height. James calls out Weezing and Quagsire. James had Quagsire use water-gun. This shocked Charizard. Weezing used smokescreen to avoid damage and help team rocket make a getaway. By the time Charizard recovered Team Rocket were in their balloon soaring higher and higher.

''Noctowl Charizard go after them.'' Ash called to his flying pokemon. The two flapped their wings and went after team Rocket.

''Charizard flamethrower.'' Ash commanded fast. His Charizard launched the intense attack and hit Team Rocket's balloon. The force caused James to drop the cage Pikachu was in. Noctowl went and caught it.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Charizard use flamethrower.'' Ash called out. His pokemon launched the attacks. Noctowl had an attack in it's beak getting charged up. A few seconds later along with flamethrower and thunderbolt Noctowl launched a hyper-beam.

The three attacks hit and sent team rocket blasting off once again. Mary and the producer had left the recording going through the drama. So it had all gone out live and been broadcast to millions of people across the globe. What Ash had done was send a message to all trainers and people listening on how to stop Team Rocket.

The ratings had already started to pour in. It was the best show in months. All people liked the story and the bond demonstrated between Ash and his pokemon.

Ash and Brock soon left Goldenrod city behind for the next gym. Brock heard the nearest gym was in Ecruteak city. So thats where Ash said they should go.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 35**

Ash and Brock were passing through a beautiful and peaceful national park however today was the Bug catching contest. Ash decided to enter with Houndour. Team Rocket arrived at the park too. The official tried to turn them away but they showed that they were Pokemon trainers he went to get registration forms.

Whilst they waited a Venomoth flew around Jessie and James. Jessie thought it was for her youthful looks. Jessie threw her Arbok out. Arbok rammed Venomoth with Headbutt. Jessie threw a normal pokeball and sucked Venomoth in. She got the special device. The pokeball containing Venomoth was sent to Giovanni at headquater's.

Ash and Houndour were walking through when Ash saw Cassey a rival of his. Her Chikorita was her pokemon. Bad matchup agianst Bug types. This was proven when a Scyther began attacking Chikorita. Ash had Houndour use flame-thrower to scare it off. Chikorita was hurt bad. But when some Weedle appeared Chikorita trounced them for Cassey to make a catch.

Ash kept going onwards. Houndour beat a Venomoth, Paras, Pineco, Aridos, Scyther, Pinsir and Ledian. The other trainers ran through the bushes and found many pokemon to capture for their team.

A Parasect appeared this was a prime pokemon. High level, rare and strong. Parasect went to use a stun-spor on Houndour almost causing paralysis. Flame-thrower was a counter and that eliminated Parasect for Ash to make a good catch.

Houndour began to glow after beating the Parasect. Houndour grew two feet seven inches. Sprouting horns and a long pointed tail. Ash had a Houndoom. Ash's Houndoom breathed a collumn of fire into the air. It showed it was strong and healthy.

''Houndoom the Dark pokemon. Houndoom has an eerie howl causing those who hear it to shudder. Houndoom howl was said to be the call of the grim reaper.'' The pokedex said to the trainer. Ash scooped up his park ball with Parasect and went to wait for the other trainers to finish competiting.

There were many trainers catching all kinds of bug pokemon. Ash even saw Bugsy the Azela gym leader adding to his team. Bugsy had Scizor no suprise there. Scizor beat a powerful Aridos for Bugsy to catch. Soon both trainers were heading back to the registration area.

Brock went too meet the trainers. While at the registration area an official asked Brock if he wanted to compete. He nodded choosing Onix for some time with his strongest Pokemon. Brock walked through the beautiful national park. He thought this would be a great place to camp if Ash and he were not gone by the evening.

He looked at many different bug element pokemon. All would help his understanding of the type and their psycology and physiology. Brock saw an Aridos trundle from some bushes. He sent Onix out to battle it. Onix used Rock-throw and Tackle to weaken Aridos for Brock to make a superb catch. The contest was nearly over Brock went to meet Ash once more. He saw Bugsy and Casey with Ash. Bugsy's Scizor was looking more fierce than when he saw it last. Casey's Chikorita was badly hurt. When a Beedrill swarm came past Houndoom used flame-thrower. Casey threw her park ball at one and caught it for her love of yellow strip pokemon. Ash told her to get help for her partner.

Ash and the others were praising her catch when Team Rocket came down in their balloon. James had a park-ball for the contest as did Jessie. Jessie and James saw the Beedrill but avoided them. They flew over the forest area. James see's a Pinsir. Jessie sees a Scyther. The two throw out Arbok and Weezing. James' Weezing easily confused both bug types with Smokescreen and Arbok wrapped itself around them. Weezing then tackled both from above. When they were really weak Jessie and James threw their park-balls and sucked the bug types inside. Team Rocket retrieved their pokeball's and went to show off their new captures. However Meowth had a machine on the balloon.

It fired a huge net over Scizor, Pikachu, Houndoom and Onix. Casey knew it was up to her and Chikorita to finish the battle.

''Chikorita use razor-leaf.'' Casey commanded first. The small grass type launched the move at the net. It did nothing. Team Rocket had made the net from metal.

Chikorita heard Team Rocket mocking it. The grass type grew angry and yelled it's name. Suddenly it was glowing white. Chikorita grew in height.

It had evolved into a Bayleef. Bayleef used it's razor-leaf and cut through the net with no trouble. The other pokemon escaped.

Team Rocket looked in horror. They knew what was coming. Jessie and James commanded Arbok and Weezing to use sludge and poison-sting. The two poison pokemon launched their attacks on Bayleef.

''Scizor block those moves.'' Bugsy called fast. With lightning speed Scizor blocked the poison type moves. Team Rocket looked angry.

''Scizor use metal-claw.'' Bugsy called fast. Scizor charged with it's claws glowing. It hit both poison pokemon. They were sent flying back. Arbok and Weezing slammed into the balloon basket.

Team Rocket shuddered from the force of the impact. Ash and the others decided to stop Team Rocket. Their pokemon all went forwards to protect their trainers.

The judges declared the contest would be over shortly. Ash commanded Pikachu use thunderbolt and Houndoom use flame-thrower. Brock commanded Onix use rock-throw. Casey commanded Bayleef use razor-leaf and Bugsy commanded Scizor to use silver-wind.

The moves blasted team rocket's balloon. They were sent blasting off again. However they went back to the desk and showed their pokeball's. Many trainers were done with their captures.

Ash, Brock, Bugsy and Casey walked off to finish the day. They waited for all trainers to get back. Team Rocket were hidden in amongst the crowd. Ash stood on the winner's pedistal. His Parasect was the best pokemon that was captured all day. However many trainers had new pokemon to add on to a team so none were disapointed.

Ash was given a sun-stone for winning the contest. He and Brock said goodbye to Casey and Bugsy as they went off to the Ecruteak city gym. Bugsy warned the gym leader was formidable.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Type casting**

On their way to Ecruteak city Ash and Brock are in a peaceful forest. They get to a huge lake. There is a man with a boat. He offers to take them if they can find a Sudowoodo. Ash and Brock head into the forest to find the Sudowoodo.

The man wants to help his granddaughter. She has a lab in the woods. Ash and Brock walk around and see a tree moving. Ash realises its some kind of pokemon. Ash goes for his pokedex.

''Sudowoodo the imitation pokemon. Sudowoodo disguise's itself as a tree to avoid humans. It is very rare to see in the wild.'' The pokedex said. Ash and Brock slowly approached the pokemon. Sudowoodo get's spooked and runs. Ash sends Pikachu after it.

Ash also sends his Noctowl and Houndoom out to track Sudowoodo. The three pokemon soon found it. Ash offered to take it to the old man. Sudowoodo reluctantly followed Ash.

They reached the old man at the dock. He led them to the lab where his granddaughter worked with her colleague. A heated argument about the typing of Sudowoodo was going on.

''I think Sudowoodo has the rock type.'' A girl said. The old man said that was his granddaughter.

''No way It lives in forests it has to be a grass type.'' The man said back. This was a common argument. The man said.

''Hi grandpa.'' The girl says walking over. Ash and Brock introduce themselves. Brock however becomes super flirty again. Ash pulls him away.

Ash sends his pokemon out. The best way to determine it's typing was to battle it. Team Rocket are listening outside. They want Sudowoodo for their boss. The three had made a crash landing while cooking from their balloon. Ash's Totodile was dancing with Sudowoodo. The two got into their dance too.

Ash's other pokemon just walked or flapped around. Noctowl was half asleep today. Houndoom was getting restless and wanted to battle. Charizard had to be recalled as it would have used flamethrower when it gets bored to get an opponent.

Ash asks Totodile to battle Sudowoodo. Totodile goes to Ash and Sudowoodo stays still. Ash has Totodile use water-gun. He thinks grass types will take the move rock types will flinch. Sudowoodo jumps and uses a faint-attack.

It sends Totodile flying. Totodile launches a water-gun and Sudowoodo flinches and then uses a water-gun. All the humans look at each-other in shock.

Team Rocket then put their plan. Weezing uses a smokescreen. During the smokescreen Team Rocket recit their motto and steal Sudowoodo. Ash and the others chase after them through the intense forest.

Houndoom and Noctowl easily followed them. Team Rocket were cornered. James still had Weezing out. He commanded Weezing use sludge attack. This was bad as it hit Houndoom and then Noctowl.

Ash and the other pokemon soon arrived on the scene. Ash has Chikorita use razor-leaf to slice the net holding Sudowoodo.

Jessie and James grab their pokeball's for battle. James calls out Victreebel and Weezing while Jessie sends her Arbok to the battle. Sudowoodo trips Arbok. The trainers realise it's a low-kick attack.

''So Sudowoodo can use Low-kick.'' Ash said amazed. The others nodd at him.

''Arbok wrap attack.'' Jessie commands back. Arbok wraps itself around Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo moved it's arms. It slammed Arbok into the ground with a lot of force.

''That was Slam attack.'' Brock said amazed. Ash wants to check the other moves.

Then Sudowoodo goes to Victreebel and uses another faint-attack. This sends the grass type flying back. James then has Weezing use smog. Sudowoodo can't see. So Ash has Noctowl blow the smog away. Sudowoodo then uses a double-edge attack. Ash then has Totodile use water-gun, Chikorita use razor-leaf and Pikachu use thunderbolt. The three attacks hit team Rocket and send them blasting off once more.

Ash and the others soon get Sudowoodo back to the lab. Where it battles Chikorita. However it copies Chikorita's razor-leaf. The male scientist who finally introduces himself as Pierre thinks this proves Sudowoodo has the grass typing.

Marie still isn't sure. The pokedex is bought out. This would hopefully settle all the problems that were had. Marie goes through all the books on the shelf. One book contains all pokemon names, types and moves they are able to learn.

She routes through the book. Sudowoodo is a pure rock type. It can learn the move Mimic that copies any opponent's attacks and sends them back.

''Well I was wrong. However mimic is an astounding move.'' Pierre said humbly. Marie agrees with him. The old man has to thank Ash and Brock and offers to take them across the river to help reach Ecruteak city. Ash and Brock accept gladly.

Ash recalls his pokemon. Totodile is still dancing with Sudowoodo. The two don't want to part as they are having fun.

''Marie, Pierre do you need Sudowoodo for research?'' Ash asked the two. They shook their heads many Sudowoodo lived in the forest so any would do.

''Sudowoodo wanna come along with me. You will have a blast but work hard to become the strongest Sudowoodo in the world.'' Ash said holding a pokeball to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo tapped it and was caught however because Ash had six pokemon on his team the rock type was sent to Oak's lab.

Marie and Pierre walk to the docks with Ash, Brock and the old man. Pierre and Marie waved Ash and Brock off. Brock wanted to help Marie with research more but she said his adventures were much better for him. Marie also bids her grandpa to be safe.

The boat journey is long to the other bank. Ash begins to think off all the other battles waiting for him. Just as Ash and Brock leave the boat the sun goes down. So they make camp for the night.

 **Fossil fools**

Still continuing their journey Ash and Brock stop at the ruin's of Alph. Professor Oak asked them to check it out as he would be there too. Ash and Brock find the ruins with a large building outside.

Oak waits for them to introduce a former student of his. Oak sees Ash and Brock and waves them to come over to him. Ash and Brock go to the elderly professor.

''Hi Professor Oak. What brings you here?'' Ash asks curious.

''My boy a former student of mine made a discovery and wants me to have a look.'' Oak said back. He was excited like a small child at christmas.

Another man in a lab coat walks out. He tells Ash and Brock this is a sensetive area. Oak explains he told Ash to come as it would help his journey.

''This is Foster my former student.'' Oak introduced the man in the coat.

''I'm Ash I'm gonna be a pokemon master.'' Ash introduced himself and then his Pikachu.

''I'm Brock my goal is to be the world's best breeder.''

Foster led Ash, Brock, Oak and Pikachu inside a huge dome he built. It was a fossil pokemon park. It was where children could learn about the pokemon from the past. Ash noticed an Omanyte and Omastar in pools.

''Are they what I think they are?'' Oak asked Foster.

''Well professor what do you think they are?'' Foster asked Oak right back.

''I think they're real.'' Oak said to the amazement of Ash and Brock.

''That's why I bought Ash's Omanyte and Kabuto.'' Oak said to Foster. The professor called them out. They went to Ash as they were used in many matches around Johto and the Orange islands.

Meanwhile up at the nearby resevouir Team Rocket were making bottles of water. They made thousands per day and sold them adding to their funding.

Meowth pumped more water when something got stuck. James went to investigate. It was an Omanyte. These were incredibly rare pokemon. Many didn't believe they could be found outside of fossils.

James scooped it to the baloon. Meowth discovered there was a horde of them under the resevouir. Team Rocket began scooping the Omanyte up. They also see an Omastar horde too. Team Rocket believe they could send them to the boss.

At the park Ash's Omanyte was with the others. The other wild ones got in for a swim. They went back to the resevouir nearby. Ash, Brock Oak and Foster go to make sure the Omanyte are okay.

Ash and the others see Team Rocket were taking wild Omanyte and Omastar. The trainers know they need to stop this. Ash made the first move.

''Omanyte water-gun.'' Ash called out. His Omanyte stopped team Rocket's machine. Ash's Omanyte also hit's the controls which sends the electrical gadgets in the balloon haywire.

Ash had saved hundreds of rare pokemon. Oak and the others were not surprised he had won a league.

''By the way your other pokemon are all doing so well.'' Oak tells Ash and Brock.

The Omanyte and Omastar were now free from Team Rocket. They wanted payback so launched a group water-gun which sent Team Rocket flying. Ash's Omanyte joined them. As the battle was done Ash's Omanyte began to glow.

Ash's Omanyte evolved into an Omastar. It also displayed it's powerful new moves of Hydro-pump and rock-slide. Ash went and praised the spiral pokemon.

Kabuto felt left out. Ash got closer to it. Making sure Kabuto didn't feel bad.

Ash and Brock also dispersed the water back to the resevouir. They then went off to continue their journey.

Ash and Brock said goodbye to Oak and Foster. The Omanyte and Omastar have gone back to their home deep below the resevouir. Ash and the others think about how many millions of years they have been there.

 **Carrying on**

Ash and Brock continue their journey. They see a Fearow attacking a weak little Pidgey with a sack and cap on. Ash throws his Noctowl's pokeball.

''Noctowl use hypnosis.'' Ash called out. Noctowl flew to Fearow and used hypnosis. To make it seem a Charizard was going to blast Fearow with flamethrower. Fearow flew away in terror. Noctowl then got Pidgey to Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock got Pidgey to the nearby town. It went to it's home. Ash and Brock followed it.

''So there you are.'' An Old man said. Ash and Brock saw Pidgey.

''And you two are?'' The old man asked.

''I'm Ash and this is Brock. We saw Pidgey getting attacked so we bought it to town and it flew here.'' Ash introduced himself and Brock along with Pikachu.

''Well this is the Pidgey express.'' The old man said. He introduced himself as Ken. Ken had a grandson who wanted to take over the Pidgey express but due to the internet and other platforms the old style of carrier Pidgey wasn't needed anymore.

Ken's grandson was to eager to prove himself. Malichi his grandson wanted the Pidgey express as it was a great tradition. It also helped that the Pidgey could deliver to the nearby islands off the cost of town and bring news and other supplies.

Ash believes his Pidgeot could help out by getting the Pidgey some experience. Noctowl finds a space and the Pidgey gather round it.

Team Rocket saw the Pidgey express and believe they could help out their boss greatly. Also hot on their tale is the Fearow. Jessie sees it coming down fast on them.

''Go Arbok poison-sting. Lickitung use slam.'' Jessie throws her pokeball's. The two pokemon attack Fearow and send it to the ground where Jessie throws an empty pokeball to make a good catch.

Jessie recalls Arbok and Lickitung. The three head to town. When there they find the Pidgey express building and coop. Team Rocket notice hundreds of the Pidgey going off to complete a delivery nearby. So they get in their balloon and begin sucking up the Pidgey.

Nurse Joy called Ken. She told him the Pidgey that was suppose to have the medicine for her centre on a nearby island hadn't arrived.

Malichi offers to go with his Pidgey to find the others and complete the delivery.

Ken is seriously worried as nobody knows the cause of the Pidgey going missing. Malichi swears he'll be careful and gets his own Pidgey the one Noctowl helped out. It's nicknamed Ken after his grandpa.

Ash and Brock go in the balloon with Malichi. But before departing Ash sends Charizard and Houndoom to Oak's lab he takes both Pidgeot to help with this task.

The three search but see nothing until Ash spots Team Rocket's balloon. They have a massive sack at the bottom it's full of Pidgey Ash sees. So they had been stealing them.

''Noctowl Pidgeot let's go.'' Ash calls out. His three flying types appear in the sky.

''Well twerp let's see how you like this.'' Jessie threw her Fearow's pokeball. The flying type was angry.

''Fearow use fury-attack.'' Jessie calls fast. Fearow goes but Ash's pokemon evade with ease.

''Pidgeot, Noctowl use hyper-beam.'' Ash calls out. His Pokemon blast Fearow into Team Rocket's balloon and snap the cables controling the full Pidgey sack.

Ash then tells Pidgeot and Noctowl to destroy Team Rocket's balloon. The Pidgey all go and help rip the balloon to shreds. Malichi's Ken is at the front with Ash's Pidgeot and Noctowl.

After destroying the balloon team rocket are sent blasting off once more. Ash and the others then complete the delivery.

The Pidgey are bought home safe and sound. Malichi is ready to take over the Pidgey express.

Ash and Brock begin to leave the town. Malichi and Ken wave them off with the Pidgey chirping. Ash's Pidgeot were a great help as was Noctowl.

The two trainers continue for Eckruteak City and the fourth Johto league gym.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Hassle in the castle**

Ash and Brock continue their journey to Eckruteak City. The two notice the weather is about to give a huge storm. The skies go from blue and sunny to dark clouds. The distant crackle of thunder and lightining make Ash and Brock worry. So they run to the castle nearby. The two go inside and hear someone screaming.

Ash and Brock go and investigate. In a room a man is being massaged by a Machoke. Machoke is helping adjust his bad back. Ash and Brock see other pokemon such as a Spinerak who makes bandages using it's string. Aswell as a Mareep who uses gentle electrical currents to help relax people. They reached the castle in time they realise when a glimpse outside shows rain in sheets and thunder roaring across the black sky.

A woman walks out with a laptop and Zubat. She introduces herself as . Brock begins to try and flirt. Ash pulls him away and introduces himself, Pikachu and Brock. They appologise for just walking in but there is a huge storm outside.

tells them to make themselves at home. This is her pokemon clinic. She uses pokemon's abilities to heal people. Brock is intrigued at this prospect.

''Would you like my Zubat to help yours?'' Brock asks her. Anna accepts the offer. So Brock sends his Zubat out. Zubat and Mimi (Anna's Zubat) would use supersonic. The supersonic can check people's health. Brock was amazed and joted this on a notebook. Brock decides his other pokemon could also help out. So he sends out Onix, Geodude and Pineco. The pokemon were actually a huge help as was Ash's Pikachu.

Also sheltering from the storm was Team Rocket. They were in the kitchens helping themselves to food. As they see the pokemon Jessie wants to steal them all for their boss. walks past with Ash and Brock and sees team rocket filling their bellies.

''That food is for our guests.'' She said to them. Team Rocket didn't care. They just wanted to keep eating. Then it was time.

Team Rocket recit their motto. Brock has to use Zubat to stop them. Team Rocket call out Weezing and use a smog attack. While Ash and the others can't see they make a dash for freedom. The three find a gap in the wall. It leads down a secret passage. Brock and follow them. Their Zubat with them fluttering about. Brock had been using his other pokemon to help out. Ash has to make sure they find the exit.

Inside the passageway it was a labryinth. 's laptop didn't work as there was no signal at all. Brock felt Team Rocket they were stuck as there was no light at all.

''I know how to get out. Zubat use supersonic.'' Brock called out. His Zubat used the supersonic waves to find the path. It helped that Anna's laptop was responsive and gave a map for the humans to follow.

''Mimi you use supersonic too.'' Anna commanded. Her Zubat followed Brock's. The Zubat helped navigate a large section of the passageway. However for every step that was correct there seemed to be a mass of other ways to go.

The Zubat were loosing energy as they had to constantly use supersonic. After what seemed like hours Brock and Anna saw their Zubat were exhausted. Brock was glad to have some food in his back pack. Anna pulled a small flashlight out. The two fed their Zubat.

''Zubat are you okay? Can you keep going?'' Brock asked concerned. Anna was the same with her Zubat. The two Zubat were really struggling now.

Not much father there was a door. Brock heard Ash's voice on the other side. When Brock called out his Geodude and Onix began trying to dig a hole. However Pinceo just used it's selfdestruct. The door blew open. Brock, Anna and Team Rocket emerged gasping for air. Team Rocket's new Fearow pops out and causes a distraction. While there is chaos Team Rocket steal Pikachu and put it in a jar.

Ash throws his Remoraid's pokeball. He swapped his team out before Ash also calls out Azurill. Jessie throws out Arbok. Her cobra pokemon appears on the field.

''Arbok Poison-sting.'' Jessie calls out.

''Weezing go.'' James calls throwing a pokeball.

''Zubat supersonic.'' Brock commands fast. Zubat hits Arbok with supersonic which confues it. Arbok then aims it's poison-sting at Team Rocket. It also smashes Pikachu's cage.

Zubat makes a cry then glows bright white. Ash, Brock and Anna look in amazement. It soon becomes a Golbat. Ash gets his pokedex.

''Golbat the bat pokemon. Golbat loves to drain the blood of living things. It is active in the darkness of the night.'' The pokedex said.

''Arbok, Weezing and Fearow. Attack at once.'' Team rocket commanded. Their three pokemon charged forwards.

''Golbat another supersonic.'' Brock called out fast. Golbat's supersonic went and caused Anna's laptop to break from reality it went blurry.

It hit Arbok, Weezing and Fearow. The three got into a brawl with each-other. Ash and the others laughed.

Golbat was much stronger than Zubat. Brock went and healed his newly evolved pokemon.

''You were amazing Golbat.'' Brock praised his Golbat. Golbat happily made it's call.

''Well Golbat is powerful. Look at what it's supersonic did to my laptop.'' Anna told Brock showing him the computer which was struggling to register Golbat's power.

''Well Pikachu thunderbolt, Remoraid and Azurill use water-gun.'' Ash called out. His pokemon launched their moves. They sent Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Brock goes to flirt with Anna some more. However she has to refuse as Golbat is just to powerful. But she says keep working hard and you'll make a great breeder.

Ash and Brock thank Anna for her kindness. They recall their pokemon and start to move in the now clear skies. Ash and Brock know they have many more pokemon too meet.

 **Two hits and a miss.**

While continuing their journey Ash and Brock walk along the twisting road to Eckruteak city. However a loud noise behind them makes them turn. A Tauros is stampeding down the road. It's trainer following trying to calm it down.

Ash calls out his Bulbasaur and has it use sleep-powder. This stops Tauros so the trainer can recall it. The trainer thanks Ash for his help. The trainer is from a dojo nearby. Ash and Brock decide to check it out. Outside is a girl with a Hitmontop. She eagerly challenges Ash to battle. Brock tries to flirt but Hitmontop blocks him.

''Go Primeape.'' Ash calls out. He swapped his team the day before to help out with training. The two fighting types look at each-other. The girl firstly introduces herself as Chigusa.

''I'm Ash Ketchum.'' Ash introduces himself then his Pikachu. Primeape is just waiting to battle.

''Primeape Mega-kick.'' Ash calls out fast. His Primeape races to Hitmontop. Then with a lot of force kicks it sending it back.

''Go Hitmontop use rolling-kick.'' Chigusa calls back. Her Hitmontop rolls to Primeape then sends one of it's legs around and kicks Primeape hard.

''Primeape use Brick-break then Mega-kick again.'' Ash calls out. Primeape slams it's fist into Hitmontop. Then with all the force it has kicks it. The battle is over.

''Hitmontop are you okay?'' Chigusa calls out. Hitmontop sits up as it's trainer stands over it.

The dojo doors open and an old wise man comes out. This is Chigusa's grandfather. The dojo's Shihan. The old man introduces himself as Kenzo.

''I think I had shihan once in a chinese resturant.'' Ash said. Brock, Kenzo and Chigusa fall over sweat dropping.

Just as they recover Kenzo said Ash is to take over the dojo. Chigusa is furious and demands more battles with him. However a young man walks to the dojo and bows.

''I'm Shiro I want to be a shinhan. I have plaques from other dojo's to.'' Kenzo realises this is the man who beats the dojo's and takes their plaque as his victory prize.

Kenzo accepts the challenge. He leads Ash, Brock, Chigusa and Shiro to the battle field. Kenzo begins to move while sending out his Machoke.

However Kenzo's back goes. His Machoke hurt's it's back while posing too. Shiro calls out a Hitmonlee. Ash gets his pokedex.

''Hitmonlee the kicking pokemon. Hitmonlee is a nimble pokemon and can launch kicks from nearly every possition.''

Chigusa steps in for her grandfather. He is not happy with the descision. However it's the only way.

Just as the battle is about to begin Team Rocket cause a smokescreen. Then they float down in their balloon.

Ash wants to stop them from stealing the fighting pokemon. Jessie throws out Arbok James calls out Victreebel. The grass type goes back and swallows most of James.

Chigusa and Shiro needed to use their Hitmonlee and Hitmontop. Ash throws Bulbasaur out.

Kenzo is amazed at how Bulbasaur stops Arbok with a vine-whip and then Hitmontop uses a triple-kick to send Victreebel flying. Hitmonlee is commanded to kick Victreebel but before it can Victreebel uses a sleep-powder. This sends Hitmonlee into a deep sleep.

''Pikachu lets send them flying with a thunderbolt.'' Ash calls out. Pikachu blasts Team Rocket and sends them blasting off again.

Shiro says he will come back tommorow. Chigusa begs Ash to help her train when Kenzo praises his strength.

Ash and Chigusa train deep into the night. Hitmontop feels the strength of Bulbasaur.

The next morning Shiro returns and he and Chigusa resume their battle. The battle is long and Hitmonlee has amazing speed and power. Hitmontop uses it's rapid-spin to block. Then goes on offense to beat Hitmonlee with a well placed triple-kick.

Shiro praises Hitmonlee for a great battle. He also compliments Shiro on his Dojo's reputation. Just before he departs Team Rocket show up in another robot. Ash has Pikachu use thunderbolt and it destroys the machine and send Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash and Brock depart the dojo. Kenzo and Chigusa wave them off. Wishing them a good journey and hopes Ash does well in the Johto league.

 **A hot water battle**

Still on their journey Ash and Brock are in a jungle. Up a bannana tree they see two Aipom and a Primeape. Ash sends his Azurill, Primeape, Remoraid, Weepinbell and Meowth.

Brock calls out his Golbat, Vulpix, Geodude and Onix. Ash blows up a beach ball. It enables all the pokemon to have some fun. The pokemon are all playing when the ball is lost in the forest.

It unfortunetly hits and angers a Primeape. Azurill bounces off. The Primeape charges out. Weepinbell jumps when Azurill shrieks in terror. It finds the Primeape and launches it's razor-leaf and stun-spore. The Primeape are stopped but not for long. Azurill and Weepinbell find their way back to Ash and Brock.

Once the Primeape recovered they went chasing Azurill and Weepinbell once more. Ash and Brock see this. They get their stuff and recall their pokemon to make a getaway.

Pursuing them as always Team Rocket. When they descend in their balloon the Primeape get more angry. Team Rocket begin battling the Primeape with Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Lickitung. However the Primeape outnumber Team Rocket's pokemon. So James and Jessie throw out Quagsire and Fearow.

Ash and Brock ponder what is delaying the Primeape. However they make a getaway. Ash then checks and sees Weepinbell was hurt in the attack. Brock gives it some potion he bought in the last town.

The Primeape beat Team Rocket's pokemon and then stampeded back in pursuit of Ash and Brock. Ash knew when they got near he would have to stop them.

''Remoraid use water-gun make treks and ditches.'' Ash's plan was to divert the Primeape's attention. Then stop them from pursuing him and Brock. Ash's Primeape went back to battle them.

The Primeape found Ash and Brock. The ditches and tracks did little to deter them.

Then Ash sent his Primeape, Azurill, Remoraid, Weepinbell, Pikachu and Meowth to battle. Meowth leapt into the Primeape and began using it's fury-swipes. This stopped quite a lot of them. Weepinbell launched some sludge projectiles. Brock realised this was sludge-bomb.

Azurill and Remoraid used their water-gun. Primeape began using rage and mega-kick to stop the other Primeape. Ash praised his pokemon for their amazing work.

By the day's end all of Ash's pokemon had gained much valuble experience. His Primeape had a brutal rage attack aswell. Azurill even got closer to Ash in friendship. Weepinbell learned the move sludge-bomb.

However in another part of the jungle team Rocket were being attacked by more Primeape when James accidently caught one. He had to send it straight to the boss at headquaters.

Ash and Brock then continued their journey. All their pokemon with new experience.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Hook line and stinker**

Another beautiful day greets Ash Brock and their pokemon. Ash and Brock are making some lunch. Ash had called for his other Poliwhirl to be sent in place of his exhausted Remoraid.

Ash and Brock saw their pokemon were training. Then in the small lake a Poliwrath showed up and smacked Poliwhirl. Ash and Brock called out to Poliwhirl.

The trainer for Poliwrath walked out. He had a smug smirk on his face. Poliwrath was going to be used in the huge Seaking catching contest that day.

Ash and Brock decided that they should enter too. Ash went and contacted Oak and got his Chinchou sent over to give it some experience. Ash and Brock went off to the huge lake where the contest would be held.

Ash and Brock noticed hundreds of pokemon trainers. Ash saw the trainer with his Poliwrath. Ash got quite angry as he wanted his Poliwhirl to be happy. Poliwhirl was already quite shy so when Poliwrath attacked it the poor pokemon's confidence diminished further.

Ash and Brock got their boat. Brock had only Golbat that could weaken Seaking that he caught for the contest. Ash and Brock saw the Poliwrath trainer. He was apparently called Andreas and he was an expert in this Seaking competition.

''Well he and Poliwrath maybe favourites but Chinchou and I will show him up.'' Ash said angrily to Brock. Brock just looked at him.

''Don't do anything that will get you disqualified.'' Brock warned Ash. Ash wanted to let Chinchou zap Andreas and Poliwrath with a thundershock but knew he couldn't.

When Ash and Brock got a good distance out they cast their rods to the water. Pikachu hummed lazily on the boat. While waiting Ash and Brock get bored but other trainers are hooking many Seaking. They also have some Lake-balls special to the event to use.

Ash finally got a bite. He was struggling with the Seaking on the end of his rod. The Seaking was huge. Ash sent Chinchou out. The small pokemon was in the lake opposite to Seaking.

''Chinchou use thundershock.'' Ash called out. The shock hit Seaking. It did quite a lot of damage. Pikachu sturred from it's small sleep. Ash's Chinchou avoided a strong horn-attack.

Ash had Chinchou use another thundershock. This stopped Seaking and Ash threw his lake-ball. Seaking was sucked inside. It was a great size Seaking. Andreas pulled his boat along the side of Ash and Brock's.

''I wanted that big Seaking.'' Andreas complained with Poliwrath behind him. Ash wanted to tell Chinchou to use a thundershock.

Ash withheld his command. Andreas had a rod in the water now. His Poliwrath was ready for battling a Seaking. Andreas hooked a great size Seaking. Andreas Poliwrath went forward for the battle.

Andreas had Poliwrath use water-gun and doubleslap. It finished Seaking off quickly. Andreas launched his lake-ball. Seaking was sucked inside. Team Rocket were in the contest for their boss.

They had hooked several average size Seaking. Jessie was getting frustrated. James and Meowth saw the anger in her eyes. Meowth went to her. So Jessie threw it in to use as bait for a huge Seaking.

Team Rocket managed to hook two humungous Seaking. Jessie threw out Lickitung and James called out Victreebel. Victreebel went back and attacked James. However Meowth used it's fury-swipes to stop the Seaking.

Team Rocket complimented it. Then threw their pokeball's. They should have used lake-balls but they didn't want to these were for their boss and the glory of Team Rocket.

Ash and Brock were heading back to register their Seaking for the end of the contest. Ash then noticed the prize and saw it was a year's supply of Chocolate.

If Ash won he would send some to Oak and Tracey. Then to his mother. Then the rest to Brock's family. The two would keep a few bars for themselves just for when they got peckish.

The contest drew to a close. The trainers all gathered at the main podium. All the trainers sent their Seaking for a weighing to see the biggest. Many were average and they had to be released to the lake.

Ash and Andreas tied with their Seaking. So they had to do a battle. As both Seaking were 192 LBS. So this was a great size. No other Seaking came even close to this weight. Brock's was barley 88 Lbs.

Ash and Andreas went to the battle field set up for the tournament. The two trainers went to opposite sides. Andreas called out Poliwrath.

Ash called out Chinchou. Poliwhirl was watching at Ash's side. Just before the battle Team Rocket dropped down in their balloon. They netted all the chocolate. They also took Andreas Poliwrath and Ash's Chinchou, Pikachu and Poliwhirl.

Ash threw a pokeball. From it his Weepinbell appeared. Ash commanded it to use razor-leaf. This sliced through the net's and stopped Team Rocket stealing the chocolate and pokemon.

Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt, Chinchou thundershock, Weepinbell sludge-bomb and Poliwhirl water-gun. Andreas had Poliwrath use a water-gun the attacks hit and sent Team Rocket blasting off once more.

Ash and Andreas began their battle. Andreas had Poliwrath use doubleslap. Chinchou was barley able to dodge and took a doubleslap on it's face. However Poliwrath felt the force of the stored electrical energy in Chinchou.

''Chinchou try a thundershock.'' Ash called out. Chinchou launched the electric current at Poliwrath. The attack hits but Poliwrath is still able to battle.

Just as Andreas calls out Submission. This was bad it was a brutal fighting type move. Poliwrath grabbed Chinchou and spun around holding it then threw it into the water.

Chinchou was badly hurt by the attack. However Ash's Chinchou was determined to win for all the battles Ash had used it in. It lost in a three on three a few days ago and wanted to make up for that.

Chinchou blasted Poliwrath with a much stronger electrical attack. Ash and Brock both realised it was a thunderbolt. Poliwrath was left unable to battle. Chinchou began to dance happily but then was glowing a bright white. Ash soon had a Lanturn as Chinchou evolved. Ash got his pokedex.

''Lanturn the light pokemon. Lanturn's beautiful light can be seen deep below the sea. Many call it the deep sea star.'' The Pokedex said to him. Ash then went and praised Lanturn and recalled it.

Ash and Brock said their goodbye's to Andreas. Then went and got their prize of the chocolate and Ash got a trophy from the contest. The two continued their Johto journey.

 **Beauty and the breeder**

Ash and Brock stopped in the next town. Brock was waiting for someone. Ash wanted to know whom. But when Brock saw her the two went to meet. It was Suzie she was entering a breeding contest in town.

Ash and Suzie said hello to each-other. Ash and Brock sent out Vulpix. Vulpix had grown better than Suzie expected. It showed how good a breeder he really was.

Suzie said Brock had to be with her as the partner with Vulpix. Brock didn't know what to say. Ash said he should enter with Suzie. As did Vulpix.

A male breeder walked up with a Ninetails. Suzie greeted him. Ash and Brock introduced themselves. The male breeder introduced himself as Zayne. Suzie and Zayne were rivals. Ash said it was cool and a good way for each trainer keep strong.

In the town Team Rocket were looking at the pokemon. The two humans decided to bait a trap with Meowth. Meowth had a lot of reluctance. But the other two made sure that Meowth would find many cool pokemon. Meowth agreed simply to show the boss how useful it could be.

Team Rocket were found out before the contest started. So they had to come up with a new plan. When they thought of it half the contestents had been in the contest.

Team Rocket made a huge building. They said it was a grooming machine to help pokemon. They said all trainers had to send their pokemon inside.

Ash and Brock realised it was a scam. Zayne hadn't put his Ninetails in the trap. Team Rocket then revealed themselves. James had Weezing come out and use smokescreen. The trainers couldn't see. Ash threw out his new Lanturn and had it use bubblebeam this cleared the smoke. Ash then had his Pikachu and Lanturn use thunderbolt and snap the cable. The cable holding the cage snapped off the balloon. The pokemon became free. Zayne and Ash had to finish the three off. However Suzie and Brock wanted Vulpix to help out too.

''Ninetails flame-thrower.'' Zayne commanded. 

''Vulpix the same.'' Brock and Suzie called out.

''Pikachu thunderbolt, Lanturn Bubblebeam.'' Ash called out.

The group of pokemon launched their attacks. Team Rocket's balloon was hit and they were sent blasting off again. Brock and Suzie then had to go on the stage.

The rest of the contestents had amazing pokemon. Brock and Suzie were kind of nervous. Ash told them not to. Vulpix was an amazing pokemon. Suzie had to agree with him. Brock and Suzie waited for the results. However when they arrived Brock and Suzie had won. Zayne a close second with his Ninetails.

Brock and Ash said goodbye to Suzie and Zayne. Vulpix was back with Suzie. Brock knew it was time to say goodbye to Vulpix. Brock stroked it and then said a sad goodbye. Brock went off and had his baby Igglybuff he found earlier in Johto sent and the Stantler sent over. Ash said goodbye to Suzie, Zayne, Vulpix and Ninetails.

 **A better pill to swallow**

A gorgeous day was what greeted Ash and Brock. Their pokemon were doing very well both on their teams and at the places they were left. Whilst walking Ash and Brock saw an old man with a Bellsprout. The grass type flipped rocks with it's vine-whip.

''I'm Old man Shuckle. I let my Shuckle go off to make their juice.'' Brock was amazed when the old man introduced himself. Brock said that Shuckle juice was amazing for healing.

Ash got his pokedex out. He wanted to check Shuckle.

''Shuckle the mold pokemon. Shuckle stores berries in it's shell. The berries turn into a nutritious juice.'' Ash wanted to catch a Shuckle now. He was glad to have swapped his Lanturn, Azurill, Primeape and Weepinbell back to Oak's lab. Ash had taken his Pineco, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile along with Growlithe.

Old man Shuckle took Ash and Brock to his home. The two trainers looked in amazement at the house. It was quiet and peaceful. While waiting for his Bellsprout to come back from gathering the Shuckle.

Team Rocket heard about the Shuckle. They decided it would help the boss a Shuckle that could make juice.

Old Man Shuckle was telling Ash and Brock about a potion that made pokemon fall in love with whomever consumed it. Jessie over heard this and decided it would benefit her and would help Team Rocket steal pokemon.

The Bellsprout came back. It had gathered many Shuckle. Ash noticed a different colour Shuckle. This excited Ash. Brock went to learn from Old Man Shuckle. Team Rocket launched their suprise attack. Team Rocket stole all the potions and Shuckle.

Ash and Brock went running off after them. Old Man Shuckle stayed inside as he was getting old. His Bellsprout went running off after Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock soon caught Team Rocket. Jessie had drunk the special potion. All the Shuckle fell in love. As did Meowth. When Ash and Brock got closer Pikachu fell under the potion's power. Jessie used this to her advantage.

Pikachu walked over to Jessie. Ash tried to call it back. Brock threw Golbat's pokeball. Golbat used it's supersonic. This blocked the potion's effects. Brock had Golbat then smashed the machine team Rocket had made. Jessie was hit by a supersonic too. This confused her. It also cancelled the potion's effect.

Ash and Brock used their pokemon to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and Brock then had the pokemon help move the Shuckle back to their trainer.

While walking back through the forest Ash saw a wild pair of Shuckle. He and Brock wanted to catch them. From nowhere Old man Shuckle appeared. His Bellsprout and Shuckle jumped over their trainer. The wild one's wanted to battle.

Ash called out Totodile. It began to dance around. The first Shuckle used constrict. Totodile danced around making Shuckle feel sick. When Totodile got free Ash called out water-gun. This hit and hurt Shuckle. Ash threw his level ball from Kurt.

Shuckle was caught. Ash went and claimed his pokeball. Shuckle was a welcome addition to the team. Brock battled the other Shuckle with his Onix.

Onix used rock-throw to stop Shuckle. Brock threw a normal pokeball at Shuckle. The small pokemon was sucked into the pokeball. Brock went and got his pokeball.

Ash and Brock moved on from Old man Shuckle. They said their goodbye's. Ash told Brock he would do well as a breeder with his knowledge of pokemon. Ash put a hand on Brock's shoulder. Brock noticed his friend. The trainers decided to move along.

''You will be the greatest Pokemon breeder ever.'' Ash said as they walked on to Eckruteak City.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Power play**

Ash and Brock are walking along. Suddenly they hear a trainer yell his name and challenge someone to battle. Ash and Brock rush over to see. It's a young man with an Alakazam versus Gary Oak. Gary has an Umbreon at his side.

''Gary must have had many tough battles to get Eevee to become an Umbreon.'' Ash whispered to Brock. Brock nodded wanting to see it in battle.

Alex the Alakazam trainer commanded a zap-cannon. Alakazam gathered electricity from it's spoons. The move was launched at Umbreon. Gary yelled for Umberon to dodge it.

Umbreon elegantly leapt out of the way. The Alakazam trainer was annoyed now. He commanded a headbutt. Alakazam charged forwards at Umbreon. Gary had Umbreon jump over Alakazam then use a tackle attack. The tackle hit hard and stunned Alakazam for a period.

Ash and Brock watched in amazment. Both the pokemon were incredible. Gary had done an awesome job raising Umbreon Ash addmitted angrily. Gary had Umbreon use quick-attack next. But Alex told Alakazm to use teleport.

Alakazam dissapeared from sight. Umbreon stopped and looked around. Alex then commanded a hyper-beam. Gary saw something move from the left. Then the hyper-beam was launched. Umbreon jumped out of the way. Gary commanded a hidden-power which hit Alakazam despite it being hidden and eliminated it.

The two trainers then parted ways. Ash went off to challenge Gary. When Gary saw him he wanted to refuse Ash's challenge so badly. But somehow couldn't as they never got to battle in the Indigo league.

Ash wouldn't use Pikachu as Gary had battled this pokemon before. Ash got the pokeball for his powerful Growlithe. Growlithe was sent out. It and Umbreon faced each-other. Gary called out quick-attack first. So Ash had Growlithe counter with flame-wheel.

The two moves collided and sent the attackers back. Growlithe was ready to battle hard now. Gary commanded a tackle attack. So Ash had Growlithe use flame-thrower. Umbreon was caught and hurt by the torrent of fire.

Ash and Gary commanded flame-thrower and hidden-power. The two moves explode mid air. But Brock calls an end to the battle as the pokemon are exhausted.

Gary then heads off to the nearby town. Ash recalls Growlithe who is sniffing a patch of ground. Ash stubs his toe on something where Growlithe was sniffing. Ash puts his hands on what he caught his toe on.

Ash yanks hard. Nothing so he calls out Totodile to soften the ground. The ground is soft enough to move after two water-gun attacks. Ash pulls up a fire stone. Ash sends Growlithe out once more.

Growlithe gets excited at the sight of the fire stone. Ash knows it will make Growlithe evolve into an Arcanine. So Ash faces a small problem.

''Are you thinking about what will happen?'' Brock asks his friend. Ash nodds. He has faced some Arcanine in the past. Gary had a strong one too. But he met Growlithe an abbandoned timid pokemon. So would evolving help it out.

''Ash Growlithe has come a long way. I can remember it was so timid and hid behind you on the way to Johto. Then it won some battles. Did really well in the Azela gym so it's your descion.'' Brock told his friend. The kind words inspired Ash a bit.

''Growlithe wanna become an Arcanine?'' Ash asked the fire type. Houndour evolved via a level boost. Growlithe looked puzzled. Ash decided to let it train in this stage further before evolving it. Night was rolling in fast.

But Growlithe saw Ash tuck the fire stone away for later. Ash and Brock then continued to town. The trainers reached the Pokemon centre. Gary had already gone. Ash and Brock left their pokemon and went for some food. As they were eating a buzzer sounded. Ash went and got his pokemon back. Then he bought a tray with Brock's pokeball's. The trainers put their pokeball's on their belts. While Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Brock sent their pokemon out to eat. Just as the pokemon finished their meal the power went out. It happened across town so all people were worried.

Nurse Joy said to Ash and Brock it may be the power plant outside town. Ash and Brock decided to investigate. Ash and Brock ran out of town with some flashlights and batteries.

Gary was camping in the forest outside town. He and Umbreon had just eaten. Umbreon was almost ready to sleep ironicly with it being the moonlight pokemon. Gary notices Ash and Brock running past.

''Where they going?'' He asks himself. Gary packs his things and goes to follow Ash and Brock. Umbreon right behind it's trainer.

Ash and Brock arrive at the power plant. The workers are tied up. Team Rocket then appear in another robot of theirs. It was built like a Wobbuffet. Jessie commands it to use a devistating mecha punch. Ash rolls out of the way but the robot leaves a huge dent in the ground. Ash has an idea. He calls out Totodile and Cyndaquil. Ash commands Totodile to soak the machine with water-gun. Which does nothing as Team Rocket mock.

Then Ash has Cyndaquil use it's flame-thrower. The machine doesn't feel it. However the more Ash repeats the strategy the more it works. As the moves eventually cause cracks. Ash then has Pikachu blast the robot with a thunderbolt. This causes a huge explosion and sends Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Ash and Brock cut the workers free. Team Rocket stole the electricity to power their robot. Ash has to go and find a part for the generator in the mountians. Gary calls out and says he will go aswell. Umbreon can use it's rings to light the way. Ash agrees but only because Gary's Umbreon is being so helpful. The two trainers rush off. They find the building with the part but it's pitch black. So Umbreon jumps onto a table and lights the room.

Ash and Gary search and find the part. The two lock the building and head back to the power plant. They give the part over and soon the town has power once more.

Gary compliments Ash for doing so well. He says next time not to be surprised if he challenges Ash to a battle. Gary and Umbreon depart for their Johto journey. Ash and Brock go off to the pokemon centre for a good night's sleep.

 **Mountian time**

Ash, Brock and their pokemon are walking through a valley. Soon Ash sees a Ledian fly past. He wants to catch it but sees it has gone somewhere. A few moments later they see a man with two Ledian the one from before and another and a Pidgeotto.

He is from mountian rescue and the three pokemon are his. His son who walks out from the cabin nearby introduces himself as Benji. Benji wants to follow in his dad's foot steps with mountian rescue.

Ash thinks this is noble. Brock asks to examine the Ledian and Pidgeotto. Benji and his father agree and Brock finds they are all in great health. Brock and Ash are asked inside the cabin. The pokemon follow their trainer.

The Ledian Ash saw flies over to Benji. It apparently is his pokemon. Benji really praises his Ledian's flying ability but knows he needs to train it more.

Team Rocket nearby decide the Ledian would be perfect for their boss. The Pidgeotto would also be a nice gift for him. Jessie decides to trap them in the air with her Fearow.

Team Rocket set their plan off. Benji and his dad rush outside with their pokemon. James has Weezing out using smog. From the balloon Meowth launches a giant robotic hand which grabs the two Ledian.

Pidgeotto flies up to help them. However Fearow appears and beats Pidgeotto with a drill-peck and fury-attack combination. Pidgeotto is grabbed by another hand. Ash throws the pokeball for his Noctowl to appear. He was glad to have it sent over yesterday.

Noctowl flies up. Ash commands it to stop Fearow with hypnosis. Noctowl hypnotises Fearow the tackles it. Jessie recalls it but Weezing still uses a smog to keep Ash, Brock, Benji and Benji's dad vision blocked.

Ash had Noctowl flap it's wings. The smog cleared to show team Rocket escaping. Brock called out his Golbat too. The two flying pokemon stopped Team Rocket. Golbat sliced the cables for the arms which set Ledian and Pidgeotto free. Noctowl then launched a hyper-beam which sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Benji and his dad praised the strength of Ash, Brock and their pokemon. The two thanked them for their kindness and headed off on their Johto journey.

 **Wobbu palloza.**

Ash and Brock are near a small village. All of a sudden hundreds of Wobbuffet appear. Ash wants his Wobbuffet to be part of this. Luckily in the village Ash is allowed to have his Wobbuffet sent so he exchanges his Remoraid. Ash also wants to send his Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Growlithe out. The villagers are hessitanted but with the affection Wobbuffet shows Ash they know he is a good trainer.

The villagers welcome Ash and Brock. A kind woman named Lulu let them eat lunch with her and her Wobbuffet. Ash's Wobbuffet was left out to eat as well. Lulu to distinguish it put a yellow head band around Wobbuffet.

Lulu told Ash and Brock about three rogue trainers. They came to the village with fighting pokemon last year and attacked the town and the people. Luckily for Lulu her Wobbuffet used counter attack to stop the crooks and their pokemon.

From the main part of town their were crys. Ash, Brock and Lulu went to investigate. The three trainers were back and had been attacking Wobbuffet.

The three fighting pokemon trainers are in the village square. Their Hitmonlee, Primeape and Machoke in front of them. Lulu runs for Officer Jenny. Ash and Brock offer to hold the crooks off.

Ash calls out his Chikorita and Brock calls out his Golbat. The two pokemon stand ready to battle. Lulu and officer Jenny come running. No battles in the festival. Team Rocket are over head in their balloon. They want to stop the crooks to. As the people of the village fed them.

Team Rocket flew down and joined forces with Ash and Brock. James called out Weezing and Victreebel. Jessie called out Arbok. Jenny tells them it's forbidden to battle. But Jessie counters with rules can be broken. The three crooks beat the Wobbuffet because they couldn't fight back.

The three crooks then turned to the huge statue of a Wobbuffet in the centre of town. Ash knows they can't watch but they can't battle. James has Victreebel use it's stun-spore. This knocks the fighting types to the ground. Jessie's Arbok rams them with a Headbutt. The three and their trainers are knocked just outside the village. They run of in terror.

After stopping the fighting trainers with Team Rocket Ash and Brock depart the village. The villagers wave and tell them their welcome anytime to visit.

Team Rocket then try to steal the food. But Ash has Chikorita use razor-leaf to snap the cable. Then Pikachu blasts them with a thunderbolt. Team Rocket is stopped once more.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Imitation confrontation**

Ash and Brock are still continuing their Johto Journey. They stop in a small town pokemon centre. There is a Nurse Joy and Chansey at the front desk. However a second Chansey and Nurse Joy appear from one of the rooms. Brock realises one is a fake. Chansey glows white and transforms into a Ditto. The Nurse Joy changes too it's really Duplica.

Ash says hi to Duplica after having the real Nurse Joy check his pokemon are okay. They are all fighting fit. Ash goes to the phone and sends Wobbuffet and Growlithe home to Oak's lab for his Spinerak and Misdreavus.

Duplica says how well Ditto is doing. The two are getting perfect transformations. Ash recalls his battle with Drake and how useful Ditto could be as a part of a team.

Nurse Joy came and took Ash and Brock's pokeball's. Then Duplica asked if they would join her for dinner. Ash and Brock aggreed but knew to wait for their pokemon. Duplica and her Ditto went off to get a table. Ash and Brock's pokemon were all in perfect health.

Ash and Brock soon joined Duplica. Ash told her how his team had grown since their first meeting and about the Indigo and Orange leagues. Duplica was impressed.

Just outside trying to find Pokemon for their boss Team Rocket were looking at Pikachu and the Ditto. Ash and Brock heard how Duplica had trained her Ditto well and caught a second one. The two Ditto were working in sync to make their transform perfect.

Team Rocket caused a smog from Weezing. Then Jessie went in grabbed the Ditto and left. James recalled Weezing. The three villans ran off Meowth planned for sending a Ditto to headquater's. Ash and Brock offered to help Duplica rescue her Ditto. The three trainers ran in pursuit of Team Rocket.

Ash threw out Growlithe to use it's sense of smell on Team Rocket. Ash's other pokemon were all out helping in the search as well.

Growlithe sniffed out Team Rocket. The two had the Ditto. James wanted to go and steal more pokemon. Jessie knew better than to try it. But did Call out Arbok and Fearow when Ash and Brock showed up.

Ash sent his Cyndaquil into battle. Cyndaquil used a smokescreen. Duplica snuck past a confused Team Rocket and got her Ditto back. Ash then had Growlithe and Cyndaquil use flame-thrower, Chikorita use razor-leaf, Totodile use water-gun and Pikachu use thunderbolt. The moves all struck and sent Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Duplica then walks over to Ash. She thanks him for his amazing help in saving her Ditto. Growlithe feels ready for the fire stone now. Ash is only to happy to let it evolve.

Ash pulled the stone from his bag. He tapped it to Growlithe. Ash saw his Puppy pokemon grow in height. When the bright white light died down a powerful Arcanine stood where Growlithe had been. Ash stroked the huge fire type.

''Ash would you have a battle with me?'' Duplica asked him. Ash happily aggreed.

''Arcanine I choose you.'' Ash sent his newly evolved fire type to battle. Arcanine walked over to Ash's side of the clearing. Duplica's strongest Ditto went to her side.

''Ditto transform.'' Duplica called out. Ditto became Ash's Arcanine. Arcanine looked confused at this technique.

''Arcanine stay calm use take-down.'' Ash called back. Arcanine rammed Ditto and sent it back.

''Now you use take-down aswell.'' Duplica called out. Ash's Arcanine was hit by it's own take-down attack. Ash knew Arcanine was not used to facing these kind of opponents.

''Arcanine go for broke Flame-thrower.'' Ash called out. His Arcanine opened it's mouth and shot a torrent of fire at Duplica's Ditto. The move hit doing serious damage and leaving Ditto on the floor crispy.

Duplica ran over to it. She scooped Ditto up and praised it for a great battle. Then the trainers all headed back to the pokemon centre.

Team Rocket had landed on a cliff face. James sent out Victreebel. He had it use vine-whip to lift them off the cliff. The three hatched a plan to steal some more pokemon. However they had awoken an Onix. James had to use Victreebel stun-spore and then razor-leaf to stop the giant rock type. The three of them then ran away.

At the pokemon centre Ash and Brock waited for Nurse Joy. Duplica was in with her Ditto. The second Ditto was with the two of them in intensive care. Ash's Arcanine was just resting.

Ash called Oak and told him. Gary had already told his grandfather about stopping team Rocket and saving the power plant. Then Oak asked if Ash wanted to swap his team. Ash sent Arcanine back to the lab for his clone Nidoqueen.

Ash's pokemon were all fed aswell. Then the night rolled in. Ash and Brock went off to sleep. Duplica stayed with her Ditto all night. Ash and Brock awoke the next morning. They went off for some breakfast and saw Duplica still with Ditto. Ash's Arcanine was stronger than he thought it would be.

Ash appologised. Duplica shrugged him off. She said it was the best way to let her Ditto become stronger. Brock went and helped nurse joy while trying and failing to flirt with her. Ash went to train. Nidoqueen was an excellent training partner for Ash's Totodile. Nidoqueen had the ground typing yes but was able to avoid the water-gun blasts from Totodile.

Nidoqueen used a sludge-bomb and tackle attack to send Totodile flying. Ash recalled the water type. Then had Cyndaquil try it's luck against Nidoqueen. It was the same result.

Duplica finally saw her Ditto was in perfect health. She offered to go and do some serious training. Ditto couldn't just yet as it was still exhausted and didn't know how best to train itself.

Brock went to join Ash. Ash sent out his Chikorita in a mock battle with Brock's Rhydon. Chikorita used vine-whip to grab Rhydon. Then flings itself up and bombard it with a razor-leaf. Brock has to recall his Rhydon.

Ash and Brock then go get their stuff. They say their goodbye's as it's time to move on with their Johto journey.

 **Trouble with Snubbull.**

Ash and Brock continue their journey. They are near a peaceful creek. Taking a small lunch break with their pokemon. Ash looks across the creek. He sees a Snubbull.

Snubbull sniffs out Meowth's tail. Then it goes off after it. When Snubbull finds the starving Team Rocket it bites down hard on Meowth's tail. The cat pokemon screams in pain. Jessie and James do everything to get Snubbull of Meowth's tail.

Ash and Brock hear the screaming. They pack their stuff and run around to find the cause. When they do move however Ash accidently trips and startles a Mankey. The Mankey then calls for it's comrades the herd begin to chase Ash and Brock all around the nearby forest.

Team Rocket manage to pry Snubbull off Meowth's tail. Then had Arbok hit Snubbull and send it flying off. Snubbull lands and sniffs around again.

Ash and Brock run into Snubbull but watch it run off for Meowth. They decide to follow.

When they find Team Rocket Snubbull is once again on Meowth's tail. Then have to help get Snubbull off. Once Snubbull is free it goes around tackling anyone and everyone. Suddenly it becomes engulfed in a huge white light.

Snubbull evolved into a Granbull. Ash grabs his pokedex.

''Granbull the fairy pokemon. Granbull has a huge jaw and it can loose balance from it. Despite it's apperence it is quite a timid pokemon.'' The pokedex said to Ash.

Granbull looses all intrest in Meowth's tail. Meowth is so relieved at this. Jessie then decides Granbull would be a great catch for their Boss. So she calls out Arbok.

Ash sends Pikachu to stop it. Pikachu uses quick-attack and stops Arbok cold. Then James calls out Weezing. Pikachu uses a shock-wave to stop Weezing.

As Weezing gets sent back to James. Ash then commands a thunderbolt. Pikachu blasts team Rocket with the powerful bolt of electricity. Ash and Brock then watch team rocket fly off into the sunset and watch Granbull run off most likely back home.

Ash and Brock then go off on their Johto journey.

 **Aridos Amigos**

Still on their Johto journey Ash and Brock see a Venonat in the forest. The Venonat is on a training exercise and then from the bushes a woman in a pink ninja outfit leaps out.

''Aya.'' Ash calls out. She realises it's Ash and Brock. Greeting them as she hasn't seen them since Fuchsia gym. Brock goes to flirt once more. But Aya's Venonat stops him in his tracks.

An Aridos then goes past. Aya and Venonat launch an attack to stop it. The two then take Aridos back to the nearby building. Ash and Brock follow. It is a ninja school. The owner and head Ninja waits for Aya. When she shows up with Aridos he is impressed.

''You have made much progress student.'' He tells her. Aya bows and says thank you. Then introduces Ash and Brock. The teacher is glad to meet them. He then takes Aridos back from Aya.

Ash and Brock see many battles going on. A Houndour uses smog and faint-attack to beat a Hypno. Ash and Brock get a tour of the school. The people use pokemon in different ways. Ash recalls doing the same thing.

As the two trainers settle in Team Rocket fly over head. They use Weezing smokescreen and then scoop up all the pokemon and pokeball's from the school. The teacher brings a glider out and flies after the balloon. His Aridos, Aya, Ash and Brock go with him.

As the teacher catches up to team rocket. Jessie calls out Arbok. She has it use poison-sting and rip the glider to pieces. Aridos launches a string-shot and saves it's trainer and the glider. Ash then calls out Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen uses sludge-bomb and brings Team Rocket's balloon to the ground.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Arbok emerge from the wreckage. Aridos uses another string-shot and grabs the nets with the pokemon and pokeball's. It brings them to Ash and Brock.

Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt and Nidoqueen use sludge-bomb. The two attacks send Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and Brock help get the pokemon and pokeball's back to the school. Then they depart on the rest of their Johto journey.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Wings 'N' Things**

Ash and Brock are in a small town. There are many angry people around the town. Ash and Brock notice many broken windows. Ash and Brock then see a small flying pokemon.

Ash grabs his pokedex. This is a weird looking pokemon.

''Yanma the clear wing pokemon. Yanma can flap its wings fast enough to cause sonicbooms it can shatter glass with the sonicbooms.'' The pokedex told Ash.

A young boy comes out running after the Yanma. The people want the boy and his family to pay for their windows. The boy knows he should but also tries to defend his Yanma.

Ash and Brock ask what is happening. A man replies how the Yanma was using it's sonicbooms to destroy all the glassware in town. Ash gets slightly angry as it's a pokemon doing what it does but also sees how it's frustrating to pay to replace the glass so much. The boy's father also appologised to the stricken owners.

Ash and Brock offer to help mend the glassware and help the boy and his Yanma. Ash and Brock walk over to the boy who introduces himself as Zachary Evans. Ash Brock and Zachary walk to the outskirts of town. Zachary is debating on setting Yanma out to the wild again but he also wants to keep it from the good times.

Ash tells Zachary not to release Yanma due to it being his partner. Zachary and Ash have a mock battle. Zachary's Yanma has very good speed Ash sees. But his Pikachu uses a shock-wave and zaps Yanma out of the battle.

Team Rocket spy Yanma. Jessie and James want to steal it for their boss at headquater's. Meowth goes too hatch a plan for stealing the Yanma. Ash and Brock go to help the Yanma recover from their wounds. Zachary's father is working on some more window replacing. He had done some and was waiting for them to be collected.

Team Rocket went to put their plan in action for stealing Yanma. They took their robot to the town. Team Rocket caused some damage to the town. The people saw the robot and did what they could to save their property from damage.

Ash and Brock notice the robot. Then hear Team Rocket's voices. The two trainers go to stop them with Zachary and his Yanma. Team Rocket launch robotic arms to steal Yanma. Yanma uses it's speed to avoid the arms.

Pikachu uses it's speed and leaps onto the arms. Then uses quick-attack to get in close. It smashes a window. Then Ash has Pikachu use a thunderbolt. This reeks havoc with the robot and then causes a huge explosion.

The people praise Ash and Pikachu. But Ash offers Zachary the praise for using his Yanma. The people can't believe how well Zachary has done. Team Rocket then fall from the sky.

Jessie doesn't see why there should be praise. She calls out her Arbok. James calls out his Victreebel. The Victreebel goes back to attack James. But he then throws it at Yanma. Yanma is flying above the other pokemon. Zachary commands it to use sonicboom on Arbok. This stuns Arbok aswell.

Ash calls out his Cyndaquil. Ash has Cyndaquil start with a smokescreen. Then Pikachu use quick-attack on Arbok. This hits and hurts the cobra pokemon badly. James has Victreebel use a razor-leaf attack.

Zachary has Yanma use double-team. The razor-leaf passes harmlessly through one of the copies. Zachary then had Yanma use tackle on Victreebel. The Victreebel was sent flying back due to the speed and Yanma diving into the tackle.

Ash then commanded Cyndaquil to use flamethrower and Pikachu use thunderbolt. The two moves hit team rocket causing an explosion and sent them blasting off once again.

The town people came to appologise to Zachary. He shrugged them off. Then went to praise his Yanma. Yanma flew happily to his hands. Brock then went to make some pokemon food for Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Yanma. Zachary thanked Brock for taking good care of his Yanma. Brock explained how he wanted to be the world's best Pokemon Breeder.

Ash and Brock begin to pack their supplies. Zachary walks them to his family home. Yanma is put in a pokeball for the time being. Due to it's sonicboom destroying all the glass. Zachary couldn't risk his father's business.

Ash and Brock say hello once more to Zachary's parents. Zachary's father is working hard on a new stain glass window for the pokemon centre. It was nearly complete. Ash went to look at the work. It was amazing. The stain glass depicted many kinds of pokemon. Brock said it looked beautiful. Nurse Joy would be along in a few hours to collect it.

Zachary offered to walk it to the pokemon centre. His father was apprehensive of letting him go alone. Ash and Brock offered to walk with Zachary aswell. This gave his father a sigh of relief.

Ash, Brock and Zachary take the stain glass window. When they reach the pokemon centre Brock tries to flirt with Nurse Joy. So Ash has to go and pull him away. Zachary proudly hands over the window. Nurse Joy said it was more beautiful than she could have ever hoped.

Ash and Brock see the work in it's fitting. The stain glass window looks perfect in the place. Almost like it was made just to show off the pokemon and amazing colour work. Nurse Joy and Chansey look in amazment of the quality of each part of the imagry.

Ash and Brock then say goodbye to Zachary and his family. Yanma is flying above them. Watching Ash and Brock walk down the road on their Johto journey.

 **The Grass route**

Continuing their journey Ash and Brock are in a small town. Ash sees a young trainer. He has a Skiploom. Ash checks it out on his Pokedex.

''Skiploom the cottonweed pokemon. Skiploom can open it's flower in the sun. The brighter the sun the more the flower opens.'' Ash and Brock walk over to him.

They introduce themselves. The boy introduces himself as Ephraim. Ephriam wants to be a grass type trainer with his Skiploom. His family live nearby. His mother is open to Brock and Ash staying for a while. Ash sees several Hoppip, Sunflora, Gloom and Oddish in the garden.

His father is outside helping. There is going to be a tournament for grass types in the town. Ash wants to enter and goes to send Nidoqueen, Cyndaquil and Totodile to Oak's lab for Vileplume, Weepinbell and Bulbasaur (Clone). Ash gets his pokemon from the phone. Ash and Brock go with Ephraim to where the tournament would be.

Ash registers all his grass types. Ephraim registers his Skiploom. Team Rocket decide to enter with Victreebel just to find some strong grass types to steal for their boss. Many trainers enter the tournament. The town is well known for grass type trainers so there is always high level battling on display.

Brock sits with Ephraim's mother and father. They watch and cheer their son on despite being somewhat embarassing. Ash puts a hand on Ephraim's shoulder and says all parents are like it but they do love you.

James and Victreebel make a great team as well. The first few rounds are pretty easy for Ash, James and Ephraim. But when James and Ephraim must battle each-other it becomes intresting.

Ephraim has Skiploom start with tackle. James has Victreebel use Vine-whip to stop the tackle. Then uses a poison-powder to stop Skiploom getting too close.

James then has Victreebel slam Skiploom. The battle is over. Ephraim runs to his partner scooping it up in his arms. Praising it for an amazing battle. James looks to Victreebel. One more win and they were in the finals.

Ash's match was easy for him being a league winner. Ash's Weepinbell used a well timed Body-slam to stop a Gloom doing anything then a razor-leaf to finish the battle.

The final rolled around it was Ash Vs James. The prize was a sun stone. Ash wanted it. James thought it would fetch a high price for some machines adept at stealing pokemon.

James called out Victreebel. Ash chose his clone Bulbasaur. The clone Bulbasaur and Victreebel both were commanded to use razor-leaf. The razor-leaf attacks collided.

Ash commanded tackle next. This hit and sent Victreebel flying. James retalliated with a vine-whip. This hit and stunned Bulbasaur. James then commanded a slam.

Ash had Bulbasaur use vine-whip to grab Victreebel. Then throw it too the ground. Ash then had Bulbasaur use a final tackle attack. This ended the match quickly.

Ash got his sun stone. Team Rocket appeared after going for the injured grass types. Ash's Bulbsasur used a solarbeam to stop them and send them blasting off once more. His clone Bulbasaur was just as strong as his original. But was soon glowing. Once the light died down Ash had an Ivysaur.

Ash and Brock said their goodbyes and headed off on their journey.

 **The Apple corp**

Ash and Brock are starving on the next leg of their journey. Ash sees some fruit trees. He runs to them to get the fruit. But Pikachu spots some apples vanishing then cores being left all over the area.

A lady comes out. She thinks it's Ash and Pikachu who are the theives. They defend themselves saying they just arrived. Brock begins to flirt with the lady who introduces herself as Charmaine. The apples still dissapear. Pikachu sees some small pokemon running around.

Ash grabs his pokedex. Brock looks at them. Charmaine realises these are what have been stealing her food.

''Pichu the electric mouse pokemon. Pichu is the pre evolved form of Pikachu. Pichu store electricity in it's cheeks. The more electricity it stores the bigger the shock people get when they approach.''

Ash goes to the Pichu. There are hundreds of them around the orchard. Ash then sees a Fearow charging at the Pichu. He has to use Pikachu's thunderbolt to get Fearow away.

Charmaine thanks him for scaring the Fearow off. The Pichu watch Ash and Pikachu battle in sync. Charmaine offers the Pichu a home so they don't need to steal anymore.

The Pichu accept. Team Rocket see all the Pichu and the Fearow. Team Rocket have yet another robot to steal the Pichu. Ash has to stop them so he calls out his new Ivysaur and then his Arcanine too.

Ash's Pokemon blast the robot with their thunderbolt, razor-leaf and flamethrower. Team Rocket are sent flying but Jessie catches the other Fearow for their boss at Headquater's.

Charmaine thanks Ash for helping her save her Orchard. Ash says it was no problem and then he and Brock decide to continue their journey.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ash Master of Pokemon**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Howl of the Houndoom**

The sun rose and gave light to where Ash and Brock were. Ash and Brock were walking along the mountians in Johto. Flying over them Team Rocket. They were drinking tea waiting for a time to strike. Ash and Brock suddenly got ambushed by Team Rocket. This caused more frustration for Ash and Brock. The two would stop Team Rocket as many times as was needed. However the three team Rocket members had a plan.

James called out his Weezing. Weezing used a smog. The two trainers wanted to stop Team Rocket once more. Ash called out his new Bagon which he got sent over at the last Pokemon Centre. Ash also called out his Drowzee and Girafarig.

Brock grabbed Golbat's pokeball. The three pokemon faced team Rocket. Jessie called out Fearow and Arbok. Ash's Bagon got lost in the smog. Then found a way out of the chaos. However it went to far. Ash and Brock had their pokemon launch the moves thunderbolt, psybeam and air-cutter at the balloon. The moves sent Team Rocket's pokemon flying back and sent the three team rocket members blasting off once more.

Ash saw Bagon had gone missing. He threw the pokeball containing his Noctowl to help search from the air. Brock had Golbat fly around on a search as well.

The two flying types re trace their trainers after half an hour. Ash is worried sick for his Bagon. Bagon wasn't common in the Johto region only from the new Hoenn region. Ash wanted to make sure it was safe so he could begin training.

Bagon was walking and saw a Houndoom walking. Bagon was curious so it went to the dog like pokemon. Houndoom scooped Bagon to it's back using it's tail. Soon Bagon got very hungry.

Houndoom went and used a flamethrower to knock an apple from the nearby tree. Bagon was fed via the apple. Ash and Brock were searching Golbat and Noctowl looked from the sky. Noctowl sees Bagon's tracks with a set of other foot prints.

Noctowl rushes off to find Ash.

As Ash and Brock followed the footsteps. Houndoom and Bagon had reached a river. Houndoom leapt elegantly from rock to rock. Suddenly a Gyarados leapt from the water.

The force of the Gyarados knocked Houndoom and Bagon into the water. Houndoom swam to shore despite being a fire type. Bagon clung to it's tail with all it's might.

Houndoom and Bagon continued on their way. The two leapt up a small mountian. There was a meadow of flowers and grass type pokemon. There were also a few Butterfree and Ledyba too. Bagon jumped from Houndoom's back.

Houndoom walked after Bagon to make sure it didn't get hurt. From the meadow a Venusaur woke up. It then launched a sleep powder. That hit and sent Houndoom into a deep sleep.

Bagon went and poked Houndoom softly. Houndoom woke after a short period of time. Ash and Brock were still in the forest before the lake. Following the footsteps. As they all moved along a rain storm came along.

Ash and Brock found a cave to shelter from it. With their pokemon. Houndoom and Bagon found an empty tree hole and snuck inside until the storm passed.

Ash and Brock then carried on searching. Golbat and Noctowl were sent to look from the sky once again. Bagon started to sleep on Houndoom's back. Houndoom moved towards where it's trainer was waiting.

An old man who had a flock of Mareep. Houndoom went to it's trainer. The old man stroked Houndoom and noticed Bagon. The old man pondered why Bagon was with Houndoom.

''So you have a new friend.'' The old man asked Houndoom. Houndoom grunted it's noise. Houndoom then noticed two trainers walking along. It was Ash and Brock.

Ash called out to Bagon. Bagon noticed Ash and leapt for joy. Houndoom and the old man walked to meet them.

The old man said Houndoom was quite caring. Ash said about the Houndoom he raised had a simmilar personality. Then as usuall Team Rocket flew over head. They wanted to steal the Mareep and Houndoom.

Meowth launched a net which caught Houndoom. Houndoom was hoisted up to the balloon. The old man yelled out DOOMIE. Ash called out Chikorita for a razor-leaf to slice through the netting.

Jessie then threw out her Arbok. James threw out Victreebel. However Victreebel went back to James. Jessie's Arbok went down to the ground. James threw Victreebel to the floor. Bagon jumped back. Houndoom rammed Victreebel with a headbutt. Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt which sent Arbok to back into the balloon.

Then the old man had Houndoom use flamethrower. This caused a huge explosion and sent team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash then and scooped up Bagon.

''Bagon we need to get some training in. Thanks Houndoom.'' Ash said to the pokemon. Bagon was only to eager to begin training. However the sun was going down. Ash and Brock headed down the path to Eckruteak City.

The old man waved them off. Houndoom stared at Bagon as they went off. Just as the sun went down. Ash and Brock went and set up camp on the road. Just to rest after their busy day.

 **A Ghost of a chance**

Ash and Bagon were finishing some very intense training sessions. Just as they arrived in Eckruteak City. Brock a got a guidebook. Then Ash and Brock went around a street fair. The two went around. Bagon was a bit scared of the noise going off so he recalled it to the pokeball. Pikachu was perched happily on Ash's shoulder.

Brock noticed a burned out tower. He said it was Tin tower a famous landmark in the city. Brock said they should go and check it out. Ash and Brock headed inside the tower. The two explored seeing nothing. However a fire started. However the fire was cold. Ash and Brock realised it was an illusion.

Ash called out his Noctowl. Noctowl used it's forsight. A large group of Gastly and Haunter appeared. Ash had Pikachu use it's thunderbolt. However a young male trainer walked in.

''Please leave the ghost types alone.'' He said. Ash said they used forsight to stop the fire illusion.

''I'm Morty the gym leader here.'' The man introduced himself. Ash is amazed at the young trainer. Ash and Brock told their story to Morty. He told the ghost types to scatter away.

Just at the fair Team Rocket were buying food. However James went off and bought some treasure detectors. They were used to find rare items around the Johto region. Jessie and Meowth began to mock him for it.

James began using the detectors. When Jessie and Meowth spotted Tin Tower. They decide to go over and find out whats inside. James detectors are going beserk. Jessie and Meowth think there must be some rare kind of items.

The two begin appologising for mocking him. In the tower Morty is showing off his Gengar the strongest pokemon he had. Jessie and James notice Ash and Pikachu. They use a smog and move out to snatch Pikachu. They do and run off.

Morty joins forces with Ash and Brock. They run after Team Rocket. Morty sends Gengar after them. Team Rocket notice Gengar has gotten a head of them.

Morty commands Gengar to use night shade. This slices through the bags that contain Pikachu. Ash and Brock are amazed at the power. 

''Gengar use your shadow ball.'' Morty commanded next. Gengar launched the shadow ball which hit and sent team Rocket blasting off once more. Ash knew he would have to over come this power to win his next gym badge. Morty called a Haunter to grab Pikachu. Haunter then floated down to Ash.

Ash thanked the ghost type. Haunter then disappeared again. Ash and Brock headed to the pokemon centre as the sun was going down. While there Ash began formulating plans for his battle with Morty. However he soon grew tired and fell asleep.

 **From ghost to ghost**

Ash and Brock head to the Eckruteak City Gym. Ash had swapped his team the day before to have his Gengar and Misdreavus sent over. Noctowl was still a secret strategy.

Ash and Brock headed to the gym. Morty's referee sent them inside. Morty was still teaching a class. He asked Ash if it was okay for his students to watch the battle.

Ash said it was fine with him. Ash told the class about his Indigo league and Orange island league victories. The class were amazed at the league winner being in their class and battling their town's gym leader.

''Misdreavus I choose you.'' Ash said first. He threw his newest ghost type out. Misdreavus floated above Morty's field. Morty chose a Gastly.

Gastly began by vanishing to the shadows. Ash had Misdreavus use it's screech attack. This caused Gastly to appear again from the horrible noise.

Ash then commanded a psybeam. This hit the stunned Gastly. Ash then called out shadow ball. This hit and eliminated Gastly. Morty recalled it thanking it for a great battle.

Morty then chose his Haunter. Ash gave Misdreavus some rest and called Noctowl out. Noctowl used it's forsight when Haunter disappeared. Ash flushed it out of the shadows then was told to use it's hands.

Noctowl easily flew out of the way. Ash commanded a tackle attack. Noctowl rammed into Haunter and sent it flying back.

''Haunter lick attack.'' Morty commanded next. Noctowl avoided the move. It's crest was glowing blue. Ash realised this was a new move. Ash got his pokedex.

''Confusion this psychic attack blasts the foe with psychic energy and can confuse the opponent too.'' Ash's pokedex said. Ash called to Noctowl use Confusion. This hit Hautner in a blinding blue light.

Haunter fell to the ground unable to battle. Morty recalled and praised Haunter aswell. Then he threw out his Gengar.

Gengar was the best pokemon Morty owned. Morty had it disappear. Ash then had Noctowl use forsight. Morty countered with Night shade. Ash saw Noctowl was struggling to use Forsight in amongst the night shade.

Ash called out for Noctowl to land on the floor then launch a confusion attack. This flushed Gengar from the shadows. Ash then commanded Noctowl to use forsight while Gengar was in the air. Noctowl hit Gengar so it couldn't disappear again.

Ash then commanded Noctowl to use tackle. This hit but didn't eliminate Gengar. Ash gave Noctowl a break in it's pokeball. Sending out his Misdreavus. Ash commanded Misdreavus to use shadow ball. This was easily avoided by Gengar.

Morty commanded the same move. Misdreavus was hit with all the force of the shadow ball attack. Ash recalled Misdreavus and sent his own Gengar out. Ash's Gengar used shadow ball against Morty's with Ash's command. Morty commanded the same move. They exploded on contact.

Ash and Morty saw the explosion. Morty's Gengar fell to the ground and Ash's Gengar stood atop it. Ash went to praise his ghost type. Morty recalled his Gengar with a word of praise.

Ash then got his Fog badge from Morty. Ash thanked him for a great battle. Morty said it was a lot of fun. Ash also knew how to work against and with ghost types now. Ash and Brock headed to the pokemon centre.

Morty's class went to ask Ash how best to work with different pokemon. Ash told them to become friends with pokemon to help them grow better with good experience. However loses were to be expected in some battles.

After healing their pokemon and eating. Ash and Brock went to make plans for their next gym battle. They decided on Olivine City. It wasn't very far from Eckruteak and was by the ocean.

The next morning Ash and Brock were in Eckruteak but had more sights to see.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Trouble's brewing**

Ash and Brock walked around Eckruteak City. They heard about some Kimmono girls. Brock wants to go and see them. Ash believes it could be an amazing experience so he happily agrees.

The two find the girls dancing. They have a Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon and Umbreon out. There is one younger girl with an Eevee. Ash and Brock are amazed at how well groomed and in good shape the Eevee evolutions are.

Ash asks the girls for a battle. They have to accept as is customery to have a battle. Ash and the girls go to a battle arena. The youngest is begging her sisters to go on a journey. The youngest introduces herself to Ash and Brock as Sakura.

Ash and Brock introduce themselves too. The sisters go and change into their normal clothes not kimmono outfits.

''How about if I can beat you in battle you let your sister go off.'' Ash offers the girls. They happily accept.

The Vaporeon trainer throws a lure ball to release her pokemon first. Ash chooses his Vaporeon he decided to swap the night before from his tough battle with Morty.

Ash's Vaporeon was a lot more used to intense battle training from the Indigo and Orange Island leagues.

Ash and Sumomo were about to start their battle. Sumomo had her Vaporeon jump to the nearby pool and use bubblebeam. Ash had his Vaporeon counter with Ice-beam.

The moves collided in mid air. Ash then commanded a quick-attack. His Vaporeon charged forwards and hit Sumomo's Vaporeon with a lot of force.

The next Kimmono girl said that she would stop Sakura going on an adventure. She threw a fast ball sending out a Jolteon. The second Kimmono girl introduced herself as Satusuki.

Ash called Vaporeon back with a word of praise. Ash called Pikachu out to battle Jolteon. Ash and Brock were anticipating a speed battle. Satusuki commanded Jolteon to use quick-attack then thunderbolt.

Ash had Pikachu counter with the same moves. The quick-attack moves collide and send both pokemon back. Then a bolt of electricity was launched from both pokemon.

They hit in mid air and exploded. Ash then commanded Pikachu to use brick-break. Pikachu slammed it's fist into Jolteon which sent the larger electric type to the ground. Satusuki had to recall it. She thanked Jolteon for a great battle though.

The third kimmono girl walked up. She was called Koume. Koume had a Flareon for her pokemon. Flareon was caught in a friend ball to make it more friendly.

Ash recalled Pikachu to allow his traded Mantine to get some experience. Mantine went straight to the water. Koume had Flareon start with smog. The smog covered the field.

Ash had Mantine dive underwater then when the smog cleared to use bubblebeam. Mantine waited underwater and then launched a bubblebeam which hit Flareon hard. Flareon was sent flying backwards. Koume had Flareon counter with a shadow ball. The shadow ball hit and sent Mantine flying back.

''Mantine use bubblebeam once more.'' Ash called out. Mantine launched the bubblebeam at Flareon once more.

''Flareon counter with a shadow ball.'' Koume countered once more. The two attacks hit each-other mid air. Both pokemon were eliminated from the powerful explosion that resulted from the shadow ball and bubblebeam collision.

Koume and Ash both praised and recalled their pokemon. The final sister walked over. She introduced herself as Tamao. Tamao had a moon ball. She called out an Umbreon.

However waiting in the secret Team Rocket planned to steal all of the Eevee evolutions. This would surely give them a huge promotion. Jessie went off to initate phase one of their terrible plan.

Sakura watched the battles with Eevee. Purely to allow Eevee to view different strategies. Ash called out his Hitmontop from the swap meet too. Hitmontop got into it's attack position Umbreon did the same.

''Hitmontop use triple-kick.'' Ash called out first. Hitmontop span towards Umbreon. Hitmontop then kicked Umbreon three times once from the right once from the left and once direct in the centre of it's torso. Then Tamao had Umbreon use shadow ball. This hit and sent Hitmontop flying back.

Ash had Hitmontop attack with it's brick-break next. Tamao had Umbreon counter with it's faint-attack. Both moves hit in the centre. Then fall back due to the power of each of the moves.

Just as the battle came to an end Team Rocket appeared at the front of the Kimmono girls home. They were disguised as Pokemon Dance teachers. The girls allowed them to come through. James had his Victreebel out and Jessie had Arbok.

The two pokemon performed masterful dance routines. The Kimmono girls called out all their Eevee evolutions. They all watched the dancing with amazement. Jessie then said that they could have a one hour session totally free of charge.

The girls send their pokemon unknowingly to Team Rocket. Ash senses something phoney as he recognised Jessie's hair. He said he thought it was a scam. Eevee went with Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon and Umbreon. Sakura heard a terrified scream.

Ash, Brock Sakura and the kimmono girls go running. Then they see Team Rocket flying off in their balloon. All the Eevee evolutions trapped in a cage. They yelled their names for their trainers to rescue them.

Ash threw a pokeball containing his Dragonite (New Island's) which flew to the balloon at break neck speed. Pikachu was on it's back.

''Pikachu smash the machine operating the cage with thunderbolt. Then use thunderbolt and dragon-rage.'' Ash called out. Pikachu hit the machine holding the cage and destroyed it with thunderbolt. The cage opens and the Eevee evolutions jump to their trainers.

Pikachu and Dragonite then launch their thunderbolt and dragon-rage on the balloon. Then send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Ash and Brock then say their goodbye's. Sakura goes off on a journey. They all promise to come back one day and see the girls again. Brock wants to stay with them but Ash says he needs to come on a journey the girls agree with Ash.

 **All that glitters**

Ash and Brock have left Eckruteak City and were in a meadow on their way to Olivine City. There were three bird like pokemon watching Ash and Brock. Ash polished his new fog badge and the Zephyr, Hive and Plain badges. Ash loves polishing his badges.

Brock tells him to stop just because Ash will ruin the badges if he goes further. Ash goes to clip the badges back into his jacket when the bird pokemon fly down and steal all the badges and other shiny objects they have.

''What are they?'' Ash calls out. He grabs his pokedex.

''Murkrow the Darkness pokemon. Murkrow love shiny objects. They will fly to find them and then collect the shiny objects in their nest.'' Ash had a pokeball to get his badges back.

The Murkrow flew high into the air. Ash called out Dragonite to stop them. The Murkrow used haze then bombarded Dragonite with wing-attack. Dragonite couldn't face three pokemon at once.

Ash told Pikachu to launch a thunderbolt. Pikachu launched the blast of electricity. However the Murkrow flew out of the way. Then launched faint-attack at Pikachu which sent it back. Ash grabbed it.

Ash then had Dragonite use twister. This engulfed all three Murkrow. When the move was done the Murkrow flew away with the badges and the other objects fell to Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock followed the Murkrow. Team Rocket watched from the bushes. They wanted to take the Murkrow for their boss. Team Rocket then went off in pursuit.

When Ash and Brock find the Murkrow they launch a haze attack. Ash has Dragonite blow the haze away then uses dragon-rage on the Murkrow. One Murkrow falls to the ground and drops Ash's Zephyr and Hive badges. Ash grabbed the badges.

Team Rocket then see one Murkrow down. Then the other two get hit by a dragon-rage each. Then Ash gets his badges back.

Team Rocket then appear with their next robot. It is shaped like a giant Murkrow. They have fans in the wings. This causes a small wind storm and the Murkrow have to fly away.

Ash has Dragonite use twister to attack the robot. The robot is hit and knocked over. Ash then commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt and Dragonite to use hyper-beam. The moves hit the robot and caused a huge explosion then sent team rocket blasting off again.

Ash and Brock then head off on their journey. The Murkrow watching from a ledge nearby. Ash and Brock watch them go off as well.

 **The light fantastic**

The next day Ash and Brock are very thirsty in a desert like area. Ash wants to swap his team out. He had been having some intense battles. Ash and Brock see a dried up lake bed.

They need to find the pokemon centre. Inside an old artist is sitting at the lobby waiting for the evening. Ash asks why as he thought it was another evening. When Nurse Joy said this was Remoraid lake. Ash decides to have his own Remoraid sent over from Oak's lab along with his clone Rhydon and Scizor and Pidgeot. Ash asks what is happening that night.

Outside Team rocket were just as partched as Ash was. They decide to get the water from the Pokemon centre. They heard about the lake having vivid colours this time of year.

Team Rocket disguised themselves as archeologists and Meowth was disguised as a mummy. So they went into the centre. They wanted to find out why the lake got such colours so they asked to go with the artist and Ash and Brock. They said it was okay due to Team Rocket being in disguise.

As the evening rolled in Ash, Brock and Gan Gogh head off to the lake. Team Rocket follow still in disguise. They reach the lake. When they get there. Ash notices a huge chunk of ice sticking out of the lake. Then there are hundreds of shapes in the lake. Ash thinks they are pokemon. He is completely correct. Hundreds of wild Remoraid show up. They use water-gun and ice-beam to make the ice glow and grow. This gives off the vivid colours. Jessie goes and breaks a chunk off and makes Meowth lick it.

Meowth is freezing after this. Then Team Rocket make a plan to steal Pikachu. They move slowly and silently to Ash. Then snatch Pikachu in some rubber gloves.

Ash then sees this and grabs a pokeball. Mr. Gan Gogh steps in front of him. He says he will stop anyone who wants to stop the colours. Jessie calls out Arbok.

''We haven't had to battle for a while old friend but we do now.'' Gan Gogh says opening a pokeball. His Venusaur appears from it.

Jessie believes the Venusaur will be useless. She commands Arbok to use tackle. Venusaur easily blocks and repels the attack. Arbok is flung into team Rocket. Pikachu is sent in the air by James who throws it up when Arbok slams into him.

Gan Gogh then commands a Solarbeam. This lands on Team Rocket and sends them to blasting off again.

Ash thanks Gan Gogh but states he didn't know he used to be a trainer. Gan Gogh thanks Ash but says he still is a trainer. Ash and Brock then watch the Remoraid make the beautiful lights appear in the sky thanks to their attacks.

Ash Brock and Gan Gogh leave the lake after the lights. They head back to the pokemon centre for a good night's sleep.

The next day Ash and Brock woke and said goodbye to Joy and Gan Gogh. They head past the lake and see the Remoraid making the lights again. Ash and Brock look at the light once more before continuing their journey.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Un Bearable**

Ash and Brock are in a thick forest on their journey. While walking along Ash sees something sticking out from a bush. He grabs his pokedex.

''Teddiursa the Little bear pokemon. Teddiursa love sweet honey. They also scavange food and will lick honey from their paws.'' The pokedex told Ash.

Ash was cautious with it. Though both he and Brock found Teddiursa amazingly cute to look at. This Teddiursa was used to trainers looking at it and then when they were distracted stealing their food.

Ash and Brock headed off to the pokemon centre. Teddiursa followed them. Ash noticed and offered to carry it. Teddiursa used its cute apperence once more.

Ash scooped it up in his arms. Then he and Brock reached the pokemon centre. Ash had his pokemon checked over. All came back perfectly healthy.

Teddiursa snuck off to the pantry. Nurse Joy Ash and Brock looked around for it. Pikachu went to find it. Teddiursa was stuffing it's face from the pantry.

Teddiursa then fell to the ground and framed Pikachu with a tin of food. Ash and the others came running into the scene. Ash didn't believe his partner was cabaple of doing that sort of thing to a sweet pokemon like Teddiursa.

Ash and Brock then went off to sleep for the night. Teddiursa snuck from their room and went through the supplies again taking more food. Nurse Joy heard something but then fell back asleep.

In the forest Team Rocket were looking for more pokemon or food. They didn't see anything except the pokemon centre. The three then decided to steal the pokemon there.

Jessie noticed Teddiursa. She decided it would be a great catch for herself using it's charm to attract pokemon for their boss. Ash and Brock sleep soundly. While Team Rocket begin their plan. Meowth uses some food to lure Teddiursa outside. It follows the smell to Team Rocket's clearing.

However Teddiursa uses it's charm to steal all Team Rocket's food. Team Rocket put Teddiursa in a net. However as they sleep Teddiursa makes an escape.

As the morning rolls in Ash and Brock awaken to see Teddiursa gone. Both ponder but decide it's gone back to the forest. However Team Rocket awakens and Jessie actually calls out her Fearow to search from the sky.

Fearow finds Teddiursa eating all Team Rocket's food. It then goes back to lead Jessie, James and Meowth to the location. Ash and Brock notice food wrappers scattered around the forest.

Ash and Brock then see Teddiursa with Team Rocket. Ash thinks they are stealing Teddiursa. However just Jessie wants Teddiursa Ash and Brock stop them when Team Rocket make Teddiursa scared.

Brock goes to prepare the lunch. When Teddiursa sneaks to Brock's pack. It then steals some of the food for lunch. Ash then sends his pokemon out to eat lunch. However when the food is about to be prepared Brock notices that it's gone.

Ash sends his pokemon to search. Pidgeot flys overhead and Scizor walks around and see Teddiursa. Teddiursa then cries and throws the food at Scizor. Ash and Brock come running when they see Scizor with Teddiursa and all the food. Ash and Brock believe Scizor has hurt Teddiursa and stolen the food.

Ash and Brock were about to scold Scizor. When the bug and steel type slices the food for Brock to cook. Ash and Teddiursa go off. Teddiursa begins to cry at the sight of Scizor so Ash has to recall it. Team Rocket come back. Joy comes out to tell Ash and Brock that the Teddiursa manipulates trainers for their food.

Ash and Brock then realise that this Teddiursa had been stealing the food. Scizor is called out so Ash could appologise. Teddiursa then ran off to hide from Ash and Brock getting their food back.

Team Rocket are still in the forest. Jessie sees Teddiursa once more but the small bear pokemon begins to evolve. Jessie makes a plan to use popcorn to catch it.

Once Teddiursa evolves it was an Ursaring. So Jessie baited a huge Ursaring with the same evil smirk on it's face. Ursaring happily eats the popcorn used. Jessie has James send out his Weezing and Victreebel to beat Ursaring. She then throws a pokeball and sends it to her boss at their headquaters.

Ash and Brock bid Nurse Joy goodbye. Brock tries to flirt once more but gets nowhere. Ash also wants to swap his team and has his Umbreon, Espeon, Ekans and Doduo sent over. Brock got his Stantler sent over.

Ash begins practising some attacks with them straight away. They do some good training before Ash and Brock head off.

 **Moving Pictures**

Continuing their journey Ash and Brock are heading up some mountians. Where Ash sees Todd the pokemon photogropher. Todd happily greets Ash and Brock. He asks what happened to Misty. So Ash recounts his adventures. Todd listens intently. Ash and Brock ask Todd what he is doing in Johto.

Todd is trying to photograph Articuno. Ash and Brock offer to journey up the mountians with him. Todd is greatful for the help. However it is a distant mountian and would take a few days to get to. Ash says it's a good training experience.

Ash, Brock and Todd then go off to find the pokemon centre for the day and night. While on the way there Brock notices something frozen in the grass. It was a Sunkern frozen. Brock knows the small grass type needs to get warm before it freezes permenatly.

Luckily Ash and Brock see a house nearby. They go and beg the kind old woman who lives there to help Sunkern. She happily brings Ash, Brock and Todd into the house. Sunkern is placed in a large bowl which is filled with boiling water.

Brock is consantly with Sunkern. Sunkern becomes very attatched to him. Ash and Todd notice the old woman has a lot of photos all with Sunflora in them.

My husband and I always had a photo done for our anniversary. The Sunflora were always here too. The lady says to Ash and Todd. She said the time was near for the next picture. Todd offers to snap it for her.

The lady is so greatful to Todd. Her husband then walks into the house. He hasn't seen any Sunflora either. But Sunkern gives off a small wave of hope.

The man and lady go off to prepare. Team Rocket were in the forest and had stolen and caged all the Sunflora. They went off for Sunkern and Pikachu.

When Ash and Brock saw their balloon with a cage full of Sunflora they each sent out a pokemon. Brock called out Stantler and Onix and Ash called out Doduo and Pikachu.

Brock's Onix reached the basket and pulled Team Rocket to the ground. Them slammed it's tail into the cage which shattered. The Sunflora gathered around the house.

Jessie wouldn't give up. She called out Arbok, Lickitung and Fearow. James called out Weezing, Quagsire and Victreebel. Ash commanded Doduo to use drill-peck on Victreebel. This sent the grass type flying back.

Doduo began to glow after this. It grew in height and another head. Soon Ash had a Dodrio. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Dodrio the triple bird pokemon. Dodrio run faster than they can fly. Dodrio also use all three heads to attack foes.'' The pokedex said.

''Dodrio use your new move hyper-beam and Pikachu use your thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded quickly. The two moves were launched and stopped Team Rocket. They were sent blasting off once again.

The couple took their place. The Sunflora formed in normal patterns for the annual photo. Todd happily took four pictures and printed them for the couple. Sunkern had made a complete recovery. So Brock offered to take it home to the meadow.

Brock carried Sunkern once more. Hopefully to a field where it could be safe. However the small grass type got attached and didn't want to leave. It tapped Brock's friend ball and was soon caught.

Ash complimented Brock on a great addition too the team. Brock would be better with grass type pokemon breeding now. Todd wanted to snap a picture of Ash and Brock with all their pokemon. Ash said if he went to Oak's lab he would happily do the photo.

 **Spring fever**

Ash and Brock continue their journey along with Todd. Ash and Brock also swapped their teams from the day before. Ash had his Swinub, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Noctowl sent over.

Ash and the others were deep in the mountians. When Ash sent his pokemon out for some lunch Swinub sniffed around. Ash suddenly saw three more. He though his Swinub had learned Double-team but a man and girl come walking along too.

''These are our Swinub.'' The man called out. Ash nodded to him calling his Swinub back. The girl says the Swinub have nicknames.

''This is Sue Win and Ub. I'm Peggy.'' Peggy says to Ash, Brock and Todd. Brock asks if the Swinub and they would like to join them for lunch. They agree.

The man introduces himself as Rory someone who finds Hot springs for hotels. This is why the Swinub are so useful. Ash has to agree however his Swinub is much better trained due to all the battle practise Ash excpects from his pokemon.

Team Rocket are nearby. Jessie wants the Swinub to find Hot springs for herself and Team Rocket. Then the three could open a spa with them and make a fortune.

Rory's Swinub begin sniffing around again after lunch. When they think they have found something Rory calls out a Graveler. He had Graveler dig where the Swinub thought the hot springs were. However like all the other times latley they found nothing.

Team Rocket then set their plan to motion. They float overhead in their hot air balloon and use Weezing smog. Then a huge net drops and gets all the Swinub including Ash's and Gravler aswell. Jessie is happy with the catch as it is a perfect way to find hot springs and make a fortune.

Ash calls out his Noctowl. Brock calls out his Golbat. These two search from the air for Team Rocket. However Team Rocket have lost something which leaks in the direction of their balloon. Ash and the others go running after Noctowl and Golbat come back.

Ash and the others see an oil leak. This was caused by Team Rocket digging before they stole the pokemon. Ash and the others also see some kind of sleds. This does bod well as the oil makes the floor slippery so the sleds speed off after team rocket.

When they arrive at Team Rocket's location Ash has Chikorita cut through the leads around the Swinub. Ash's runs back to him. Ash then calls out his Totodile, Cyndaquil and Noctowl along with Pikachu. Ash commands a huge group attack. Rory has his Swinub use powder-snow and Gravler use rock-throw.

The attacks hit and send Team Rocket blasting off once more. Ash praises his pokemon. Rory does the same and soon the Swinub sniff around again.

Rory has Gravler dig. He sees the rock type leap from the hole as a gusher of hot water shoots up. They have found a hot spring at last. Ash, Brock and Todd need to get a picture of the moment. Which Rory asks to keep. Then he calls the latest hotel company to tell them about the hot spring.

Ash and the others say goodbye and head off on their journey.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Freeze frame**

Ash, Brock, Todd and their pokemon continue their journey to find Articuno. Todd believes it will be on the next mountian that they come across. Ash and Brock hope he is right as each mountian is tough to cross.

The snow at the peaks doesn't help either. Ash notices something frozen in the snow on their way to a Pokemon Centre. It is a wild Jigglypuff. Todd grabs it to get it to the Pokemon centre.

The three trainers soon arrive. Brock tries instantly to flirt with Nurse Joy. Todd pushed him aside to get Nurse Joy to help with Jigglypuff. Nurse Joy says Articuno often sleeps at the peak of the mountian over looking the Pokemon centre.

Todd gets all the required equipment for climbing the mountian along with

his camera. Ash gets some equipment too. Brock then gets his stuff ready. Jigglypuff is thawed out and Todd begs it to show them the way to Articuno.

Jigglypuff agrees and it leads Ash, Brock and Todd out of the pokemon centre. Just as they leave Officer Jenny shows up. She says a huge blizzard is on the way so climbing the mountian is dangerous.

Ash and the others think they will be done before the blizzard hits. Brock again tries to flirt when Jenny pulled out some handcuffs threatning to arrest him.

Brock soon joins Ash and Todd as they begin their climb. Todd sees many pokemon. Including a mother and baby Stantler. He snaps a good photo and could use that for christmas cards. Ash thinks it would be a great idea. Jigglypuff gets cozy in Todds coat while they walk along the path to start their climb.

Ash and Brock begin looking around seeing all the other pokemon head off into the forest. The sky gets darker and darker. Ash thinks the blizzard would hit much sooner. Ash unfortunetly is correct. The blizzard hits very, very hard.

Ash and the others had to find an area for shelter. The three people find a small cave. They go and shelter themselves inside. The blizzard is ferocious and Ash knows it won't stop anytime soon. The other problem is a wild Tangela and Sunkern making their way to the cave for shelter. However they are terribly afraid of humans from bad experience in the past.

Ash goes and sends out Cyndaquil. He has Cyndaquil heat it's back up to keep all the people and pokemon in the cave warm. Ash saw the Sunkern and Tangela come over and use the heat. Ash goes to help warm Tangela and Sunkern.

The two grass types are very terrified of him. Ash then went and slowly let them warm to him at their speed. Ash and Brock know Todd needs to keep his camera safe and Jigglypuff gets snug into his jacket. The camera got pushed to the edge so Todd grabs it and slips it around the neck.

Team Rocket were climbing the mountian for pokemon. However they were caught in the blizzard. A group of Spearow attacked them and clipped their equipment knocking them to the base of the mountian and had to re climb the whole mountian.

Ash and Brock soon see Tangela and Sunkern sleep around Ash's jacket. He offers to send them to Oak's lab to get them to warm, safe and stronger. Tangela is very eager to train but Sunkern is still scared. Ash then pulls out his Level and friend balls the two grass types tap a pokeball each and are transported to Oak's lab.

The blizzard clears. So Ash recalls his Cyndaquil to prevent exhaustion. Ash and the others then continue climbing the mountian. Ash and the others then see a clear route to the peak. Ash and Brock were amazed at the mountian's height. The two look and see a blur hundreds of feet below. One false step either trainer would be scooped up. So each began treding slowly.

Ash, Brock and Todd then see an Articuno. The legendary pokemon looked so majestic as it waited to depart. Team Rocket suddenly emerge from the mountian crevices. They want the Articuno for their boss. They know this pokemon would eliminate all their previous errors.

Todd begs them to leave it alone. Jessie and James ignore him throw out their Arbok and Weezing. Articuno sees Ash and the others go to stop them but launches an Ice-beam and freezes Team Rocket and all their pokemon.

Then Articuno used it's most powerful attack blizzard. This sent Team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash and the others thank Articuno for helping them out.

Todd then begs the legandary pokemon for a photo. Articuno is in the most amazing pose. This allows Todd to get the perfect photo of Articuno. This was one of his most prideful photos.

Ash and the others then head back to the pokemon centre. Articuno flys off to some new place for rest and privacy. Ash and the others leave to go back to the pokemon centre where Ash rests his whole team from their mountian adventure.

After getting rested and fed. Ash and Brock then head off. Todd goes a seperate way saying a fond farewell to Ash and Brock. Todd also sets Jigglypuff down and the small pokemon follows him. So Todd taps a pokeball to Jigglypuff and he captures it. This was a great end to their great adventure. Todd knows he needs to get more amazing photos. Ash and Brock knew Todd would be the best pokemon photogropher in the world. Ash and Brock know they would make their dreams come true.

 **The stolen stones**

After leaving the mountians Ash and Brock are in a huge meadow. It is over looking the mountians. The scenery is perfect. Ash and Brock then go to make some lunch. While they are eating lunch a blur races past. Stopping in front of Ash and Brock. Three Arcanine are watching them. Ash and Brock then see a young woman and boy get off. They are holding a pack of items.

The trainers introduce themselves as Keegan and Romona. Brock tries and fails to flirt with Romoana. Her Arcanine barks at him. Ash asks what is in the pack. The two show off it is a collection of fire stones for the next town.

Ash asks if he and Brock could go with them. The town was quite far away and getting there a day ahead of schedule would be beneficial. Keegan and Romona are happy to let Ash and Brock join them.

Team Rocket want the Arcanine and fire stones. The three fire types would help their boss and the stones would sell for a great price. Ash and Brock jumped on Keegan and one of Romona's Arcanine each. The trainers told the Arcanine to run into the forest.

Team Rocket set their plan to motion. In the forest they have dug a huge pitfall trap. The Arcanine stop in the forest. They stop over the pitfall and fall into the trap. Team Rocket then fly over and steal the fire stones. However they can't get the Arcanine with the trainers atop them still.

Team Rocket then divise another plan to get the stones further away. Ash and the others then get out of the hole and see Team Rocket have gone. However they went three seperate ways.

Ash and Keegan go one way. Brock and Romona have to go a second way. However Ash calls out Noctowl to search from the air. Brock calls out Golbat for the same reason.

Ash and Keegan go on his Arcanine. The Arcanine soon smells out a trail of someone. In a clearing they see Jessie. She has a sack in her hand. Ash demands the sack back.

Jessie offers a battle. The winner gets the sack. Ash has no choice but to accept. Jessie calls out her Arbok. Ash and Jessie face off. Ash chooses Pikachu.

Pikachu is commanded to use quick-attack. This slams into Arbok and sends it flying. Ash then commands a thunderbolt. Which hits and sends Arbok flying into Jessie and both flying off in the sky.

Ash goes to the sack. Keegan wants to boast it is the right one for the stones. However it has ordinary rocks painted to look like fire stones. Ash and Keegan know they can't stop they have to rush off to find the real stones.

Brock and Romona went down a path. They saw James with a sack. Romona's Arcanine uses extremespeed to get ahead of James. James surrenders and throws over the sack.

James then throws out Weezing. Weezing uses smog to allow James to make an escape. He then goes to a clearing where Jessie and Arbok are laying. At the clearing the balloon is waiting. Meowth comes running out and then the three jump in to make a getaway.

When Ash, Keegan, Brock and Romona make their apperence from the forest. Ash's Noctowl flying overhead along with Golbat. The two flying types punched a hole in the balloon which sent Team Rocket to the ground with a huge THUD.

Ash and Keegan had his Arcanine use extremespeed. This allowed them to get infront of Team Rocket and get the fire stones. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt and Noctowl use hyper-beam. Keegan tells Arcanine to use flamethrower. The three attacks hit and send Team Rocket blasting off again.

Romona has to admit her brother has done well. Ash has done well to bond with these Arcanine that didn't know him at all. The trainers then got to the town and deliver the stones.

Ash and Brock get ready to head off to Olivine City. Brock offers to stay and help Romona. Ash has to drag him off and says his goodbyes.

 **The Dunsparce deception.**

In the next town Ash and Brock see a lot of young trainers. It was custom for young people to catch Dunsparce in the town. Ash and Brock see a young man with a Caterpie. He introduces himself as Bucky.

Bucky is desperate to catch a Dunsparce. All his friends have one and he feels left out. Ash and Brock offer to help the young trainer catch his Dunsparce. Team Rocket who are in town also see the huge amount of Dunsparce they decide that they could be a great catch for their boss.

Ash, Brock and Bucky head off to the town outskirts to find a Dunsparce. The trainers soon see a Dunsparce nest. They hope there is just one Dunsparce inside the nest.

One pops out and Bucky uses his Caterpie to battle it. The Caterpie and Dunsparce face off at opposite sides of the field. Back in town Team Rocket were using a puppet show to attract the kids and Dunsparce.

Team Rocket then used smog to create some chaos. Then they went and sucked up the Dunsparce. To their balloon. Their plan was working very well.

Ash and Brock watched Bucky wear the Dunsparce in the battle. Dunsparce fell when Caterpie used string-shot and slammed Dunsparce into the ground. Bucky then throws his pokeball. Soon he has a Dunsparce Ash and Brock congragulate Bucky on his new capture.

Ash and the others then head back to town. The town people come running out when all the Dunsparce have gone. Ash and Brock then see Team Rocket's balloon flying overhead.

Ash and Brock then have to stop the trio of Team Rocket's new plan. Ash calls out Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. The three starter pokemon are commanded to use flamethrower, Razor-leaf and water-gun. The three attacks hit the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off again and send the Dunsparce back to their trainers.

Ash and Brock then have to go off on their journey. They say goodbye to Bucky and the other trainers.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 46**

 **The wayward Wobbuffet**

Ash and Brock were on their journey. Ash had sent his Noctowl sent back and then took Wobbuffet for some training time. Ash and the pokemon were eating lunch. When Team Rocket appeared to steal Pikachu.

James had Weezing out. James commanded a smog attack. This allowed Team Rocket to swoop in and steal Pikachu. The problems occur when Jessie accidently gives Wobbuffet the key to the cage. Ash and Brock then go to get the key off Wobbuffet and then Team rocket launch forwards to stop them.

This leads to a massive free for all fight. Wobbuffet is kicked out and goes flying back. Ash runs to get his paitent pokemon up. Also to get the key to open the cage and save Pikachu.

The fight keeps going and Wobbuffet is unfortunetly knocked over into the lake. Ash, Brock and Team Rocket then run to get the key. Team Rocket make a plan. If they get Wobbuffet first they could hand both over to their boss at headquater's.

Ash and Brock knew they had to get Wobbuffet first. Due to the cage having limited and reducing air. While in the river Wobbuffet driffted along.

When it bumped into a Quagsire. Quagsire pointed eastwards to indicate town. Wobbuffet bowed in thanks and waddled into the forest. Team Rocket see Wobbuffet as do Ash and Brock.

They run after it. When they reach town Ash and the others see a police roadblock after a master criminal named Goneff. Ash and Brock want to help them.

Ash and Brock offer to help. However Wobbuffet is on the roof of Goneff's truck. It had gotten a high view point and then fell to the roof. Ash got the pokeball to recall Wobbuffet. But this fails badly. As the beam misses the speeding truck.

Team Rocket follow from their balloon. They want to land on the truck snatch the key and get to their headquater's. However the truck speeds round a bend and Team Rocket get their balloon caught on a portruding branch.

The three then fall out then have to follow the truck on the road. Ash and Brock have to follow aswell. The trainers run after the truck which hits the blockade and Goneff is sent flying. Wobbuffet is sent flying due to the speed and force of the impact.

Ash and Brock watch the police bundle on Goneff. The criminal is strong enough to send them flying. He runs into town. The police, Ash, Brock and Team Rocket chase him down to find Wobbuffet.

Goneff in town finds his Golem like hot air balloon. He gets to the sky. Wobbuffet is on a boat. Ash and Jessie both notice Wobbuffet and jump to the boat for it. Ash tries to send Jessie away but she is persistant to get the key back.

Ash and Jessie fight over Wobbuffet. The two see Wobbuffet breaks the throttle. The boat speeds ahead. The problem arises of the boat hitting a stone structure and goes flying in the air. Launching poor Wobbuffet into the air and Goneffs hot air balloon. Ash wishes he had a flying type to go and help it out.

Ash calls to Brock when the ordeal is over. Brock sends out his Golbat to help search for Wobbuffet. Golbat traces the balloon to an abbandoned building.

Team Rocket who are loitering go and dig a tunnel. Goneff has his Golem out holding Wobbuffet hostage. Team Rocket emerge from their tunnel. They offer Goneff and the Golem use of the tunnel to escape and be miles away before the police who now surround the building realise they are gone.

Ash and sees the hole. Then hears Golem's roar. Ash instantly calls out his Totodile. The two go in the hole and find their way to Goneff's lair.

Ash has Totodile launch a water-gun. This easily stops Golem. Goneff tells Golem to use dynamicpunch on Totodile. Ash tells Totodile to get away from the attack. Totodile hids behind Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet uses it's counter attack and sends Golem flying into Goneff and both get sent straight through the wall. The police officers soon arrest Goneff. Ash then gets the key and sets his Pikachu free.

Ash and Brock then depart the town. While Team Rocket fly overhead in their balloon.

 **Sick Daze**

Ash and Brock are near a lake. Brock falls down. Ash realises he had a terrible fever. Ash gets Brock into the nearby cabin. Ash puts his friend into bed. Brock's pokemon have to help. Pineco and Golbat then go to keep guard of Brock. Ash gets Brock's notepad on all Brock's duty.

Ash went to get some firewood. He would start preparing lunch for himself and the pokemon. Ash also prepared a meal for Brock. Ash slowly walked into the cabin to feed Brock.

Golbat and Pineco went to eat. The two didn't want to leave Brock. However all Brock's pokemon are concerned. So Ash then goes to help the pokemon and polish Golem and Onix.

Ash makes one horrendous mistake. He commands Totodile to use water-gun. This stuns and scares the rock types. Onix thrashes about and hits Totodile with it's tail.

Brock falls into a deep sleep. He began dreaming about many beautiful girls. However he had to chase them. Ash begins training with his pokemon. Loitering nearby Team Rocket made a huge plan to steal the pokemon surrounding Ash. Gifting all these to their boss would give a huge promotion.

Ash and Pikachu begin to train. Wobbuffet and the other pokemon train too. Ash watches the pokemon train. Brock's pokemon go to join Ash's. Brock's Golbat and Pineco then go to watch Brock some more. Ash also wants to check on his friend.

The day goes along. Ash uses Brock's new recepie for dinner. Brock is still asleep. The two pokemon watch Brock while he sleeps. Brock is starting to feel much better.

As the night rolls in Brock and Ash's pokemon were sleeping outside. Ash sleeps in a sleeping bag outside. Team Rocket have made an Ash dummy. They use a mimic voice to lure the pokemon away.

Ash's pokemon go willingly. Ash then wakes to see the pokemon have gone. Ash has to go and find them. Team Rocket have them in robotic claws in their balloon several feet above the tall trees of the nearby forest. Ash has no hope.

However Brock has recovered his strength. Golbat notices Ash and the pokemon disappearing. It and Pineco lead Brock to the forest. Brock has Golbat fly to the balloon and tear a hole in it. This sends team Rocket to the ground.

Jessie and James then throw the pokeball's containing Arbok and Weezing. Brock tells Pineco and Golbat to hit them back. Soon the pokemon are free. Brock then says it's Onix turn. The huge rock type is commanded to use rock-throw. Ash after this has Pikachu use thunderbolt. This sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash thanks Brock and is happy to see his friend back to normal. Ash then thanks Golbat and Pineco for watching him so intently.

The next morning Ash and Brock have a quick breakfast before leaving. Brock mutters about catching those dream girls.

 **Ring Masters**

Ash and Brock are in an quante little village. Ash and Brock then see a trainer practising with a Feraligatr. He manages to beat many opponents in a kind of battle that he never saw.

Ash walks over. He checks Feraligatr on the pokedex. The trainer is happy to let Ash check his partner out.

''Feraligatr the big jaw pokemon. Feraligatr has powerful jaws it won't let go when it's bitten down on something. Feraligatr is the final evolved form of Totodile.'' Ash calls his Totodile out. He tells it one day it will evolve.

The man Rayden allows Ash to watch the battle training. He is training for a pokemon sumo match. The founder comes out. He tells Ash that Rayden and Feraligatr are favourites.

Ash wants to enter. Rayden says Totodile and Pikachu are fine pokemon but for Sumo Ash needs a heavy pokemon. So Ash then goes to the phone to get his Snorlax sent over.

In the town making fake pokemon prints areTeam Rocket. They plan to sell these at the competition. Soon the tournament registration is open. Ash takes Snorlax. Snorlax is the last pokemon and breaks Nurse Joy's weighing scales.

Many trainers are competing. The founder says a few words. The gist to have a good time and no official battle moves allowed. Ash is amazed at this rule.

However Team Rocket are outside and selling their prints. Meowth was flying overhead and making a note of the pokemon in the stadium. Ash and Brock watch a few matches go with a Golem, Blastiose, Rhydon and Granbull go through.

Rayden and Feraligatr go off for their match. Rayden and Feraligatr are experienced at using Feraligatr amazing strength and weakness's to win battles. Soon it is Ash's turn.

Ash's opponent has a Poliwrath. Poliwrath charges forwards but gets stuck in Snorlax stomach so Snorlax exhales and sends Poliwrath flying. The next matches the same types of battles are had.

Rayden and Feraligatr beat a Golem. By using their strength's and weakness's. Ash's Snorlax easily goes to the final using it's gut to stop all the opponents.

Rayden then goes and beats the Blastiose. Feraligatr has to face a tough opponent in Blastiose. However Ash and Snorlax beat a Machamp in the semi final round.

Ash and Rayden face off. Snorlax eyes the prize a year's supply off food. However Ash tells Snorlax to get focused. Rayden had Feraligatr go forwards at Snorlax.

Feraligatr grabs Snorlax arm and throws it up. Ash has a plan. He tells Snorlax to dig deep. Snorlax lands with a thud which shakes the whole stadium. Ash realises Snorlax can't match Feraligatr with power. So he has it breath deep. This then knocks Feraligatr away.

Ash then has Snorlax spin and kick Feraligatr. This sends the water type to the edge. Ash then tells Snorlax to knock it from the ring. Ash wins. He gets the kings-rock from the founder.

The awards Ceremony is awesome to watch. They get praised for their strength. When the food is given to Ash. Snorlax goes and eats the whole lot in a matter of minutes. Rayden thanks Ash for a great battle. Ash goes to send it off to Oak's lab. He takes his Noctowl for some training.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 47**

 **The Poke Spokes person**

Ash and Brock were continuing their Johto journey. They were treking through several mountians and Pikachu was exhausted. Brock thinks its from traversing the mountians all day.

A man appears from the trees. He says the soil here absorbs electrical energy. However he owns a small rest stop where Pikachu could be re charged. The man guides Ash and Brock there.

He has a bike on some kind of generator device. Ash goes straight to the bike. He peddles while Pikachu is attached to the generator. This allows the small electric type to recharge it's electricity. The man offers use to any other electric pokemon Ash or Brock may have. Pikachu is the only one at this time.

However laying in wait are Team Rocket. They hear the man is a pokemon translator. Ash and Brock are amazed at the skill. Team Rocket emerge from their hiding place. Then the police arrive at the location. They believe the man who Jenny identyfies as Simon is actually a criminal.

There is a gang going around saying they translate pokemon and really just con trainers from their money. Ash and Brock don't think it is Simon. Jenny notices Team Rocket in the background. She then has photos from her pocket. One photo is of Butch and Cassidy but not Jessie and James.

However they get lucky when a barrage of smoke bombs cover the area in smoke. Jessie, James and Meowth go to a secret hiding spot to take cover from the police.

Jenny officers to take Ash and Brock to the nearby pokemon centre. Simon has been taking in the smoke chaos. This makes Ash a little bit suspicious of him. Ash and Brock are waiting while Nurse Joy restores Pikachu's electricity.

Simon has been taken to a shack. Team Rocket notice him and want to help for once. Inside the shack Simon meets the real fakers of Pokemon translation. He becomes outraged at this as he wants to use his skill to talk with any and all pokemon.

Ash and Brock are waiting in the pokemon centre. Pikachu was resting and restoring it's electricity. Simon walked into the pokemon centre. Ash says he is wanted by officer Jenny. Simon says he is going over there but wanted too make sure Pikachu was alright.

Simon explains his skill to Ash and Brock. Simon then recounts a memory from 60 years ago. He was a small boy. His father threw him into a basment and went to check on their neighbours during a horrendous tornado. Then he met an Oddish, Rattatta and Pidgey. These pokemon spoke perfect English. Allowing Simon to talk with them for a long period of time. As the storm passed Simon's father went and bought him home. Then the three pokemon hid away. Simon couldn't believe they had gone.

Ash then couldn't believe he was bad. Ash went to call Oak to ask about pokemon translation. Oak however had no examples to give him. Suddenly the electricity from the pokemon centre flickers on and off. It's the phony translator's and they are using Magnemite and Magneton. Simon walks out to the balcony. He begs them to stop. They refuse as Simon wouldn't help their scam.

Nurse Joy runs to her phone. Simon then begs the Magnemite and Magneton to stop. The magnet pokemon know he speaks from his heart so they do stop. Nurse Joy tells Officer Jenny everything that happens. Ash and Brock see Simon stopping the criminals.

Ash's Pikachu then uses it's electricity to charge the Magnemite and Magneton. Then the magnet pokemon float in the air. Their original trainer had been abusing them. So they floated above them. As the trainers run the Magnemite and Magneton launched a huge thunderbolt attack. This shocks their former trainers. Jenny and the other police officers arrive.

Jenny soon arrests the fakes. She appologises to Simon and tells him to say hello to any and all pokemon for her. Simon thanks Jenny. They notice the sky is getting darker and darker the perfect conditions for a huge storm. This is exactly what happnes.

As they float above in the sky Team Rocket's balloon is hit with lightning. This sends them blasting off once again. A few hours later Ash and Brock are saying goodbye to Simon. Simon goes to perfect his skills.

Ash says soon he will have a breakthrough. Simon sees a Meowth. He kneels before it. They have a small chat in pokemon language. Then Meowth speaks english. Simon believes he has had his breakthrough. Meowth runs off. Simon runs after it but looses sight of it.

Meowth heads back to team rocket. They say it's nice to be heroes for a change. Meowth is amazed at a human who wants to speak pokemon.

 **Control freak**

As they continue their journey Ash and Brock see a girl researching something. Ash and Brock go and ask what she is studying. The girl is an archeologist. She introduces herself as Tierra. Brock goes to flirt but Ash pulls him away. The two trainers ask if she needs help. Tierra says she does as there is a temple burried underground which contains rements of a long lost civilisation.

Brock calls out Golbat and Onix. Golbat uses it's supersonic. While Onix burrows underground. Ash and the others then follow Onix as it tunnels to the temple.

Ash and Brock follow Tierra using her laptop and Golbat's supersonic to find the room they need. As they find it Team Rocket are already down there. Jessie has the mask and staff. Jessie has taken control of James Victreebel. Victreebel attacked James. However it was not a new thing. Then Meowth has to do a special dance for Jessie.

Jessie and the others then retreat to their machine after Jessie takes control of Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Onix. Brock's Golbat used a supersonic. This blocks the waves emitted from the staff. Jessie has Onix carry their machine a diggertron back to the surface.

Ash and the others realise the temple will collapse with the force of the machine. Brock's Golbat gets hit by many rocks falling. Brock digs Golbat from the rubble. Ash and he then escape with Tierra.

At the surface Team Rocket have a plan to use the staff for their boss. However when Jessie leads Pikachu to a hole to shock Ash the staff effects wear off. Pikachu then goes to shock Jessie. They run back and forth until Ash and the others arrive on the surface.

Then Tierra realises why the effects wear off. The three are at the boundry line so the staff wears off outside the boundry. This means the staff is worthless outside this area.

James points out the mask is solid gold. They go to sell it. Jessie jumps in the machine as Meowth then goes to fly the machine away. Brock has Golbat go to chase the machine. Ash calls out Noctowl to help Golbat out.

Tierra says they need the artifacts. Ash and Brock's pokemon fly as fast as they can. However Team Rocket's machine is simply to fast. Brock yells out that Golbat can do it. Then Golbat glows white and evolves into a Crobat. Ash grabs his pokedex.

''Crobat the bat pokemon. Crobat is the evolved form of Golbat. Crobat has four wings which makes it a fast flyer however it is clumbsy at walking.'' Ash's pokedex says.

Crobat flys at blinding speed. Then using a wing-attack Crobat slices the machine. Team Rocket fall to the forest floor. Then Jessie goes to grab the staff and mask then Crobat flys over and blocks her.

Ash, Brock and Tierra come running. Ash has Pikachu use thunderbolt which sends Team Rocket blasting off again. Brock then says he and Crobat will stay to help Tierra. She however refuses and Ash halls him off on their journey.

 **The art of pokemon.**

Ash and Brock are in a deep canyon. Brock checks his guidebook. Apparently they are near the town of Whitestone. The two walk a bit further on. They soon see the quante little town. In the sunlight it is blinding. The whole place is built of a fine white stone. Which many believe is marble.

Hiding in the mountians nearby Team rocket see Whitestone. James believes the town is marble like his grandpa's mansion. He says it's marbelous. Jessie and Meowth hit him upside the head.

James appologises then the three see Ash and Brock. They follow them to the town. When Ash and Brock arrive in town there is a huge mess of different colour liquid like paint smearing most walls.

Then Ash sees three Smergle. These are the pokemon painting the walls. A lady and other towns people come out angry. The Smergle go and hide behind Ash. The towns people believe they are Ash's pokemon.

Ash says he and Brock just got to the town. An old man walks out he says the Smergle are his. When a reporter shows up. The man is Jack Pollockson a famous artist. He hands the woman a blank cheque to cover the cost of any damages.

Team Rocket notice. Jessie believes the old man is loaded. James says he maybe a poor man. Jessie would still write $1,000,000 and cash it fast. The reporter wants to interview Jack. Jack refuses saying his art is now for him to enjoy.

Ash and Brock ask if he wants help getting the Smergle home. Jack thanks them for their generous offer. The trainers follow Jack with the Smergle. Ash thinks having his Smergle from the swap meet would be a good idea. Jack gives use of his phone. Ash calls and explains to Oak where they are. Oak says to Ash to get photo's for him. Also Jack is introduced to Oak. The two hit it off. Ash's Smergle was swapped for Totodile. Ash also sent Cyndaquil back to Oak's lab for his Steelix.

Ash sends his Smergle out to meet Jack's. The Smergle go to make a painting. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Smergle the painter pokemon. Smergle oozes coloured fluid from it's tail. Smergle love to paint using the liquid.'' The pokedex says.

Ash and Brock look at all Jack's art. It is amazing they agree. Jack thanks them and says the Smergle helped out and made many paintings too. The reporter is outside and getting all this. Jack sees him and sends him away.

A bit later Team Rocket are waiting to steal the Smergle. They use Weezing's smog. Then the four Smergle are taken. Ash sends out his Noctowl to help search for the Smergle. From the balloon the Smergle are dangling in a net. Ash's Smergle uses it's tail to drip some paint. This makes a huge trail. Ash, Brock and Jack can follow the trail.

Noctowl follows it from the air. Ash and the others then find Team Rocket. The team Rocket members have many art items out to use the Smergle's talent.

Ash and the others went to rescue the Smergle. Jessie throws out her Arbok. James calls out Weezing. Ash's Smergle runs back to him. Ash has Noctowl use hyper-beam on Weezing. Smergle uses it's sketch attack to copy the hyper-beam which hits Arbok. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt which finishes Team Rocket and sends them blasting off once again.

Jack thanks Ash for helping his Smergle. Ash tells Jack it was no problem. Soon the sun rises and the Smergle went off to paint. In the rising sun the painting is amazed. It looks absolutely beautiful. Many of the town people come running to see the commotion. When the Smergle are done their painting is beautiful. Jack won't allow photo's.

The day brings a huge rain storm. The rain washes the painting away into a giant mess of colours at the bass of a wall. Ash and the others appologise to Jack.

Jack shrugs it off. He says he wanted to do one final masterpiece with the Smergle and that picture was it and for a few moments Jack was back to his first painting.

Ash and Brock soon say their goodbye's and leave Whitestone. Heading on for more adventure.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 48**

 **The Heartbreak of Brock**

Ash and Brock are in a park in a small town. The two wanted to find a pokemon centre. However a man says the nearest one is ten miles away in the next town. Ash and Brock know they won't make it there before the night ends. Ash and Brock begin to make plans to camp in the park. However there is a young girl running through the park.

She had a Nidorina. Nidorina was running around. So the girl went running after her pokemon. The girl tripped near the fountian and nearly fell in. Luckily for her Brock was on hand and he caught her. She looked up at him.

The girl had fallen in love with Brock. She says Brock and Ash have to accompany her to her father's research lab. The two trainers do follow her. The girl introduces herself on the route. The girl is Temacu. She says it is based from pokemon names.

Te for a cute Teddiursa. Ma for a Mareep. And Cu for the pokemon Cubone. Nidorina is her partner. The girl reaches her father's lab just before dinner is ready. The man allows Ash and Brock to come in.

The man thanks Brock for his help. Brock says it was nothing. However Temacu disaggrees and says they are now a couple. The man says the two should sleep before making the decision. However the man is used to Temacu bringing people home and saying they are a couple.

Ash and Brock are allowed to sleep on the couch. Temacu takes Nidorina up to bed. She strokes the Poison pin pokemon before both fall into a deep sleep. Ash is asleep when he is violently shaken awake by Brock.

Brock says he can't be in a relationship. Ash tells him that this is what he has wanted for a long period. Also with all the girls Brock flirts with he should be happy to have a new relationship.

Brock says he doesn't want to give up on his journey. Ash has to try and help him. The two then head off to sleep. Hopefully to sort the problem. The next morning rolls around after a great sleep. Ash and Brock awake and have a shower. While at the lab Temacu goes to make them tea and breakfast.

Brock is nervous through the meal. When Temacu asks if he takes sugar in his tea Brock says 18. Ash then says he has one sugar. To Temacu just because she cannot believe he has 18 sugars in one cup of tea.

Ash looks at the lab grounds. He sees Rattata, Raticate, Venonat, Kingler, Cubone, Sentret, Azumarill and Wooper. Temacu has Nidorina out. She asks if Brock has a Nidorino. The two having these would make it look romantic. Brock says he doesn't have one.

Temacu whistles and a Nidorino she raised comes running out. She believes it will suit Brock well. Brock does watch Nidorino and Nidorina go and nuzzle each-other for a period.

Outside Team Rocket see the pokemon. They decide to steal them. This would give them a huge promotion from their boss.

Team Rocket leap into their balloon. Then they use Weezing's smokescreen attack. This covers the lab grounds. While Team Rocket launch a barrage of nets. In the nets they get the pokemon and Temacu and her Nidorina and Nidorino.

They fly off. Not realising Ash has his Noctowl and Brock has Crobat. When the smokescreen stops. Temacu's father is worried. Ash and Brock offer to bring her home safe and sound. Her father thanks them for their help.

Ash and Brock call out their Crobat and Noctowl. They have to find Team Rocket in the nearby forest. The two pokemon do find Team Rocket's location. They then go and get Ash and Brock to the location.

While looking at their captures Team Rocket plan on sending each pokemon to their boss. When James uncovers Temacu. She falls from the balloon basket then James catches her.

She thinks he will rescue her. However James flinches back when she says he is her fiance. James leaps back at this he remebered Jessibelle and goes up a tree. Temacu follows him up their as she wanted to be near him at all times. James says he is part of Team Rocket. Temacu says she'll route for him at every and any home games. Then James says Team Rocket is an evil organisation. Temacu says any husband should have a hobby.

Jessie then says to him it could be beneficial. They could steal the pokeball's from the lab. Jessie and James then hatch a new plan. Ash, Brock and people from the town are searching for Temacu. Noctowl and Crobat searching from the air. However they found nothing. However at the lab Temacu's father heard the door go. It was Team Rocket in disguise.

They have Temacu holding James' arm. She tells her father James rescued her from Team Rocket and that they are engaged. Her father is shocked as she had Brock as well.

The father thanks Team Rocket for bringing Temacu and the pokemon back. He goes and puts the pokemon in their pokeball's for a rest. Temacu then goes to prepare a nice meal for James and his friends for helping save her.

As the meal is over Jessie asks for use of the rest room. Meowth follows her and they go and find the room with the pokeball's and place them in a sack.

Ash and the other return to the lab. They see Temacu inside with a man. Brock thinks she has moved on. He is sad to Ash's suprise. Then Ash watches the others walk in and say it's time to leave.

Ash and Brock then go too see what had happened. However Team Rocket had their sack of pokeball's over Jessie's back. The father sees one pokeball fall from the sack. Ash realises that Team Rocket are there.

He says they want the pokeball's. Ash, Brock, Temacu and her father go running. Jessie yells out thanks for their dinner. Then heads off to their balloon.

Ash and the others arrive on the scene. Jessie calls out her Arbok. James calls out Weezing. Ash calls out his Steelix and Brock calls out his Stantler. Temacu says to James she'll help fight. Temacu calls out her Nidorina. She has it use tackle on Stantler.

Stantler is sent Brock. Brock calls out hidden-power. The move strikes Nidorina. This sends it flying back. Ash then has Steelix use it's Iron-tail attack. This sends Arbok flying into Jessie and Meowth who drop the sack of pokeball's so Ash can get them back. He calls out his Chikorita for a vine-whip to grab the bag.

Ash then has Chikorita use another vine-whip on Weezing. It sends Weezing back into James. Temacu runs to stop James getting hurt and gets hit by Weezing.

Ash and Brock have to get her to the lab. Before they leave Ash has Pikachu use thunderbolt, Steelix use dragonbreath and Chikorita use razor-leaf. The attacks hit and send Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash and Brock get Temacu and the pokeball's to the lab. Temacu's Nidorina runs into it's trainers bedroom to be with her. Her father calls the local doctor to help Temacu recover.

The day goes around slowly. Ash and the others wait for news on Temacu. She makes a recovery but falls in love with the doctor. He returns her love aswell. The two make plans for their wedding.

Ash and Brock say their goodbye's and leave the lab and town. Brock sobbing into a hankercheif as it could have been him.

 **Current Events**

Still on their Johto journey Ash and Brock are in a quante meadow having lunch. Chikorita is like a child and goes to nuzzle Ash. Ash gently sits on the grass and pets Chikorita but makes time for all his pokemon. This does make Chikorita a bit jealous.

Chikorita then runs off. Ash has to follow. However he forgets to recall the rest of his pokemon. Ash soon finds Chikorita at what looked like an abbandoned building. Ash follows Chikorita inside. The small grass type

walks around before Ash finally catches up to it.

Ash and Chikorita can't find the exit. However inside deeper is team rocket. They have found an Electabuzz and when they see Ash and Chikorita they convince Electabuzz that they are bad and need to be stopped. Electabuzz walks to eliminate the threat.

Ash and Chikorita see a group of Voltorb. The Voltorb use a thundershock on Ash and Chikorita. Ash tells Chikorita to use razor-leaf. This sends the Voltorb back. As they walk along they next encounter Magnemite. Ash tells Chikorita to use razor-leaf once more.

The Magnemite are hit and knocked to the ground. Ash and Chikorita run off further. Soon they find Electabuzz. It launches a thundershock. Ash and Chikorita avoid the attack. When Chikorita counters with a Vine-whip Electabuzz jumps out of the way.

Ash and Chikorita battle and leave Electabuzz wounded as they try to escape the power plant. However a door is sealed shut. The manager finds Brock and warns him. Luckily she opens the doors but Ash and the others are deep inside.

Team Rocket then make themselves known. By caging Electabuzz and soon suprising Ash with a smokescreen from Weezing. Then they grab Chikorita and place it in a cage with Electabuzz. They make a break for freedom and go to a bicycle nearby and peddle away.

Ash ran after team rocket. He was determined to save his Chikorita. Chikorita saw Ash running for her. Chikorita started to get tears of pride in her eyes. Ash soon got ahead of Team Rocket. Team Rocket then call out their Arbok and Victreebel. Ash has no chance of battling them as he has no pokeball's. However from the ground Ash's Steelix emerges and then his Pikachu jumps to Ash's shoulder. Ash has Steelix use iron-tail. This sends Arbok and Victreebel flying into the cage. This shatters the cage freeing Chikorita and Electabuzz.

Brock and the power plant manager come running. She has her Magnemite and Voltorb with her as well. Ash and she command a group thunderbolt. Ash also has Chikorita use razor-leaf. The attacks hit and send Team Rocket blasting off once again. While thanking the pokemon Chikorita glows white. Ash sees it grow and become a Bayleef.

Ash strokes his newest pokemon. Bayleef tackles Ash not realising it's new strength. Ash just laughs this off. Ash then gets his pokedex.

''Bayleef the leaf pokemon. Bayleef emeit a soothing aroma from the leaves on it's neck.'' The pokedex says.

Ash and Brock recall their pokemon. Then head off for more adventures.

 **Turning over a new Bayleef**

Ash and Brock are continuing their Johto journey. Ash has sent his team except Bayleef and Pikachu to Oak's lab. He has taken his Azurill, Staryu and Umbreon sent over. Ash and Brock are having a nice lunch while Bayleef charges at Ash once more. He is sent flying. This causes Ash to become angry at Bayleef.

Bayleef then gets scared when Ash yells at her. Bayleef runs off into the forest. Ash is worried when he doesn't see it. Ash then knows he has to find Bayleef.

Ash and Brock then go off to find it. Their pokemon are asked to help. Bayleef finds a sweet old lady's home. She has a Machoke, Skiploom and Bellosom in her home. The grass types helped her around the garden.

Ash and Brock try and to find Bayleef. They don't see it anywhere then they notice the house. Ash sees his Bayleef in the house. He runs down. Bayleef looks scared at Ash.

The lady asks if Ash was it's trainer. Bayleef nodded it's head. Ash goes to explain the story. The old lady is very open in welcoming Ash and Brock to her house.

Bayleef avoids Ash. He goes to help Bayleef feel better. The lady says Ash could help Bayleef in the garden. It should help both grow closer. Ash does this. He is very good at it from the gardening his mother does.

Bayleef however ignore's Ash. Ash says he would wait all the time ever to get Bayleef's trust again. Team Rocket are working in the trees nearby. James thinks they could use the grass types would make a great spice garden.

James gets hit by Jessie. She says the pokemon would be taken for their boss. James crys in pain then over the loss of his spice garden. Team Rocket then go to get their robot ready. They have a giant Bayleef robot.

Haruno is watching Ash in her garden. She is impressed at the devotion Ash has. Brock says Bayleef has been tackling Ash and thats why Ash got cross.

Haruno knows what Brock refers too. Bayleef is a larger pokemon than Chikorita both in weight and height. So the two together made tackles probelmatic.

Haruno walks out to Bayleef. She tells the pokemon to give Ash credit. Bayleef slowly walks to Ash. However Team Rocket strike. They use their robot to scoop Bayleef, Pikachu, Skiploom and Bellosom. They are disapointed by Machoke but when Haruno walks out Machoke grabs and saves it's master.

Ash runs after the Bayleef robot. He sees a narrow trail which is a steep climb. However it works out as Ash is able to jump on to the robot. Ash tackles the glass cage holding Ash and Haruno's pokemon. The pokemon have to help with their tackles.

Suddenly the glass shatters. Meowth yells it's attack proof. However Jessie remarks it should be twerp proof. Brock and Haruno get to Ash as quick as they could. Skiploom and Bellosom run to their trainer. She scoops them up saying her babies are safe.

Team Rocket have their robot use a vine-whip. Ash then has Bayleef use razor-leaf. The razor-leaf slices through the vine-whip. The razor-leaf also slices a hole in the robot neck. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt. It then electrocutes team rocket and causes and explosion sending team rocket blasting off again.

Ash praises his pokemon. Bayleef really trust's Ash now. Haruno says it is good to see the bond. Bayleef is told it can tackle Ash now but gently as they are friends. Bayleef manages to do a Body-slam. A brand new move. Bayleef is praised for being a quick learner. Haruno can't believe the attack.

Ash and Brock say their goodbye's and head off on their journey some more.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Doing what comes Natu-rally**

While on their journey Ash and Brock are near a street carnival. The two decide to have a day there and enjoy the performances. They walk and see performers with Machoke, Cubone, Exeggutor, Aipom and Hitmontop. Ash is amazed at how pokemon are used for performances.

Ash sees a tent. A young boy outside says inside is an amazing pokemon. He introduces himself to Ash and Brock as Meckenzie. Meckenzie opens the flap as Ash and Brock go inside the tent.

Inside is a Natu. Meckenzie says Natu will predict the future for the trainers for a coin. The trainers happily pay the coin to see if the future can be told. Ash also wants to check Natu on his pokedex.

''Natu the little bird pokemon. Natu has amazing psychic powers and can see the past or future.'' The pokedex said to Ash. Ash then saw an older gentlman walk in with a Natu. He was Meckenzie's father and his Natu would be the one doing the performance.

Ash didn't mind. However Meckenzie walked in. He wanted his Natu to get more practise. The father denied as the last time it predicted the past not future.

Ash didn't mind who ever did the prediction. Ash just got a prediction that he would win the Johto league. Brock got a prediction that he would find a different pathway in life. Both left the tent happy with their prediction.

Team Rocket are walking around. They have hatched a plan to steal all the performing pokemon. James then notices a man with a stall selling Magikarp. It is the same person who swindled his money on the S.S Anne. James grows angry and demands a full refund from him. The man packed his stuff away. Jessie took James back to get the pokemon. James watch s his money run off.

James told Jessie what had happened. Jessie then sends him to retrieve the money. Jessie and Meowth seperate to find other pokemon to steal for their boss. Mewoth spots Ash and Pikachu in the crowd. When he finds Jessie once more he explains who he has seen in the crowd. James returns with a full purse of all their money.

Ash and Brock stroll around. Ash offers Meckenzie some training time. Meckenzie has to accept the league winner's help. This would help Natu get stronger. Maybe help it predict more accuretly. Natu did a lot of trainers. It grew a few levels practising it's powers on Bayleef. It was the move future-sight. Ash recalled Cherry and her Girafarig. The psychic type managed to do a perfect attack and sent Bayleef flying.

Ash then said it was time to try a prediction. Natu managed to predict that a problem would befall the carnival and their pokemon. Ash and Brock looked at each-other.

Ash and the others saw a huge plume of smoke in the carnival. They then run off. They saw Team Rocket stealing all the pokemon for the performances. Ash and Brock knew they had to help out.

They saw Team Rocket in their balloon. They saw Team Rocket making an escape. Ash had his pokemon out to stop team rocket. Ash had Staryu use rapid-spin while Brock called out Onix. Onix launched Staryu at the balloon.

Staryu span through the cables holding the pokemon. Brock then had Onix use tackle to knock the balloon to the ground. Team Rocket then threw out their Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Lickitung, Quagsire and Fearow out. Ash then called out his Azurill, Bayleef, Spinerak and Remoraid. He was glad to have swapped his team around before getting to the carnival.

Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt, Bayleef use razor-leaf, Remoraid use water-gun, Staryu use bubblebeam and Spinerak use poison-sting. The moves knock Team Rocket's pokemon to the ground. Ash then has his pokemon use their moves again. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt, Staryu used bubblebeam, Remoraid used a newly learned bubblebeam and Bayleef used a razor-leaf again. Azurill launches a water-gun and that joins with Pikachu's thunderbolt, Bayleef's razor-leaf and Staryu's water-gun and Remoraid's bubblebeam. They hit team Rocket and send them blasting off again.

Azurill begins to glow. Ash sees it grow slightly in size. It becomes a Marill. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Marill the aquamouse pokemon. Marill can wrap it's flexible tail around a tree while fishing for prey.'' The pokedex said. Ash also learned Marill had a new move. Ash then recalled his pokemon as they had stopped Team Rocket. Meckenzie and the other people thanked Ash for helping save their pokemon.

Ash said it was no problem. He was also happy to help. He and Brock the continue their journey. While watching the carnival move along aswell. Ash picks Marill up and congragulates it on evolving. Brock also goes to make sure the pokemon are okay.

 **The big balloon blow-up**

Ash and Brock are on their journey and notice a huge circle with an X on it in the grass. They then see some circle with a leaf like tail hit the X. Looking up they see a hot air balloon. However unlike Team Rocket's this is a Fearow shaped balloon with a Fearow pulling it.

The balloon drops. Two people get out they ask if Ash and Brock are okay. The boy introduces himself as Skylar. Fearow is his partner and they want to win the competition this year with their hot air balloon.

Skylar says people have flying types pull a balloon in a race. Ash thinks this is a great idea. He asks if there is anywhere to swap his team around. Skylar says he can use his phone at his parent's house.

Once there Ash gets his cloned Pidgeot sent over for Marill. Ash then goes to Skylar's father asking if he can register. Skylar and his father help Ash enter and Brock will have to guide the balloon.

As the balloon competition begins Ash is in a Pikachu shaped Balloon. Brock was getting the balloon to the right altitude. Pidgeot is tied to some regins and helped Brock by flying the balloon to the altitude.

Ash and Brock see Skylar facing them in their Fearow balloon. Fearow faced Pidgeot. The two had a look of rivalry. Team Rocket had entered aswell they had their Fearow pulling the meowth balloon. Ash saw other trainers in balloons shaped like Magmar, Skiploom, Azumarill and Heracross.

The race begins and all the balloons shoot forwards and the pokemon are pulling the balloon's. Ash's Pidgeot has a miniscual lead. Skylar and his Fearow were so close behind. Ash had Pidgeot go as fast as it could. Then Brock helped by making the flame go to the max.

Then a huge storm hits. All the other people have to go to the ground. Skylar's balloon is struck and plummets to the floor. Ash and Brock go to help out and make sure they are safe.

Team Rocket use the confusion to steal all the competitior's pokeball's. Ash sees them. He has Pikachu use quick-attack and Pidgeot use wing-attack to stop Team Rocket. Then Ash commands Pikachu use thunderbolt and Pidgeot use hyper-beam. The two attacks send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

The storm passes by. Ash and Brock make sure all the trainers get their pokeball's back. Then the race resumes. Ash soon has the lead again. However the other competitor's are soon on his trail. Skylar can't compete due to the balloon being ripped apart. Skylar's father repairs and builds balloons however the rip is huge and would take atleast a day to repair.

Ash manages to win the race by a miniscual margine. The second place was litterally a nose behind Ash.

Ash and Brock got their prize. They say goodbye to Skylar and his father. They thank them for their help and letting them compete.

 **The screen actor's guilt**

While walking through a town Ash and Brock are stopped by a mysterious figure. He hands over a package. Ash opens it to reveal a Smoochum. Ash and Brock run to find the figure. When on a bill board they see a latest action movie with Brad Van Darn. Brock notices a flurry of female fans screaming his name.

Smoochum looks up. It makes a hugging gesture at Brad. However it's because Smoochum is Brad's pokemon. Brad's agent hates Smoochum he believes Brad has to have a more masculine pokemon. He believes a Charizard or Houndoom would fit the tough action star theme Brad has.

Ash and Brock run around the town. Until they find a huge building with Brad waiting outside. Smoochum runs to him. Ash follows. He then says to Brad why did he have to hide Smoochum. Brad says it's because of his agent.

Brad thanks Ash and Brock for babysitting Smoochum. Ash said it was no problem and that he wanted to be the best trainer. So spending time with new pokemon was a great way to learn about them. Brad thanks Ash once more.

The agent walks out. Telling Brad to get inside. Brad once more begs Ash to help with Smoochum. Ash says he would be happy to. The agent says to dump Smoochum somewhere and leave it.

Ash and Brock refuse. Brad leads Ash and Brock inside with Smoochum in Ash's arms. The agent is furious. Outside team Rocket planned on stealing Smoochum.

Team Rocket disguised themselves as security guards. They then go and find Smoochum. Soon Brad is put on a stage. All his female fan's are screaming his name.

The agent then watches Brad take each question. Suddenly Team Rocket appear using Weezing's smokescreen. They steal Smoochum from Ash.

Ash grabs Staryu and Remoraid's pokeball's. Jessie calls out Arbok. While Ash calls out his water types. Pikachu then jumps to battle aswell.

Brad uses his action techniques to leap out of Arbok's way when the cobra pokemon uses a tackle attack. Brad grabs Smoochum back. Brad commands Smoochum use it's sweet-kiss attack. This hits Team Rocket and confuses them. 

Ash then commands Pikachu to use thunder-bolt, Remoraid and Staryu to use bubblebeam. While Brad commands Smoochum to use a blizzard attack. The attacks hit and send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Brad picks up Smoochum. To his and the agent's amazement the fans love Brad more with Smoochum. The agent calls out he always loved it too. This would mean the two worked together aswell.

Ash was given praise aswell. The agent said about him becoming an actor. Ash had to refuse as his dream was to be a pokemon master. With a huge word of praise Ash recalled Remoraid and Staryu.

Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder. Brock debates on becoming an actor with the legions of fans that could be had.

As they leave Ash and Brock wonder who is the star. Brad or Smoochum however they know the two will be a great team. Ash and Brock wave goodbye to Brad and Smoochum. Brad wishes them good luck in their future battles and adventures.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Right on Rhydon**

After doing some intense battles Ash and Brock are on their journey once more. Ash's Pidgeot took some serious damage in a battle as did Bayleef so Ash knew he would have to give them some rest. Before heading on Ash rested and swapped his team. Ash took Totodile and Gyarados for some training time in the huge lake nearby.

Ash and Brock went to the lake. Where they saw a horn in the water. A girl was further up in a tunnel being constructed. She was using her Graveler and Sandslash to help. Brock begins too flirt but Ash stops him. Brock then notices a trickle of water. The drops hit Graveler and Sandslash and make them run out of the way of the cave. She introduces herself as Pietra. Pietra also had a Dugtrio helping again it was scared off by the water droplets.

Brock says his Onix could help dig the tunnel. So he throws the pokeball holding the giant rock snake pokemon. When Onix emerges Onix burrows through the wall of the tunnel. This makes it easier to build a safe way to the next town. However Onix gets water on it too. This makes the giant rock snake pokemon slither out of the cave as fast as it can. Brock runs and then recalls Onix.

Pietra thanks him for trying however she knows of a Rhydon that lives near the lake. It also swims across the lake. Ash and Brock offer to help her find it. Pietra calls out her Marill aswell. Ash sends out Staryu, Totodile, Gyarados and Remoraid. The water pokemon have to search the lake for Rhydon.

Pietra takes Ash and Brock out to the lake in her boat. Marill and the other pokemon report back with no sightings of Rhydon. Totodile is lazily drifting around the river. When it finds a horn. Totodile bites the horn. Ash notices and then see's Totodile get spun round by a horn-drill. Rhydon leaps with all it's power out of the water.

Totodile can barely hold on using it's bite attack. So Ash then has Gyarados move in for a battle with Rhydon. Gyarados faces Rhydon. Pietra, Brock and the other pokemon watch in anticipation. Rhydon uses it's horn-attack. Ash has Gyarados move out of the way. Ash then has Gyarados use a twister attack. This is a good move for Rhydon as it is trapped in the vortex however it rocks Pietra's boat.

Ash then commands Gyarados use hydro-pump. However in the chaos Rhydon launches a rock-blast. Then dives under water. Ash recalls his pokemon thanking them for trying.

Pietra takes Ash and Brock to the other side of the lake. Where Rhydon roams for food. The trainers come up with a plan to stop it escaping. Ash and Brock could corner it on land while Pietra and Marill battle near the water.

Team Rocket are loitering nearby. They have been filling up on apples from the trees. When Rhydon walks to them. It becomes angry that people have stolen it's food supply. So using it's amazing tail Rhydon knocks Team Rocket into the sky. They then hatch a plan. Team Rocket land near their balloon. Using it they search for Rhydon from the sky. Rhydon then begins to eat.

While exploring Ash sends his Tododile and Umbreon out for some battle practise. Brock offers to help using his Crobat, Stantler and Golem. Ash is very greatful for the help. As the battle gets good Rhydon emerges from the forest after filling up on apples.

Team Rocket then fly overhead and drop a net on Rhydon. Rhydon struggles against the net as it is sleepy from eating. Pietra yells out for team Rocket to stop.

Ash calls out all his pokemon. Staryu, Gyarados and Remoraid jump into the nearby lake. While the others stay on land to battle. Team Rocket call out their Arbok, Fearow, Weezing and Quagsire.

James has Weezing use smog. Weezing lets the poisonious gas flow from it's pours. Fearow, Arbok and Quagsire conceal themselves in it. Jessie has Arbok use a bite attack and Fearow use a drill-peck. Ash tells his pokemon to listen for them to avoid the moves. They manage but only by a fraction of a second. Ash has Totodile use a bite attack. Ash also commands his other pokemon use their strongest moves in bubblebeam, shadow-ball and hydro-pump. While waiting for Pikachu to use a thunderbolt.

The pokemon moves go through the smog. They hit Weezing, Fearow, Quagsire and Arbok leaving them stunned. Ash's Remoraid launches a new move at team rocket. Ash notices and wants to check it from his pokedex.

Once Ash gets his pokedex he checks the move out. It is an ice move. Remoraid learned Ice-beam. Then the small fish like pokemon jumps into the lake. Only to re surface glowing white. Ash's other pokemon even Umbreon know it's about to evolve. Umbreon leaps over a water-gun from James' Quagsire. While Jessie's Fearow is hit by a hydro-pump from Gyarados. Totodile bit down on Arboks tail causing the cobra pokemon to screech in pain. Umbreon leapt and tackled Weezing to the ground. Jessie had her last pokeball in hand. When she was going to throw it Rhydon broke free from the net. Then charged using a powerful take-down. This sent Team Rocket and their pokemon to the air.

Ash had his water pokemon use hydro-pump or bubblebeam on Team Rocket then Umbreon use shadow-ball and Pikachu use thunderbolt. This sent Team Rocket blasting off once more.

Ash also points his pokedex at the red octopus like pokemon in Remoraid's place.

''Octillery the jet pokemon. Octillery can shoot water jets far it also uses it's suction cups to grab prey then rams it with it's rock hard head.'' The pokedex said. Octillery also learned a move called Ocktazooka.

When Rhydon is free it goes to jump in the lake. Pietra instantly challenges it to battle. She sends her Marill forwards. Marill faces Rhydon.

Pietra has Marill start with a bubblebeam. This should be highly effective but bounces off Rhydon with minimal effect.

Ash and Brock watch in total silence. Pietra then has Marill use an Iron-tail attack. This does very little to Rhydon aswell.

Rhydon retalliates with a take-down. Pietra commands Marill dodge the attack. Marill barely avoids the attack.

Pietra while Rhydon can't see has Marill use another bubblebeam on it's back. This does more damage as it hits a weak point of Rhydon. She then has Marill use another iron-tail. This sends Rhydon to the ground badly weakened. Pietra throws a pokeball. It sucks Rhydon inside and shakes twice before Rhydon re emerges not ready to be caught yet.

Rhydon uses a horn-attack. Which sends Marill back but not unable to battle. Pietra has Marill use a water-gun. This ends up like the first bubblebeam and does very little. Pietra knows Marill has to get behind Rhydon again. So she has Marill use another bubblebeam and then jump back.

Marill gets behind Rhydon. Pietra then commands a barrage of bubblebeam attacks. Each one hit's Rhydon's weak-spot and the final one sends it falling to the floor.

Pietra then throws her pokeball again. This time Rhydon is captures. Pietra, Marill, Ash, Pikachu and Brock then head back to the tunnel. Pietra throws out Rhydon. She has it use horn-drill and drill through the rock. Then use a take-down to crack the rocky surface of the tunnel finishing it ahead of schedule. Ash and Brock are the first through and soon reach the next town on their Johto journey.

 **The Kecleon Caper**

Ash and Brock are in a pokemon centre in the next town. Ash swapped his Staryu, Totodile, Octillery and Umbreon back to Oak's lab. He took his Scizor, Espeon, Swinub and Flaffy. Ash and Brock notice a huge blimp flying overhead. They run to an air strip nearby. Ash and Brock see the blimp on the ground.

Ash and Brock enquire as to why it's there. Apparently it will fly off soon taking a few people aboard for it's maiden flight. The captin offers a free flight for anyone with knowledge of pokemon treatment. So Ash and Brock go and tell him that Brock has some experience.

The captin asks Brock to demonstrate his knowledge with two passenger's pokemon. He takes Ash and Brock aboard the luxury cruiser. The two look around amazed at the quality of everything aboard.

Aboard the captin takes Brock and Ash to two young ladies. Brock is overjoyed at the trainers he needs to help out. They introduce themselves as Madison and Alexa. They have a weird lizard like pokemon near them. Ash gets his pokedex.

However there is no information on the pokemon. Ash looks at them baffled. The girls explain that their Reddy and Greeny are Kecleon (Reddy is actually purple.) Reddy is also quite sick. Brock gets his medicine out of his backpack. The girls admire Ash's Pikachu. Brock gets jealous and brings out his Pineco to show off aswell.

Brock then says the medicine is ready for the Kecleon. Brock's medicine works wonders and Reddy starts to feel better within minutes. The girls then say they are going to their room.

Ash and Brock explore the blimp a while longer. However the mischevious Kecleon make a plan to explore more while on the way to their room. The Kecleon make themselves invisible. Alexa and Madison are used to this.

So they say to the Kecleon be careful and back before dinner time. Team Rocket have snuck aboard and see the Keckleon. Realising these pokemon aren't in Kanto or Johto they want them for their boss.

Team Rocket wait for the Kecleon to become visible again. Then they swoop in steal them and hide them in a sack. Team Rocket then go and gorge themselves at the buffet.

Ash and Brock find their way to the dining area and see them. Also they notice the sack with thrashing shapes inside it. Ash demands the sack be opened. Team Rocket refuse and run to find a safe hiding place. Brock sees Alexa and Madison come out of their cabins. They are worried as to where the Kecleon are. Ash and Brock realise the Kecleon are in the sack. Ash calls his Scizor, Espeon and Swinub out. Ash has Espeon use psychic attack to float the sack to him then Scizor use it's pincers to slice the sack wide open freeing the Kecleon inside.

Swinub was preparing a move. It launched an ice-beam and froze team rocket in their tracks so they won't be able to move. Ash then has Espeon use psychic to move Team Rocket to the bridge.

Ash and the others wait for the blimp to land. Ash watches the Kecleon play with his pokemon and Brock's Pineco. The two Kecleon played affectionatly. When the blimp lands Ash has Espeon bring Team Rocket down with psychic. They are left deep in a forest and Ash and Brock said their goodbye's and wave as they continue their Johto journey.

 **The Joy of Water pokemon**

While on their journey Ash and Brock find another pokemon centre. It is a famous one. The last two nurses to have it wrote books about pokemon. Where the pokemon centre is near the huge lake the centre is better for water pokemon care than anyone. A person in some weird suit emerged from the water holding a Goldeen. Goldeen is treated and sent back into the river. Ash sees the helmet of the suit come off. It is Nurse Joy. She currently runs this centre like her mother and grandmother before her.

This nurse Joy has a phobia of water types. It stems from a traumatic even in her past. Ash and Brock go and ask if they can help around the centre. Nurse Joy thanks them but says they aren't qualified Nurses. However she would be happy to check over their pokemon.

Ash and Brock head inside. They wait for Joy as she needs to change. She asks if they have any water types and if so it would have to wait for her to change back to her suit. Ash and Brock have no water types on them however Ash says he has many at Oak's lab.

Joy says water types are the most discusting type of pokemon. Ash and Brock can't believe the way she describes water types specially at this centre famous for water type care. Nurse Joy explains the traumatic event. This helps Ash and Brock understand.

Team Rocket are loitering nearby and they see the huge lake. They know it's teaming with water types for their boss. Same as the inside of the pokemon Centre.

Team Rocket have a Tentacruel robot. Nurse Joy explains her mother and grandmother's work in cleaning the lake as when her grandmother was at the centre the water was badly polluted. Ash and Brock can't believe it. However Brock has Books called A Spring with out Pokemon and a Summer of Muk. By Nurse Joys Mother and grandmother. The water type pokemon practise against each-other. Jessie decides to steal the other water type pokemon.

They sneak into the pokemon centre's underwater pipe. The robot looks like it will fall apart at the seams. Inside Ash and Brock see many water types in tanks. Ash sees a Staryu, Seadra, Gyarados and Dewgong. Gyarados is in a neck brace. Gyarados large head causes back and neck problems. So the training allows them to build special muscles. The robotic fake Tentacruel goes to the floor.

Jessie and James begin reciting their motto underwater. Then while soaked they jump to their machine. They use all the Tentacruel legs to grab Pikachu. Ash commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt. This shocks the soaked Team Rocket and destroys most of their machine. However some debris hits the Gyarados tank. The robot debris hits the pipe control system and then they get washed down the drain. Then unfortuently for Nurse Joy's suit washes down aswell.

Nurse Joy has to help Gyarados who in fear smashes the tank with a small crack in it. Nurse Joy has the Chansey get a spare neck brace. So Gyarados can recover properly. Joy then holds Gyarados in the way that calms it down.

She then has the Chansey take it to another water tank. Brock whispers how great Joy did to Ash. She walks over to the trainers and faints. They say she needs a lot of rest now. Ash and Brock wait for Joy to recover. She feels better after a sleep. Ash asks if she is over her fear. Joy says no but it won't stop her doing her job and book. Ash and Brock promise to purchase a copy each. Brock says he'll buy two if she'll autograph them. Ash and Brock head off on their journey once more. Nurse Joy and her Chansey wave them off saying not much further to Olivine City.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 51**

 **Got Miltank**

Ash and Brock continue their Johto journey. Before heading into the last stretch of desert to Olivine city Ash swaps his team over sending Espeon and Swinub back to the lab. Ash takes his Totodile, Chansey and Cyndaquil along with Bayleef.

In the desert Ash begins some intense battle preporations. Brock helps out. Ash's Chansey waits back and helps recover the weakened pokemon. Team Rocket are in their balloon. They see Pikachu and Ash's other pokemon out. Along with Brock's Crobat, Onix,Stantler, Golem and Igglybuff.

Brock's Igglybuff managed to beat Ash's Cyndaquil in a mock battle. Brock was glad to see it was growing well both at Pewter gym and with him.

Ash has Chansey recover Cyndaquil. The two recalled their pokemon and headed off. When Team Rocket launched their suprise attack. They used Weezing's smog to block Ash and Brock's vision. Then they moved to steal Pikachu.

Ash called out Cyndaquil. Team Rocket called out Arbok and Victreebel to fight alongside Weezing. Ash commanded Cyndaquil to use flamethrower. This hit Victreebel and roasted it. Then it hit Weezing.

Jessie had Arbok to use headbutt. Ash has Cyndaquil jump out of the way. Arbok then returned and did the same move again. Cyndaquil jumps up and uses another flamethrower.

This mixes with a smog by Weezing. The mixture creates a devistating explosion and Team Rocket got sent blasting off once more. Cyndaquil was blasted off alongside Team Rocket. Ash and Brock know they must find it.

Cyndaquil is laying on the ground weakened. A Sentret spots Cyndaquil and makes a call. Suddenly a Butterfree flies over and a Sandshrew pops up from underground too. Butterfree and Sandshrew make a call. Under Cyndaquil a Dugtrio appears. It takes Cyndaquil to a secret cave in a mountian. Cyndaquil from the battle has a huge bruise on it's nose.

Ash and Brock search around but see nothing. Brock has his Crobat search from the air. Ash calls out Noctowl to help. The two flying types see nothing. Ash and Brock trek further ahead. They see a pokemon centre and hope Cyndaquil is there.

Cyndaquil is no where in sight for Ash and Brock. Ash and Brock left the pokemon centre they went to search for Cyndaquil some more.

Team Rokcet were dangling from a cliff face. Their balloon had caught it. Meowth fell out and bruised it's face badly. A Dugtrio again appeared. It took Meowth to the mountian. Jessie and James yelled for Meowth to come back. Meowth fell asleep on Dugtrio. Team Rocket were thrashing to escape their ballon. However they fell badly to the ground. Then went after the Dugtrio.

As Team Rocket neared the mountian a herd of Exeggutor appeared. They used hypnosis. This made Team Rocket think the mountian was in the distance. They walked around actually leaving where Meowth was.

Ash and Brock see them walking almost zombie like around the desert. Ash and Brock watch the way they walk east and head west. They notice a mountian. Ash and Brock see the Dugtrio heading inside. Ash sees the one with Cyndaquil. He goes to get his fire mouse pokemon.

The Exeggutor come out. They try another hypnosis on Ash. It fails as he doesn't look. Ash has his Noctowl use hypnosis as a counter on the Exeggutor.

Ash and Brock then head into the tunnels of the mountian. Dugtrio had gotten far ahead. Meowth and Cyndaquil were bought before a Miltank. Around the base was flowing water and lush greenery. Along with several tall trees for shade and shelter. It was a pokemon paradise.

Meowth and Cyndaquil looked at Miltank. It used a heal bell attack to make the two pokemon feel a lot better. Their bruises disappeared instantly. The two other pokemon look around and notice a Bellsprout, Butterfree, Beedrill, Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgeotto, Mankey, Poliwag, Poliwrath, Paras, Dugtrio, Krabby, Sentret, Bellosom, Sunflora, Aipom, Wooper and Quagsire. While having a sleep under the huge tree Meowth heard voices. He looked up to see the twerps.

The Beedrill and Pidgeotto flew up angrily. They hated humans. So people weren't welcome at the Oasis. Team Rocket's hypnosis had worn off and they went back to the mountian. Seeing their balloon on the ground they patched the huge hole up. They then float above the Exeggutor. Entering the oasis. Meowth tells them to leave as it is a pokemon paradise.

Team Rocket refuse. They then launch a net. This captures Miltank. The other pokemon are furious. They know they can't attack as it will risk hurting Miltank. Team Rocket then call out their Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Fearow.

Ash and Brock call out their pokemon. Ash calls out his Bayleef for a razor-leaf. This slices the net Miltank is in. Miltank falls into the water. The other pokemon then go and join Ash's Pikachu, Bayleef and Cyndaquil.

Team Rocket's pokemon realised what had happened. They refused to attack. Retreting to the balloon along with Meowth. Ash then has Pikachu use a thunderbolt on the balloon. The explosion sends Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Ash and Brock promise to keep the oasis a secret and head off to Olivine City. The pokemon look greatfully at them as they leave the scorching desert behind.

 **Fight for the light**

Ash and Brock see the end of the desert and a beautiful matropolis below. It is Olivine City after such a long journey the place is more amazing than anything. Ash runs to find the Olivine city gym. Brock says they should stop by the pokemon centre first and also check the world famous lighthouse.

Ash runs to the gym blanking Brock. Brock has to follow Ash admiring his spirit for a gym battle so soon. Ash and Brock find the gym and sees a young girl inside.

Ash asks if she is the gym leader. The girl says she is Janinia the gym leader. She calls out an Onix which is covered in a shiny substance. Ash calls out his Totodile to battle. Totodile is commanded to use a water-gun attack. It bounces off the slick and shiny Onix. Ash and Brock look at each other. Janinia commands Onix to use a tackle attack. However before Onix can launch the attack an older girl walks in. She has a Magnemite on her shoulder.

''I'm Jasmine the gym leader here. This is an apprentice of mine.'' She says quickly to Ash and Brock. Janinia recalls Onix and begins to slink off into the shadows. Jasmine calls after her.

Janinia stops in her tracks. She has to follow Jasmine to her office. Ash asks about the battle. Jasmine says she has something important to do and can't battle for a long while.

Ash and Brock have to explore the city. In Jasmine's office Janinia was being told off. Jasmine said work with Onix yes but not use water reppelent wax over it. Jasmine dismissed Janinia from the gym for a period of time. She then headed to the lighthouse. Where her Ampharos was sick.

Ash and Brock saw Janinia a short while later. She was scrubbing the wax from Onix. She explained why she did what she did. Brock was intrigued. Onix was a great pokemon to work with and taking it's weakness was not good in the way Janinia done it.

Janinia then takes Ash and Brock to the lighthouse to meet Jasmine properly. She is on the top floor with an older gentleman and her sick Ampharos. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Ampharos the light pokemon. Ampharos tail glows and it is used as a beacon in many places.'' The pokedex says. Jasmine says Sparkle has been feeling ill for a while. Also this is the second lighthouse in Olivine and much bigger than the first.

Team Rocket are in the city aswell. They find a huge tower block. They believe it is a huge company. However the guards outside demand to see proof. James gets his bottle cap badges out. The guards yell that they're the wrong kind of badges. The kind needed for access to the battle tower is gym badges.

Team Rocket are thrown back to town and have to find something else to do. They then notice the lighthouse. Also hear about the Ampharos inside. Team Rocket realise stealing the Ampharos would be great for them.

Team Rocket then go to their balloon. They crash through the lighthouse roof. Reciting their motto and grab Ampharos. Brock grabs hold in an attempt to impress Jasmine. However he ends up in a cage with the electric type.

Janinia sees Team Rocket with Ampharos in a cage. She has Onix follow the balloon. Janinia has to use Onix strength's to help Sparkle. She uses it's length to reach out and bite the balloon. Despite having fan's producing more air to move with Onix grip and weight stop the balloon moving.

Jessie calls out Arbok. Jessie commands a poison-sting. Janinia sees the poison-sting heading straight at her. Onix uses it's tail to shield it's trainer. Janinia praises Onix.

Janinia then has Onix send the balloon to the pier. She grabs a rock and hits the cage door until it shatters. This frees Brock and Sparkle. Ash and the others arrive on the scene. Janinia tells Ash to have Pikachu use thunderbolt as electric attacks don't hurt Onix. The thunderbolt does nothing to Onix but hits the balloon and sends team rocket blasting off again.

Jasmine thanks Ash and Brock for their help. She also thanks Janinia for bonding well with Onix. She also says about medicine in Cianwood city. Janinia offers to pick it up. Jasmine tells Ash there is a gym there so could he challenge them until Sparkle is recovered. Ash says it would be awesome to do this. So he and Brock head to the ferry port with Janinia. Jasmine and her grandfather wave them off at the pier.

 **Machoke, Machoke Man**

Ash, Brock and Janinia are in the Cianwood pharmacy. The pharmacist gives Janinia the medicine for Ampharos. Ash finds out the gym leader uses fighting pokemon and decides to give Drowzee and Natu a battle. Janina and Ash seperate when Janinia says she will head straight back. This would allow Ampharos to heal quicker. Team Rocket are on the island aswell.

They have found the gym. Posing as cooks and students to earn free food. It is working so far. Team Rocket say how great the food is for the body and mind.

At the beach Ash and Brock see the ferry with Janinia on it. Soon Ash will get to battle Jasmine. On the beach front a man is training with his Machoke. Machoke dishes out serious fighting type moves. The man takes several Karate-chops and even a submission. Brock says it's dangerous. The man has tears of pride saying the submission was totally perfect.

The man then comments of how good shape Pikachu is in. Ash says he is challenging the Cianwood gym. The man offers to walk Ash and Brock there. However he makes them march. After marching through half the city Ash and Brock reach a building that looks like a dojo. A group of people walk out and bow to the man Ash is with.

A lady comes out and says he is Chuck the gym leader and her husband. Before any battles there is a good meal waiting. Ash and Brock are offered a place each. Pikachu too. The students have a Mankey, Hitmontop, Machop and Machamp to work with. Ash is amazed at how the pokemon look so strong.

Chuck says his students work hard just because that is how people and pokemon become stronger. Ash and Brock notice the pokemon are tame while eating. As the meal is finished Chuck leads Ash and Brock to his battle field.

The rules are a two on two pokemon battle. Only the challenger may substitute his pokemon. Chuck has a pokeball. Saying Ash will face his Machoke and Poliwrath. Poliwrath appears from the pokeball.

Ash chooses Natu first. Natu appears on the battle field. Facing Poliwrath waiting for Ash's command. Ash starts off with a confuse ray. Poliwrath is confused and begins then hitting itself. Ash then has Natu use a peck attack. Due to Poliwrath's previous battle experience peck does little damage.

Chuck calls to Poliwrath to use bubblebeam. This hits and sends Natu back. Ash calls out future-sight. However Chuck has seen this strategy before. He calls out for Poliwrath to use it's Ice-punch attack. Natu is hit by the Ice-punch. Ash and Brock look worried at each-other.

Natu is badly hurt. However to Ash's delight Future-sight works and hits Poliwrath. Nearly ending the battle. Ash then has Natu use a drill-peck attack. Chuck has Poliwrath use it's Body-slam. The moves collide centre field and both pokemon are unable to battle.

Chuck goes to Poliwrath. He cries over the amazing battle given. Then recalls it. Chuck calls Machoke forwards. Before the battle resumes he has Machoke practise some karate-chop attacks on him again. It strengthen's them for the battle.

Ash calls out Drowzee. Drowzee isn't used to the intense battles. Ash and Brock notice the pokemon is ready for battle. Ash and Chuck watch their pokemon face off.

Ash has Drowzee use confusion to start. Machoke is blasted by the psychic energy. Ash has Drowzee use a psybeam. This hits the dazed Machoke in it's chest.

Ash and Brock think Drowzee has an advantage now. Chuck has Machoke use it's karate-chop. This hits Drowzee in the chest and winds it. Ash then calls out worridly to his pokemon. Ash calls out a psybeam again. This hits and sends Machoke back to a wall. Chuck calls out a submission attack. Drowzee is grabbed and rolled around and then sent flying. Ash calls out confusion once more.

Chuck has Machoke jump. Then use karate-chop as it comes down. Ash calls out to Drowzee to use poison-gas to conceal itself. Machoke is also poisoned from the attack. The poison saps Machoke's health away.

Drowzee is commanded to use a final psybeam. This hit's Machoke hard in the chest and knocks the superpower pokemon to the ground. Ash runs to praise his Drowzee. Drowzee begins to glow. Ash soon has a Hypno standing before him. Hypno was thanked for the amazing battle. Chuck cries at how proud of Machoke he is and then presents Ash an official storm badge.

Chuck's wife then tells Ash and Brock about the whirl islands. Chuck says many strong trainers gather on the islands so it's a good training spot for those hoping to become stronger. Also it's a great spot for catching water type pokemon. Ash and Brock decide to head there next for some training.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Around the whirlpool**

Ash and Brock are on a ferry heading to the Whirl Islands. Team Rocket have snuck aboard and were plotting to steal Pikachu once more. The three criminal's make a move to get Pikachu. Ash commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt causes a huge explosion. Ash and Brock are sent flying and Team Rocket are sent blasting off once more. Ash and Brock fall into the water. The boat doesn't realise they are overboard. Ash and Brock struggle against the current. However the Whirl Islands are named for their huge whirlpools. A huge one is dragging Ash and Brock towards it and both trainers know if it sucks them in it's the end.

While struggling against the current Ash and Brock see something below them. It is a huge shadow of a pokemon actually a Lugia. Ash and Brock recall the legends they heard on the boat. According to legened a Lugia lives somewhere in the whirl islands.

Ash and Brock notice that the shadow is gone in a matter of seconds. Then a small pokemon is heading towards them. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Corsola the coral pokemon. Corsla has limbs that are detachable and coral like. The limbs are harvested by coral farmers.'' Corsola swims around Ash and Brock frantically. Then some tentacools wrap around them. Ash realises they are from a Tentacruel. The Tentacruel then lifts Ash and Brock out of the water and follows Corsola to a small boat.

On the boat Ash sees professor Elm. He says hello to Ash and Brock. Corsola leaps from the water into Elm's arms. Ash and Brock admire the Corsola. Elm explains he caught it for helping with research. Corsola has traits of Rock and Water type pokemon. Ash and Brock both want to catch one.

Ash and Brock hear from Elm a new class of pokemon have been discovered. The Steel type. Ash asks what pokemon are in that type. Elm says Magneton, Scizor and Skarmory are steel types.

Ash asks about the Tentacruel that helped them. Elm says it belongs to Captin Marius the captin of the small boat. No sailor has more experience of the seas in the Whirl Islands than Marius. Just as Elm finishes his tale the captin a short older gentleman walks to the room Ash, Brock and Elm are sitting in. Ash and Brock thank him for his help.

Marius says they are near a port. So Ash and Brock can visit the pokemon centre and claim a guidebook. Marius then tells Ash and Brock about something called the Whirl cup a tournament for water type pokemon on one of the islands.

Soon the boat gets to the port. Ash, Brock, Elm and Marius go to the pokemon centre. Ash and Brock then see there are a lot of pools full of water types. Ash notices a Golduck, Poliwhirl, Dewgong, Staryu, Starmie, Slowbro, Qwillfish and Marill. Brock is asking about breeding water types. Brock finds out that water types need constant moisture on their skin. Brock then goes to flirt with the Nurse Joy. Ash drags him away. The two trainers call home. Ash sends Natu, Cyndaqul, Hypno and Bayleef home taking his Kingdra, Wigglytuff, Beldum and Noctowl.

In the distance a balloon flies over the pokemon centre. It is team Rocket. They launch a net and take all the water types. Including Elm's Corsola. Ash and the others then go to stop Team Rocket. However they are flying over the ocean.

Ash and the others have no chance of catching them. However a cyclone appears from the water. For a second Lugia faces team Rocket. They see the legendary pokemon. Instantly firing another net at it. Lugia uses a hydro-pump to destroy the net. Then launches an Aeroblast to send Team Rocket blasting off once more.

The water types swim back to the pools from the ocean. Their trainers are so relieved. Ash and Brock look at each other. Amazed at Lugia. Elm thinks to study it would be amazing.

Ash and Brock find out that the first island is easily accessable and Marius offers to take Ash and Brock there in his boat. Ash and Brock greatfully accept his offer. Soon they are cutting through the waves on their way to the island.

Elm goes with them. However says once they reach the island he and Marius have to go somewhere else then Elm would head back to New Bark town.

 **Fly me to the moon**

The next day Ash and Brock say goodbye to Marius and Elm on the first island. They head into the island to reach the other city. Ash and Brock see a wild Corsola. However neither can decide who should catch it. Ash says Brock should try for this Corsola there are many on the islands.

Brock calls out his Onix to battle it. Corsola uses a bubblebeam to start. Brock commands Onix to burrow underground. Onix avoids the bubblebeam. Then rams Corsola from deep underground. The small water and rock type is sent flying back. Brock then commands Onix to use a bind attack.

Corsola is severly weakened. So Brock uses one of his special lure balls from Kurt. Corsola is sucked into the pokeball. The ball hits the ground and shakes three times and pings indicating a successful capture. Ash congragulates Brock on his catch.

As they walk further into the island Ash and Brock notice many Pidgey and Pidgeotto roosting. They also notice a rickety rope bridge and have to cross. Ash and Brock go with caution. Then a wind gust comes and shakes the bridge badly. Ash and Brock struggle to get across. However in the air a hang glider goes over head. The person operating it has a small Pidgey with him.

The other Pidgey are to large in weight. So Ash and Brock go with the trainer to the pokemon centre. When there they call professor Oak. He says it's most likely the Pidgey eating habbits.

The trainer thanks Oak. Outside team Rocket plan on stealing all the Pidgey around the island. Then having an army of Pidgeot for their boss at headquater's. The trainer introduces himself as Wilbur. He wanted to hang glide around the world and become a flying type master.

Team Rocket make their plan come to work. They suck into a sack hundreds of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash, Brock and Wilbur head outside. They see the balloon with the sack attached. They also follow Wilbur to get a balloon too. Jessie has Fearow out chasing the Pidgey into the sack. Wilbur's Pidgey Orville tries to rescue it's friends. Meowth translates that this Pidgey will be with it's true trainer forever.

Then Jessie's Fearow charges in with a drill-peck attack. Orville flies away. Ash calls out Noctowl to help. Noctowl and Fearow face each-other in the air. Jessie calls out Hyper-beam. Ash has Noctowl dodge then use a tackle attack.

Noctowl flies out of the hyper-beam path. Then slams into Fearow's gut and knocks it back to the balloon. Noctowl then flies to where Ash's balloon is. Pikachu jumps on it's back. Ash commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt and Noctowl to use hyper-beam.

The moves hit Team Rocket's balloon causing a huge explosion. The pidgey and pidgeotto are free and team Rocket is sent blasting off once more.

Wilbur praises Orville for it's courage and then thanks Ash's pokemon for their help. They land and Ash and Brock head off on more Johto journeys.

On a cliff face that night team rocket are dangling helplessly. Meowth notices a bright full moon. Saying that the Pidgey and they should aim for that moon.

 **Takin it on the Chinchou**

The next day Ash and Brock reach a beautiful beach. Ash sees a young man with a Chinchou. The trainer says that Chinchou is named Bright. The boy introduces himself as Dayton. He and his father want to get all the Chinchou on the island back to the ocean.

Ash wants to have his Chinchou sent over. But there is no where nearby for Ash to do this. Team Rocket are making plans to steal the Chinchou for their boss.

Ash and Brock offer to help Dayton and his family get the Chinchou to the ocean. Ash and Brock walk to the beach and see Dayton's father with a large group of Chinchou. Dayton takes Bright to be with them. However as they reach the group a smokescreen comes from the sky. It's Team Rocket. They then drop a net and capture the Chinchou even Bright.

They then fly off in their balloon. Ash calls out Noctowl and Brock calls out Crobat. The two flying types have to search from the air. They find and catch the balloon after a short while. Ash, Brock, Dayton and his father are shortly behind the flying types. The trainers make a plan to split up and then ambush team rocket from the ground. Ash sends his Bayleef out to use razor-leaf on the net. He also sends Totodile out to use water-gun and guide the Chinchou to the ground.

The razor-leaf misses the net due to the altitude of the balloon. Ash then has Noctowl use hyper-beam to destroy the balloon. Brock commands Crobat to use wing-attack to slice through the netting.

The Chinchou fall but Ash has Noctowl use confusion to catch some and Totodile use water-gun to soften their landing. Finally Bayleef uses a vine-whip to grab the last few.

Team Rocket then counter with Arbok and Weezing. Weezing is commanded to use another smokescreen. This blinds Ash, Dayton, Brock and Dayton's father. The trainers have to seperate. The Chinchou follow Ash and Dayton. They agree to meet Brock and Dayton's father at the beach. This will enable the Chinchou to get back to the ocean safely.

Team Rocket want to ambush them at the beach once again. Ash and Dayton begin leading the Chinchou from the forest down to the beach. Team Rocket follow waiting paitently in their balloon.

Ash and Dayton reach a tree that is down. It functions as a small bridge. However below is a huge raven leading to the deep river below. Ash decides to recall his Totodile and Bayleef. Ash then has Noctowl use confusion to lift himself, Dayton, Pikachu and the Chinchou across. Then Ash recalls Noctowl for some rest.

The two reach the beach a few minutes later. However the sky is dark and thunder rumbles in the distance. Ash and Dayton see the storm and know the Chinchou won't be able to return home that day.

However the storm is meant to pass soon. When Team Rocket appear once more. Ash calls out his Bayleef, Totodile and Pikachu to battle. The Chinchou are commanded to use a group spark. Then with Pikachu's thunderbolt, Bayleef's razor-leaf and Totodile's water-gun they send Team Rocket blasting off. As the sky clears and the sea calms.

Brock and Dayton's father arrive on the scene. Dayton knows he has to say goodbye to Bright. Yet somehow he can't due to the adventures and friendship they have. Ash and Brock watch the Chinchou get into the ocean.

Ash's other pokemon are watching the Chinchou drift on the ocean. Dayton sees Bright swimming back. It can't bare to leave Dayton behind. So Dayton's dad pulls out a spare pokeball and allows Dayton to catch and keep Bright. The other Chinchou are on a huge wave going out to sea.

Ash and Brock then say goodbye and head off to the next of the Whirl Islands. While on the boat Ash notices a Corsola jump into the ocean. He wishes he had made a capture to help his journey.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 53**

 **The Corsola caper**

Ash and Brock are on Yellow Rock Isle a short boat ride from the island they started on. It is a peaceful place. The two see many water type pokemon in the ocean nearby. Ash and Brock soon see a house built on some weird looking rock. The house owners come out they say it is a Corsola nest. So the Corsola built a great foundation and the house was built atop it to allow beach access. The house looks quite normal from the outside. Ash and Brock enjoy the warm sunny day at the beach.

However there is one problem with the house. If the foundation breaks the house goes into the water. One side of the nest does collapse. The house is swept into the Ocean. The home owners have to send all the Corsola they own to help. Mika the youngest girl is still in the house. Her father and sister are terrified for her safety.

Ash sends Totodile to help them out. The Corsola and Totodile managed to pull the house back to the shore line. One Corsola was wild but stayed and battled the others. Ash was amazed at it's spirit. Team Rocket were in the town. Jessie saw jewlery that was made from Corsola horns.

She decided that they must have a horde of Corsola to produce so much quality jewlery. James and Meowth shot each-other nervous glances. They also wanted to steal Pikachu aswell.

Jessie and the others went to their balloon. They flew over the beach and saw the myriad of Corsola. Jessie planned on catching all of them for herself. This would also be great for their boss. As Corola are rock and water types they discover. Making them useful against Fire, Ground, Bug and Ice types. Jessie went to hatch a plan.

She had James call out his Weezing. Then use a smog to cover the area. As the balloon hit the ground Jessie called out Arbok and Lickitung while James sent Victreebel out and the grass type went back for James again.

The Corsola were sent into a panic. They lived in peace in their nest and at the sea floor. Ash also knew Corsola were docile pokemon unless in battle. The Corsola also prepare for a group attack.

Ash, Brock, Mika and Andrea were furious at the way team rocket launched an attack. They would hurt hundreds of innocent Corsola. Ash calls out his Noctowl and Bayleef to help in the battle.

Ash commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt, Bayleef to use razor-leaf and Totodile to use water-gun. The Corsola launch a group spike-cannon. The attacks hit Team rocket and sent them blasting off.

After sending Team Rocket blasting off once more the wild Corsola has still got spirit enough to battle. Ash challenges it using his Bayleef. Bayleed looked ready for battle. The Corsola was too eager. It ended up ramming all it's friends and Ash. Ash was happy to play after the battle.

Bayleef and Corsola faced off at opposite ends of the beach. Andrea, Mika and Brock watched in anticipation for the upcoming battle. The Corsola went to their nest to watch. Andrea had one Corsola into her arms.

Ash commanded Bayleef to use a sweet smell to slow Corsola down. It didn't work as Corsola burrowed into the beach sand. The other people enjoyed Bayleef's aroma though. Corsola emerged from the sand and used a tackle attack. It really hurt Bayleef. Ash then had Bayleef retalliate with a razor-leaf.

This did massive damage to Corsola. Corsola lay on it's back. Ash thought it was ready to be caught. Corsola then used a recover attack. This healed all the damage from razor-leaf. Bayleef didn't have the luxury of a healing move. Ash looked at Brock. Brock said to Ash to bombard Corsola with attacks and prevent use of recover. Ash knew to do this. So Ash had Bayleef use a string of razor-leaf attacks. Each one hit Corsola and badly weakened it.

Corsola used a spike-cannon again. This hit Bayleef. Bayleef lay weakened on the ground. However when it looked like Bayleef was unable to battle. Bayleef glowed a beautiful green. Then Bayleef launched a group of routes. They hit Corsola and drained all the energy. Bayleef was healed up fully.

Brock called out it was Giga-drain. Ash was proud of Bayleef. Ash also threw a lure ball at Corsola. Corsola was sucked inside the blue pokeball. The Lure ball hit the ground. It shook three times and pinged for a successful capture.

Ash then saw the pokeball disappear. It was at Oak's lab. Ash wanted to call the professor. Although at the Whirl cup Ash would be able to use Corsola.

Ash and Brock then said their goodbye's. Ash was more determined for the Whirl cup.

 **Mantine overboard**

Still on Yellow Rock isle Ash and Brock saw the ferry to the whirl cup was gone. It wouldn't be back the following day. It would be back. Ash and Brock wanted to get to the Whirl cup as soon as they could. However at the dock they see a small boat. On it diving equipment. A young woman is aboard too.

She says it's her boat. Brock goes to flirt with the girl and fails again. The girl introduces herself as Luka. She wants to find a sunken ship containing a treasure.

Ash and Brock ask if they could help. Luka was greatful for the help. Ash and Brock board the boat. Ash decides Totodile and Chinchou would be useful as they could search underwater for a long period.

It would also be good training. Ash and Luka got some diving equipment on as Brock would wait in the boat. Pikachu had some tiny diving equipment on it would go with Ash and Luka.

As they get underwater Ash notices the ship. Totodile and Chinchou swim over to Ash and Luka.

In the boat a Mantine come out. It wants to battle. The ship is it's home. Ash uses Chinchou to brighten the area. It draws Mantine away from Ash and Luka. Team Rocket see Mantine leap from the water.

They want to take Mantine. Team Rocket then go to get their submarine. They would go and steal Mantine. Also when underwater they hear about the treasure in the ship. Ash and Luka get the treasure and head up. However there is a group of Remoraid. Two bigger Remoraid use water-gun to scare Ash, Luka and the pokemon off. Luka takes her box to her boat. When team rocket appear in the water.

Ash and Brock see Team Rocket and know they want the treasure. Ash is about to have Pikachu use a thunderbolt. However the pokemon and Ash and Luka are soaking wet so the thunderbolt would hit them aswell. Ash has to use Totodile and Chinchou to stop team rocket. However when team rocket went underwater they disturbed the nesting Remoraid and Mantine. They came to the surface aswell. Ash had Totodile and Chinchou use their water-gun attack. The Remoraid did the same and Mantine launched a bubblebeam.

The attacks hit the submarine which was floating on the surface. Ash then knew that the water gun would be effective from underneath. Ash tells Chinchou and Totodile to launch their attacks from there.

This causes the submarine to be lifted due to the force of the attacks. The Remoraid then go and do the same thing. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt which hits the submarine and causes a huge explosion sending team rocket blasting off once more.

Luka thanks and then takes Ash and Brock to the stop before the Whirl cup. However it is only a short distance. They thank Luka for the help and she thanks them for helping with the treasured Silver wing.

 **Octillery the outcast.**

Ash and Brock were on their way to where the Whirl cup will be held. Ash sees a young trainer with a Remoraid. He introduces himself as Marcellus. He wants to compete in the next Whirl cup as the other one is one day away.

Marcellus Remoraid needs to evolve into Octillery to be more prepared for the Whirl cup. Ash accepts the challenge to help Marcellus evolve his Remoraid. Ash calls out Totodile. Totodile and Remoraid start in the water.

Ash commands Totodile to use bite first. Marcellus has Remoraid use water-gun. This hits Totodile in it's open mouth and sends it back. Ash then has Totodile use water-gun to stop Remoraid's water-gun. Totodile blasts the torrent and hits Remoraid aswell.

Ash then has Totodile dive underwater. When it sees Remoraid to use headbutt. This hit's Remoraid and sends the small fish into the air. Marcellus commands a psybeam.

Ash counters with water-gun once more. The attacks collide in mid air and cause a huge explosion. Remoraid landed in the water and began to glow. Marcellus saw it was evolving. When it was an Octillery he thanked Ash for the mock battle that helped his Remoraid. Ash said it was nothing. Totodile was glad for the experience too.

Marcellus then offered to take Ash and Brock to his parent's house. Nobody was home but Marcellus told Ash and Brock to make themselves comfertable. Marcellus also had a huge fish tank full of Remoraid. Ash is amazed at the quantity.

The night comes in quickly. Team Rocket sneak inside the house and steal the Remoraid. Also Marcellus new Octillery. Octillery had felt left out as it evolved and the Remoraid ignored it. Octillery wanted to protect it's friends.

Ash and Brock wake up and see the Remoraid were gone. Marcellus had to find them to save them as his parent's would be furious. Ash and Brock vollunteer to help. Marcellus thanks them. Ash sends out his Noctowl. Noctowl sees the trail it leads Ash and the others to Team Rocket.

They have the Remoraid in a net. Also Octillery in a net aswell. Ash then calls out Bayleef to use razor-leaf. The razor-leaf slices through each net. Ash then has Bayleef use vine-whip to send Team Rocket back.

Marcellus then has his Octillery use it's new Octazooka attack to send team rocket blasting off once more. The Remoraid realise who Octillery is before it evolved. Suddenly they all begin to glow and evolve.

Marcellus offers to take Ash and Brock to show them to the stadium of the Whirl cup. The two accept but say in the morning as it is very late.

The next morning Marcellus takes Ash and Brock to a half sunken stadium with small floating islands for the amphibious pokemon.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Dueling heroes**

Ash and Brock are in the Pokemon centre near the stadium for the Whirl cup. Ash registers for the tournament. Ash went and swapped his team except for Pikachu and Totodile. Ash took his Chinchou, Corsola, Kingdra and Dewgong.

The whirl cup would begin very soon. Ash went to his side of the stadium. His opponent was Christopher however before the tournament began a woman rose from the throne. She was Maya the sea spirit guardin. She wished the trainers a great tournament.

Ash was waiting for his battle. Many trainers had spectacular battles. Ash saw an Azumaril beat a Wartortle with a huge bubblebeam. Ash wanted his Marill to watch it but knew it was training at Oaks. When he called the elderly professor. Ash's other water types were eager for some serious battles too.

Ash would use Totodile in the opening match as it was getting quite strong. Ash's match was called on. The rules were trainers had one pokemon each and there was no substitutions and no time limit.

Ash's opponent Christopher had a fishing rod on the end was a Lure ball. Brock muttered to Pikachu he was a serious performer. Christopher cast his rod into the lagoon. The lure ball opened to reveal a Kingdra. Ash was at a huge disadvantage with this match.

Ash had Totodile use water-gun first. Christopher had Kingdra start with a water-gun too. The water-gun attacks collided in mid air. Ash then had Totodile dive into the water.

Christopher planned for this. He commanded Kingrdra use twister. This causes the water to make the go up in a swirl. It is terrible for Totodile. Totodile is caught in the swirl. Then Totodile is spinning around dizzy. Christopher then has Kingdra back it off with the twister.

Totodile falls from the twister. It hits the water hard. Christopher then thinks one final move will end the match. He commands a Hydro-pump.

Ash has Totodile dodge it. Totodile dances in the hydro-pump stream. It does no damage. Ash then has Totodile use headbutt. Christopher has Kingdra dive underwater. Ash has Totodile follow it. Christopher then has Kingdra use smokescreen. Totodile is blinded by the smokescreen and Ash has it jump back onto the platform near him.

In the crowd Brock and Pikachu watch the battle unaware of Team rocket disguised as snack sellers. They wanted Maya's sea stone sapphire. Jessie wanted the most. James wanted to steal all the trainers pokemon.

Kingdra emerged from the water behind Totodile. Ash had Totodile use bite. When Christopher commanded his second hydro-pump. Totodile bit Kingdra's mouth shut. The water from hydro-pump couldn't get out. It filled Kingdra and inflated it like a balloon. Ash then had Totodile let go. The hydro-pump exploded from Kingdra sending it flying across and around the stadium and high into the air. Kingdra came down and hit the water with a huge BANG. Tha battle was over.

Ash's Totodile jumped exhausted to the platform near Ash. Ash called out praise for his Big jaw pokemon. When Totodile began to glow. Ash saw it evolve into a Croconaw.

There were several other noticable matches. Ash found out his second round opponent was Harrison. Ash and Brock met in the stands to watch other battles for the first round.

After the day's battles Ash and Brock headed to the pokemon centre for the night. Ash called Oak to show off Croconaw. Oak looked beaten up Bayleef really missed Ash and didn't like it at the lab. Ash told Bayleef when the Whirl cup was over it would be back on his team.

Ash and Brock hung up and they went for some food. Ash fed his pokemon. Brock did the same. Ash then planned for Harrison. He wanted to use Chinchou as it had learned a new move in training Ash was eager to try it.

The next day came around. Brock took Pikachu to the stands to watch. Ash faced off at Harrison.

Harrison called out a Qwilfish. Ash called out his Chinchou. Chinchou and Qwilfish faced off in the water.

Ash called out for Chinchou to use confuse-ray. Chinchou's anglers glowed a red colour and then it hit Qwilfish. Qwilfish was confused. Ash then had Chinchou use a thunderbolt. This was the new move Chinchou learned. This hit Qwilfish and sent it flying back.

Harrison then had Qwilfish use water-gun. This hit and sent Chinchou back. Ash had Chinchou use a bubblebeam. Harrison then commanded Pin-missle. Qwilfish absored a gallon of water. Then it fired the spikes on it's back. Bubblebeam and Pin-missle collided in mid air. Chinchou was sent flying but Qwilfish dove underwater and avoided the worst of the explosion.

Harrison then commanded a take-down. Ash had Chinchou use thunderbolt one last time. The thunderbolt hit Qwilfish and left it unable to battle due to it being wet from the dive before.

Ash then praised his Chinchou for an excellent battle. Chinchou swam exhausted back to Ash. Ash then recalled it for a well earned rest.

Ash and Brock went to the pokemon centre so Ash could swap Chinchou and take his Kingler instead. Kingler was very eager to prove itself in battle like the Indigo league.

The next few rounds were two on two battles. Ash's first opponent in the next round had a Seaking and Poliwhirl. Ash's Kingler used it's crabhammer and hyper-beam to beat Seaking. Ash's Corsola managed to beat Poliwhirl in it's first battle. Corsola even used a rock-slide attack.

Ash then swapped Corsola out as it used a lot of energy. Taking in it's place his Tentacruel. Ash then had another battle where Kingler and Dewgong won the battle. Using their hyper-beam and ice-beam attacks.

Ash and Brock then went back to the pokemon centre. Ash's next opponent was a girl named Trinity. Trinity had easily won the last few battles.

Ash and Brock saw Trinity in the Pokemon centre. They introduced themselves. Trinity did the same and said she expected a great battle from Ash.

Their battle would be the next day. Ash went to strategise. His Wooper was doing very well at Oak's lab.

 **The perfect match**

The next day came around soon. Ash and Trinity faced off. Ash then called out his Gyarados. Trinity did the same. Their Gyarados looked at each-other ready to battle. Both trainers called out a hydro-pump attack. The moves collide hard in mid air and cause a huge explosion.

Ash then had his Gyarados dive underwater and then use hyper-beam. This goes upwards and sends Trinity's Gyarados flying into a pillar and left it unable to battle.

Trinity recalled her Gyarados and threw a pokeball with a Chinchou. Trinity's Chinchou was ready to battle. Trinity had her Chinchou use a thunderbolt. This hit Ash's Gyarados and did massive damage to it. Ash then had Gyarados try a hydro-pump. However Trinity planned for this and had it use thunderbolt and this went down the stream and then hit Gyarados.

Gyarados falls to the platform and Ash has to recall it. Ash sent his Wooper out. Ash had Wooper use mud-shot at Chinchou it hit it in the face and blinded it. Ash then had Wooper use a water-pulse attack. Followed by a second mud-shot.

Wooper won the battle. It began to glow a bright white. Ash soon had a Quagsire when the light died down. The next round was the final battle. Ash was swapping his team for the clone Golduck and Blastiose.

The final battle began. Ash and his opponent faced off. Both trainers had their Golduck out first. Ash commanded his Golduck to use brick-break first. The other trainer commanded fury-swipes attack. The two moves collide.

Ash then commanded hydro-pump and so did the other trainer. The hydro-pump attacks collided in mid air. They caused an explosion and water was sent everywhere.

Ash then called out one last hydro-pump his Golduck hit the opponents in the chest. This sent it into a stadium wall and left it unable to battle.

Ash then saw his opponent send out a Feraligatr. When Team Rocket swooped in to steal the sea spirit sapphire. They caught it on a fishing rod. Ash and his opponent then commanded a water-gun. This hit the balloon and caused team rocket to loose Maya's jewl. She then got it back and had the battle resume.

Ash had Blastiose use hydro-pump. The opponent had Feraligatr use a hydro-pump. The two hydro-pump moves explode in mid air. Ash then has Blastiose use mega-punch. The other trainer has Feraligatr use dragon-claw. The two attacks collide and both pokemon are sent back. Ash then had Blastiose use a Hydro-pump again. This hit Feraligatr and sent it into a stadium wall. Ash had won the Whirl cup.

Maya then presented him with the Mystic water pendent. The other trainers appluded him. Ash and Brock then left the stadium for the pokemon centre. Ash sent his water types back to Oak's lab as they were exhausted from their battles.

Ash took his Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Miltank, Hitmonlee and Fearow. The pokemon were eager to train hard and his water types were happy for the rest. Trinity came over to congragulate Ash on his win. She told him to go to Silver Rock Isle next it was the place for a boat back to Olivine City. Ash and Brock thanked her and headed off on their journey.

 **plan it now diglett later**

Ash and Brock were on their way to the port for a ferry to Silver Rock Isle. They pass a quante village. It is full of elderly people. Also a large number of Diglett. The old people welcomed Ash and Brock. Two women who lived their were Sue and Rita they made Ash and Brock some tea and food.

Ash and Brock thanked them for their kindness. Team Rocket are also in town. Ash and Brock prepare for battle with them but Team Rocket say they have done nothing except run out of water on the way to the village.

Ash and Brock eat their meal and Team Rocket eat theirs too. Suddenly a band of Diglett theives appear on Dodrio. Ash has to help the elderly people.

Brock and even Team Rocket agree to help them. In the night James has a plan. The plan is to allow the thieves Dodrio to escape their pens. Ash and Brock go to do this part of the plan.

Team Rocket have the Diglett dig pitfall's. Ash and Brock discover the Dodrio theives are relatives who want their elderly parents, grandparents to retire and stop pushing themselves to death.

Jessie hears one woman is 120 years old. She says it's 10X her age. Meowth jokes about where she learned that maths. Jessie luckily doesn't hear him.

Ash and Brock return with the Dodrio. The theives leader returns in the morning. Ash calls out his Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Miltank, Noctowl, Hitmonlee and Fearow out to battle. Brock calls out his Crobat.

Ash has his pokemon pretend to send the thieves away. Brock's Crobat uses supersonic and two old men begin to dance to it.

The Diglett help take the thieves from the town. Along with two old ladies riding them. Team Rocket are flying over in their balloon. Ash realises that now they want the pokemon.

So he commands Pikachu to use thunderbolt. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once again. The

The people then say their goodbye's to Ash and Brock. They thank Ash and Brock for their help. Ash and Brock head off to the next small town.


	55. Chapter 55

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 55**

 **Hi Ho Silver... Away**

Ash and Brock are on Silver Rock isle. They discover the old people have given them a Silver wing. There is a legend of the island that Silver Wings are apparently feather's from Lugia. Ash and Brock see that islanders are happy to use the legend.

Ash and Brock walk along the island. They see a girl walking to see a friend. Brock instantly goes to flirt with her. However Ash stoped him flirting with her.

The girl introduces herself as Ariene. She is going to see her friend Jenaro. He is a craftsman. Ariene knows he is sick at the time. Jenaro was at his station his Sandslash is outside using sand-attack to help Jenaro with his craft work.

Ariene tells him to get back to bed. Ash and Brock agree even Sandslash is concerned for his trainer. Jenaro nearly collapses. So Ash and Brock carry him inside the small white house. It is quite small inside but livable. A bed for Jenaro and Sandslash. A small kitchen and living space. Then access to the garden.

Ariene says she will go and get him some soup from town. Ash and Brock offer to stay and watch over him. Ariene thanks them and runs off for the soup. Ash is amazed at the silver wing artifacts in the home.

Jenaro recounts a legend that once a ship caught in a horrendous storm was near the island. A lightning bolt cracked against the ship and split it in two. The sailors and their pokemon clung to the wreckage. The treasure aboard the ship was lost at the bottom of the dark ocean.

Team Rocket are on the island after Pikachu. They look at all the Silver wing artifacts around the island. James and Meowth try all the food in the shape of Silver wings. Jessie hauls them away she wants to find rare pokemon on the island. Jessie then tries the food aswell. They swipe a whole stall's supply of food. They then go off to find rare pokemon.

The stall owner is not happy. Ariene is nearby and she hears all the commotion caused by Team Rocket. She runs them down as she won't have criminals on her island home.

Ariene chases them down. They stop out side Jenaro's home. Ash, Brock, Jenaro, Pikachu and Sandslash come outside to stop the commotion from team rocket. Ash and the others corner Team Rocket the stall owner comes over too. Ash calls out his pokemon. They get the food off team rocket. Bayleef then uses a vine-whip to make some great grabs. The stall owner then asks Ash and the others to help get the food back to the stall. Ash and the others say they would be happy to. Ash asks the prices of the food.

The stall owner says it's on the house. For all the help Ash and the others gave. Ariene gives Jenaro his soup and some snacks for his Sandslash too. Ash and the others then go to eat. Jenaro was looking better after rest and good soup. Ariene tells Ash and Brock to see Lugia the best place is Ogi Isle.

Team Rocket also hear about Lugia. Jessie calls out Arbok and Lickitung while James calls out Weezing. Ash has to battle them once again. Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt on Weezing. Bayleef use razor-leaf on Lickitung and Cyndaquil use flamethrower on Arbok. The three attacks hit and send Team Rocket's pokemon falling to the ground. Ash then has Pikachu use one final thunderbolt. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once more.

Jenaro, Ariene and the stall owner thank Ash for his help. Ash said it was no problem and Team Rocket want to take his Pikachu and so since early days in his journey they have been following him.

Ash decides to stay on the Whirl Islands a small period longer. Jenaro says the next island over is a great place for training mostly water type pokemon. Also Lugia apparently live nearby.

Ash wants to see Lugia. It will be a great experience for his team. Also a good way to train as Ogi Isle is small and has areas perfect for boosting his pokemon levels before a battle with Jasmine.

Before they leave Ariene tells Jenaro he should have stayed in bed. Ash and Brock somewhat agree. Jenaro says he is feeling much much better.

Jenaro then asks Ariene to be with him forever. Ariene had no idea of the suprise. She happily accepts the idea. Brock is near tears while they move on.

Ash and Brock head over to Ogi Isle. Where on the way they see in some grass a familiar Pikachu. Soon their old friend Richie appears. Richie then greets Ash and Brock while getting Sparky on his shoulder.

 **The mystery is history**

Ash, Brock and Richie are on their way to Ogi Isle. However to get there they need to get a boat. However the boat was gone for the day. Luka from the ship expedition was coming up in her boat. She saw Ash and Brock. Luka offered to take them to Ogi Isle.

At Ogi Isle's coast a small boy was playing with his Lanturn and a baby Lugia. The boy has to make sure the Lugia is safe. So when Luka's boat comes nearby. The boy tells Lugia to dive underwater. 

Ash, Brock and Richie thank Luka. She sees the boy. It's her brother. Luka walks over and calls him. Oliver the boy responds to Luka. She asks about any rare pokemon nearby.

Oliver denies everything as he wants to keep Lugia or Silver as he named the baby safe. Ash and the others walk around with Luka as a guide. Oliver feels a tug and is with Silver below the water line.

He laughs and goes to play more. However watching in the distance is Team Rocket. They send pictures of the baby Lugia to their secret underwater base. Professor Namba who is one of the top scientists for Team Rocket identifies it as Lugia. He wants to use the baby to trap the parent for an experiment.

He sends Butch and Cassidy to the surface to retrieve the Lugia. Ash and the others are walking around. When they hear a scream. It is Oliver fighting to protect Silver. Ash and the others go over to see what is happening. Ash calls out his Bayleef and Cyndaquil to help protect the baby Lugia. Butch calls out a Hitmontop. Cassidy calls out a Houndour. They have some weird headgear on. It actually is an invention by Namba and provokes pokemon to being angry all the time and forces their attack power up.

Richie is discusted like Ash and calls out his Cruz or Pupitar to battle. Pupitar is a great match for Houndour and Bayleef's Vine whip deflects Hitmontop rolling kick attack.

Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt this hits and breaks Houndour and Hitmontop's headgear. It also eliminates the two pokemon. However with the baby Lugia trapped it's parent soon comes by. The Lugia is furious that it's baby is in danger. It begins launching Aeroblast attacks anywhere. It hits Team Rocket. Also sending Ash, Brock, Richie and their pokemon flying.

The Lugia is then captured in a cage and taken to the base along with the baby. Ash, Brock, Richie, Luka and Oliver then make a plan to go and rescue them.

Ash goes to the pokemon centre to get some water types to help get them to the base he takes his Lapras, Mantine and Vaporeon. Luka then offers them use of her diving gear to get to the base on the seafloor.

 **A Parent trapped.**

Ash and the others are diving deep below the seafloor. Ash was with Lapras, Brock was with Mantine and Richie was with Vaporeon. Oliver was with his Lanturn who was also using it's light to help Ash and the others see the base.

Inside Namba was teasing the baby. To enrage the parent. Many grunts were about waiting for their orders also snuck away inside was Jessie, James and Meowth.

Namba realised it was lunchtime. Cassidy ordered Jessie and James to go and get Namba's lunch. Meowth was in James shirt. Jessie was getting furious at Cassidy.

Ash and the others found the entrence to the base. It was sealed shut. However the some grunts left in a mini submarine for Giovanni to find rare pokemon. Ash and the others used the opportunity to get into the base.

Ash and the others want to split up to find where the Lugia are. However they have to stay together. Ash promised Lugia before they would save Silver.

Ash and the others then find the room with the Lugia. A grunt called out a Venomoth to use sleep-powder. This knocks Ash and the others out cold. Namba then goes to steal their pokeball's.

When the others wake up from the sleep-powder Namba has Ash and Richie's Pikachu on a table. They will be given the provoker. Ash and Richie try to help their Pikachu. Ash and Richie get very angry and tackle their cage.

It won't work. The cage is unbreakable. Ash then looks and sees all the pokeball's on the table nearby too. Oliver's Lanturn is the only pokemon out of the cage. Oliver has it use a thunderbolt on Namba.

Oliver then has Lanturn use thunderbolt on the cage controls. This frees Ash and the others. Ash then tackles Namba to the ground. Then goes to smash the controls for their machine and provokers. Ash and Richie get their Pikachu. Then the rest of their pokeball's.

Ash and the others went to find the Lugia. They had been moved during Ash and the others hit from sleep-powder. Oliver grabbed Lanturn's pokeball from his shorts as Lanturn was struggling with no water. Ash and the others run to find the room.

Namba recovers and then has all grunts go to intercept Ash and the others. They run into a corridor full of grunts.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 56**

 **A parent trapped**

Ash and the others are facing off against a horde of Rocket grunts. Richie calls out Cruz who rams half the grunts Ash then has Vaporeon use hydro-pump and knocks the other grunts down.

Jessie and James are in the Lugia room. They attempt to free the parent Lugia. However Namba discovers they are there. Butch and Cassidy are waiting at the back. When Namba calls them away. They run with their Houndour and Hitmontop.

Ash and the others want to follow. However they have to find Silver. Ash and the others go to find it. It is in one of the rooms. About to be experimented on by Namba.

Ash and Riche send their Pikachu to battle. Namba calls out an Electabuzz. The Electabuzz is attached to a provoker. Namba believes it will make Pokemon more powerful.

Ash knows it is through training and a bond. Ash calls out thunderbolt. Namba calls out Light-screen. Ash then called out Brick-break. This shattered the light-screen and hit Electabuzz. Namba then called out an enraged thunder-punch. Pikachu barley avoided the attack. Ash then called out thunderbolt.

Ash and Richie then call out a duel thunderbolt. Namba calls light-screen once more. This blocks even the duel thunderbolt. Ash and the others couldn't believe how powerful the Electabuzz was.

In the room with the Lugia parent Cassidy and Butch are about to battle Jessie and James. James calls out Victreebel. Jessie calls out her Arbok. Jessie called out a headbutt and this hits Houndour hard. Cassidy retalliates with flamethrower. Arbok slithers out of the way. James calls razor-leaf. Butch retalliates with a triple-kick. This kicks the razor-leaf. It also strikes Victreebel. James then calls out a vine-whip. This grabs Hitmontop and sends it on the way to Houndour. Jessie calls out a poison-sting. James calls another razor-leaf. This hits the duel pokemon and does considerable damage to Hitmontop not much to Houndour.

Cassidy then calls a flamethrower. Arbok dodges the attack. However the machine containing Lugia is hit badly. Butch calls another triple-kick. James has Victreebel use Vine-whip once again. This sends Hitmontop into the machine. Damaging it further. Cassidy calls another flamethrower. This hits Arbok and sends it into the machine.

Richie had Sparky use a thunderbolt. Namba says its a waste of time and calls out another light-screen. Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt on the control box Namba held. This stopped the provoker and Electabuzz was stunned. Ash and Richie called out a double thunderbolt. This eliminates Electabuzz. Ash and the others say a bond is how to become much stronger. Namba says it makes him angry.

The battle near Lugia's machine is raging. Both sides have taken massive damage. Jessie calls out one last headbutt from her Arbok. This sends Houndour flying into the machine which unfortunetly breaks apart. This frees the enraged Lugia.

All the people and pokemon are terrified at the rage it feels. Lugia then launches Aeroblast attacks which send Team rocket blasting off from the base.

With Silver Ash and Richie are having Cyndaquil and Zippo (Charmeleon) use flamethrower on the cage to heat it up. Then Ash has Vaporeon soak the bars with a hydro-pump. Then when they are weakened Pupitar can use it's rock hard body to smash the bars to free Silver.

Ash and Richie then push the trolley holding the cage to the main area. Where the parent Lugia is launching aeroblast at all the walls. Sending grunts and other staff scattering to escape in all directions. There is also a huge hole from where Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Arbok, Victreebel, Houndour and Hitmontop were sent blasting off once again from.

Ash and the others get to the rampaging Lugia. While seeing it's child safe and with trustworthy people calms Lugia down. The damage done to the base is oblvious to see. A large chunk of the celling begins to fall. Lugia uses a safeguard to protect Ash and the others.

Ash and the other humans then rush to find their diving gear. They change quickly and evacuate the base. Silver and it's parent behind them. As they reach Luka's boat the base explodes. Which causes all inside to float on wreckage in the sea.

The day is nearly over. For their own safety the Lugia leave the island and it's ocean currents. Oliver is near tears. He doesn't want Silver to go. Ash and Brock say their goodbye's and head back to a port for a boat to Olivine City.

 **Throwing in the Noctowl**

Ash and Brock are on the mainland of Silver Rock isle. However they have missed the one ferry per day to Olivine City. Ash and Brock see it in the ocean.

On the pier an old fisherman is waiting. He leaves when Ash and Brock ask if there is any other way to Olivine city. Ash and Brock walk around the pier. However at one end there is an old airbase. Ash and Brock go inside. An old man is waiting to take care of his pokemon nearby.

Ash and Brock offer to help. The man says he is a pilot to. Ash and Brock get to work in cleaning the Ponyta stable and caring for the Sandshrew, Doduo, Tangela, Weepinbell, Parasect and Rattata around the place. The man says he will fly them to Olivine for free.

Ash and Brock thank him. He is Wings Alexander a famous rescuer. So he is very experienced at rescue missions. However a lesiure cruise is not his area.

They board the plane that has gone through all the pre flight checks. Ash and Brock are waiting in the passenger area of the plane. Upfront with Wings is his partner Noctowl. It is much larger than Ash's Noctowl.

Wings said the two went through many tough battles together. Also that time has gone to fast it seems like yesterday their battling days.

Ash and Pikachu just share a look. The trainers wait and are soon soaring high in the air. Waiting is team rocket. However there is a huge lightning storm. Team Rocket have to be taken in the plane when their balloon is hit by a savage bolt of lightning.

The storm is dangerous for the plane. Team Rocket are lucky as they could have been sent straight to the seafloor. Ash and Brock are cautious when Team Rocket are taken into the plane.

They form an uneasy allience. Ash notices one of the propellors is loose. He has to use Bayleef's vine-whip to secure it. So Ash walks to the door of the plane. Brock sends Crobat to help him. Bayleef secures the propellor.

Jessie then notices the second one is loose too. So Bayleef has to hold both of them down. The plane is near a nose dive into the sea. Ash and James call their water type Vaproeon and Quagsire out. They use water-gun to help stabalise the plane. Wings then has his Noctowl fly some rope to help with the plane too. Ash calls his Noctowl out aswell. The two pokemon get the rope secure and flap around to help. Team Rocket rest on an uneven bit of the floor. They fall through as the plane nearly slams into the Olivine Cliffs.

Ash and the others see the plane land safely. They thank Wings for the journey. He says it's no problem. Ash and Brock then go to the pokemon centre as it is very late.

 **Nerves of Steelix**

The next day Ash and Brock awaken. Janina is waiting in the lobby of the pokemon centre for them to arrive. Sparkle is much much better so Jasmine is accepting challengers once again. Janina tells Ash and Brock. They are so glad to hear it.

The trainers walk along the cliff side road heading to the gym. On the way there Team Rocket appear in a giant Wobbuffet robot. Jessie explains its from a pencil box she never had at school. They were said to be indistructable.

Ash sent out his Bayleef. Brock and Janina call out their Onix. They have the Onix use tackle attack. The robot deflects the Onix. They are sent to a pile on the ground. Team Rocket then turn their robot to the sheer cliff face digging the arms in and climbing away. They get a good distance up the cliff when a Steelix appears and knocks the robot to the ground.

Jasmine is on top of the cliff. She jumps and lands on Steelix. She then says they will get Pikachu out. Ash calls Bayleef to use vine-whip. This grabs and pulls out Pikachu from the robot.

Jasmine then commands Steelix to use iron-tail. Steelix tail glows white and it slams into the robot. This sends team rocket blasting off once again. Jasmine then leads Ash and the others to the gym.

She has Janina act as referee. Brock takes Pikachu over to the stands. He says fighting, fire and ground types are effective on steel types like Jasmine's Steelix and Magnemite. Ash has Cyndaquil and Hitmonlee.

Jasmine's first pokemon is Magnemite. Ash chooses Hitmonlee. Both pokemon face off at opposite ends of the battle field. Jasmine is the first to call a move. She calls out thunder-wave.

Ash has Hitmonlee jump out of the way. Ash then commands a brick-break. This hits Magnemite and sends it flying back. Jasmine then calls out a thundershock. This hits and damages Hitmonlee. Ash then calls out a rolling-kick attack. This sends Magnemite into a wall.

Jasmine then calls out thundershock. This again hits Hitmonlee. Both pokemon are running out of energy. So the next move could decide the battle.

Ash and Jasmine call out their moves at the same time. Jasmine calls one last thundershock. Ash calls out a brick-break. The two moves explode on contact. Hitmonlee barley gets up from the attack.

Jasmine thanks Magnemite for a great battle. She also compliments Ash on his skill at raising such a fast hard hitting pokemon. Jasmine then calls out her Steelix.

Ash asks if Hitmonlee can still battle. The fighting type stands tall and ready to go. Jasmine knows Hitmonlee is tough. She also knows her Steelix is fully energised to battle.

Ash calls out a brick-break. Hitmonlee has speed but it's energy is gone. Jasmine has Steelix slither out of the way then use an iron-tail. This hits Hitmonlee and send it flying into the gym wall unable to battle. Ash recalled it and praised Hitmonlee.

Ash then sent his Cyndaquil out. Cyndaquil was more ready for a tough battle. Jasmine had battled many trainers with Cyndaquil and its evolution line so this one looked no more special than anyother.

Ash called out flamethrower. Jasmine had Steelix use sandstorm to block flamethrower. When the attack died down Steelix had burrowed underground. Ash saw there was one giant hole. However Steelix could appear anywhere. Ash had Cyndaquil run around the field. Hoping to confuse Steelix. This didn't work as Steelix appeared and hit Cyndaquil hard.

Ash called out a flamethrower from Cyndaquil. This hit Steelix and did some damage. However Jasmine called out a sandstorm again. This again stopped the fire type move working any more. Ash then had Cyndaquil run around for a time aswell to distract Steelix attention. This didn't work as once again Steelix appeared from the ground and hit Cyndaquil hard. Ash called out one more flamethrower.

Cyndaquil hit Steelix with a flamethrower. However Jasmine called out sandstorm once again. Sandstorm blew away the flamethrower however Ash told Cyndaquil to dig deep. Cyndaquil bared and turned the heat of it's flamethrower to the max. Ash calls out once flamethrower. The moves collided and exploded. Cyndaquil was sent flying back. However the flamethrower and sandstorm left Steelix weakened on the floor.

Ash saw both pokemon were exhausted. Cyndaquil began to glow white. Ash soon had a Quilava. Ash had Quilava use flamethrower once more. This hit Steelix very very hard and left the huge steel type unable to battle.

Jasmine recalled it with a word of praise. She then took Ash a mineral badge over to prove his victory at the Olivine city Gym. Ash thanked Jasmine and he and Brock headed to the pokemon centre.

Ash wanted to rest his team for a while. So he sent Bayleef, Quilava, Fearow, Noctowl and Hitmonlee back to Oaks lab. He took Spinerak, Espeon, Corsola and Weepinbell.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 57**

 **Bulbasaur the Ambassador**

Still deciding on where to go for the next gym battle. Ash and Brock stare intently at a map in the pokemon centre. Ash calls Oak to check on all his pokemon again. His Bulbasaur are acting as peacekeepers around Oak's place.

Ash was amazed at how the pokemon were doing so well. Ash was amazed and Oak said he must keep the Bulbasaur as some of the grass types fueded with each-other.

Ash saw the Bulbasaur stopping the grass types and then the water types joined the fued. Ash had to go with Brock to continue their journey. While on their journey they saw a load of milk cartens roll down a steep hill. Ash and Brock stop them.

The guy who needed them was greatful. He offered to get Ash and Brock to Ecruteak city as it was a shortcut to Mahogony town.

The Bulbasaur went around the grounds at Oak's lab. They found the fueding began over the lake. There wasn't enough space for the Grass and Water types. Ash's natural Bulbasaur decides to go and make a brand new lake this takes care of the issues.

Ash is training he worries about his Bulbasaur as it was with him for such a long time. Ash goes to working with all his current team members. Ash asks Brock if he could get Bulbasaur back for anything. However Brock says Oak needs the help Bulbasaur can offer. Ash knows he is right.

At the lab the Bulbasaur have seen a huge battle beginning. So they go to stop it. Tracey sends his Scyther, Marill and Venonat out to help aswell. Tracey's Voltorb also rolls along. The other pokemon of Ash's try to help stop the fighting too.

Ash's natural Bulbasaur launches a solarbeam straight at the sky. All the pokemon look at it. Ash's Bulbasaur then tells the other pokemon to find an area to build a huge new lake on. One of the Oddish around the ranch finds a perfect spot.

The pokemon begin digging. However they find a problem when a layer of ground burried is too hard to dig for grass types. So Bulbasaur goes to find help. It gets Ash's Golduck, Vaporeon, Blastiose, Squirtle, Wartortle and Poliwhirl along with Sandslash and ground types. The water types soak the ground and then the Sandslash and other ground types dig it up.

The ground types soon flee in panic. There is a flow of water. However it stops suddenly. A huge rock is sticking out. So the rock needs to be moved now. Bulbasaur then goes to find Ash's fighting type pokemon to help with the problem.

The ground types are enlisted once more too. Soon all the pokemon are trying to move the rock by pushing from the bottom and pulling from the top. It moves the rock and soon the lake is built. The pokemon begin celebrating. However they were hungry. Luckily Mrs. Ketchum came over with a lot of food for all the pokemon.

They ate then went back to filling the lake. Soon it was a paradise for the pokemon. One Oddish was jumping near the huge rock. However the weight of the rock caused it and the ground nearby to crumble away.

Bulbasaur went to save Oddish. The rock was falling and there was nothing to be done. So all the people and pokemon watched as the rock plummeted straight to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur recalled all of it's life. Most of it the battles it shared with Ash. Bulbasaur had to burrow underground. The rock lodges in place. Oak, Tracey and the pokemon then go to clear it away from where Bulbasaur had been.

Ash was doing an intense training session with Brock. He had also won quite a few matches. Ash and Brock thought about Bulbasaur doing so well.

Oak and the others didn't want to consider anything bad happening to Bulbasaur. It was such a strong and loyal pokemon. However Bulbasaur had learned a way to avoid the rock. It burrowed underground. This actually saved it's life.

Bulbasaur shook the dirt off it. The other pokemon praised them for their heroics and help. Oak and Tracey had to keep it nearby.

When Ash called later that day Oak recounted the story to him. Ash told Bulbasaur to do their best and be good also train hard. Ash's clone Bulbasaur had done so many battles in stopping the other pokemon fueding it was close to evolution. Ash and Brock then went on to Mahogony town.

 **Espeon Not included**

Ash and Brock are back in Ecruteak City. They are walking around the city. The same amazement still washes over them as when they first saw the city. They also noticed the Ecruteak City gym.

Ash and Brock see the Kimmono girls. Sakura from before is doing well. She is back from a small journey. She has been training. Meeting new people and Pokemon.

Sakura happily greets her family and Ash and Brock. She challenges Ash to a battle. Ash accepts her battle challenge as it was a great experience.

Ash called out his Espeon first. Sakura had evolved her Eevee. She had an Espeon too. The two trainers had their Espeon facing off. Both called out the Psybeam attack first. The moves hit mid air and cause a huge explosion.

Ash had his Espeon use Dig next. Then when it appears to use iron-tail. This takes Sakura's Espeon by suprise and causes massive damage. Flying over Team Rocket see the battle and all the Eevee evolutions.

They want to steal them. Team Rocket then have Weezing out and use a smokescreen. They then launch a net and capture the Eevee evolutions including Ash's Espeon.

Ash then calls his other pokemon out. Brock calls out Crobat to search from the sky. Crobat then finds Team Rocket and they have Espeon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon along with Ash's Espeon.

Ash and the others follow Crobat and find Team Rocket. Ash calls out his Weepinbell to use razor-leaf to slice the netting. This angers Team Rocket and they call out their Weezing, Arbok and Victreebel. Victreebel goes back to attack James.

Ash and the others then get their pokemon back. Ash and the others then launch a group attack. They send Team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash and Sakura then resume their battle.

Ash has his Espeon use another psybeam. This hits Sakura's Espeon and falls to the floor unable to battle. Ash thanks Sakura for a great battle. They then go around the city to a pokemon centre.

 **For Ho-Oh the bells toll.**

Ash and Brock are in Ecruteak City. They head too the gym to say hello to Morty. When they get there a man in a cape, suit and bowtie was in the gym with Morty. He is Eusene an aquantence of Morty's.

Eusene is obbsessed about legendary pokemon Ho-oh and Suicune. Ash says he has met the two legandary pokemon. Eusene says it is impossible nobody but the best trainers could meet these pokemon.

Eusene challenges Ash to a battle. He calls his partner Alakazam out. Morty is told to referee to battle. He is annoyed as Eusene is so unmovable on the legendary pokemon.

In the towers at Ecruteak city team rocket are stealing the sacred bells. 32 normal bells and 4 crystal balls. However the bells signal the coming of Ho-oh. Ash is in battle with Eusene. He has Pikachu in battle facing Alakazam.

However before the battle can begin a ringing sound echo's through the city. Morty realises Ho-oh must be near. They go to see Ho-oh. However they see a web around the city. Morty goes to the towers with his Gengar. They see the bells are gone.

Morty races back to the gym. Many pokemon were surrounding the gym. Ash, Brock, Morty, Eusene and the pokemon head to see what was happening. A horde of Paresect were climbing up the steps to the gym. They launch a sleep-powder attack at the people. They got into the gym.

Team Rocket who have stolen the bells had smashed one to pieces. This was what angered the pokemon. Also causing many bug types to trap team Rocket in a string-shot. Ash and the others have to go through the forest. But Ash needs a fire type. He went to go and get Houndoom sent over. Houndoom had to use flamethrower to melt the webbing.

They see Team Rocket dangling helplessly in the trees in webbing. Ash has Houndoom use flamethrower and melt their webbing. They fall to the floor with a thud. All the forest pokemon are angry. When a roar stops them in their tracks. A fine mist comes over the forest it melts the webbing. Soon in the shadows a Suicune appears.

Jessie sees Suicune she calls out Arbok. Jessie commands Arbok to use poison-sting. This is easily avoided by Suicune. Suicune then launched an aurora beam.

Team Rocket is sent blasting off once again. Eusene then calls out Alakazam. He challenges Suicune to battle. Morty and Ash both yell out NO to stop him. However nothing will stop him.

He has Alakazam use disable. However it does nothing. Next Eusene commands confusion attack. Suicune jumps and uses a Roar attack. Which sends Alakazam back to it's pokeball.

Ash then watches Suicune runs away. It goes back as like Raikou and Entei they balance nature. The next day comes around Ash and Brock head off to Mahogony town.

Eusene has gone away to find the legandary pokemon. Morty says goodbye to Ash and Brock they say their goodbye's too. Heading out the eastern exit of the city.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 58**

 **Extreme pokemon**

Ash and Brock are in a town. It is Eggsetor. Famous for an event called extreme pokemon. While walking through town Ash notices his rival Gary. On a skateboard pulled by his Arcanine. Ash is worried for the collar around it. However the collar is not harmful to Pokemon. Ash and Brock walk around town and see a man named Mr. Shelby. He offers to help Ash register for Extreme pokemon.

Ash finds out he needs a larger pokemon to pull the skateboard. Ash decides Bayleef is the best candidate for the job so he goes to get the grass type from Oak's lab. Mr. Shelby explains that Extreme pokemon began as there is no pokemon centre nearby. However at his nursery there is a phone to swap Bayleef to the team. Team Rocket are in the town they see the Pokemon waiting for the competition. Jessie says they would only steal the leading pokemon.

Ash and Brock got to 's house. Mr. Shelby greeted his wife and introduced Ash and Brock to them. Ash went to get his Bayleef sent over for his Espeon. had a skateboard that Ash could practise on. He and Bayleef went straight to training.

They went down the steep hill near 's house. There are many baby pokemon around the ranch. Ash notices them while watching training. Ash and Bayleef were doing okay at training.

However Ash managed to fall from the skateboard. Ash tumbled down the hill and Bayleef ran after him worried. Gary saw him tumbling down the hill and has his Arcanine go to catch him. Ash thanked Gary and Arcanine.

Gary noticed Ash's skateboard laying on the ground. He says no way to turn a challenge down. Ash says he's right and goes to get his skateboard and train even harder than before.

Gary went off to train with his Arcanine. Ash went back to 's house. Brock was helping make dinner for the baby pokemon. Ash also noticed a lot of eggs around the house. 's says it's a nursery for eggs and baby pokemon. Ash is amazed at how much health there is for the baby pokemon.

The next day Ash and Bayleef are training at the hill once more. comes out to compliment Ash on his skill at skateboarding. Ash says he was good at skateboarding from the hills around Pallet town.

Ash and Bayleef goes to train harder. Ash and Bayleef get going to work harder at their skills. Ash and Bayleef begin descending and climbing steep hills. They do this until dinner time.

The next day Ash and Gary take their places at the start line. Gary and Ash watch each-other intently until the claxon goes off and causes the start of the extreme pokemon.

There is a huge stampede of pokemon. However there is also a collision and several competetors are on the floor barley able to move now. Ash and Gary manage to avoid the collision and they keep going. Ash and Gary are ahead of the pack.

Gary's Arcanine is faster than Bayleef so it is in the lead. Bayleef is only at Arcanine's back. Team Rocket are flying overhead in their balloon. They decide to go for Arcanine. They launch a net and scoop Arcanine inside. Arcanine is thrashing about angrily. Gary yells to them to give Arcanine back.

Team Rocket fly off in their balloon. Ash and Bayleef go to a rock pointing upwards. Ash has Bayleef run at full speed and launch Ash's skateboard into the balloon. This causes it to split the balloon and drops to 's ranch.

comes running outside to see Ash and Team Rocket on the ground. asked what had happened. Ash explains that Team Rocket stole Gary's Arcanine in the race. Team Rocket then appear with baskets of pokemon eggs.

Ash then says to drop the eggs. Jessie calls out her Arbok. Ash however has no pokemon of his to battle. Bayleef comes running over. Ash calls out Razor-leaf. Jessie counters with poison-sting. Bayleef's razor-leaf is knocked down and hit Bayleef. Jessie then called out a bite attack. However Gary was running behind Bayleef.

Gary called out for Arcanine to use take-down. It rammed Arbok while Gary came running. Team Rocket then went to make their escape. However Ash had Bayleef use Vine-whip to grab the baskets with the eggs inside. Gary then calls out for Arcanine to use flame-wheel.

This sent Team Rocket blasting off once again. then handed Ash and Gary their dummy eggs. They go back to their race. Gary thanks Ash for helping his Arcanine.

They continue their race and stay ahead of all other people. Gary is slightly ahead. Ash sees a place for Bayleef to climb and that would get him into the lead.

Ash and Bayleef were high atop a cliff. Gary thinks he has lost Ash and tells Arcanine to keep it's pace. However Ash yells now. Bayleef leaps from the cliff and puts itself and Ash in the lead but not by a lot.

Ash kept his lead but Gary was close behind. Ash then had Bayleef do a big jump when they were neck and neck Bayleef wins by such a tiny margine. Everyone was clapping him even Gary.

That night Gary complimented Ash on raising such a great pokemon. Ash thanks him and says he will see him at Johto. Ash says he hopeso. and his wife walk out to thank Ash for saving their eggs. Ash is given an egg. Ash and Brock thank and . They then head off to their journey.

 **An Egg-sighting adventure**

A day after the extreme pokemon race Ash and Brock are walking. Ash is watching his egg. He says to Brock he hopes the pokemon that hatches from it is healthy.

In some bushes Team Rocket are waiting. They want to ambush Ash and Brock and steal the egg. Meowth says the egg could be a legandary pokemon. This makes Jessie and James excited. However James thinks the egg could be for breakfast.

Ash and Brock find a pokemon centre on their journey. The two make a stop as they need to rest. Brock tries to flirt with Nurse Joy but Ash stops him and gets all his pokemon examined. Ash then walks to a bench and sits with his egg some more. Nurse Joy says he is doing well and most people don't care for eggs properly. This angers Ash slightly as any pokemon should be treated with love and care. Nurse Joy agrees and Ash and Brock book a room for the evening.

The night comes in and Ash and Brock are sleeping. Team Rocket creep outside the pokemon centre and break a window to get inside. They then raid the fridge for some food and then go and take Ash's egg.

A little while later Ash awakens to check on his egg. Then he realises it's gone. Ash wakes up panicing. He then goes to call officer Jenny. Nurse Joy says she'll help with searching.

Jenny arrives at the pokemon centre. She calls out a Jumpluff and uses it's cotton spores to find the foot prints. Jenny first suspects Brock and Nurse Joy. However when a cluster off footprints are leading to the window they realise the theifs have gone.

Ash and the others run around the surrounding forest. They see an Exeggcute and Jenny suspects this pokemon to be the theif of Ash's egg. However it is not and then goes back to it's nest. They then walk a bit further on and see Team Rocket on the floor wounded.

Ash says what happened. Team Rocket then let it slip that they have stolen his egg. Then a wild Kangskhan appeared sniffed that Team Rocket's smell and the egg's smell didn't match. So it attacked them to protect the egg.

Ash and the others then walk to find Kangskhan. Team Rocket decide to catch Kangskhan for their boss. Ash and Brock find Kangskhan and saw it having the egg in it's pouch with it's baby. Ash says the egg is his. Kangskhan sniffs Ash and realises it's his egg.

A few minutes later Team Rocket are in their balloon they launch a net and grab Pikachu and Kangskhan and then a hand to grab the egg. Jenny calles out her Growlithe and Ash calls out his Bayleef and Spinerak. Jenny calls out Growlithe to use flamethrower and this melted the robot arm. Ash ran to grab his egg. While he called out razor-leaf and poison-sting on the net. This shattered the net. Freeing Pikachu and Kangskhan.

Jessie then called out her Arbok and James called out his Victreebel. Victreebel went back to attack James however he threw it down to the field. Kangskhan saw threats to it's baby. It used a dizzy-punch and sends the pokemon back to Team Rocket's balloon. Ash then called out a combination attack. Pikachu uses a thunderbolt, Bayleef uses razor-leaf and Spinerak uses poison-sting. The moves hit the balloon and sends team Rocket blasting off once again.

Jenny then says it's a job well done. Also she wouldn't be charging Ash for her services. Ash and the others go to the pokemon centre for a good sleep.

The next day they head out after saying their goodbye's to Jenny and Joy. Brock wants to stay with them.

 **Hatching a plan**

Carrying on their journey Ash and Brock are in a large forest. Ash's egg begins to glow. He and Brock sit down while it glows and eventually hatches.

It is a small elephant like pokemon. Ash and Brock don't know what kind of pokemon it is. Ash grabs his pokedex.

''Phanpy the long nose pokemon. Phanpy is small and docile but does have a lot of power. One gentle nudge could send a person flying.'' The pokedex says. Ash welcomes Phanpy to the family. However the small pokemon wants to play.

Ash grabs the pokeball from the egg case. He tries to recall Phanpy to no avail. Ash gets cross and yells at Phanpy. Team Rocket saw Phanpy hatch. They also see how Ash yelled at it and scared it off. Ash and Brock have to go and find Phanpy as it's a baby.

Phanpy finds out Team Rocket. They pose as friends. Phanpy is easily fooled into going with them. Ash and Brock have to find Phanpy before anything happenes. Ash asks Brock to use his Crobat.

Crobat searches from the air. However it finds nothing. Ash and Brock search and find Phanpy with team Rocket. They have put it in a cage. Phanpy is terrified. Ash goes to break it free and start from scratch.

Team Rocket notice Ash and start their balloon climbing into the air. Brock sees and has Crobat slice the balloon to pieces and stop team rocket. Pikachu runs after Phanpy who's cage shattered when it hit the ground.

Piakchu caught up to Phanpy and the two went looking for anyone to help them. They found a fast flowing river. Pikachu managed to put Phanpy on it's back.

Phanpy got down from Pikachu's back. It walked along with Pikachu. They struggled along and Phanpy slipped into the water. Pikachu put it's tail out for Phanpy to grab.

Phanpy struggled against the current. The two pokemon get caught in the current. Ash and Brock find them. Ash jumps up a tree and then gets some rope from his backpack and calls out Spinerak. Ash uses the rope and Spinerak's string-shot. They grab Pikachu and Phanpy. However Spinerak's string-shot collapsed under the pressure. Phanpy was sucked to the water. Ash dove in after it. Ash caught Phanpy. Brock then had Crobat go and grab Ash.

Crobat managed to get Ash and Phanpy. However Crobat couldn't carry both of them. Spinerak used another string-shot. Spinerak put every bit of energy it had and grabbed Ash and Phanpy but still couldn't pull them until it evolved into an Aridos. Aridos had stronger string. This managed to rescue Ash and Phanpy. Ash then had the pokeball for Phanpy.

Team Rocket came back and wanted Phanpy. For putting it in a cage before Phanpy wouldn't listen to them. Ash called out for Pikachu to use thunderbolt. Jessie had Arbok out and James had Weezing out. The two rocket grunts have Arbok and Weezing charge forwards. Ash had Phanpy use a take-down. Phanpy is strong it sends Arbok and Weezing back to the balloon. Pikachu launched it's thunderbolt. This shocks the pokemon but Jessie and James had a shock proof outfit on. However the balloon exploded sending Team Rocket blasting off once again.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 59**

 **Due's and Don'ts**

While on their way to Mahogony town Ash and Brock notice an old school football goal in the field. Ash and Brock decide to try it out. Pikachu also has a small try. The goals started moving and Team Rocket appeared from the bushes.

They tried to steal Pikachu yet again. Ash called out his Bayleef. Brock called out his Stantler and Onix. Ash called out for Bayleef to use Vine-whip. Brock had Stantler use it's take-down. Brock then had Onix use tackle attack. When Team Rocket were down Onix tackled them and sent them blasting off once again.

Team Rocket landed and saw a weird flying pokemon in an electronic cage. There was a speakerphone and it said that the pokemon was a Delibird and the person had numerous Delibird at a place. Then the cage dissapeared.

Delibird flew to the air. Jessie called out her Arbok. James called out Weezing. Jessie commanded poison-sting first. James called out for Weezing to use sludge attack. Delibird easily avoided the attacks. Jessie then calle out Lickitung and Fearow. James called out Victreebel and Quagsire. Five of the pokemon then faced Delibird. Victreebel went back to attack James once more. James pulled it off him and said if it's hungry then devour Delibird. James then hurled his Victreebel at the Delibird.

Delibird flew out of the way and watched Victreebel land on the floor. Then it used a blizzard attack. Jessie braced and said it was a strong blizzard. James asked how she knew it was a blizzard attack. She said because they were in a blizzard. James had Quagsire use a water-gun. This froze in the blizzard attack though.

Ash and Brock were walking. They didn't realise they had sent team rocket to the mountians nearby. Ash and Brock would have to cross the mountian to reach Mahogony town.

Team Rocket were still in the battle with Delibird. James had Weezing use a smog. This caught Delibird and weakened it. Also allowing Fearow to get behind Delibird. Jessie called out for it to use hyper-beam. This hit and sent Delibird plummeting to the ground. It hit with a deep thud. From nowhere an old woman appeared. She was a scout for Team Rocket grunts.

She said that Jessie and James had nice costumes for halloween. They argued strongly that they were team rocket memebrs. The woman had some pictures and showed a team rocket grunt in a true uniform. They said they were mor stylish.

Meowth was worried. The lady said Meowth wasn't part of Team Rocket either. The three had to re apply with her. The woman did all the stuff to get them back into Team Rocket. At their headquater's a woman was at a desk. She hated Jessie from her rookie days. After a training session Jessie told her to get the fruit smoothie's and never paid her back.

Jessie and James had to get their forms again. One thing was $10000 pre payment and cost of uniforms and one fruit smoothie. It was the woman getting revenge on Jessie.

Team Rocket then took Delibird as the woman said it was okay. They ambushed Ash and Brock on the road once more. They had Delibird with them. Delibird bombarded Ash and Brock with exploding gifts from it's sack.

Pikachu gets hit by one of these and falls down weakened. Ash scoops it into his arms. Delibird continues to bombard Ash and Brock with the exploding gifts. However when Ash discovers some of the gifts can heal and Pikachu gets hit by one he commands a thunderbolt. This hits Delibird and sends it back to Team Rocket. The resulting explosion sends them blasting off once again.

Ash praises Pikachu and he and Brock head off on their Johto journey. Ash now more determined for his 7th Johto gym badge. Team Rocket land near the old woman. She offers them use of her Delibird to send the pokeball's and checks to Team Rocket's headquater's.

This makes Team Rocket run to make some more money and catch some more Johto Pokemon.

 **Just waiting on a friend**

Ash and Brock are still in the mountians. Before heading out they find a small pokemon centre. Ash swaps his team to consist of Bayleef, Croconaw, Flaffy, Pidgeot (clone) and Steelix. Ash and Brock then headed up the mountians.

As they climbed higher and higher they noticed a thick fog looming. From it a woman appeared like a ghost. However she was as young as Ash or Brock she also had a Ninetails at her side.

The girl offered to take them to her home to rest until the fog cleared. The mountians were trecherous in daylight in fog or storms anything could have happened.

Ash and Brock follow the girl and Ninetails to the house. The girl introduces herself Lokoko. She was a carer for Ninetails. It's trainer was on a journey. Ash and Brock went walking around the house. While Lokoko went to prepare food and tea.

While walking Ash discovered an old looking book. He read it and a look of horror covered his face. The owner wrote this diary 200 years ago. The whole place was an illusion. Team Rocket followed Ash and the others to the house.

Inside a chamber Team Rocket were eating potato chips. They walked after eating this to a new room in this room there were cookies. Team Rocket ate all the cookies.

Ash went to get Brock out. Lokoko had given him some of her master's clothing. He looked the same as the master of the house. Ash went to say they needed to leave for their jounrey. Lokoko didn't want Brock to leave as he could raise Ninetails.

Ninetails went to attack Ash. Ash knew water types were his best option for the battle so he sent Croconaw out. Ninetails used a fire-spin attack. Ash had Croconaw counter with hydro-pump.

Hydro-pump cuts through the fire-spin attack. This also hits and sends Ninetails flying back. Ash then has Croconaw use a bite attack. Ninetails used its mystical powers to send Croconaw flying. Ash had Croconaw use another hydro-pump this hit Ninetails. Leaving it on the ground however it used it's powers when Team Rocket showed up to steal it. Jessie was angry Ninetails illusion wore off and they had eaten leaf's. Jessie called out Arbok. James called out his Victreebel. Victreebel went to attack James again. Ash called out Bayleef. Ash had Bayleef use razor-leaf to slice the net holding Ninetails. Ninetails landed on the ground. James then threw Victreebel to the ground. Ninetails pushed Brock out of the way. However Ninetails also knocked it's pokeball to the ground and shattered it.

Ash had Bayleef use a tackle attack. This hit and sent Arbok and Victreebel back to Team Rocket's balloon. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt and Brock calls out flamethrower from Ninetails. The moves hit the balloon. They send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Ninetails is free. Lokoko thanks Ash and Brock before disappearing and Ninetails walks into the mountians.

 **A Tyrogue full of trouble**

Ash and Brock are still on their journey through Johto. They see a cave which will act as a shortcut to Mahogony town. They use the tunnel as a shortcut.

Ash and Brock are soon near a crystal clear lake. In the forest nearby a small pokemon with a Mankey and Primeape are watching them. There is a small shack Ash and Brock notice. From the shack a muscular man walks out. He is called Kiyo a karate master. He studied under Chuck the Cianwood gym leader.

Kiyo wants to catch a Tyrogue that lives nearby. He has raised a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan to work with. Tyrogue appeared near Ash and Brock. Kiyo went to battle it. Ash watched Kiyo and his Hitmonchan battle in sync when Tyrogue ran back to the forest. Kiyo explained Tyrogue was causing trouble in the town nearby.

Ash and Brock followed Kiyo to the town. Ash decided to send Steelix back to Oak's lab at the Pokemon centre. Ash took his Swinub for some training.

Ash and the others noticed a Tauros stampede through town. It was Tyrogue. With it's friends Mankey and Primeape. Ash had to use Pikachu and his other pokemon to stop the Tauros. Tyrogue and the other pokemon go back to the forest.

In town Team Rocket were watching Tyrogue. They decided to take Tyrogue and the other pokemon for their boss. In the forest Tyrogue was helping feed a Hoppip, Skiploom and Sandshrew.

Team Rocket notice Tyrogue and it's friends helping the other pokemon. They launch a suprise smog attack. It covers the area. Sandshrew burrows underground. Hoppip and Skiploom allow the wind to carry them away.

Kiyo and Ash notice the smog from the forest. They run to investigate. Ash then notices Team Rocket with Tyrogue in a cage they also have the Mankey and Primeape. Ash and Kiyo know they have to help out. Brock calls out his Crobat to follow team rocket from the sky.

Ash and the others follow team rocket to a mountian trail. Team Rocket notice Ash and the others behind them.

While on the mountian trail team rocket have Tyrogue. They set a boulder loose. Kiyo manages to catch the boulder. Ash and Brock are soon behind him. Brock calls out Onix. Onix sends the boulder flying at Team Rocket. They flinch back. Jessie sends her Arbok to battle. Ash calls out his Flaffy to battle. James calls out his Weezing. Ash commands a thunderbolt. Both Pikachu and Flaffy use their thunderbolt attacks. This hits Team Rocket and sends them blasting off once more.

Kiyo takes Tyrogue to his shack. Mankey and Primeape follow him. Tyrogue is recovered very soon. Kiyo challenged Tyrogue to a battle. Tyrogue accepted the challenge. Kiyo called out Hitmonlee first. Kiyo commanded Hitmonlee to use a mega-kick. It missed Tyrogue. Tyrogue used a tackle attack on Hitmonlee on it's head. This hit a weak spot and left it weakened on the ground.

Kiyo recalled Hitmonlee and then called out his Hitmonchan. Kiyo commanded Hitmonchan to use fire-punch. Tyrogue dodged the attack. Kiyo then called out a Mega-punch attack. Tyrogue jumped out of the way. It then used a double-team attack. This confused Hitmonchan. Tyrogue then used another Tackle attack. It sends Hitmonchan to the ground weakened.

Kiyo then fought Tyrogue on his own. Tyrogue used a tackle again. Kiyo blocked with his hands. Then flicked Tyrogue into the water. Kiyo then walked to the lake and saved Tyrogue. Kiyo offered Tyrogue to train with him and make a great team. Tyrogue accepted the offer and Kiyo said to Mankey and Primeape to come along with them.

Ash and Brock departed Kiyo and his fighting types. They waved Ash off and wished him good luck in the Johto league.

 **Xatu the future**

Ash and Brock were in a new town. It was quite close to Mahogony town. There was a small festival in the town. Ash and Brock noticed a weird bird looking pokemon. Ash got his pokedex.

''Xatu the mystic pokemon. Xatu can see both the past and future. People often ask Xatu questions to find out their fate.'' The pokedex said. A young woman walked out. She said Xatu was her pokemon. She introduces herself as Calista. In the town Team rocket are in disguise to steal the Xatu.

Team rocket launch a sneak attack with Weezing. They grab Xatu and run. Ash, Brock and Calista follow them to get Xatu back. Ash calls his Bayleef out. Jessie calls out Arbok and commands a poison-sting attack. Bayleef barley avoids the attack. Ash has Bayleef use a body-slam. This stops Arbok Jessie recalls the Cobra pokemon.

James has Weezing use sludge attack. Brock calls out Onix to block the move. Then Brock calls out Onix tackle attack. This sends Weezing back to the ground. Ash then calls out for Pikachu to use a thunderbolt. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once again. Ash praises his Pokemon. Calista runs to hug her Xatu again.

Ash then asks about a prediction. Calista says it's fine for Xatu to try a prediction. Xatu predicts Ash will win the Johto league and have many different experiences on his journey.

Ash and Brock know the prediction is accurate. But they hope for more good experiences than bad ones. Ash and Brock bid Calista and her Xatu goodbye and hope they accomplish their dreams too.


	60. Chapter 60

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 60**

 **Talkin Bout an Evolution**

Ash, Brock and their pokemon continued through Johto. They arrived at the beautiful Lake of Rage. It was actually a tranquil place. Until Pikachu started looking quite ill and tired. Brock also saw a Caterpie, Weedle and Spinarak slide down from a tree in the same state and over by a bush a Rattata and Oddish were weakened.

Ash and Brock wondered what was going on when some cars drove down. The drivers got out they were Team Rocket grunts. They had formed a new Team Rocket after busting Giovanni out of prison. He was in the main HQ.

The commander sent two Fearow out. They would attack without mercy. The Fearow were about to hit Ash and Brock when a Thunder-wave came from the sky. It was Lance the Elite 4 champion of Kanto and Johto. He wanted to battle the Indigo Plateau winner. Dragonite roared in the nice area after deafeting the Fearow Team Rocket fled to their hidden base. Lance warned Ash to leave but knew he wouldn't deep down.

Ash and co wanted to help the pokemon. The tranquil lake front also shook violently and a bright red Gyarados shot out of the water. Gyarados was very angry about something. Ash, Brock and Lance soon saw a huge suspicious building.

It was the Team Rocket base. Ash and co stormed it. The problem came from a proffessor who saw Ash's Hypno, Croconaw, Quilava. Bayleef, Swinub and Pikachu battling and switched on the waves it took control. Any evolved Pokemon should resist Bayleef wasn't fully evolved and couldn't cope. The problem for Team Rocket was the numerous Koffing they had felt the waves too. Lance had Dragonite wipe the Koffing and grunts and offered to get officer Jenny here. Lance was a Pokemon G-Man

Lance walked with Dragonite following close behind with the grunts walking in a line. Ash quickly recalled his pokemon when one grunt jumped out throwing an Arbok into the battle. Hypno used hypnosis and psybeam to beat Arbok but was feeling tired and nearly collapsed until it

Ash and Brock went deeper into the base. Ash pulled his Pokechecker out and sent Croconaw, Quilava, Bayleef, Swinub for his Lanturn, Flaffy, Houndoom, and Bagon. As Ash and Brock got deeper in the base they saw a huge gate with a Murkrow outside. Murkrow had been experimented on by Team Rocket and could talk. Murkrow had been watching Ash and opened the gate for him to another Admin. He had Weezing, Muk and Koffing. Ash's pokemon made short work of them. The admin laughed Tyson and the other admin there could eliminate him. Ash would never loose to common criminals.

Ash, Brock, Their pokemon and Murkrow went onwards and saw Lance outside a gate. Murkrow entered the password when a red haired lady a grunt and Tyson commander walked in the room. They had the red Gyarados subdued and Lance had 4 other G-Men with him for back up. Ash, Brock and Lance took on the three rocket cohorts and quickly eliminated them. Murkrow opened the gate with a password and to Ash and Co the horror six Electrode were being drained to power a machine. Lance had the Rocket Cohorts and ordered the doctor down where they were.

Ash, Brock and the four G-men went into the Electrode room. Lance thought all 6 Electrode would need to be defeated and taken outside. Ash had another idea.

''What if we catch them. We can train the Electrode and make sure they are always taken care of.'' Ash offered Lance. Brock liked the idea.

''But Ash. Electrode are known to be dangerous.''

Lance could see it was futile however so was trying to reason with the Electrode. The other G-men agreed with Ash and so did Brock.

Brock went to an Electrode first and challanged it to a battle. Brock sent out his Onix. Electrode tried using it's electricity but agianst Onix no good. Onix Tackle attack on the other hand did a lot of damage. Lance was watching the battle when several grunts sprang Tyson and co free to a helicoptor. The helicoptor held Gyarados. One for Tyson and the red haired Lady. The grunts piled in aswell as proffessor Sebastion. Ash and co quickly caught the Electrode and made sure that Team Rocket didn't get far. Ash had Houndoom use flame-thrower and Lance's Dragonite used Hyper-beam, Murkrow flew and used haze to blind the drivers then wing-attack to cut the net holding Gyarados. Gyarados blasted the helicoptors with Hydro-pump and Hyper-beam.

Well Officer Jenny soon came and caught Team Rocket and Lance and Ash went ahead to see Gyarados. Ash sent Houndoom and Politoed back in exchange for Flaffy and Lanturn. Lanturn was sent into the water as Gyarados swam to town probably going to destroy it. Gyarados had no reason to be angry anymore. Lance knew what it felt though.

Gyarados almost got to town using hyper-beam for a path of destruction. A trainer commanded Ice-beam and it eliminated the hyper-beam and froze the river so Gyarados had to go back.

''Ash Pikachu, Flaffy and Lanturn are going to have to attack Gyarados I know you don't want to but there is no other way to calm it down.

''Okay Lance but this is hard attacking an innocent pokemon. The trainers conversed.

''Pikachu, Flaffy and Chinchou use thunder-bolt.'' Ash commanded his electric pokemon. All of them zapped the Gyarados doing massive damage.

''Dragonite use twister then hyper-beam.'' Lance called to his dragon pokemon. Dragonite did the attacks as Ash's pokemon stopped. Gyarados was so weak now. Lance threw a Pokeball to catch it.

An old man with a Dewgong walked to the trainers.

''Being friends with pokemon how naïve.'' He coldly spat at Ash and Lance. His Dewgong beside him was strong. Lance could see that as could Ash. The trainer walked off.

The sun set and officer Jenny had all the team Rocket in her van to be imprisoned and questioned. Ash begged Lance to take care of Gyarados. Murkrow perched on the avaliable shoulder of Ash. Lance said Ash should catch him. So he did with his level ball from Kurt. Next up was the battle for Ash's Glacier badge.

Ash went back to the Electrode and threw his fast ball to catch one. The four G men caught one each too. Brock was sitting with his new Electrode.


	61. Chapter 61

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 61**

 **As cold as Pryce**

Ash and Brock were in the Mahogony pokemon centre after exploring the lake of rage. Ash swapped his team to have Houndoom, Electrode, Murkrow and Alakazam. Ash and Brock then went to the Mahogony gym.

The gym was shut up. Ash went to challenge them however a woman said the gym leader was meditating under the waterfall. Shelia the woman introduced herself. Ash and Brock ask if she would show them the way to the waterfall.

Ash and Brock soon look around Shelia was already half way up the road. Ash and Brock had to run to catchup to Shelia. Shelia also was more energetic and went to the waterfall in a few more moments. Ash and Brock struggled to keep up with her.

At the waterfall Ash and Brock notice the old man from the lake of rage. He looked much different now. Shelia introduced him as Pryce the Mahogony gym leader. Ash challenges Pryce to a gym battle. Pryce said if Ash could beat him in a mock battle.

Pryce called out the Dewgong he used the previous day on the mysterious red Gyarados. Ash decided to use his Electrode as it would be a good way to learn about Electrode.

Pryce had Dewgong use ice-beam first. Ash told Electrode to dodge the attack and use a thunderbolt. This hits Dewgong for a lot of damage. However before the battle can resume Team rocket launch a suprise attack.

They attempt to steal Pikachu, Electrode and Dewgong. Pryce becomes angry at people stealing other's pokemon. James had Weezing use a smog attack. Ash and the others had to scatter. Ash and Pryce managed to recall their Electrode and Dewgong. They ran to a cliff side. However team rocket followed them.

They cornered Ash and Pryce at the cliff side. Pryce told Ash to come with him when some of the cliff crumbled away and the two trainers plummeted to the ground. Ash called out Alakazam and had it use it's psychic attack. This slowed Ash and Pryce's fall and Alakazam floated them to the ground.

It used a lot of energy for Alakazam and so Ash needed to recall it with a word of praise. Ash and Pryce went to the huge cavern that was nearby. It could be used as a way to get to town.

However the rocks were covered in a thin layer of ice. This meant Ash and Pryce couldn't just climb out. One a ledge frozen in a block of ice there was a pokemon of some kind.

Pryce noticed it was his Piloswine. He told Ash about when Piloswine walked away after a terrible battle with a Magmar. That's why when Pryce saw the leg braclet before he grabbed it silently. Ash called out his Houndoom to melt the ice surrounding Piloswine. Ash once the ice melted had Pikachu shock Piloswine to wake it up.

It doesn't work straight away. Pryce said Piloswine has been frozen for a long, long time. However just as Ash and Pryce are about to leave Piloswine shudders. It wakes up. Pryce kneels before the ice type.

He asks if Piloswine remembers him. Piloswine nodds affectionatly to Pryce. Piloswine then jumps for a while however is exhausted. So Pryce tells it to use rest attack. Piloswine sleeps and restores all it's energy.

Ash and Pryce also see an exit for the cavern. They walk out with Piloswine right behind them happy to be with Pryce once again. Shelia and Brock have gotten to the bottom of the cliff to reunite with Ash and Pryce.

Pryce brings Piloswine forwards. Shelia kneels asking if Piloswine remembers her too. Team rocket then descend in their balloon to where the trainers are.

They want Pikachu again. Pryce says that Piloswine owes it's life to Pikachu. This makes team rocket laugh thinking Pryce is an old man. Jessie and James then send out Arbok and Weezing. Pryce calls out for Piloswine to use take-down attack. This hits Arbok hard. Then Pryce calls out for Piloswine to use fury-attack. This weakens Weezing. Pryce then calls out a blizzard attack. When Arbok and Weezing go for a double attack. This freezes both pokemon. Ash then calls out for Pikachu to use

thunderbolt. This sends team rocket blasting off once again.

Ash and the others head off to the gym again. But it is getting dark outside. Pryce says he and Ash can battle in the morning.

 **Nice Pryce baby**

Ash and Brock arrive at the gym once more. Ash is more ready than ever for his Mahogony gym battle. Pryce is outside tending to Piloswine around the gym's exterior he has several Seel, Dewgong, Shellder and a Lapras. Shelia walks out to him asking if he was there all night. Pryce says yeah like it was nothing.

Shelia was getting cold thinking about it. Ash and Brock arrive at the gym. Pryce recalls his Dewgong and Piloswine to use in his battle with Ash. Shelia and Pryce walk to meet the challenger.

Ash and Brock walk into the gym. Pryce shows off his battle field of ice with a small pool in the middle of it. Ash and Brock are amazed at the battle field. Ash has a pokeball in hand to battle. However Brock said there was no referee and this meant the battle couldn't happen. Shelia went to the podium and was a full Johto league referee.

Ash and Pryce then take their places on opposite sides of the field. Ash calls out Electrode first. Pryce chooses Dewgong. Ash calls out for Electrode to use a swift attack first. Pryce has Dewgong dive underwater. Pryce then calls out for Dewgong to use an aurora-beam.

Electrode barley avoids the fierce attack. Pryce then calls out an ice-beam. This hits and freezes Electrode. Pryce then has Dewgong jump from the pool to use an aurora-beam again. Ash counters with the strongest move Electrode has which happens to be explosion. This hits and sends Dewgong into a wall unable to battle. It also knocks Electrode out of the battle too.

Ash praises and recalls Electrode then calls out his Houndoom. Pryce calls out his Piloswine. Ash has Houndoom use flamethrower to start with. Pryce tells to use blizzard attack. The attacks collide on contact. Ash has Houndoom use smog. This covered the field. Pryce tells Piloswine to use take-down. The pool was frozen from the blizzard attack. This is how Piloswine use take-down over the pool. It hit Houndoom but only damaged it slightly. Ash had Houndoom use flamethrower once again. This hit's Piloswine.

Pryce calls out for Piloswine to use rest attack. Ash calls out Houndoom to use flamethrower. This hit's a sleeping Piloswine. Ash then calls out a Crunch attack. However Piloswine woke up. Pryce calls out for Piloswine to use take-down again.

Houndoom is hit hard. Ash calls out another flamethrower. This hits and Pryce sees how much pain Piloswine is in and throws in the towel. Shelia declares Ash the winner by a TKO. Pryce goes to praise Piloswine for a great battle.

Ash then recieves his Glacier badge. This was the 7th so Ash had one more gym badge before entering the Johto league. Shelia reccomends the Blackthorn city gym.

Ash and Brock depart Mahogony town Pryce and Shelia wave them off.

 **Which ever way the wind blows.**

Ash and Brock were on their way to Blackthorn city. Ash had sent Houndoom and Electrode to Oak's lab. Ash took his Togepi, Gloom and Bayleef from Oak's lab. Ash was doing some battle practising.

Bayleef and Gloom were doing some intense training. Murkrow and Togepi were young and so made excellent battle partners for each-other. Ash watched his pokemon train intensly.

While waiting the group notices three small Oddish nearby. A researcher who is studying branched evolutions is researching Gloom, Vileplume and Bellossom. He introduces himself as Steven. Ash's Gloom is running around. Steven says that the wind from the north-east has trace amounts of sun-stone and the north-west has traces of leaf-stone. This somehow causes the Gloom to evolve.

Ash sees the wind is north-east and his Gloom along with three wild ones become Bellosom. Ash gets his pokedex out to check them.

''Bellosom the flower pokemon. Belossom love to dance. They often gather in fields to dance and it is an amazing sight to watch.'' The pokedex said. Ash and Brock kneel to the small pokemon. Ash then watches and the wind changes soon there are more Vileplume.

The two pokemon speices begin feuding with each-other. Ash calls out his pokemon to stop them. Togepi uses a metrenome attack. It turns out to be flamethrower. This scares the grass types and Bayleef uses vine-whip to make a temporary barrier.

Ash then helps Steven get them to their sides of a huge tree. The wind changes once more and soon the Bellosom out number the Vileplume again.

Team rocket notice the grass types and decide they would be great for their boss at headquater's. They put a plan in place to steal them. James calls out his Victreebel a grass type to resist their attacks. Also moves like stun-spore didn't work on grass pokemon.

James and Jessie got special suits that protected them from stun-spore too. They couldn't find one in Meowth's size. The three then go and grab the grass types. Which also causes a fued between them. It makes life easy for team rocket as where the pokemon fall they scoop them into nets.

Ash and Brock notice team rocket and call out their pokemon to help stop them. Team rocket's suits have an opening and stun-spore could get in. The Vileplume and Bellosom use this attack and leave Team rocket on the floor. Ash then has Pikachu use a thunderbolt. This sends team rocket blasting off again.

A small group of Bellosom and Vileplume are on the edge of the meadow. They wanted to evolve into the opposite pokemon when they were Gloom. So believed that the grass types should live in peace.

It bought about some peace for all the pokemon nearby. Also allowing Steven full focus on his research. Ash and Brock departed with fond memories.


	62. Chapter 62

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 61**

 **Some like it hot**

Ash and Brock were walking along a dry hot mountian path. Ash and Brock were totally parched and needed some water desperatly. They notice the air is getting hotter and hotter.

While walking along Ash and Brock discover a horde of wild Macargo. Ash gets his pokedex out to examine Magcargo.

''Magcargo the lava pokemon. Magcargo has a body which is 18,000 degrees Farenheit. Flames appear from cracks in it's shell.'' Ash wants to catch one and even has Togepi ready to battle after it's amazing training time. However Ash pulls the young pokemon back as Togepi needs to grow more.

Ash decides to use his Pikachu in battle. However a trainer is atop the mountian pass. He jumps down saying Magcargo is his catch. He wanted it since he was a little kid. The kid calls out a Flareon to battle Macgargo. Ash said he should let him try to catch it.

The kid says he will have Macgargo before the evening. Ash said there is no way he would be able to catch it. The kid had Flareon start with tackle attack. This hit Magcargo for minimal damage as it is part rock type. Magcargo then used a rock-slide attack. This is hard for Flareon to avoid. Ash and Brock watch intently.

The kid then has Flareon use a shadow-ball on Magcargo. This does more damage. The kid then has Flareon use flamethrower. Magcargo uses flamethrower and the two fire streams collide and cause an explosion. Flareon is sent back. However Macgargo has retreted to it's shell. Ash and Brock then know they have their chances to catch it. Magcargo goes into a cave.

Team Rocket are watching in the shadows. They decide that the horde of Magcargo would be useful for their boss at headquater's. They then fly over the pass in their balloon. James calls out his Quagsire and has it use water-gun to flood the Magcargo cave. The horde is driven outside.

Ash and Brock are with Egan the kid from earlier. Flareon is resting after the tough battle before. Ash was planning for his battle with Magcargo. However they notice the water near the cave. Ash and the other exchange a nervous glance. They know something is wrong. Ash and the others go to investigate. The Magcargo move outside and Ash and the others see Team rocket. They also notice James Quagsire using water-gun to fill the cave.

Ash and Brock run over to stop them. Ash calls out his Bayleef. Ash has Bayleef use vine-whip to stop Quagsire. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once again. The Magcargo Egan battled was weakened and on the floor. Egan threw his pokeball to catch Magcargo. Egan was dancing with his new capture. Ash ended up helping the Magcargo find a new cave to live in due to the water filling the other cave.

The Magcargo found a deep cave which was made scorching hot. Ash, Brock and Egan had to run out of there before all the water in their systems evaporated.

Ash and Brock were soon on their journey to the Blackthorn city gym. Ash and Brock also needed to find a place for camping for the evening. However Egan said there was a Pokemon centre a few miles away. Ash and Brock could make it in time for dinner. Egan is now more determined to be the best fire trainer ever and maybe even an elite four member possibly champion. However Ash is going to challenge Lance after winning the Johto league. Ash and Brock head off too the pokemon centre.

Ash and Brock reach the pokemon centre. Ash swaps his team except Murkrow, Togepi and Pikachu. Ash takes Phanpy, Ledyba and the clone Tentacruel. This gives Ash good balance and the ability to work with all different types.

 **Hocus Pokemon**

Still on their journey Ash and Brock are in a luscious forest. The complete opposite of the day before's scenery. Ash and Brock notice many pokemon walking around the forest. Ash was training with his pokemon. Ledyba was doing really well in training. It had been training hard at Oak's lab with all his other pokemon.

Ash and Brock notice a woman walking. She was a pokemon magician. She looked like a which. She introduced herself as Lily. She enjoyed doing tricks with pokemon based ingridients.

Ash and Brock also notice a Murkrow near Lily. She says it is her pokemon partner and the best to help her find the ingridients. Ash and Brock ask for a demonstration. Lily shows of some basic spells which impresses Ash and Brock. There are many pokemon nearby. Lily for one spell takes a hair from a Wartortle tail and a vine from a Tangela. This allows her to do a spell with Murkrow.

Lily also finds her book. She says there is one really complicated spell but some of the information is blotted over. Ash and Brock offer to help Lily find an Aipom for it's tear. Also a stun-spore from a Parasect and some earth from Dugtrio.

Lily and Ash find a Dugtrio and grab some of the earth it's turned up. Ash and the others then find a Parasect. Ash engages in battle. But Parasect uses sleep-powder. Ash has Pikachu dodge this and waits for a stun-spore. Parasect launches the stun-spore. Which Ash and Pikachu dodge but Lily holds a container and takes it inside.

Ash and the others then see Team rocket. They have stolen Lily's book to make the potion for the spell. Ash demands they give the book back to Lily. Team Rocket refuse and call out Arbok and Victreebel. Victreebel goes back to attack James. Ash calls out his Tentacruel and Togepi. Togepi starts with a metrenome. This turns out to be an ice-beam. It hits and freezes Victreebel. Jessie has Arbok use poison-sting. Ash calls out Tentacruel to use hydro-pump. This blasts through the poison-sting sending Arbok flying. The book is thrown into the air. Ash has Tentacruel use it's tentacles to grab the book for Lily. Lily thanks Ash with all her gratitude.

Aipom nearby is laughing hard at Team rocket. However it begins to cry. Lily runs over to get the Aipom tear. She then performs the spell however something goes wrong. Ash is turned into a Pikachu. He goes to play with all the pokemon. Brock asks if it is permanent. Lily says no but it will last about 24 hours. So Ash would experience life as a Pikachu.

Ash and Brock say goodbye to Lily to continue their Johto journey.

 **As clear as crystal**

While walking to the Blackthorn gym Ash and Brock are in a forest again. When Ash turns back to normal from being a Pikachu. Brock is relieved to have Ash back to normal.

There is just one problem. Ash's Pikachu is exhausted and out of electricity. Ash and Brock walk and see a lake. However there are electric types not water types in it. A woman walks out claiming the crystal in the lake heals electric type pokemon.

There is a legend that the temple ruins which house the crystal belonged to a lost civilisation and they worshiped electric type pokemon. Team rocket are loitering nearby. They want the pokemon and crystal for their boss. They go and get in their balloon.

Ash and Brock see them launch a robot arm which grabs the crystal. Ash calls out his Murkrow and Ledyba to stop them. Ledyba uses a silver-wind which slices the balloon. Then begins to glow. Ash soon has a Ledian on his team. Ash and Brock run to get the crystal back. Pikachu follows them with some strength recovered.

Ash and Brock find Team rocket. They hold the crystal like its a baby. Jessie calls out her Arbok when Ash and Brock get close. However before Ash and Brock can react the sky goes black. A huge storm brewed and in the centre a Zapdos appears. Team rocket decide this would be the best gift for their boss. Jessie calls out for Arbok to use poison-sting. However Zapdos avoids the attack. It launches a bolt of lightning which sends Team rocket blasting off again. It then takes Ash and Brock to the lake in order to put the crystal back in the right place.

Zapdos used all it's powers to protect the crystal. At the lake Krystal is with the electric pokemon. Zapdos plummets to the water. Ash and Pikachu dive in to put the crystal in the right place and the pokemon blast it with electricity. When the crystal glows faintly it restores some energy to Zapdos. Zapdos then causes a thunderstorm. It hits the crystal and brings all the power back.

The legendary pokemon then flies away somewhere. Ash and Brock wait for Pikachu to become fully energised and say goodbye to Krystal and the pokemon of the lake. Promising to keep it a secret. They then head off to Blackthorn gym once more.


	63. Chapter 63

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 63**

 **Same old song and dance**

Ash and Brock are still on their way to the Blackthorn city gym. They are currently in a small town. They meet a woman named Brittany she has two Igglybuff in a dance routiene. Brock as usuall goes to flirt with her but Ash pushes him out of the way. Ash says they are heading to Blackthorn city.

Brittnay says it's a little further and that Ash and Brock should stay for the performance that night. Ash and Brock aggree happily as the Igglybuff put a lot of effort into their performance.

In town a Jigglypuff watches the Igglybuff angrily. It wants to perform aswell. Jigglypuff waddles after Ash, Brock, Brittany and the Igglybuff on their way to the theatre.

Jigglypuff notices team rocket loitering around. Ash and Brock are in the stands of the theatre. Team rocket notice Jigglypuff and decide it would be a good catch for them. Jessie mostly she calls out her Lickitung. Jessie calls out for Lickitung to use stomp attack and then a wrap attack. Lickitung treds on Jigglypuff and then wraps it's tounge around Jigglypuff and squeezes it.

Jigglypuff falls to the floor on the ground. Jessie hurls a pokeball and catches the small pokemon. She keeps it for herself and sends her Fearow to the boss at headquater's. Jessie went and made a plan to steal Pikachu and the Igglybuff from the theatre. They went to hide and wait for the performance to begin.

Ash and Brock are helping Brittany prepare for her performance and making sure the space of the theatre is useable for the Igglybuff. They can do their dance while the whole town watches. Team rocket decide to get greedy and steal all the other people's pokemon aswell. Team rocket goes to get a giant vacum cleaner.

James calls out his Weezing. The theatre gets packed out with people to watch the performance. Jessie has the pokeball with Jigglypuff in it. Ash calls out his Phanpy, Murkrow and other pokemon. James had Weezing use smog to cover the theatre. Ash has Murkrow blow the smog away. Jessie then calls out her Arbok. Ash calls out for Phanpy to use take-down. It hit's Arbok hard. James has Weezing launch a sludge at Murkrow. Ash tells it to dodge and use wing-attack.

This hits Weezing too. Brittany then has her Igglybuff use metrenome attack. This backfires and becomes a splash attack. However Ash calls out for Pikachu to use thunderbolt. This sends Team rocket blasting off once again. Ash and Brock tell Brittany to finish her performance and have fun while doing it.

Ash and Brock watch the Igglybuff to very very well and keep the crowd happy all through the performance. Ash and Brock say Brittany should travel with them to other towns to share their wonderful skills.

Brittany says she may consider it. Ash and Brock use this experience to grow and learn new ways for pokemon to move. Ash even thinks it will help in his upcoming Blackthorn gym battle. Ash and Brock depart the town with Brittany and her Igglybuff twins waving them as they headed to the sunset.

Ash and Brock also find a quiet pokemon centre on the way to the next town.

 **Enlighten up**

Still on their journey at a pokemon centre Ash swapped his Phanpy, Murkrow and other pokemon to take Machamp, Wobbuffet, Beldum, Bagon and Heracross. They walk along and find a Slowpoke fishing in a small lake. It is the only one for quite a while.

While waiting at the lake Ash did some training with all his pokemon. The Slowpoke moved and Ash saw it fish up a Goldeen, Seaking and Magikarp. A woman appeared she owned the place she introduced herself as Madeline. Brock goes to flirt with her. However Ash pulled him away and then asked why a Slowpoke is at the lake.

Madeline says it is hers. She also says Slowpoke is deep in thought while fishing for a Shellder to help it evolve. Ash recalled when he first saw Slowpoke. The pokedex said Slowpoke never thinks about anything.

Madeline says that the place nearby helps people enlighten their minds. Ash and Brock follow her to try it out. Team Rocket are in pursuit once more to steal Pikachu and find the temple nearby. Ash and Brock take their shoes off inside the temple.

Team Rocket show up aswell. Madeline invites them inside. Ash and Brock are cautious of Team Rocket. However Madeline sets the dubious task of cleaning. James and Jessie say they have experience from their part time jobs before joining team rocket. They run around the temple. Team Rocket are ahead of Ash for a while.

However Ash runs along the walls and then is a head of Team Rocket. The problem is Ash, Jessie and James are competing against each-other. They forget that they have to clean the temple. So when they stop Madeline tells them to go again.

The second time Ash and team rocket don't compete. They do a perfect job. Many other people are in the temple. They are with a Butterfree, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. They seek enlightenment on their pokemon and good techniques for working and being stronger. Ash and Pikachu go and ask the same. Jessie calls out Arbok and James calls out Victreebel but the grass type goes back to attack James.

A few minutes later Ash and Team rocket are with their pokemon trying to get the enlightenment they need. Ash and Pikachu realise they need to become closer by having good battles and experience everything a journey can offer.

Madeline says if that's what makes you strong do it. She then sends Ash and Brock off to continue their journey. However before going Ash and Brock walk to the lake. There is something weirdly peaceful about it and Slowpoke is still fishing away to catch a Shellder. Ash sees it fish a Chinchou, Remoraid, Lanturn and even a Gyarados. They watch Slowpoke until it stands on it's hind legs with a spiral tail. The Shellder had clamped it's tail and then caused a subtle evolution most pokemon glowed bright white before evolving.

Ash and Brock went to Blackthorn city and the next gym battle. Team Rocket were still in the temple and had found nothing. So Madeline said they would be there for a long while. Until Delibird flew overhead. Team Rocket knew it was from their organisation.

 **Will the real Oak please stand up**

On their way to Blackthorn city Ash gets his Noctowl sent over for some training with his current team. Ash and Brock train and at the upcoming pokemon centre DJ Mary is doing a live chat with Oak.

Ash and Brock waited as they could see Oak. Mary and Oak are actually on their way to the centre. Team Rocket are hiding nearby. They decide to disguse James as Oak and Jessie as Mary. The Meowth would be disguised a manager to help really confuse the people.

The two put their plan into action. Ash and Brock walk into the pokemon centre. To relax for a while they wait for Mary however it would be another day. Ash and Brock get something to eat and get their pokemon checked over.

Team Rocket were outside in their costumes. Many kids come up to ask James or Oak many questions. One boy asked about the leek Farfetch'd carry. James says it is used for playing Hockey. Many of the children walked away miserable that James couldn't answer more questions.

Team Rocket then go to get food. Ash and Brock don't notice them and went outside. When the real Oak and Mary arrive a day early. Nurse Joy walks out but sees two proffessor Oak's.

Ash says they have to find the real one. Nurse Joy calls a contest of Pokemon knowledge.

The two Oak's sat on opposite sides of the stage. Nurse Joy was in the middle as a question sheet. She said what Slowpoke.

The real Oak slammed his buzzer. Saying about his youth playing video games and was known as flying finger Sammy. He called Slowbro for the evolved form of Slowpoke. Joy said that was correct but the question was what move does the Slowbro learn at level 46?

James then pushed his buzzer. However he called out he had Amnesia. Joy said that is correct.

The next question comes up. It is a picture of a weird shape. Joy asks what pokemon it comes from. James says the hand of a Sudowoodo. Oak says the tail of an Aipom.

It turns out to be an Aipom tail. Now the proffessor points are tied at one each. Joy then said it is a poetry contest time. James goes first but his poem is not very good.

Oak then gets a perfect haikou off. Joy says she is a pokemon poetry official from classes. Oak says it is impressive. However Team Rocket move away and steal the catred lunch and begin to fly in their balloon.

James calls out Weezing and commands a Smokescreen. This almost allows Team Rocket to escape. But Oak calls out a Pidgey. Oak commands a quick-attack. This slices the cable holding the bag of food. Which sends it falling to the earth. For Ash and Brock to grab. Oak then calls out a gust attack. Team Rocket mock Pidgey for not looking powerful. However the gust sends them blasting off once again.

The kids appologise for calling Oak a fake. He says not to worry and then they talk pokemon. Ash knows he's the real proffessor.

Ash and Brock say their goodbye's and head off on their journey. Oak says all the pokemon are doing very well at his lab. Ash decides to swap his team for Weepinbell, Phanpy, Houndoom, Flaffy and Noctowl.


	64. Chapter 64

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 64**

 **Wish upon a star shape**

Ash and Brock are just finishing training one evening. Ash had swapped his team at the last pokemon centre. Taking Phanpy, Weepinbell, Magmar, Flaffy and Noctowl for some training time. Ash was watching Flaffy and Magmar engage in a mock battle. While the other pokemon were exhausted. Brock's Onix, Golem, Sunkern and Stantler had been told to help out in the training.

All the pokemon were exhausted and so excited when Brock said dinner was ready. Ash went to eat with his pokemon. Brock fed all his pokemon aswell. They were about to set up camp when the bushes nearby began to russle.

Phanpy went to investigate. Ash said to be careful as Phanpy was still quite young. Ash and Brock saw Phanpy carry a small pokemon back. Ash gets his pokedex out.

''Cleffa the star shape pokemon. Cleffa are believed to have come from space. They appear on night's where there is a full moon.'' Ash is happy to meet Cleffa.

Cleffa is slightly timid. This is due to how rare it is. There are two people walking from the bushes after it. They are from the PMC. Ash asks about the PMC. The man says it is the pokemon mystery club. Ash sees how scared Cleffa is. He tells Phanpy to run to where a UFO crashed earlier which he and Brock thought was a shooting star.

Ash and Brock help get Phanpy and Cleffa get away when Team Rocket emerge and recite their motto. Ash calls out a thunderbolt. It hits Team rocket and the PMC. Ash and Brock then run after Cleffa and Phanpy. The PMC build a device to scan the area for Phanpy.

The PMC enter the details for Cleffa. Then a dot appears it's Phanpy and Cleffa running. The two small pokemon find a tree and Phanpy smashes through it with a take-down to make a make shift bridge.

The two make it across and go to find the ship. Ash and Brock are also following Phanpy to make sure it's okay.

The two trainers see Phanpy and Cleffa near the ship. When Team Rocket and the PMC appear to steal the Cleffa and Clefairy. Meowth pushes a button to modify his balloon. The Clefairy then go and strip all the parts from the balloon and the PMC.

Both sides make a temporary truce to get the pokemon. They run after the Cleffa and Clefairy.

Ash calls out for Pikachu to use thunderbolt again. This hit's and sends Team Rocket and the PMC blasting off. Ash and Brock then run to help Cleffa reach the ship. However the electricity from thunderbolt charged the engines of the ship fully.

The Cleffa tries to make it but is failing as the ship rises higher and higher. Cleffa begins to evolve into a Clefairy and flies to the ship and leaves Phanpy near tears on earth. Ash walks over to the small ground type and says it will be friends forever.

Ash and Brock then go back to the clearing and set up camp. They sleep thinking about all the great adventures still to come in Johto.

 **Outrageous fortunes**

The next day Ash and Brock are in a small town. Ash hears of a trainer with a really powerful pokemon and decides to challenge him to a battle. The trainer is just finishing a battle with a kid called Mason and his Hitmontop. Ash sees he has a Poliwrath and could use either Weepinbell or Flaffy.

The trainer introduces himself to Ash and Brock as Delany. He wants to go on a journey. Ash then calls out his Weepinbell for a battle. Delany chooses Poliwrath once again.

Ash has Weepinbell use poison-powder to start the battle off. It hit and was sapping Poliwrath's health. Ash watched as the tired Poliwrath looses more and more energy. Ash then called out a razor-leaf attack. The grass type launched the razor-leaf from it's giant leaves on it's side.

Delany countered with a doubleslap attack. This hit Weepinbell and did serious damage. Delany then had his Poliwrath use a water-gun. Ash countered with razor-leaf. The moves hit and cancelled the other out.

Delany then called out a submission attack. Ash had Weepinbell use vine-whip to dodge. Weepinbell used it's vine-whip to grab a lampost and haul itself up. Ash then called out a razor-leaf. This hit and left Poliwrath unable to battle on the town floor.

Ash and Delany went to the pokemon centre. Ash wanted to rest his pokemon. The way to town there were many trainers and while Ash beat them in battle his pokemon were exhausted.

Ash decided to swap his team out when they came back from being treated by nurse joy. Ash went to get the pokeball's and after called Oak. He then sent Magmar and Flaffy to Oak's lab. He took Ekans, Pineco and Togepi.

Delany gets the pokeball for Poliwrath. Ash said he should go and train. Delany says he is going to the nearby forest for a training session.

Ash and Brock soon follow him to the forest. Delany is further up when he passes by a table. Two men appear to see the woman at the table. They said she predicted their future and said Oranges would make people wealthy and they grew oranges for a fortune. It was really team rocket in disguise.

Delany was told to put a pokeball on the table for the woman (Jessie) to read his fortune. Delany is skeptical but decides to try it for fun. He puts Poliwrath's pokeball on the table.

Team Rocket then made a move to escape. When Delany looked up they were gone. He yelled out theifs. Ash and Brock heard this and ran to where it came from. Ash and Brock see Delany looking for Team Rocket. Ash asks if he needs help getting his pokeball back.

Delany says it would be a great help. Ash and Brock call out Noctowl and Crobat. The flying types scouted Team Rocket in the forest. An old man ran past them. Saying Poliwrath was battling an Ursaring. Team Rocket had put a mechanical suit to bend Poliwrath to their command.

Ash and Brock then run. Delany gets some spare pokeball's as he only had Poliwrath. Ash and the others soon see Poliwrath in pain with the suit.

Delany tells Team rocket to give Poliwrath back. Ash calls out his Phanpy, Togepi, Weepinbell, Ekans and Pineco out. Jessie calls out her Jigglypuff, Arbok and Lickitung. James calls out Weezing, Quagsire and Victreebel. But Victreebel went back to attack James.

James threw it back to the battle. Ash has Phanpy use a take-down. It hit the suit on Poliwrath. Which lossened it and the water type threw it off and it landed on Jessie. Meowth had the remote controls.

Jessie was not useful. James told her to use a hyper-beam and then a flamethrower. Ash and Brock were easily stopping Jessie and James pokemon. Ash had Togepi use metrenome. It hit Arbok with a twister attack. It flew back into Lickitung and Jigglypuff.

Ash had Weepinbell use razor-leaf on Quagsire and Ekans use sludge-bomb on Victreebel and Pineco tackle attack on Weezing. The pokemon fell to the floor. Ash then called out for Pikachu to use thunderbolt. It sent team rocket blasting off again. After the battle Ash's Togepi began to glow.

Ash soon saw a new pokemon. He got his pokedex excitedly.

''Togetic the happiness pokemon. Togetic can share happiness with people who have a pure heart.'' The pokedex said. Ash and Brock then went to say goodbye to Delany and headed off on their journey.

 **One trick phoney.**

Ash is in a battle with a young woman and her Smoochum. The woman told Smoochum to use sweet kiss attack. Ash told Pikachu to dodge the attack. Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt. It hit and knocked the small ice type out. The woman praised it and recalled Smoochum. She told Ash to go and challenge the battle park nearby.

Ash and Brock head to the park. However his Togetic, Weepinbell and Noctowl had been in several tough battles that day. They were exhausted and needed some rest. So Ash took his Croconaw, Bayleef and Quilava. Ash and Brock then went to find help at the park.

There was no clerks in the park. However it was meant to be closed for the day. Team Rocket were in a room polishing pokeball's. They were working here to fund their robots.

Team Rocket then see Ash and Brock. They decide to give him a special challenge. They have the packet of pokeball's. It would be a three on three swap battle as Team rocket would take turns and Ash would have to substitute the pokemon after each round.

Team Rocket disguise themselves as clerks and offer Ash the challenge. Team Rocket send Ash to the huge door at one end of the battle park. It creaked open.

Ash and James faced off at opposite ends of the field. James has the pokeball and threw it out. It opened to reveal a Venusaur. It looked very powerful. Ash called out his Quilava. Quilava heated it's flames up. Ash called out a smokescreen first. It blinded Venusaur. James tells it to use razor-leaf. Venusaur launched the leaves from it's back. They missed Quilava and slices three nearby trees.

Ash then calls out flamethrower. It hit Venusaur for serious damage. James then calls out a vine-whip. Which hits Quilava and sends it back. Ash then calls out another flamethrower. James calls out for Venusaur to use a solarbeam. The moves collide and cause an explosion. Venusaur had taken a lot of damage and the grass type falls over exhausted. James groans for Venusaur. Then recalls it. Jessie goes next and grabs a pokeball.

The pokeball opens to reveal a Charizard. Jessie is quite happy. James and Meowth that the Jessie and fire types are a bad mixture. Ash recalls Quilava with a word of praise. Then he called out Croconaw for a good type matchup.

Team Rocket wanted to steal Pikachu. When it was used they would make their move. Ash calls out Croconaw to use slash attack. It hits Charizard in the stomach. However Jessie calls out a slash attack and hit's Croconaw in the face.

Ash then calls out a Hydro-pump. Charizard is hit by the fierce torrent of water. It does serious damage. Jessie calls out a flamethrower. This hit's Croconaw and sends it flying back. Ash then calls out a crunch attack. Which hurt's Charizard by biting hard on it's stomach. Jessie then calls out scary-face and slash combination. Ash counters with a slash attack.

Croconaw and Charizard fall to the floor in pain. Croconaw then begins to glow bright white. It soon evolves into a Feraligatr. Ash then has Feraligatr use a hydro-pump. This attack ends the battle. But Feraligatr is exhausted from the battle. Ash praises his water type and recalls it. Meowth and James argue over the last pokeball. Jessie grabs it and throws it to the air. It opens to reveal a Blastiose.

Jessie is quite pleased. Ash sends Pikachu to battle. Ash commands thunderbolt. Jessie counters with withdraw attack. It protects Blastiose from some damage. Blastiose is weakened from the attack. Jessie then calls out a bubble attack. It did some damage and slowed Pikachu down.

Ash then called out a thunderbolt again. This one hit's Blastiose and sends it to the ground weakened. Jessie called out hydro-pump the strongest water type move. It hits Pikachu. However while Pikachu was in the torrent Ash calls out a Thunder attack. The water conducts the thunder and hits Blastiose which ends the battle. Ash had won.

Jessie recalls Blastiose. She then called out Arbok. James and Meowth had the park pokeball's in a bag. They then dropped a ladder and Jessie and Arbok were in the balloon. Ash called out Ekans while the real clerk comes running. Ash calls out poison-sting. One snaps the pokeball's bag free and one hits the balloon and sends team rocket off. They are outside the park. Ash and the others run after them.

Jessie and James open the pokeball's for Venusaur, Charizard and Blastiose. The park clerk said they would obey in the park but not outside and the three pokemon turned to face Team Rocket. They launched their Solarbeam, flamethrower and hydro-pump. Team Rocket are sent blasting off once again. Ash and Brock said their goodbye's.


	65. Chapter 65

**Ash Master of pokemon** **Chapter 65** **I Politoed you so** Ash and Brock were on their way to the Blackthorn city gym. Ash was stoked for his 8th and final Johto gym badge. Before heading out Ash was in a pokemon centre and swapped his team to have his Hitmontop, Politoed, Murkrow and Ekans. This would enable some serious training time. Also Ash realised Ekans was behind in levels compared to the rest of his team. Ash and Brock left the pokemon centre. The two saw a home with Bellosom, Politoed, Sunflora and Jumpluff. Brock noticed the woman who walked out. He went to flirt straight away. Ash went and stopped him. The woman introduced herself as Tammy. Ash and Brock then asked what she did with the pokemon. She had them do cheerleading. Ash called his team out and his Politoed went to try some cheerleading as well. Tammy said Politoed was a natural. Brock called out his Onix and Golem but these weren't able to do the cheerleading however Tammy complimented Brock on how well he raised the rock types. Brock thanked her for the compliment. Ash's Politoed went to do more cheerleading while his other pokemon began to train hard. Team Rocket wanted to steal Tammy's pokemon for their boss. He could use a cheerleading squad. They set a plan into motion to steal them. Ash's pokemon finished their training session for the day. Ash was about to recall them. However Team rocket had Weezing use smokescreen. Then launched a robot hand and scooped Tammy's Sunflora, Jumpluff, Bellosom and Politoed along with Ash's Politoed and Pikachu. Ash and Brock sent their Murkrow and Crobat to track Team Rocket down. The flying types easily found them and went back to lead Ash and the others to the hiding place. Ash and Brock asked Tammy if she wanted to join them. Tammy said she would as she wanted her pokemon back. The trainers followed the flying types. Team Rocket had Arbok and Weezing out trying to force a cheerleading routiene. It failed. Ash's Politoed and Pikachu launched a joint hydro-pump and thunderbolt attack. Which stunned the poison pokemon. Team Rocket then knocked Ash's pokemon into a cage. Just as Ash, Brock and Tammy arrived on the scene. Ash and Brock called out their pokemon. Ready to stop team rocket. Ash's Ekans was jealous of the evolved Arbok. Ash's Ekans launched a new move sludge-bomb at team rocket. The poison types avoided it. The sludge-bomb hit Meowth and caused the normal type to loose the cage key. Ash grabbed it and freed his Politoed and Pikachu. Ash then called out a whole team attack. Which sent the criminals blasting off once more. This gave Tammy's pokemon a suprise and wanted to be trained this strong. Tammy praised Ash and Brock. Ash and Brock then went to say their goodbye's to Tammy and her cheerleading pokemon. **The Ice cave** Ash and Brock were in a huge cave which had ice all over the floor. Ash noticed many ice type pokemon inside the cave. Ash had his Ekans, Murkrow, Hitmontop, Politoed and Magmar to train them. Ekans was getting close to evolution. Ash was doing mock battles between his team Pikachu was battling Magmar, Ekans battled Murkrow. However the problem was none of the pokemon could cope on the slick icy surface. Ekans could barley move and that was the best movement from the whole team. Ash and Brock reached a small opening. It lead to a pokemon centre. The trainers went and got their pokemon examined by Nurse Joy. She said that Ash and Brock's pokemon were in totally perfect health. The trainers sighed in relief. Even more so when Nurse Joy said that Blackthorn city was just at the end of the ice cave. Also it was a good training spot for trainers going for any gym badge. Ash and Brock explain their story. Nurse Joy said she had heard that story hundreds of times before as many trainers chose Blackthorn for their last gym battle. Around the pokemon centre Ash noticed a Swinub, Piloswine and Jynx along with the usual Chansey. Joy said the ice types helped her when she had to examine pokemon living in the cave. Ash and Brock ask if she needed any help while they were there. Joy said it would actually be a huge help if they could move a couple of Pokemon paitents from their no longer required beds. All these needed was some food now. Ash went to move the pokemon to get them food. They ate and went back to the cave. Ash smiled as he watched them go to safety. Team Rocket were planning on getting all the ice types or Ash's pokemon. The criminals went to the cave and tried to steal all of the ice types from it. Ash and Brock went to see what was happening. Joy became enraged at the criminals. Ash and Brock then called out a full team attack. Which easily sent team rocket blasting off again. Ash's Ekans began to glow when it helped stop Team Rocket's Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Lickitung, and Quagsire. Ash saw his little Ekans grow into a powerful Arbok. Ash praised his new poison type pokemon. Arbok even learned hyper-beam upon evolving. Ash and Brock then went to say their goodbye's to nurse Joy and her ice type pokemon. Nurse Joy said that Blackthorn city was just beyond the exit of the ice cave. **Beauty is skin deep** Ash and Brock arrived in Blackthorn city. They were happy to see the outskirts of the city. As they got closer the two noticed a young Dratini sleeping in the field nearby. Ash and Brock wonder what such a rare pokemon is doing all alone. When from the stream a Gyarados appears and launches a hydro-pump at Ash and Brock. Ash is about to send Pikachu to battle it when a woman appears saying to the Gyarados stop. The woman asks what do Ash and Brock want with Dratini. Ash and Brock explained they were going to challenge the Blackthorn city gym. As they talk with the woman who introduces herself as Clare the gym leader. A man walks over with a huge bag. He can barley carry the huge bag. Ash and Brock have to help him. Clare offers the group some sandwhiches to eat while Dratini finds a safe place to shed. The man said Clare must perform a special ritual for the dragon fang. Ash and Brock are intrigued by the ritual. Clare then said she would do it as soon as Dratini had finished sheding it's skin. The man said it had to be that night. Clare's Dratini began to move. However where it went Gyarados couldn't follow due to shallow water with rocks. Clare recalled the huge water type. Team Rocket noticed Dratini and Jessie wanted it for a pet. She and James disguised themselves as old people. They walked to where Clare and the others were and asked for a photo session. Clare said it was okay if they kept quiet. Team Rocket took many photo's. But Clare asked if they could be any quieter to stop Dratini getting to scared. The two agree. But secretly make their moves to steal the rare dragon pokemon. They launched a net over Dratini. The criminals then called out Weezing for a smokescreen which made it easy for team rocket to vanish. Ash called Murkrow out for a flight searching for team rocket. Clare was acrobatic and jumped from tree to tree following the balloon. Ash and the others followed her and then found the criminals who's balloon crashed due to Murkrow. Dratini slithered slowly to the river nearby. Jessie saw it and went to grab the net. Clare arrived and said to un hand her pokemon. Jessie said never and called out Arbok. James called out Weezing. Clare called out her Gyarados. James called a sludge attack. Clare had Gyarados use hydro-pump blasted the sludge and hit Weezing. Clare's Gyarados then slammed it's tail into Weezing sending it flying. Ash and the others arrived on the scene. Ash then called out a thunderbolt. Clare called out a hydro-pump from Gyarados. Dratini was glowing and soon began to evolve into a Dragonair. Clare called a twister attack this sent Team Rocket flying aided by the thunderbolt and hydro-pump. Dragonair then swam up stream. Clare and the others ran to see it. They found a beautiful setting with waterfalls which flowed down into Blackthorn lake. Clare then did the ritual which was beautiful to watch. Ash then went to challenge her. Clare said she would battle him in the morning. 


	66. Chapter 66

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 66**

 **Fangs for Nothin'**

A day after arriving in Blackthorn city Ash finds the gym. Clare the gym leader is waiting for him. The two agree to have an amazing battle. For when Ash becomes Johto champion he plans to challenge the elite four. Clare tells him winning her rising badge won't be easy.

Ash says a tough battle just gets him all fired up. Clare knows the feeling but two of her recent challenges were so easy they drained fun from battling. Ash and Clare walk inside. The gym has a pool in the centre of the field but it is deep enough for pokemon to hide underwater.

Ash calls out his Ekans first. Clare goes with a Kingdra. Ash knows that he should have an ice or dragon type for help in this gym. Clare calls out for Kingdra to use twister attack. Ash has Ekans use a wrap on Kingdra and then use it's poison-fang attack.

However sneaking around Blackthorn city team rocket search for treasure once more. James finds a shrine. Inside is an old box almost ancient. Inside the dragon fang from yesterday. He knows this is a valuble treasure and would sell for a fortune.

Ash's Ekans gets a poison status on Kingdra which drains the dragon types health. Clare is impressed with the strategy but has Kingdra use a hydro-pump which does massive damage to Ekans.

Ekans is laying on the ground badly hurt. Ash asks if it's okay. Ekans doesn't want to loose anymore and wants redemption from the other day when Team Rocket over powered it. Ekans slithered upwards and began to glow. Ash and Clare noticed it was changing. Ash soon had an Arbok where Ekans was once. Arbok even learned sludge-bomb attack.

This really hurt Clare's Kingdra but the alarm sounded. So the two agreed to investigate and postpone their battle. Ash then runs to get some flying pokemon sent over he takes his clone Charizard and his Dragonite and also his Sneasel for some diversty on the team. Ash sends his newly evolved Arbok to the lab to train and show off. Clare says they will restart the battle later and has her Kingdra treated by nurse joy. The group then goes to a river in the city. It is actually the way to the Dragon holy land. Team Rocket have the box. They jump in a boat when Ash and co arrive there.

Clare calls out her Dragonair and Ash brings out Charizard, Murkrow and Dragonite to follow team rocket. Team rocket get caught in a current that washes them to the dragon holy land. Clare has to stop them as there are thousands of pokemon in that area. So Ash has his pokemon speed ahead. Clare has Dragonair go as quick as it can.

Ash, Brock and Clare see no sign of team rocket. The old man is determined to stop them for the city he called home for so long. He rides behind Clare.

The group arrive in the holy land. It is a beautiful and peaceful place. Ash notices many pokemon roaming around safe and free. Ash almost wants to catch one for his journey but knows it would be wrong. Clare says all the pokemon thrive here with berries and fruits to eat and clean water. People other than Clare rarely enter the holy land.

Ash and the others then notice something in the sky. It flies down to them fast. It is Liza and Charla from the Charizard Valley. Clare says how good she looks. Ash and Clare then ask the other

''you know her too?''

Liza explains her story to both people. Clare follows Ash's side and asks for Liza's help. As Team Rocket tricked a Dragonite to helping them escape. Liza says she will help and make sure those three crooks are stopped forever.

Liza then gets everyone in her balloon. Ash has his Charizard and Dragonite help out Charla by pulling it. Clare has the pokeball for Dragonair in her hand. Dragonite is miles ahead and carrying an air-sick team rocket.

The huge dragon type lands and places it's new friends down. Then goes to bring them food. Team Rocket eat all the food bought by Dragonite who then according to Meowth relax as they are safe. James notices a small building. They think it's a vault and full of valubles. While Dragonite has a sleep they sneak down there.

Clare says to Ash there is a shrine near the far lake. It holds the prayer flame which has burnt for 500 years and is a relic from when humans and pokemon dispised each-other. It was made for the hope for people and pokemon to live in harmony.

Team Rocket notice and the solid gold bowl it's in aswell. They want to steal it not knowing it's 500 years old. Ash has Charizard fly as quickly as it can to reach the place. However a short while later there is a huge plume of smoke.

James dropped the flame. It set fire to the nearby grass. It also enraged Dragonite. Who roared at Team Rocket and launched them to the flames. It becomes angrier and launches hyper-beam attacks at them.

 **Great bowls of fire**

Still on their way to the Dragon shrine Ash and the others have their pokemon move at full speed. The fire is now raging out of control. Jessie is running ahead of team rocket. She blames James soley for the accidents. However she told him to steal the flame.

Dragonite goes to launch one more hyper-beam. However Charizard launches a flamethrower which cancels out the hyper-beam. Dragonite looks up at Ash enraged. Clare calls out Dragonair to have it make some rain appear.

Brock then asks if he and Liza should help the pokemon surrounded and endangered by the fire. So Charla flies high and Brock calls out his rock types to smother the fire. Golem then rolls in and grabs two Rattata. To bring them to safety.

Ash has to battle Dragonite. He doesn't want to as the dragon type was manipulated by Team Rocket and he believes it to be innocent. However to help it Ash calls out for Charizard to use dragon-claw. This hits Dragonite for massive damage. Dragonite then uses a slam to send Charizard to the ground. Clare has the idea for Dragonair to summon thunder clouds and for it and Pikachu to zap Dragonite.

She tells Ash her plan. Which works as Dragonite is hit with electricity from above and when it moves bombarded and finally Ash calls out a thunder attack. This along with the lightning knocks Dragonite into the lake. It re emerges and is back to normal. It mourns the loss of plant life and then wants Team Rocket gone for good.

The old man then goes and takes the dragon fang off James. However the box is empty. Ash calls out a thunderbolt from Pikachu which sends Team Rocket blasting off once more. The dragon fang slips from James grasp. Ash grabs it and hands it to Clare. Brock has his Golem put the prayer flame back in the place. The next day Ash and Clare would have their battle.

 **Better eight than never.**

The next morning Ash emerges from the pokemon centre. His team for the gym battle is going to be Sneasel, Charizard and Dragonite. Ash and Brock head back to the Blackthorn gym. Liza is feeding Charla to before she goes to watch the battle.

Charla is about to eat when a mysterious pair of body parts swipes the food away. Ash is facing Clare again. Clare calls Kingdra out first. Ash starts off with his Dragonite.

Clare saw this yesterday but has never seen it in battle. Ash has Dragonite use dragon-claw first. The huge flying type moves with incredible speed and hits Kingdra hard. Clare calls out a hyper-beam counter. This hits Dragonite and knocks it down.

Ash then has Dragonite use a twister attack. This engulfs Kingdra and launches it into the celling. Kingdra falls to the floor unable to battle. Clare praises it and recalls it.

Team Rocket are sneaking around under the city. Meowth says they should be under the shrine for the dragon fang. However the map is upside down. They are actually under the lake. Hitting the soft rock causes a gap in which water pours and washes Team Rocket away.

Clare's next pokemon is her Gyarados. Liza knows this is stronger than Kingdra. Ash keeps Dragonite in battle. Ash has Dragonite start with a dragon-rage attack. Clare has Gyarados use hyper-beam. The two attacks collide in the centre of the field. Causing a huge explosion. Ash has Dragonite then use a hyper-beam. Which hits Gyarados hard in the body. Knocking the huge water flying type back. Ash thinks that the next move could end the battle. He calls out a thunderbolt from Dragonite.

Clare counters with dragon-breath. Which neutralises the thunderbolt. It causes an explosion in which both pokemon are sent back taking a lot of damage. Clare then calls out another hyper-beam. Despite how much damage it's taken her Gyarados launches the attack and eliminates Ash's Dragonite.

Ash praises it and then calls out his Sneasel next. Ash has Sneasel use a quick-attack. This hit's Gyarados and knocks it flying. Ash then has Sneasel launch a shadow-ball at Gyarados.

Gyarados has nowhere to go and is hit hard by the shadow-ball. With all the damage it's taken Gyarados falls to the floor unable to battle. Ash praises Sneasel for a great battle.

Clare praises and recall's her Gyarados. The last pokemon Clare has is Dragonair. It is sent to the battle field. Ash has Sneasel start with quick-attack and go into an ice-beam. Dragonair is hit by both moves but manages to be okay.

Clare then has Dragonair use it's iron-tail attack. This hits and sends Sneasel flying back. Clare next commands a twister attack. This engulfs Sneasel and launches the small ice type to the celling. Sneasel can still battle but the damage it's taken is oblvious. Ash calls out a slash attack.

This hits Dragonair but Clare counters with hyper-beam when Sneasel is in close. Sneasel can't dodge and takes the full force of hyper-beam and is unable to battle.

Ash calls out Charizard last. Clare and Dragonair are ready. Ash has Charizard start with a fire-spin. Clare tells Dragonair to dive underwater. This means fire-spin does nothing. Clare calls out hyper-beam next. Dragonair re emerges and launches the attack at Charizard. Ash counters with flamethrower. The moves explode on impact. Ash quickly has Charizard use a slash on Dragonair. Which hits and sends it to the water.

Clare has Dragonair use dragon-rage. Which causes a twister to appear and engulf Charizard. Ash has Charizard use flamethrower which counters the dragon-rage and stops it. Ash then has Charizard send a scorching hot fire-spin to evaporate all the water in the pool.

Ash then has Charizard launch a flamethrower at Dragonair who is in one corner. The flamethrower is roaring to Dragonair. But Clare calls out a safeguard. At the last second flamethrower is blocked. Clare then calls out an iron-tail again. Ash has Charizard grab this attack. Ash then calls out for a seismic-toss attack. When they reach the altitude for the attack Clare counters with dragon-rage.

This stops the seismic-toss. Ash calls out the move again. Clare calls dragon-rage once more. Ash calls a fire-spin in time with the dragon-rage. Which hurts Dragonair and when Charizard slams it to the ground Ash has won the battle. Also his 8th and final gym badge.


	67. Chapter 67

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 67**

 **Why? Whynaut!**

Ash and Brock were in the pokemon centre the morning after Ash's intense final gym battle in Johto. Clare came to the pokemon centre to make sure she could see Ash and Brock out of Blackthorn city.

Ash had swapped his team to send his exhausted Charizard, Dragonite and Sneasel back to Oak's. He took his Swinub, Staryu and Sentret. The team needed more balance and his Sentret was close to evolving and needed a few more matches. Ash and Brock were eating after the team exchange.

As Ash, Brock and Clare leave the centre for the shortcut to New Bark town for Johto league registration Team Rocket appear in disguise as newspaper journalists. They want an interview and photo with Ash. But it is actually a plot to steal his badges. They give Ash a crown and robe telling him to remove his jacket.

Jessie then takes the badges out and places 8 bottle caps. James is doing the photo's. However after Jessie does a secret thumbs up to James he stops. The two give Ash his jacket back and run down the path.

Ash then goes for his badges to polish and discovers they are bottle caps. He runs after team rocket. The two shed their disguise and jump for their balloon. Ash calls out Murkrow and Clare calls out Dragonair.

The two pokemon fly at Team rocket who leap into their balloon. They asscend quickly with Dragonair and Murkrow closing in. Jessie calls out Arbok and James calls out Victreebel. But Victreebel goes back to attack it's master as usuall.

James pulls the grass type and throws it to the battle. Ash has Murkrow use a wing-attack. Which hits and sends Victreebel flying back. Jessie then calls out a poison-sting from Arbok. Clare calls out safeguard from Dragonair.

This stops the poison-sting. Ash then has Murkrow use wing-attack and slice the balloon to pieces. In the attack Team Rocket drop all of Ash's badges around the forest. Clare offers to help him find them. Clare also says he could order a replacement set. Ash says the badges are his pokemon and he battling together to earn them.

Clare manages to find the fog badge. Ash finds the Zephyr badge and Brock finds the mineral badge. Murkrow manages to find the Hive and Plain badges from the air. Ash calls out his other pokemon. Sentret finds the storm badge. Staryu finds the glacier badge. So after the ordeal Ash has all his badges back. However Staryu sees a weird pokemon holding the badge before it reclaims it.

Ash then notices Staryu looking at the pokemon. He gets the pokedex to scan it. However it is an unknown pokemon. Ash gets his pokeball ready to make a capture. Team Rocket then appear again. They are ready for a fight. James has Victreebel use razor-leaf. This causes Ash and Staryu to leap out of the way. The pokemon uses a counter attack and sends the razor-leaf back.

Ash is amazed as counter is a powerful move. He just recalled all the training with Wobbuffet. Team rocket evade the razor-leaf just in time. James then has Victreebel use stun-spore and Jessie has Arbok use wrap attack. The attacks hurt and scare the new pokemon. It cries it's name Whynaut. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt and send team rocket blasting off once again.

Brock then runs to see the injured pokemon. He has some potions in his backpack. Brock tends to the weakened pokemon. It looks at him and Ash greatfully. Ash then thanks it for the help in finding all his lost gym badges.

Whynaut is more affectionate towards Ash and Brock. However they can't decide on whom should train the small pokemon. Clare walks over and says that they should head down the path and Whynaut could choose who it goes with.

Whynaut chooses Brock due to him helping it recover. Brock taps a friend ball to the pokemon and it is soon sent to Pewter gym. Ash and Brock are told the path to take is coastal and the quickest. Clare says best of luck in the Johto league silver confrence and she hopes Ash and Lance can have a great battle. Clare also tells Brock to help Whynaut develop. Ash and Brock thank Clare for her kindness and then head down the coastal path.

 **Just add water**

After departing Blackthorn city Ash and Brock are walking along a coastal path. It is the shortest route to New Bark town. Ash and Brock pass a man training with a Qwilfish, Lanturn and Mantine. He introduces himself as Dorian. He is making a water type gym in the coastal road. Where he is training he will open the gym.

Dorian recognises Ash from his league wins. Ash then asks Dorian for a mock battle as the gym is not open yet. Dorian said it would be an honnour to battle a league winner and any challenger.

Ash then says the only water types he has on hand is Staryu. So Dorian says he will use qwilfish as it is his newest capture and he needs to let it grow in battle. Ash and Dorian begin their battle but Ash is thrown a wet suit as the trainers need to be in the water too. Dorian wants trainers to move freely along with their water pokemon.

Ash gets in with Staryu. Dorian's other pokemon float at his side. Ash is given the first move. He has Staryu start with a water-gun attack. Dorian had Qwilfish use the same move. They collided and cancelled the other out. Ash then had Staryu use a swift attack. This hit and knocked Qwilfish out of the water.

However it doesn't land. This is because on the nearby beach Team Rocket have a machine with a water tank and have stolen Qwilfish. They then launch arms and grab Ash's Pikachu and Staryu along with Dorian's Lanturn and Mantine.

Ash then gets his other pokeball's from Brock. While Team Rocket make an escape Ash calls out his Murkrow. Murkrow has to scout Team Rocket from the air. Brock calls out his Crobat for the same thing.

The two pokemon find Team Rocket no problem. Ash, Brock and Dorian are soon behind Team Rocket. Ash then calls out his Sentret for a quick-attack. This breaks the arm holding Pikachu. Team Rocket call out Arbok and Victreebel.

Ash has Pikachu use a thunderbolt and Sentret use hidden-power. The attacks hit team rocket and send them blasting off again. Ash and Dorian then continue their battle. Ash has Staryu use a hydro-pump attack which eliminates Qwilfish. Dorian thanks Ash for a great battle.

Ash and Brock are told to stop by the pokemon marine lab. Dorian says it is only a short distance away and easily by a day they will walk there. Ash and Brock say their goodbye's and head off.

 **Lapras of Luxury**

Ash and Brock soon find the Pokemon Marine lab. Professor Elm knew they would pass it so he left something for them until they saw him at New Bark town.

There is a woman at the lab. She has a Lanturn and notices Ash and Brock walking to the facility. She walks out to them. Brock tries to flirt with her but Ash pushes him to one side. The woman introduces herself as Naomi. Ash and Brock introduce themselves aswell.

Naomi says she is researching Lapras that migrate here. Ash asks if she knows about the Orange Islands. She says it's the last piece to figure out the migration route.

Ash then says he could get his Lapras sent over from Oak's lab. Naomi actually says it would be a huge help so she takes him to the video phone. Ash swaps his Sentret for Lapras.

Oak then asks what the need was. Ash explains where he is. Oak then realises Ash is going to help Naomi with research. Ash then sends his Lapras out near the marina.

There is a song from a nearby pod. Ash's Lapras responds. It is it's former pod. The mother rushes forwards to see her child again. Lapras and it's mother have a tender embrace.

The other Lapras are unsure as Ash was a human and people have endangered Lapras. So they avoid the people nearby at any cost. Ash's Lapras swims back to it's trainer for a tender head nuzzle.

Naomi realises that the Lapras start somewhere in Kanto. Then go through the Orange Islands and then find their way to the lab. It is a great discovery for her. Ash's Lapras then goes for a swim with it's pod. Ash says not to go to far. Lapras dives underwater with it's family.

However in a giant metal Magikarp Team rocket notice the Lapras. They realise how valuble a pod would be and decide to steal them for their boss at headquater's. Team Rocket launch a net at the pod. The pod is caught. Ash's Lapras has avoided the net but goes to save it's family.

Ash sees Team Rocket dragging the net full of Lapras. He calls out Staryu for a rapid-spin. Which slices through team rocket's net and frees the Lapras. Ash's Lapras and the pod launch a group ice-beam. Then along with Staryu a group hydro-pump. This sends Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Ash praises his Lapras. But the pod is about to go. Lapras rushes to say goodbye to it's parent. It wants to stay with Ash. The mother doesn't want to leave her baby. So she swims to Ash with it. Ash has to send both to the lab.

So the pod swim off and Ash sends both the mother and child Lapras back to Oak's. The professor also gets Ash's Murkrow. Ash takes Shellder in it's place. Naomi then gives him an egg from Elm. This needs to be taken to a pokemon preserve on Mt. Silver.

Ash and Brock then say their goodbye's and head off for New Bark town.


	68. Chapter 68

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 68**

 **Hatch me if you can**

While on their way to New Bark town Ash and Brock are at a pokemon centre. Ash has swapped his team for Quilava, Bayleef, Feraligatr, Phanpy and Chansey. Ash also had the egg safely in his bag. He and Brock then left that pokemon centre to continue their journey.

On the way to New Bark town Ash was challenged by a young trainer. Ash accepted the battle challenge and chose Chansey to battle the kid's Croconaw.

Ash had Chansey use sing to start. This put Croconaw to sleep. Ash then had Chansey use a hyper-beam and this eliminated Croconaw. Ash ran to praise Chansey for such a great battle.

Chansey was soon recalled as the trainer headed to the pokemon centre. Ash and Brock continued the journey to New Bark town. Ash and Brock passed several peaceful meadows and in one Brock said they could stop for lunch.

Ash called his team out. He told them to train while he looked after the egg. Ash polished the egg gently but throughly and made it clean as a whistle. Pikachu walked over and stayed at it's trainer's side. Ash stroked Pikachu while the other pokemon trained their hardest.

Ash soon called a break from training so all the pokemon could eat their lunch. Ash and Brock ate while watching the egg. Team Rocket are lurking in the bushes nearby. They plan on stealing the egg to send to their boss. Hoping it's a rare and powerful pokemon. Ash and Brock soon head out again and then recall their pokemon.

Ash and Brock passed through a think forest. There were many spices of pokemon roaming the forest but all left Ash and Brock alone and the trainers didn't want to provoke an attack.

Ash and Brock passed another pokemon centre as it was getting late. They decided to stop for the night. Ash's egg was glowing when they walked inside. To their suprise in the centre Oak, Elm and Ash's mother Delia were waiting.

Elm asked Ash to check on the egg. Ash got it for the professor but saw it was nearly ready to hatch. Ash watched as the egg hatched into a small pokemon with a horn on it's head. Ash got the pokedex.

''Larvitar the rock skin pokemon. Larvitar are born below the soil. They eat a mountian of dirt before emerging to their parents.'' The pokedex said. Ash picked Larvitar up. It was scared but Ash made it feel safe so it soon stopped the Harden attack it was doing.

Elm and Oak then went to check on Larvitar but it hardened again. Ash then scooped it in his arms. However Nurse Joy insisted on a check up to make sure it was healthy.

Larvitar was terribly cold in body tempreture. Far below what it should be maybe even enough to cause a serious illness. Ash called out his Chansey and Quilava.

Ash had the pokemon heat Larvitar until it reached the tempreture. However outside there was a storm which took out the pokemon centre's generator so all the electric heaters for Larvitar lost power. Ash then grabbed blankets and had his pokemon heat Larvitar. Nurse Joy went to check on the generator and she tried to fix it.

Team Rocket then snuck on to the roof. They found Ash and Larvitar and when the power was restored launched a suprise attack. Using Weezing and Arbok to get Larvitar and use a smog to make an escape. Ash and his pokemon pursued them through the forest. Ash had Pikachu use a thunderbolt. Which didn't hurt Larvitar because it was part ground type.

Ash then called Bayleef out for a vine-whip which rescued Larvitar from Team Rocket. Ash then commanded a group attack which sent Team Rocket blasting off again. Chansey began to glow after the battle and soon became a Blissey. Ash had to get his pokedex once more.

''Blissey the happiness pokemon. Blissey can share it's egg with anyone and it will make them happy. It also lays nutritious eggs daily which will be enjoyed by all even those with no appitite.'' Ash then went and took Larvitar back to the pokemon centre.

On the way back Larvitar ran after a Pidgey that flew away. Ash went and lay on the grass nearby. Larvitar and Pikachu fell down near him as did his other pokemon.

Ash said to Larvitar that he wanted to meet all the pokemon in the world. Also that these were friends so no need to be scared. Larvitar was still nervous. It looked freaked when some Butterfree and Jumpluff flew past. Ash said they would be friendly. As would the Bellosom dancing nearby.

Larvitar went for a dance with the Bellosom which Ash and his pokemon encouraged. When it was done they went back to the pokemon centre for Nurse Joy to check on Larvitar. However it was now fully healthy and ready to go off.

Elm said there was a pokemon preserve on Mt. Silver that is where Larvitar should be taken to. Ash and Brock then went off as Mt. Silver was close to Silver town site of the Johto league.

Ash said his goodbye's and Delia said to call when they were at any centre and after dropping Larvitar off safely. Elm and Oak said to train hard on the journey.

 **Entei at your own risk**

Ash and Brock were still on their way to the Johto league and now Mt. Silver. Ash had sent his pokemon back to Oak's lab so everyone could meet Larvitar. He had taken in their places Pineco, Swinub, Alakazam and Dodrio. Larvitar was introduced to the other pokemon all of them welcomed the small rock type despite frightening it.

Ash then said that they should calm down slightly. However there was a problem. They had awoken a fierce Ursaring. It chased after Ash, Brock and the pokemon. Larvitar was using Harden to the max.

Ash had Alakazam use teleport to get himself, Brock and the pokemon to safety. However Ursaring launched a hyper-beam. Ash had to counter with his Pokemon. Swinub used an ice-beam and froze Ursaring by the legs Ash's Pineco then used a self-destruct attack which sent Ursaring running. However the two found a clearing and with their pokemon went to see it.

There was a load of hot springs nearby. Ursaring ran and dove into one. All the anger vanished in a matter of seconds. Ash sent his pokemon to check them out. However Larvitar was nervous being a rock type.

Ash then noticed a large group of hot sand beds. Larvitar went over. Brock called out his Onix, Golem, Stantler, Sunkern and Whynaut he had sent the day before. Ash and Brock's pokemon went for a rest. In the springs there were wild Piloswine, Aipom, Girafarig, Houndour, Houndoom and Ursaring.

Team Rocket flew overhead. They made a plan to steal all of the pokemon. While Ash and Brock were waiting for their pokemon a young man walked out. He introduced himself as Nelson his family owned the hot springs.

Ash and Brock said they were sorry for using without permission. Nelson said it was no problem as people used the hot springs all the time. He also said he was after an Entei. Ash said what kind of pokemon could battle it.

Just as Nelson was about to show it off a truck arrived. It had delicious Moo Moo milk inside. Ash and his pokemon got in the truck when it sped off.

Team Rocket were behind the scam. Brock and his pokemon along with Nelson pursued the truck. Until Ash's Alakazam managed to free them using teleport. But Ash lost Larvitar when a Misdreavus floated and caught it.

It was Nelson's secret weapon for beating Entei. Ash then said could they have a battle to test how strong Misdreavus was. Nelson said that would be great. Ash went with his Dodrio for the battle.

Nelson had Misdreavus start with a psybeam attack. Ash told Dodrio to use agility to dodge. Which worked as Dodrio vanished with blinding speed. Ash then called out a fury-attack. However the attack didn't work due to Misdreavus being a ghost type. Nelson had Misdreavus use a mean-look attack. This was a strategy for battling Entei. Ash then had Dodrio use a drill-peck. This hit and sent Misdreavus flying as Dodrio was a higher level pokemon and had all the confidence of a two time league winner behind it's training. Nelson thanked Misdreavus and recalled it.

Ash and the others headed back to the hot springs. Nelson let his Misdreavus rest in the warm water. Within minutes Misdreavus was back to full strength.

Team Rocket then emerged once more however they were in the balloon. They had a machine which caused all the water to swirl and send the pokemon flying to them. Brock's Pineco was caught and he jumped to save it.

During the chaos Brock got close to Pineco to grab it when Ursaring slammed into him. Knocking him away. Pineco was inspired by Brock and began to glow. Brock soon had a Foretress. The power of Foretress still wasn't enough.

From a nearby mountian a collumn of fire hit the tornado and sent all the pokemon back to the hot springs. Team Rocket was sent flying and when they landed they saw an Entei. Jessie and James called out their Lickitung and Quagsire to battle it. Entei used a hyper-beam which sent team rocket blasting off again. Nelson and Ash ran to see it. Nelson challenged Entei to battle his Misdreavus.

Entei waited and Misdreavus was ready. Nelson commanded a swift attack first. The attack bounced off Entei like nothing. Nelson then commanded a mean-look followed by shadow-ball. The mean-look prevented Entei escaping. Then shadow-ball hit for minimal damage. Nelson called out psybeam but Entei used roar. Which sent Misdreavus back to it's pokeball. Entei then ran off.

Nelson said he would train harder and next time be ready for the battle with Entei. Ash and Brock said they knew he would and then departed for their Johto journey.

 **A Crowning achievement.**

Ash and Brock were still on their Johto journey. However they were in a deep canyon with limited water on a scorching day. Ash and Brock soon saw a river and a large number of Slowpoke and Slowbro. There was also an archeologist there.

One of whom was a young girl. Brock ran to flirt with her. Ash had to follow him. Ash then stopped Brock from flirting and introduced themselves to the archeologist. She introduced herself as Alice Telesu. She was researching Slowpoke. Also there was a legend that centuries ago there was a horrendous drought but a Slowpoke evolved to Slowking by getting the kings rock atop the rocky peak and being bitten by a Shellder on the head. However all the Slowpoke have failed and became Slowbro.

Alice then said that she wanted her Arthur another Slowpoke to help the others. Larvitar liked Arthur and wasn't scared of him. Ash and Brock noticed a Slowpoke trying for the rock to lead the others to safety. However it failed and was soon bitten by a Shellder becoming a Slowbro.

Ash and Brock asked Alice if she needed any help. She said any help would be appriciated. Also it would be a chance at seeing a unique evolution. Ash recalled his Slowking at Oak's lab and that could have helped out in the situation. Ash however called out his Swinub and Alakazam.

Alice said that freezing or using psychic attacks to help get the kings rock was forbidden as it had to be earned by a Slowpoke. Ash had no choice but to recall his pokemon. Team Rocket then launched an attack to grab the Slowpoke and Slowbro. This was when Ash sent his pokemon to battle once more. As a distraction Larvitar used it's screech attack. This deafened Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Alice and all pokemon except Arthur.

Ash and Brock then called their pokemon to stop Team Rocket. Swinub launched an ice-beam which froze them. After this Swinub leveled up and began to glow. Ash soon saw a Piloswine. He told it to use take-down and Piloswine charged at Team Rocket. This sent them and their pokemon blasting off once more. Ash and Brock then saw Arthur heading for the kings rock.

They hoped it would make it. Arthur nearly slipped on the climb. Four Shellder leapt out of the water each hoping to bite it's tail. Larvitar had to help by using screech once more. This caused the Shellder to fall into the water.

Arthur then reached the kings rock. Larvitar stopped using screech and a Shellder leapt out and bit Arthur on the head. Ash and the others then saw Arthur evolve into a Slowking. Ash got his pokedex.

''Slowking the royal pokemon. Slowking are said to posess amazing knowledge and intelect. They can keep calm in any situation.'' The pokedex said. Ash and the others watched Arthur lead the Slowpoke to a cave. Ash and the others followed. It was a paradise and the Slowpoke could live in peace.

Ash and Brock then said their goodbye's and headed off on their Johto Journey.


	69. Chapter 69

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 69**

 **Here's looking at you Elekid**

Ash and Brock were walking through a forest on their way to Mt. Silver. When out from the trees Ash's rival Casey emerged. They hadn't seen her since the bug contest at National park.

Casey said she was looking for an Elekid to capture. At her side Ash saw a new pokemon. He had to get the pokedex out.

''Meganium the herb pokemon. Meganium have healing breath and can restore nearby plants the flower also produces a spicy aroma.'' Ash wanted to battle a pokemon like this. Casey said when she had her Elekid she would happily battle Ash after.

Team Rocket were laying to perform an ambush. They want to steal an Elekid for their boss. Ash went to check his pokedex to check Elekid aswell. Ash thought catching one would help him.

Team Rocket then moved off silently to make sure nobody could trace them. Team Rocket walked through and saw the Magikarp salesman. James demanded his money back. He then said he didn't have any money but he had a rare Weepinbell with sweet-scent. Which could lure pokemon out for catching. Team Rocket argued as to what pokemon to trade for the Weepinbell.

James had an idea. They could walk round the forest to find a pokemon to trade. Jessie saw a Gloom walking around the forest but it managed to use it's stink and ran off. Jessie had to go find water to bath in. James managed to find a Jumpluff. He called out Weezing for a sludge attack. This hit the Jumpluff. James hurled a pokeball and caught the Jumpluff. He then walked back to the salesman. Jessie said James should have traded Victreebel. But James said Victreebel had been with him since he was a child.

James then traded Jumpluff for Weepinbell. James called his new grass type out and had it use sweet-scent. However the attack did nothing. James got enraged but the salesman had disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Ash and Brock were walking with Casey. They were searching for the Elekid. Ash then noticed a bush russling. From it a small pokemon that was bright yellow with black stripes. Casey got excited. Ash got his pokedex.

''Elekid the electric pokemon. Elekid is the pre evolved form of Electabuzz. Elekid moves it's arms around to generate electric energy.'' Ash and Brock waited for Casey to battle Elekid to try and catch it.

Casey chose her Maganium. Which had a type advantage. Meganium faced off against Elekid. Casey commanded a razor-leaf first. Which hit and sent the small electric type back. Casey then called out a solarbeam which took a turn to charge up. Elekid span it's arms around to launch a thunderbolt attack. Which Meganium leapt out of the way of it.

Meganium then launched a solarbeam and hit knocking Elekid out. Casey hurled a pokeball at it. She caught the Elekid. Casey then called Elekid out. She said it would be a pleasure to battle alongside Elekid.

Elekid looked at Casey. It was unsure but it was now Casey's pokemon. Team Rocket flew over in their balloon. James decided to use his new Weepinbell. However he was used to Victreebel going back to attack him. Calling for Weepinbell to get off him. Ash then called out his Alakazam. Larvitar was good with Elekid as they were both young.

Team Rocket then launched an attack with Arbok and Weepinbell. Casey had Meganium use razor-leaf. James had Weepinbell counter with the same move. Jessie had Arbok use a poison-sting. Which hit and did serious damage to Meganium. Ash had Alakazam use psybeam and this sent Arbok and Weepinbell back to team rocket. Ash then had Pikachu use thunderbolt. Casey had Elekid do the same move and Ash also called out another psybeam. This hit and sent Team rocket blasting off once again.

Casey thanked Ash for his help. Ash said it was no problem. Ash then said he could battle Casey at the Johto league. He and Brock headed off on their journey.

 **Your a star Larvitar**

Ash and Brock continued their journey. At a pokemon centre Ash swapped his team for Magmar, Gyarados, Hoppip and Pidgeot (Natural). When the two left Ash noticed a trainer who was training his Magby. Ash went to say why was he training hard.

The kid introduced himself as Satchel. He wanted to get Magby evolved for the pokemon league. Ash could use his own Magmar but decided against it. Satchel asked if he could have a battle with Ash as Magby was close.

Ash said he would be happy to battle the young trainer. Ash also asked if Larvitar could watch. Satchel said that was fine a good way to learn battles. Ash chose his Pidgeot for the battle. The two hadn't battled for a while. Satchel had Magby already out ready for battle. Ash had Pidgeot use quick-attack first. Satchel countered with a dynamic punch. This was a hard collision of moves.

Satchel then called out a flamethrower. Ash had Pidgeot use hyper-beam. The hyper-beam sliced through the flamethrower. Magby got hit hard by the attack. Magby was out but the experience was needed. Satchel ran into the pokemon centre for Nurse Joy to help Magby. Satchel thanked Ash for the battle. Ash said to keep training hard.

Satchel said he would. Ash said how far was Mt. Silver from the pokemon centre. It was still a distance away maybe a day walking at most. Ash was glad to be closer.

Team rocket wanted to steal Magby and Ash's team. They also noticed a trainers with a Scizor, Machoke, Primeape, Quiliava, Furret and Quagsire. These would make great gifts for their boss.

Ash and Brock waitied for Satchel. Ash was challenged by the Quagsire trainer. Ash chose Hoppip for his battle. Hoppip was told to use leech-seed and then a bullet-seed. The moves weakened Quagsire. To finish Ash called out Solarbeam attack. This hit and eliminated Quagsire. As Quagsire lay unable to battle Hoppip began to glow. Ash soon had a Skiploom. Skiploom was much better in battle than Hoppip.

Ash then saw the Primeape trainer walk over. Satchel left the centre with Magby fully recovered. The Primeape challenged Ash to battle. Ash stuck with Skiploom to give it more experience.

Ash had Skiploom climb to the air. Primeape could only battle on the ground. Ash called out a leech-seed again. This hit Primeape on the leg. Which started to sap it's health. Ash then called out a solarbeam again. This attack hit but Primeape could still battle.

The trainer called out a fury-swipes attack. This hit Skiploom but did little damage. Ash then called out a giga-drain a new move it learned on evolution. Primeape's energy was drained. Primeape was commanded to use a mega-punch. This did a lot of damage to Skiploom.

Ash then called out another giga-drain. This finished the battle. Ash thanked both opponents for their battle experience. Ash took Skiploom for some rest in the pokemon centre.

Ash and Brock then went with Satchel to do some more training. Ash had all his pokemon out doing mock battles. Satchel liked the look of Ash's Magmar.

Team Rocket then appeared in disguise. They pretended to be from the Johto league and they were inspecting pokemon. The trainers had all of them go into the back of a van. Team Rocket then called out Weezing and had it use smog.

This meant that nobody could see where Team Rocket had gone. Ash and Satchel went to try and help but were caught in the smog. Team Rocket went back and scooped Satchel's Magby and Ash's team. The only pokemon they forgot was Larvitar.

Ash was trapped in the van along with the pokemon. Ash needed to get a message to Brock. Larvitar was worried for Ash. It found tire tracks and burrowed underground. Brock called out his Crobat which he swapped for Stantler earlier.

Ash was in the hiding place of Team Rocket. The pokemon were in the van still. Ash was tied to a chair. Ash then noticed something in the ground. It was Larvitar. James went to check it out. Larvitar then went back to Brock and Satchel.

Brock and Satchel followed Larvitar. They arrived at the hiding place. Brock called out for Crobat to use wing-attack to free Ash from the ropes. Ash then had Larvitar use it's new move hidden-power. It stunned team rocket.

Ash and Brock then got the pokemon free. Magby ran to Satchel. Ash and Satchel then called out a duel attack from their fire types and hitting Team Rocket and sending them blasting off again.

Ash then tells the pokemon to follow him back to their trainers. They were quite relieved to see their original trainers. Satchel praised his Magby. Magby was glowing a bright white. Satchel saw it evolve into a Magmar. Magmar was much stronger than Magby. Ash and Brock then said their goodbye's to get to Mt. Silver.

 **Address unown**

Ash and Brock were in a valley closer to Mt. Silver. The two knew it wouldn't be long till Larvitar was home with it's family. Ash was working with his team and Larvitar helped Ash train and became a bit stronger itself.

Ash and Brock then noticed a pokemon laying weak on the ground. Neither had ever seen this pokemon before. Naturally they had to help it by making a small bed. Ash scooped the pokemon to it.

Ash then got his pokedex out. He and Brock were curious. Larvitar stayed at the pokemon's side.

''Unown the symbol pokemon. Little is known about this pokemon. Many believe they were made to look like the alphabet.'' Ash wanted to catch this pokemon. But Brock said while it was so weak that wouldn't be fair.

Ash then noticed Unown was getting better. It rose slightly. Larvitar went to it. Unown made noises of gratitude for the help. It then used it's psychic powers to show Larvitar as an egg. From where it was stolen by poacher's. Ash saw a scar on it's mother's chest. It was a deep one as well so the parent had fought against a machine to protect her baby.

Ash looked at Larvitar and knew he had to help it out. Ash would make sure both mother and child were safe. Ash's pokemon were shown the vision too. They would help protect Larvitar and it's mother until the poacher's were gone.

Ash and Brock then realised that Unown needed to get back to it's family. They went across the valley. It was deep and hot that day. Ash had Larvitar in his backpack while he recalled the other pokemon.

Ash and Brock also packed away all the lunch equipment after eating and feeding their pokemon. Ash carried Unown in his arms while Pikachu perched happily on his shoulder.

Team Rocket then appeared and they saw the group of Unown. They launched a net and captured the group. Ash and Brock arrived in time to see the pokemon in danger.

Ash then had Skiploom come out and use a bullet-seed and this cut the net freeing Unown's friends. The group then launched a hidden-power and sent Team Rocket blasting off once more.

Unown then floated to it's friends. It cried back to Ash and Brock as thanks for helping it. Larvitar wanted to cry when Unown floated away. Ash said they would always be friends and it wouldn't be long till it saw it's home.

Ash and Brock then continued their journey again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 70**

 **Mother of all battles**

Ash and Brock reached the preserve at Mt. Silver. The two walked looking for any sign of Larvitar's parent. Larvitar walked around as if it had never been away from the preserve. A roar from the forest made Ash and Brock look nervous.

From the trees a huge pokemon appeared. Ash noticed the scar on it's chest. It was Larvitar's parent. The pokemon looked very angry at them. It thought these were the people stealing it's baby. So it launched a hyper-beam at them.

Ash and Brock knew there was nothing to do. So they ran away. Larvitar followed Ash. Ash said it should go back to it's parent. Larvitar was to scared. However the people soon lost the parent. A woman apppeared from the forest too.

She was a ranger. The ranger had a Croconaw at her side. She introduced herself as Ranger Mason. Ash and Brock explained their story. Ash then got the pokedex out to check the huge pokemon.

''Tyranitar the Armor pokemon. Tyranitar claims a whole mountian for territory. It will defend the territory fiercely.'' The pokedex said. Ash almost wished he could have captured it.

Ash then went to find Tyranitar once more. When the huge pokemon saw it's baby near Ash it became angry. But Ash lifted Larvitar to Tyranitar. Tyranitar realised Ash was helping them get re united. The poachers were spying nearby. Ash was just about to give Larvitar over to Tyranitar but a blast hit the huge pokemon.

Ash called out for the culprits to show themselves. The poachers appeared introducing themselves. Braggo, Chico and Blurt they wanted Tyranitar for it's power. They launched something called a pokebag. This engulfed Tyranitar and then made it unable to move.

Brock and Mason were soon behind them.

Ash told Brock to stay there he went for a couple secret weapons to help fight the poacher's. Ash went and called Oak from the ranger station explaining the story. Oak was told to send Bagon, Dragonite and Mewtwo.

These had moves to slice the pokebag and Mewtwo could easily stop the poachers. However behind in their balloon team Rocket made an attempt to take Tyranitar.

Ash called his Mewtwo, Dragonite, Bagon, Gyarados and Pikachu to help stop them. The bag was controled by the poachers in their road machine and could give electric shocks. This hit Tyranitar enraging all people. Brock yelled how could they attack when it can't fight. Larvitar had a piercing cry. This caused all the rage to build in Tyranitar.

Tyranitar shook the ballooon and launched several hyper-beam attacks through the bag. The very last one it opened a hole then aimed up and blasted Team Rocket's balloon. The poachers then sped towards Tyranitar on the ground. But Ash had Mewtwo use psychic to destroy the machine and then had his pokemon along with Larvitar launch a group attack which stopped the poachers.

Ash praised his team. Bagon was glowing. Ash saw it become a rounded pokemon with three stuby legs. He wanted to check it on the pokedex but knew he couldn't.

Ash then took Larvitar over to Tyranitar. Who scooped it's baby up. She was a mother but Larvitar wanted to cry. It had really bonded with Ash. Ash went and said he would always remember their fun adventures. Also all the time Larvitar viewed Ash as a parent.

Ash and Brock were about to walk away. They were glad to have helped Larvitar and it's parent. Tyranitar and Larvitar were at a cliff side waiting. Ash went to say his goodbye's. Mason said Silver town was at the base of the mountian. As they passed Larvitar made a jump. All the rangers were shocked. It ran to Ash. Tyranitar had to follow. Ash scooped it up.

''What is it little buddy?'' Ash asked the rock type. Larvitar wouldn't leave Ash for everything he did for it.

The rangers saw Tyranitar follow it's baby. Ash asked what he should do. When a brilliant idea came. Mason said he should let Larvitar decide what it wants to do. 

Ash got an empty pair of pokeball's. They were placed on the ground. Ash said if Larvitar wanted to come with him tap one. Tyranitar should do the same.

Larvitar smacked the pokeball and was caught. Tyranitar followed it's baby. Ash then promised he would take very good care of them. Also that Larvitar and Tyranitar would be together always.

Ash and Brock then said their goodbye's to the rangers. They headed the short route to Silver town and the Johto League.

 **Pop goes the Sneasel**

After leaving the pokemon preserve Ash and Brock arrive at the entrence to Silver town. They see a building and inside many trainers who have been injured.

Ash and Brock ask what is the cause. The Johto league representitive says there is a shrine at the top of a hill which houses the sacred fire of Ho-oh and it is needed for the Johto league.

The man also says there is a Sneasel defending it and it sent all the trainers back down. Also Sneasel got a Machoke and Machop to help it defend the shrine. A young trainer walked into the building. He said it was great as he wanted to catch a Sneasel for a very, long time.

''My name is Harrison. I'm from the Hoenn region.'' The kid introduced himself. Ash and Brock introduced themselves too. Ash asked if they could go with Harrison to help him deal with the Sneasel. But Ash needed to swap his team over. Ash went and called Oak. He took his Hitmonlee, Noctowl, Phanpy, Larvitar and Tyranitar. Harrison had his Houndoom out and said it would be fine for them to go with him.

Ash, Brock and Harrison then climbed all the steps to the shrine. As they got to the top Sneasel appeared just as predicted. So Harrison sent Houndoom to battle it.

Sneasel called out. Machoke and Machop appeared as well. Ash called out Phanpy and Noctowl. Ash said to Harrison to focus on Sneasel. He could handle the fighting types.

Ash had Noctowl use aerial-ace on Machoke and Phanpy use take-down on Machop. The two attacks hit and did serious damage to the fighting duo.

Harrison was battling Sneasel. But the small pokemon had good speed and avoided Houndoom's flamethrower. Harrison was getting frustrated but then Sneasel used a blizzard attack. It and the fighting Machoke and Machop used this to slip away to the forest.

Team Rocket were walking through the forest. They wanted more pokemon to steal for their boss. When Sneasel and the fighting duo appeared before them.

Jessie called out her Arbok. James was about to bring Weezing out. However Sneasel went forwards and challenged them to a one on one battle.

Jessie had her Arbok use a headbutt. Sneasel easily leapt out of the way. It then used a fury-swipes attack. This sent Arbok back. Jessie was impressed with Sneasel.

Sneasel then had the Machoke and Machop force Team Rocket away. They were rammed and sent flying into the forest. Ash and Harrison soon saw the trio of wild trouble pokemon. They were more than ready for a re match. Ash this time called Himonlee and Tyranitar out. Tyranitar was commanded to use hyper-beam. Which stopped the fighting duo then Harrison called Houndoom out for his battle with Sneasel.

Team Rocket floated over in their balloon. They had a smoke bomb ready to take Sneasel. They called Weezing out for a smog attack. Then Meowth had to give the package with the smoke bomb to Sneasel.

Meowth warned Sneasel what it was. However Team Rocket then launched a fishing rod to grab Sneasel. Meowth pushed it out of the way. It heard that Jessie wanted to release Meowth and use Sneasel. James was against it from all the good times the three had together.

Meowth had a lot more love for James then. He also jumped back when Jessie hauled the rod up. Meowth was at the basket. Jessie asked what he was doing there.

Meowth said he was thanking her for leaving him. Meowth then unleashed a fury-swipes on Jessie's face. She grabbed the cat pokemon and threw it to the balloon which with Meowth's claws ripped and sent Team Rocket blasting off once more.

Harrison said he waited long enough. He then threw a pokeball. It contained his starter a Blaziken. Ash and Brock realised this pokemon was from the Hoenn region.

Harrison had Blaziken start with quick-attack. Sneasel tried to do the same attack but Blaziken was faster. Sneasel was sent flying. It then made a shadow-ball from it's claws and launched that at Blaziken who easily avoided it.

Harrison then commanded a flamethrower. This hit for massive damage. Harrison then told Blaziken to finish it with a fire-punch. This hit Sneasel and it was laying weak on the ground. Harrison threw a pokeball. Sneasel was captured. Machoke and Machop needed something to do. However the man from the league came up. He said they could guard the flame but had to let the league people take it to start the ceremony of the Johto league.

Ash, Brock and Harrison made their way to the stadium. However Harrison needed to train more so he went off for a while and said to Ash he hoped to battle him in the league.

The ceremony would be tommorow Ash and the others found out. Harrison would be back and waiting as he wanted a couple more moves perfected on one of his pokemon.

 **A claim to flame**

Ash and Brock spent the next few days exploring Silver town. It was full of stalls and shops selling merchandise for the Johto league. Ash and Brock noticed pokemon figures for kids to pretend to battle with.

Ash went to register for the league at the pokemon centre. Ash would battle in stadium C for the preliminaries. Which meant he had most of the morning to train.

Ash and Brock passed several battle arenas. One trainer had a Donphan which beat an Ursaring. Ash then saw a female trainer with a Nidoking battling a Feraligatr. Nidoking was told to use take-down. Feraligatr was told to use hydro-pump.

Ash saw Nidoking get blasted to the fencing of the arena. Ash went along and found the stadium field he would be battling in. His opponent was there aswell.

The two introduced themselves. Ash's opponent was a kid called Salvador. He was ready for an amazing battle as it would be the best way to start either one of their Johto League battles.

Ash aggreed happily to the request. He and Salvador went to opposite ends of the arena. Salvador chose a Furret for his pokemon. Ash chose Pikachu saying he wanted to start his Johto league battles with his partner.

Salavdor was given first move. He had Furret use headbutt to start with. This hit and did some damage to Pikachu. Ash countered with a quick-attack. Pikachu hit Furret with blinding speed.

Salvador then had Furret use dig. This was a problem for Ash. Ash had Pikachu use agility to run. But Furret could feel the ground moving and knew where Pikachu was.

Furret reappeared and rammed Pikachu. Ash countered with a thunderbolt. Doing a lot of damage but Furret snuck underground again. Ash needed to stop that from happening. Ash had Pikachu dive into one of the holes. Then launch a thunder attack. Which blew Furret from underground.

Ash then had Pikachu use brick-break when it fell to the floor. Ash won the match. Salvador thanked Ash for a great battle. The other trainers were starting and finishing matches all day. Ash and Brock went back to the pokemon centre.

Ash was called to battle twice more. His Phanpy beat a trainers Machoke with a well placed take-down. Ash also used Magmar against a trainer's Exeggutor. Ash and Brock then went to wait for the rest of the battles to end.

They saw both Harrison and Gary had made it through. Also many different trainers. Ash went to rest Pikachu. Outside spying behind bushes Team Rocket made a plan to take Pikachu.

They would wait for the main event to be opened that evening and then steal Pikachu. Ash and Brock waited and saw many trainers go on the huge screen.

As the evening rolled in Ash was about to go and enter the stadium as a participant but Team rocket were disguised and told him to follow them. Ash did and found a small room. He was tied to a chair and Pikachu was taken. Ash jumped with the chair and smacked against the door until his rival passed by.

Gary opened the door. Ash told him the story. Gary called out his Houndoom and had it bite through Ash's ropes then he and Ash pursued team rocket. They were running straight for an athlete with the flame. Gary caught the torch when they collided and Ash caught Pikachu. The athlete had a bad fall and twisted his ankle. Ash said he would run the flame to the torch if he needed too.

Gary and Ash then saw Team Rocket moving for the flame. Both called out for a flamethrower and thunderbolt which sent Team Rocket blasting off.

Ash then had to take the torch and light the flame. The Johto league had now officialy began.


	71. Chapter 71

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 71**

 **Love Pokemon Style**

Ash and Brock were watching the huge screen for the preliminary battles. Ash found he would be in division H. Ash noticed he would be battling a young girl and a young male trainer. He would win to progress he thought.

Brock said that there would be a battle between all trainers per division. Also a victory was worth 3 points a draw was 1 point and a loss was 0 points. Ash said he would win all the battles he had to fight in. Ash also swapped his team over he took his Bayleef, Vaporeon, Natu and Phanpy.

Ash went outside to train before the battles began. Ash noticed a young girl. She would be one of his opponents. Ash said he recognised her but didn't know her name.

She introduced herself as Macey. Macey had a Vulpix out waiting for battle. She challenged Ash to a mock battle to warm up for the Johto league. Macey said she would be a fire type specalist. Ash chose Pikachu to battle Vulpix.

Ash and Pikachu were ready when two nets appeared. They grabbed Pikachu and Vulpix. Ash saw it was team rocket. They then jumped a bike and Ash had to run after them. Ash chased Team rocket but he ran down hills as they had to pedal along the road sides.

Ash called Natu and Bayleef out. He had Natu use psychic to open the nets and Bayleef use vine-whip to grab the pokemon. Ash then had his Pikachu use thunderbolt and Bayleef use vine-whip. This sent team rocket blasting off once again.

Ash then takes Vulpix to Macey. She blushes as Ash gives Vulpix back to it's trainer. Brock then told Ash it would be a good idea to check his opponent's pokemon.

Macey had already registered her team. Ash went to check her on his room's pc. Ash saw Macey had a Quilava, Slugma, Vulpix and Electabuzz. Ash would use his Vaporeon, Phanpy and got his Shellder sent over.

Ash and Macey were soon in the stadium before hundreds maybe thousands of spectators. Ash and Macey had a pokeball in hand. Macey chose Slugma while Ash chose Shellder. Ash had Shellder use water-gun.

Macey had Slugma use double-team. This beat the water-gun. Macey then commanded a flamethrower. Ash had Shellder use water-gun once more. Water-gun blasted through the flamethrower. Ash then had Shellder use hydro-pump. Macey tried another double-team. The hydro-pump blasted all the copies and hit Slugma. Ash had Shellder use a water-gun. This blasted Slugma and nearly finished the battle.

Macey recalled her weakened Slugma. She sent in it's place her Electabuzz. Ash then called out his Phanpy as a counter. Macey called out a thunderbolt. This did nothing to Phanpy. Ash then called out an Earthquake attack. This did massive damage to Electabuzz. Ash then called out a Rollout attack.

This hit and sent Electabuzz back. Macey then called out an iron-tail attack. This hit Phanpy for a lot of damage. Ash called out another earthquake. This attack finished Electabuzz out. Macey then called out her Quilava.

She had Quilava use flame-wheel first. This move hit Phanpy and sent it back into the wall. Ash recalled Phanpy with a word of praise and thanks. Ash called out his Shellder. Shellder was weakened from it's previous battle against Slugma.

Macey called out a flamethrower. Ash called out hydro-pump. The two moves collided. Macey then called out a quick-attack. Ash's Shellder was hit hard. Ash called out a hydro-pump. Ash saw the move hit hard. Quilava was still able to battle.

Macey then called out a flamethrower again. This hit and sent Shellder into a wall. Macey then swapped Quilava out of the battle. Calling Slugma back out. Ash called out his Vaporeon. Macey called out flamethrower. Ash then countered with a hydro-pump. The hydro-pump blasted the flamethrower. This hit Slugma and left it unable to battle. Macey praised it and sent Quilava back out. Macey called out quick-attack. Ash countered with the same attack. The attacks collided in the centre of the field. Ash then called out a hydro-pump. This hit Quilava and sent it back into the stadium wall.

Ash had won the battle. He got three victory points. Macey thanked him for a great battle.

That night Ash went to check what his next opponent had. Ash noticed the trainer was balanced. Ash decided to take a walk. Macey was outside. She had a pokeball in her hand. She opened it to a Magcargo. It evolved after their battle.

 **Tie one on**

The next day Ash sent his Vaporeon, Phanpy and Shellder back to Oak's lab from their tough battle. Ash took his Wobbuffet, Venusaur (Clone), and Girafarig. Ash went and sent his pokemon out for a rest around the trees nearby.

Outside there was a Meganium and Azumarill were walking. Ash's Wobbuffet wanted an apple. Venusaur launched a vine-whip to grab it. There was an argument. Ash ran outside his opponent Jackson went with him. It was his Azumarill and Meganium fighting Venusaur and Wobbuffet. Ash then saw Harrison with a Miltank. Harrison commanded a heal-bell. This soothed the spirits of all the pokemon.

Gary walked over. He was smug saying that street fights would get Ash kicked out before he won the preliminary rounds. Ash had to grow angry as Gary was obnoxious. Harrison then took Ash and his pokemon away to let them rest for their battle.

Ash and Jackson soon faced off. Gary and Harrison were watching. Jackson chose Azumarill first. Ash chose Pikachu. Jackson called out an iron-tail. Ash had Pikachu leap on Azumarill's tail.

Ash then commanded a thunder. This did massive damage to Azumarill. Jackson then called out an icy-wind attack. This slowed Pikachu down. Ash then called out a thunderbolt. This was launched and hit Azumarill doing massive damage.

Azumarill fell unable to battle. Ash was winning now. Jackson thanked and recalled his water type. He then called out a Magneton. It was a different colour Magneton. Ash had seen Jackson had registered this pokemon and went to get a secret weapon. Ash called Pikachu back. In exchange he called out his Steelix.

Jackson had Magneton use a tri-attack. Ash had Steelix use iron-tail. This slams through the tri-attack and hit Magneton. Jackson then calls out a thunder-wave. Ash calls out a dig attack.

This allows Steelix to avoid the thunder-wave. Steelix then rams Magneton from underground. It does massive damage and leaves Magneton unable to battle in a stadium wall.

Jackson then called out his ace Meganium. Jackson had it start with stun-spore. This caused Steelix pain and slowed it down further. Jackson then called out an earthquake. Ash never knew Meganium could learn this attack.

Jackson said it was a counter for fire types. Ash saw Steelix get thrown back into a stadium wall. Ash had to recall it. Ash then chose his Venusaur. Both trainers called out Vine-whip. Ash then called out a razor-leaf. Jackson did the same. Again the moves cancled out. Ash then called a sludge-bomb. This did a lot of damage to Meganium.

Jackson called a body-slam. This hit Venusaur and did serious damage too. Ash and Jackson could tell the battle was ending. So they both called solarbeam. The solarbeam attacks charged and launched. Exploding in the centre of the field. Ash's Venusaur and Jackson's Meganium lay unable to battle on the floor. But where Ash could still use either Steelix or Pikachu he was declared the winner.

 **The ties that bind**

Ash and Brock were in the pokemon centre. It was time for the main event of the Johto league. What Ash didn't realise was Lance and the elite four of Kanto and Johto would also be watching. Ash went to see who he would be battling.

Ash saw he would be facing Gary. Gary walked over saying that the battle would be a six on six. Gary also said Ash would be demolished. Ash said to Brock that the next day when Ash faced Gary he would enjoy beating him. Brock then broke the bad news to Ash that the next day was a day off.

Ash went to check the pokemon he would be facing when he battled Gary. Ash found that Gary had many pokemon. Ash noticed a Pinsir, Houndoom, Alakazam, Fearow, Magmar, Nidoqueen, Arcanine, Kingdra, Skarmory and Umbreon. Ash also knew Gary had more pokemon.

Ash went to get a good team sent for type diversity. Ash took Snorlax, Tauros, Bayleef, Muk, Charizard (Natural) and Heracross from Oak's lab. Brock then said that there would be food and training time for Ash. Ash was quite hungry. Ash sent his team out for some training time.

Gary saw Ash training. He went to prepare his team. He also said good morning to Ash but the tension between the rivals was oblvious. The tension was cut by Oak. He came to watch a spectacular match along with Delia.

Oak then went to update Ash's pokedex. Gary said he had to go and get his team ready. Oak went with Ash, Brock and Delia to eat. Ash went to check his new pokemon like Beldum and Shelgon. Ash discovered these were two pseudo legandary evolution lines from Hoenn. Beldum was close to evolution and needed one decent battle.

Ash and the others go and make plans. Delia and Oak have to get to their hotel for a good sleep after the journey to Silver town. Ash and Brock went off to train. But Delia called out how proud she was of Ash. Which made the young trainer smile.

The day of the battle came around. Just before Harrison's Sneasel beat a trainers Machoke with a well timed quick-attack. Harrison was moving to the quarter finals.

Harrison went to see Ash. He said to Ash have a good battle and make sure he won as Harrison wanted to face off. Ash went out to face Gary.

The announcer called a start to the battle. When the field came up as a rock field. Gary was given first choice for his pokemon and the first move of the six on six battle.

Gary had one pokeball in his hand. Gary called out a Fearow first. Ash chose his Tauros to counter the flying type. Gary called out a drill-peck attack first. Ash had Tauros counter with horn-attack. The two pokemon charged at each-other with incredible speed. Tauros and Fearow's attacks collided in the centre of the field.

Ash then called out for Tauros to use take-down attack. While Fearow was in close range the attack hit for massive damage. Gary then called out a hyper-beam. This hit Tauros for massive damage too. But Gary had left Fearow open for another attack.

Ash then called out one final horn-attack. This hit Fearow and left it unable to battle on a rock. Ash then praised Tauros for the great battle. Gary then called out his Magmar. Ash gave Tauros a rest in exchange for Heracross.

Ash realised he made a mistake in choosing the bug type against a fire type. But Ash's Heracross had done much training. Gary called out a flamethrower attack from Magmar. Ash then countered with a horn-attack. This allowed Heracross to fly around the flamethrower. The horn-attack hit Magmar in the chest sending the fire type flying back.

Magmar was hurt but Gary then called out a fire-blast attack. It was a great battle from Magmar. Ash saw his Heracross get engulfed in the fire-blast. Ash then said to use it's wings. This blew the flames away. However Gary then called out flamethrower. Ash had Heracross use megahorn attack. This collided with the flamethrower.

Ash's Heracross pushed the flamethrower down and slammed into Magmar's chest. It was another victory for Ash. Gary had a smirk on his face. He called out Blastiose his most powerful pokemon. Ash knew this was Gary's starter from professor Oak.

Gary called out a hydro-pump. Heracross hid behind a rock but the hydro-pump blasted through the rock and left Heracross unable to battle. Ash then called out Tauros once more. Ash had Tauros use a horn-attack. Gary called another hydro-pump. This eliminated Tauros aswell.

Ash called out Muk third. Ash called out a sludge-bomb attack. Gary countered with a rapid-spin. This stopped the sludge-bomb cold. Gary then told Blastiose to send Muk flying. Blastiose span at full speed to Muk. It was stopped by the body of the poison pokemon. Ash then had Muk smother Blastiose.

This did some damage but Gary called hydro-pump. Which launched Muk into the air. Ash recalled his weakened poison type. Calling the grass type Bayleef out in it's place. Gary muttered to himself Bayleef had no chanse against Bayleef.

Gary tried another hydro-pump. Ash had Bayleef use vine-whip to jump. This gave Ash an advantage. Ash then called an aerial razor-leaf. Which bombarded Blastiose. Until Gary called out a rapid-spin. This then deflected the razor-leaf.

Ash then called a body-slam. Bayleef launched itself at Blastiose from above. Brock knew that if the body-slam collided it would stop rapid-spin. Gary called out a bite attack. Blastiose avoided Bayleef and then bit down on Bayleef's leaf. Gary then told it to spin around.

This caused Bayleef serious damage. Ash then saw Blastiose let go of Bayleef and it went flying into the stadium wall. Ash was 3 pokemon down so there was a five minute intermission.

Ash went to make a new strategy for his battle with Gary. Delia said Ash found Gary his most important rival. Oak said Gary felt the same way. The battle was called back on.

Ash and Gary took their places at the battle field. Ash called out his Snorlax. Gary called out his Houndoom. Gary called out a flamethrower.

Ash had Snorlax dodge then use a body-slam. Snorlax leapt into the air away from the flamethrower. Snorlax then put all of it's weight on Houndoom. Ash then called out a hyper-beam. This hit Houndoom and blasted it to the stadium wall.

Gary then called out his Scizor. Ash called out a hyper-beam. Gary had Scizor use quick-attack. Scizor had more speed and then hit Snorlax multiple times. Gary then called out a metal-claw.

The metal-claw hit Snorlax in the face doing massive damage. Ash then had to recall Snorlax. Ash called out his Muk next. Gary called quick-attack next. This did nothing to Muk. Scizor was trapped inside the poison types body. Launched by an exhale of air. Ash then had Muk use a sludge-bomb. Scizor easily avoided the attack. Gary called out a metal-claw.

This again was trapped but Gary then called out for Scizor to toss Muk in the air. Gary then called out a swift attack. This pummeled Muk with stars. It left the poison type unable to battle.

Ash recalled his Muk. He had his last pokeball in his hand. He called out Charizard. Gary knew this would have been Ash's last pokemon. Ash called a flamethrower. Charizard in lightning speed blasted Scizor in fire. The bug and steel type lay on the ground burnt to a crisp.

Gary recalled it and then called out a Golem. Ash had a serious disadvantage. Ash called out a seismic-toss attack. Charizard grabbed Golem and lifted it into the air. Charizard couldn't do the attack. Gary then called a rollout attack. It rolled towards to Charizard. Ash called out a dragon-rage. This hit Golem in the shell and sent it back to Gary's side. Golem was unable to battle.

Ash had evened the battle up now. Ash needed only to beat Blastiose next. Gary called the water type. Ash and Charizard were ready for the battle. Ash had Charizard get into the air. Gary called a hydro-pump. Ash countered with a flamethrower. The moves exploded in a cloud of steam. Ash then had Charizard go in close.

This meant Blastiose was unable to use it's cannons. Ash had Charizard use another dragon-rage. Blastiose ducked into it's shell. Ash then called out a seismic-toss. Charizard grabbed Blastiose and lifted it to the air. Charizard span around as quick as it could. Charizard then flew down fast and threw Blastiose into the field.

Ash saw Blastiose struggle to get up. The whole stadium went silent it was an intense battle. Ash then saw the water type fall to the ground. Ash had won.

That night Ash was in the pokemon centre. Gary walked in. He thanked Ash for a great battle and then handed him his half of the pokeball they fought over as children. Gary said he would watch the rest of Ash's league battles.


	72. Chapter 72

**Ash master of pokemon**

 **chapter 72**

 **Can't beat the heat**

Ash and Brock were waiting for the next battle pairings. Ash was battling Harrison. He walked over and said if both kept winning it would happen anyway. Ash said to Harrison he wanted an amazing battle. Ash's battle with Harrison wouldn't be for several hours at 4:00 PM. So Ash, Brock and Harrison went to get their teams ready and watch some of the other battles of the day.

Ash watched a trainer named John Dickson beat his opponent using a Rhyhorn. Ash wanted to face him at some point. Team Rocket were in nearby bushes making fake collectable Johto League pins. James and Meowth churrned out more than 3000 just to sell to trainers waiting.

Ash then went off to see Harrison had registered all his team. He would be facing Steelix, Kecleon, Blaziken, Houndoom, Hypno and Sneasel. Ash went and got his Hitmontop, Espeon, Feraligatr, Houndoom and clone Charizard sent over.

Harrison was expecting a great battle from a two time league winner. Ash and Harrison went to face off in an epic showdown. Oak and Delia were expecting a high level battle. The crowd was aswell. Ash and Harrison were ready. Ash chose Pikachu for his first pokemon. Harrison called out his Kecleon.

Ash had never faced Kecleon before. So he got his newly updated Pokedex out. Harrison was quite glad to have this unique pokemon on his side.

''Kecleon the colour swap pokemon. Kecleon love to hide and camoflauge in different environments. It makes them hard to battle.'' The pokedex said. Ash thought about using Pikachu's speed.

Ash told Pikachu to use quick-attack. Harrison told Kecleon to disappear. Kecleon turned itself invisble apart from the pattern on it's stomach. Ash then had Pikachu dive into the grassy battle field. Harrison had Kecleon mow the grass down.

Kecleon let out its tounge and then span around. It sliced through all the grass. Kecleon felt something grab it's tounge immobilising the normal type pokemon.

Ash then saw it was Pikachu. Delia was snapping many photo's of Pikachu and Kecleon. She snapped thousands of Ash's battle with Gary the day before too.

Ash then called out a thunderbolt attack. The jolt of electricity went down Kecleon's tounge and zapped the normal type pokemon. Kecleon fell to the field weakened and unable to battle.

The announcer said that Ash was winning time to get this battle more heated. Ash and Harrison knew the battle would be the most intense battle that they would face.

Outside the stadium Team Rocket were selling all their pins. They also made plans to steal the pokemon from the finalists of the League. That would be twelve powerful pokemon for their boss at headquater's.

Team rocket then went to selling their pins once more. Ash and Harrison were about to use their next pokemon as he wanted to rest Pikachu. Harrison called out his Sneasel.

Ash went to call out his Hitmontop. Harrison called out a quick-attack. Ash countered with a rolling-kick attack. Hitmontop kicked Sneasel in the small dark and ice types chest. It was sent flying back. Harrison then called out a blizzard attack. Ash told Hitmontop to use it's protect attack.

Hitmontop managed to form a protective barrier. The Blizzard was very strong and made Ash and members of the audience feel it. Ash complimented Harrison for doing such a good job with Sneasel in such a short time.

Ash then called out a brick-break attack. This hit Sneasel and sent it flying back into a stadium wall. Harrison was now down two pokemon and Ash had all 6 remaining.

Harrison then called out a Hypno. Ash told Hitmontop to use brick-break again. Harrison then called out a psychic attack. This picked Hitmontop up with it's psychic powers. Hypno then blasted Hitmontop into a stadium wall. Ash saw it was unable to battle.

Ash then called out his Houndoom. Harrison told Hypno to use headbutt. Ash called out a crunch attack. Houndoom jumped out of Hypno's path and then bit hard on the psychic type's chest. Causing massive damage. Ash then called out flamethrower. The fire torrent hit Hypno square in the back. It left the psychic type unable to battle roasted.

The battle was called to a five minute break.

 **Playing with fire**

After the five minutes Ash and Harrison had new plans. Ash called out his Espeon. Harrison chose his Steelix. Ash called out a psybeam attack. Harrison had Steelix use sandstorm. This canceled out the psybeam and then Harrison had Steelix use dig attack.

Harrison was planning on Steelix hitting Espeon from underground. The stadium shook as Steelix re emerged. It hit Espeon hard. Harrison then called out an iron-tail attack.

This hit Espeon and sent it into a stadium wall. Ash praised and recalled his weakened psychic type. Harrison was back on the offense. Ash then called out Houndoom again.

Ash called out a flamethrower again. This hit Steelix hard. Harrison called out a dig attack. This allowed Steelix to avoid some flamethrower damage. Steelix then rammed Houndoom from the ground it hit hard.

Houndoom was hit very, very hard. It left the fire type unable to battle. Ash then called out his Feraligatr. Ash called out a hydro-pump first. This hit the steel and ground type for massive damage.

Steelix was left unable to battle on the ground. Ash and Harrison were causing the crowd to be silent in the heat of the battle. Harrison called out his Houndoom for his fifth pokemon. Ash called out a hydro-pump. Harrison countered with flamethrower. The attacks collided in a mass of steam.

Ash and Brock saw how strong this fire type was. Ash called out a slash attack. Harrison had Houndoom use a counter attack. This move took Ash by suprise. The slash damaged Feraligatr with this attack. It did massive damage. Ash then called out a hydro-pump again. This blasted Houndoom into the grass unable to battle.

Harrison then recalled his Houndoom. Harrison for his final pokemon called out his Blaziken. Ash gave Feraligatr a break as it was getting tired. Ash sent his Bayleef out. Harrison thought Bayleef would be easily beaten.

Ash called out a vine-whip. Ash's Bayleef launched itself with vine-whip attack. Harrison then had Blaziken grab the vine-whip attack. Then haul Bayleef towards it. Harrison when Bayleef was close called out a fire-punch attack. This hit for massive damage. Ash called out a razor-leaf. Harrison just told Blaziken to kick it down.

Harrison then called out a flamethrower. This hit and left Bayleef unable to battle. Ash then sent his Charizard out for the battle. Ash called out a wing-attack. His Charizard flew at amazing speed and hit Blaziken with it's wings. Ash then called out a slash. Harrison countered with fire-punch.

The moves collided with explosive results. Ash and Harrison both called a flamethrower next. They collided and exploded in mid air. Ash then called another wing-attack. This hit Blaziken and sent it flying. Ash then called a flamethrower. This hit Blaziken too. The damage was minimal from the flamethrower.

Harrison then called out a blaze-kick. This hit Charizard in the face for serious damage. Both pokemon were getting tired from the attacks which rained on both sides. Ash then called out a flamethrower again. Harrison did the same attack.

This caused a huge explosion. Ash realised he could substitute his Charizard for a rest. So he called it back swapping Pikachu in the battle.

Ash called out a thunderbolt. Harrison then called out a flamethrower. The attacks caused a huge explosion. Pikachu felt the explosion but Blaziken leapt out of the way. Ash then saw it coming down and heard a blaze-kick. This hit Pikachu from above which did a lot of damage.

Ash then saw Pikachu collapse onto the battle field. Ash ran to scoop up his partner. Ash then called out Feraligatr. Harrison called out fire-punch. Ash called out a dragon-claw attack. The attacks collided hard. Ash then called out a hydro-pump this hit and eliminated Blaziken after an intense battle. Ash thanked Harrison.

Ash had won and was moving to the finals. Even the elite four were impressed with the strength of his pokemon. Lance had seen a couple of his pokemon battle before. However Lance was ready to give Ash the championship battle of his life.

Ash then went with Harrison to the pokemon centre. Ash then went to swap his team for his final battle against John Dickson. Ash took his Girafarig, Sneasel, Dodrio, Golduck and Rhydon. John had registered a Machoke, Fearow, Hitmonlee, Magmar, Rhydon and Rapidash.

Ash's pokemon managed to beat John's after a long intense battle. John's Rapidash fell to Ash's Golduck's hydro-pump.

 **Johto league final (Own)**

Ash was at the awards ceremony. Lance walked down after watching the intense final battle the day before. Lance said to Ash would he be alright having a three on three battle to determine the champion of the region. Lance had fought many trainers but didn't have much trouble.

Ash said it would be a great honnor. Delia went with Oak to watch with Brock behind Ash. Gary and Harrison were seated in the audience. It was going to be an intense battle.

It would be a water battle field. Ash had Wobbuffet, Pikachu and Dragonite for the battle. All three would be powerful besides he had used his other pokemon through out the tournament. All were exhausted.

Lance went and called out his Kingdra first. Ash was not used to fighting dragon types apart from his battle with Clare. Ash chose his Wobbuffet first onto one little platform in the field.

Kingdra was commanded to use a hydro-pump. Wobbuffet was commanded to use counter attack. This repelled the hydro-pump and sent it back hitting Kingdra.

Ash may have to wait but Wobbuffet was more than able to repel the attacks with all it's power. Lance then called out an agility attack. Ash then called another counter attack. Kingdra went to hit Wobbuffet but it was repelled and Kingdra was unable to battle due to being a new pokemon of Lance.

Lance thanked it then called out his Gyarados. Ash realised this pokemon from the Lake of Rage. Ash substituted his Wobbuffet. Ash then called Pikachu out for a type advantage. Ash first called out a thunderbolt. Lance called out hyper-beam. The attacks collided and exploded.

Ash called another thunderbolt when Gyarados couldn't move from the hyper-beam. The bolt of electricity hit and hit hard. Gyarados was still able to battle but weakened.

Ash then called a shock-wave. Lance told Gyarados to leap out of the way. Despite the damage taken Gyarados leapt out of the water. Ash then called a Thunder attack. This hit and did massive damage leaving Gyarados was unable to battle.

Lance then called his Dragonite out. Ash did the same. The two pokemon faced off. Ash and Lance both called a dragon-claw. The attacks damaged both pokemon. Ash then had his use twister. While Lance called a thunder-wave.

Ash's Dragonite flew out of the way of the thunder-wave. Then hit Lance's Dragonite with it's claws and sent it falling to the floor. Ash then called a dragon-rage. Dragonite launched a ball of energy from it's mouth at Lance's Dragonite.

Lance called a twister attack. This cut through the dragon-rage and hit Ash's Dragonite. Both were now on the ground and weakened the next hit could finish the battle.

Both trainers called the dangerous hyper-beam attack. The hyper-beam attacks met and exploded in mid air sending both pokemon flying. Other elite four members watched amazed at Ash's training as they struggled against Lance.

They then saw that both Dragonite were exhausted. Ash called a dragon-rage. However the Dragonite had to rest after the hyper-beam. Ash and Lance waited and then saw Ash's Dragonite began to rise. But it was shakey. Ash had won and was declared the Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions as Lance had beaten both. Ash would head back home for a new adventure. He decided on the Hoenn region.


	73. Chapter 73

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 73**

 **Johto Photo finish**

Ash Ketchum had beaten Lance and was now the champion of Kanto and Johto. Ash still wanted to explore and would go to Hoenn. In order to train and find the new pokemon living there.

Goodshow and Lance both said it was a great idea. Ash also planned on returning to Pallet town to leave all his pokemon there with Oak to train them. Ash and Brock went to their hotel to have something to eat along with Harrison, Gary, Delia and Oak.

Gary was almost ready to go. He wanted to train at Mt. Silver before going. He was also distant even Oak didn't know what was going through Gary's mind.

Ash and Brock finished their meal. Delia and Oak were heading off mostly to give Tracey a rest from caring for all the pokemon at Oak's lab. Ash wanted to say his goodbye's but Harrison and Gary didn't know what they would be doing for the day. Ash also got Noctowl, Magmar, Beldum, Venusaur and Blastiose sent over. Ash's other pokemon were all training and doing very well.

The night was coming in as Oak and Delia left the stadium complex. Oak had gotten air tickets to get them home. Delia just said how proud she was off Ash.

Ash thanked his mother. Then he went to train with his pokemon. Beldum was doing well. However naturally Team Rocket had made another robot with the money made from pins. They had also used it to escape a group of creditors.

They then noticed Ash and Brock who had finished a session of training. They had a net come out after bombarding Ash with Pins. Brock said to look out. However the net was coming down and Gary called out for Blastiose to use hydro-pump. This was a relief as the water type came out and blasted the net and cable with a hydro-pump and shattered the cable.

Harrison then called Blaziken out for a flamethrower. This caused Team Rocket to shriek inside the fire engulfed them. Ash then called out a thunderbolt. This caused an explosion sending team rocket blasting off again.

Ash and Brock then went to get some sleep. As their friends walked with them. Gary said in the morning he would go to Mt Silver to train but he asked Ash if he still had the pokeball. Gary said to care for it as a memory from their rivalry.

A short while later Ash and Brock were sleeping the night was dark. However a loud shirek awoke Ash and Brock. They got dressed grabbing their pokeball's. Ash called Noctowl out and commanded a forsight.

Noctowl revealed a wild group of Misdreavus. They were searching for something. Gary and Harrison came over aswell. Gary then said the Misdreavus should be higher on Mt. Silver. Ash and the others saw them float into the woods. Ash and the others had to follow.

They notices one Misdreavus was held under a fallen tree. Ash called his Blastiose out. Gary called Blastiose, Nidoqueen and Golem out and Brock and Harrison helped them all lift the tree to get Misdreavus free. Gary then checked it over and found it was okay.

Gary then was ready to tell Ash his descison. Gary just said he would be a pokemon researcher so the Johto League was his final competition but he told Ash to go off and become a master. Ash promised he would. Brock said he couldn't wait to hear all Gary's research.

The others all then went to bed along with Gary. As the morning came in Ash and the others had breakfast then headed out.

Ash and Brock then went to the Silver town Port. They headed out to Kanto. When the ship docked after two hours Ash and Brock went back to Pallet town. Gary was with them as they all went to Oak's lab. Gary left all his pokemon there too.

 **Hoenn alone**

Ash Ketchum was in Pallet town after winning the Johto league and beating Lance. Ash was at Oak's lab he had his Kanto, Orange Island and Johto pokemon around him. Beldum wanted to have it's last battle.

''Guys you all did so well in the Johto league. You also did well against Lance and the Elite four. But I'm heading out with just my original Pikachu to Hoenn. We need the experience and besides I want to use my newer pokemon from the region. I will check on you guys daily and train hard.'' Oak came out just after Ash's speech to the pokemon. Oak said he and Tracey would care for each of the pokemon specialy. Making sure they got to train hard. Ash's strongest Tauros was watching the others stampeding around. It knew they needed a trainer who used them. Ash was not allowing them to grow.

Ash ran home and changed. He said goodbye to his mother before heading to the Vermillion Sea-port. Beldum was floating behind Ash. The trainer had to take Beldum with him. Team Rocket were at their HQ with the boss Giovanni.

''You did well sending those Pokemon from Johto. They have proven quite useful to us. However the Hoenn Region has a vast expanse of new pokemon so make sure to send as many as you can.'' He told Jessie James and Meowth. They nodded and departed for the tropical region too. Jessie and James were planning something big there.

Ash was at the sea port. He boarded the ship for Hoenn checking his rucksack for items he may need. Ash saw his fishing-rod, some rope, some repel's and several empty pokeball's for use along with the other fast, moon, friend, lure, heavy, and love balls from Kurt. He also saw night clothes and a change of daily clothes. Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder. He didn't realise that at the back of the ship three stoeaway's were following him to Hoenn.

Team Rocket saw the ship dock in the Hoenn port and jumped Ash as he got off. James threw out his Weezing and Victreebel however as usual Victreebel tried to eat James. Weezing was more used to battling. Jessie had sent Arbok and Lickitung out. They had left their Quagsire, Scyther, Pinsir, Venomoth and Sneasel at HQ bringing their original pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu easily won with speed. However officer Jenny came over and told them no battling. She saw the huge R on Jessie and James' shirts and went to arrest them. They used smokescreen and made an escape. In the confusion Meowth launched a robot hand and grabbed Pikachu.

Jenny threw her Pidgeot out and used Wing-attack to snap the cable. Ash noticed some Oddish, Pidgey and Rattata in the crates hiding. He told Pikachu to stop Meowth by using thunderbolt. Ash ran to the other pokemon and told them to hide. Ash also had a pokeball with Beldum inside. As Arbok and Weezing charged forwards Ash called out a take-down. Which sent the poison types back.

Beldum began to glow. Ash saw it evolve into a pokemon with two claws on the edge of it's body. He had to get the pokedex out.

Team Rocket had another robot and Meowth jumped into it. They had Arbok and Weezing in cannons. They launched sludge-bomb attacks at Ash and Jenny. Jenny told Pidgeot to use hyper-beam on the robot. The robot arm swatted it down.

Pikachu then found a weak spot and blasted with a thunderbolt. The robot shot out electricity and it over filled Pikachu. Team Rocket's robot blew up and were sent blasting off again. Jenny rushed Ash to Professor Birch's lab to help him with Pikachu.

 **Petalburg city**

A young girl was about to go and get her first pokemon. She was on her bike riding to Littelroot town. She rode through the forests.

 _''I don't really want a pokemon. I want to travel the world.''_ She thought to herself. May the girl was a bit afraid of some pokemon. May rode but as she was thinking something popped out of the forest.

May shrieked in fear as she swurved her bike. What she had seen was a small floating pokemon. She didn't know the spieces. May veered of down a series of ledges. She was bruised after the tumble. She continued to professor Birch's lab.

To be contiuned


	74. Chapter 74

**Ash Master of pokemon**

 **Chapter 74**

 **Get this show on the road.**

 **Littelroot town**

Ash and Jenny arrived at Birch's lab. Ash asked/begged the professor for help. Birch offered Ash to use the field to reduce some of the electricity stored inside the small pokemon. As Ash was about to leave he saw Harrison from the Johto league.

''Hi Ash nice to see you. Professor I would like to leave my Sneasel, Houndoom, Steelix, Miltank, Hypno and Keckleon here while in Kanto.'' Harrison said to both of them. Birch was ok with the leave. Ash said hello back but nervous for his partner.

''Pikachu please be okay buddy.'' Ash said worridly. Harrison put a hand on his shoulder.

''Ash in Johto Pikachu would have battled to the end. It will recover.'' Harrison said to calm Ash's bad nerves. Harrison asked Ash if what he heard at Johto was true. Harrison asked Ash after the extra Tauros Ash had captured were really at Oak's lab. Ash said they were. Harrison then went to ask for a trade.

Ash said he would be happy to trade with Harrison. Birch then asked for a trade aswell. Ash said he would get two Tauros sent over. However they had little battle experience.

Harrison said that was better so he could work Tauros into a power pokemon. Harrison went out to the yard. His pokemon other than Steelix, Houndoom, Sneasel, Kecleon, Hypno, Miltank and Blaziken included a weird pokemon with a grassy looking hat. Ash discovered it was a Ludicolo, Ash also found Harrison had captured a Hariyama, Vibrava, Cacturne, Shiftry, Mancectric. He was amazed at all these pokemon. Harrison also had an un ruley Makuhita Ash found out. But the Makuhita liked Ash. It was a fair exchange for his Tauros.

Birch then held a pokeball with a Kecleon inside and traded that for the second Tauros.

Ash was happy to help and find them two Tauros good homes to train in. the girl reached the lab a few minutes later. Harrison took Blaziken and Tauros to Kanto for his journey. Ash stayed to find out some stuff for Hoenn pokemon.

Ash found out May was there to get her first pokemon. Ash got excited at the prospect of starter pokemon. Birch then sent out a Mudkip. Ash asked if it was a grass type Birch said it was a water type. Mudkip then soaked May with a water-gun. Birch then bought a Treecko. Ash asked if this was the grass type. Birch said it was. Ash was impressed with the two starters.

Birch finally bought out a Torchic. Torchic was quite sweet to May. She realised this would be her partner pokemon. So May chose Torchic. Birch then had a pokedex and six pokeball's along with Torchic's pokeball. May recalled Torchic. Birch said a good place to register for the Hoenn league was Oldale town. Ash said he would go with May to register.

Pikachu was rested and ready. Ash went outside to let his pokemon meet Torchic. Ash then saw Team rocket with another robot. May who had left her bike outside watched as the three criminals then tried to steal Pikachu and Torchic.

Pikachu blasted all the extra electricity around. May's bike was hit by it and was crispy. Team Rocket were hit and sent flying. Birch then said Pikachu should be fine but at the nearest pokemon centre have Nurse Joy double check it.

Ash and May were about to leave when Birch said he had another pokedex that Ash could have. Birch's Mudkip walked over and nuzzled Ash's leg. Birch handed the pokedex and a set of pokeball's to Ash. Ash then recalled Mukdip while Birch said it was fine for Ash to have it.

Ash put Mudkip in it's pokeball. May and Ash headed off to Oldale town. The town wasn't too far from Littelroot but there were going to be many pokemon on the journey. Ash told May all about his journey. May listened politely.

The two reached the forest of Littelroot town. The ghost type that freaked May out appeared. May yelled in horror. Ash thought it was an awesome encounter he got his pokedex.

''Duskull the requiem pokemon. Duskull is a ghost type pokemon it loves to startle people. Duskull feeds off negative emotions and will dwell near homes where there is negativity.'' The pokedex said. It went to scare May once more. Ash called a thunderbolt from Pikachu. Duskull was zapped by the electric blast and left weak on the floor. Ash threw a pokeball and soon caught the ghost type.

Ash and May continued their journey to Oldale town. The night was coming in fast but luckily the two Ash saw the pokemon centre a short distance along the road.

Ash and May had to run there before the night hit. Ash asked if Nurse Joy could check his pokemon over. Nurse Joy said she would be happy to check the pokemon over. May handed the pokeball with Torchic over as well.

Nurse Joy was checking the pokemon. Ash went to call Oak and his mother. Ash spoke to Oak first and asked after the rest of his pokemon at the lab. Delia was there having dinner with Oak and Tracey her and Houndour were there too.

Ash said sorry but introduced May as his new friend from Hoenn. Delia said all Ash's pokemon were training hard but Larvitar leapt up at the phone to say hi to Ash for all the fun journey's they had.

Ash said hi back and introduced Larvitar to May. May was a bit scared but said hi to the small pokemon. May heard her Torchic was fully rested so she went to get it. Ash hung up then went for his pokemon.

Ash was also walking to get some food when Nurse Joy yelled in horror. He and May went to see the cause. Joy had been left an egg. She was in horror that someone could just leave an egg around.

Ash asked if he could take the egg and nurture it. Joy saw the strength of his pokemon and also a winner of regional leagues and the champion of Kanto and Johto would be an excellent trainer.

Joy handed him the egg and case for it. Ash and May went back for their dinner. What they didn't realise was Team Rocket were loitering nearby. They saw Ash's egg and wanted to steal it for their boss at headquater's.

Ash and May ate and then went to sleep for the night.

 **A ruin with a view**

The next morning Ash and May awoke and got fresh before getting food in the pokemon centre. They left soon after to reach Oldale town. On the route May sees a pokemon bouncing on it's tail. She gets her pokedex out.

''Azurill the polka dot pokemon. Azurill bounce on their tales the higher the bounce the stronger it is. Azurill are quite timid pokemon.'' May gets the pokeball with Torchic ready for a battle.

She calls her chic pokemon out. Torchic is not used to May yet. She also doesn't know much about pokemon attacks. So May calls Amber. Ash corrects her and says the attack is Ember. So May says for Torchic to use the attack. Torchic launches the fire attack at Azurill who is hit but runs away. May grabs an empty pokeball on Ash's instruction and chases it down.

Azurill finds the Marill and Azumarill that are it's family and follows them to the lake. May sees it in time to throw her pokeball. Azurill breaks out and then the three use water-gun to send the pokeball back at May.

Ash then sees May upset for not making the capture. However Ash also says there are many different pokemon to catch and May will find one. May is not so bothered but Azurill was cute. She and Ash however see a town over the edge of the shallow stream.

They head to it. Soon finding it to be Oldale town. Ash and May head to the pokemon centre. Inside there was a person obsessed with the ruins just outside the city. Ash asks if he could go to see the ruins too.

Ash before gets all the pokemon checked as he trained hard in the woods. The egg was not ready to hatch but was healthy Joy said on examination. Ash was relieved and then took the egg.

May muttered how he loved pokemon to herself. She couldn't understand it. Ash and May went to eat as the guy was heading to the ruins later that evening. Outside there were three grunts from a Hoenn evil organisation.

Ash and May were almost ready. However the three people from the Hoenn team put the power out and then broke into the pokemon centre. Ash and May went to find out what had happened. The people then went to find Nurse Joy and the ruin expert. They called out a Houndoom each.

Ash and May go when the expert is taken by the mysterious organisation. Ash follows in silence. He tells May to go but be silent. The two sneak to the mountians and find the ruins.

Ash and May run inside after watching the expert get dragged inside. Appaerntly rare pokemon are in the ruins. Ash gets excited hoping to make a good catch.

Ash and May then see the people about to attack the ruin expert. Team Rocket then walk in to make a steal. Ash then has Pikachu use thunderbolt and send Team rocket blasting off once more. The grunts then look at them. Sending their Houndoom to stop the intruders. Ash calls another thunderbolt.

The Houndoom were shocked by the power of the electric move. The organisation has to run away as they need to retreat for their organisation secrets. Ash and May run to make sure the expert is okay. He is fine and has several little keys which open another chamber of the ruins. Ash and the others run inside. It is a beautiful underground lake. Inside there are shapes moving. May is quite scared but Ash gets excited.

Ash also gets the pokedex out. He points at the shapes but the shapes are not being still enough for Ash to check. But Ash calls his Metang out. Hoping for a battle. One shape leaps out it is a pokemon. The expert is amazed as it's a Relicanth these haven't been seen in a long time.

Ash gets his pokedex for the one poking it's head from the water.

''Relicanth the longevity pokemon. Relicanth live deep below the water feeding on microscopic organisms.'' Ash challenges it to a battle. The Relicanth launches a water-gun at Metang. Ash counters with confusion which repels the water attack. Ash then calls another confusion. It lifts Relicanth and slams it to the floor for a chunk of damage. The Relicanth then uses a water-gun on Metang which hits and stuns the steel type.

Ash calls a metal-claw which hits and sends Relicanth flying. Ash then throws a pokeball and captures the water type. Metang uses confusion to lift the pokeball to Ash.

Ash and May then head back to the pokemon centre. Ash registers for the Hoenn league. May decides not to until she sees her family in Petalburg city. Ash and May then get a room for the night.

The expert comes out and then says he will investigate the ruins more and hopes to find more clues about the past of Hoenn. The morning comes around Ash and May soon head out but before they leave Ash stocks up on empty pokeball's.

 **There's no place like Hoenn**

Ash and May then head off on their Hoenn region. Ash and May were outside Petalburg city. It was only a short walk from Oldale town. Ash then went with May to the gym even though she was trying to avoid it bad.

May wanted to try to shop but Ash needed to find the gym so May had to lead him. Ash went inside. May tried to get away as fast as she could. Ash went looking for the gym leader.

Ash went in and found a young boy watching his battles from the Johto league. The boy heard Ash and then says he is the gym leader Max. The rules are a three on three battle.

Then May walks into the gym to get the secret off her chest. Max then says he is covering for dad.

May and Max are soon inturupted by a middle age couple. They greet May and ask what she chose. May then tells of her adventures with Ash and they offer Ash lunch. Ash accepts the offer and then follows May, Max and the couple who introduce themselves as Norman and Caroline. Norman is the gym leader. Ash asks for a battle. Norman accepts saying he will have a battle to welcome Ash to Hoenn. The gym battle would be after Ash wins four badges or more. May calls out Torchic so it can meet her family. They say it's a great pokemon. Except Max who says he would have chosen a Treecko. Torchic pecks at Max. Ash tries not to look smug.

Ash says it is fine but thanks Norman for the battle anyway. Norman and Ash head to the field. Norman calls a Vigoroth out. Ash has to get the pokedex to check this pokemon.

''Vigoroth the wild monkey pokemon. Vigoroth is only happy going beserk. It spins it's arms violently and when done it goes more beserk.'' Ash called out his Pikachu.

Ash calls out a thunderbolt. It hit Vigoroth and does massive damage. Norman calls out a scratch which hit but Pikachu then counters with a new brick-break. The two moves collided. However before anything could happen Team Rocket then cause an explosion and make a move to steal Pikachu however they get Torchic.

They make a getaway using Weezing's smokescreen. Ash and the others follow them angrily. The people follow the balloon direction. Norman and Caroline say they can split up with Ash, May and Max to ambush team rocket.

The kids agree and then they run to get Torchic. However Team Rocket have dug pitfall traps. May and Max fall in one. Norman and Caroline run to their kids and fall in a second trap. Team rocket come from their balloon to mock them.

Ash calls to see if they're okay. Jessie says not for long calling Arbok for an attack. Ash sends Pikachu to deal with Arbok. Pikachu hits Arbok with a quick-attack. Norman climbs out and then reaches a hand for Caroline to get out too. He then says how dare you steal another trainers pokemon much less my little girl's first pokemon. Team rocket mock they aren't scared.

Norman then calls out Vigoroth and it slams into Arbok. James calls out his Weezing after. Ash calls a thunderbolt which hits Weezing. Max sneaks over steals the cage holding Torchic and then brings it to May.

May opens the cage and clutches the crying Torchic. Arbok then uses a wrap attack to constrict Vigoroth. Norman cries out in worry. Ash calls a quick-attack which causes a lot of pain. May then joins the battle and calls an amber again. Max corrects her with ember.

Torchic blasts Max with ember. Max then says to try peck. May calls the attack out and Torchic pecks Max. Norman says it's time to end the battle and Vigoroth rams Arbok and Weezing. Ash then calls a thunderbolt.

This sends team rocket blasting off. Ash and the others head back to the gym. Norman hands Ash and May a badge case each and says Rustbero city was the closest gym to this one. Also he gives Max a Pokenav or pokemon navigator. Max then goes with Ash and May on their Hoenn journey.


End file.
